Reunion II
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Xehanort and his ilk are dead but now a new evil has emerged and it’s up to Sora, his friends, and now his family to once again stop the darkness from consuming the worlds. Sequel fic to Reunion. Advised you read the other three Reunion Fics first.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Xehanort and his ilk are dead but now a new evil has emerged and it's up to Sora, his friends, and now his family to once again stop the darkness from consuming the worlds. Sequel fic to Reunion. Advised you read the other three Reunion Fics first.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…except only two characters who will appear in later chapters. Also the information in this story is not to be considered actual information about the upcoming KH games, Birth By Sleep and 358/2 days.

**Pairings: **Far too many to list…except there is NO YAOI OR YURI!!

**A/N: **Yes the adventure continues. I would like to suggest that for those of you reading this fic that you stop, turn around, and make sure that you have read the other three stories for Reunion. Start with Birth by Sleep, then go with 358/2 days, and finish with Reunion. This way you will understand how it all has built up to this story, that and I'm lazy and don't want to have to go through the trouble of explaining everything to you.

So without further adieu I give you Reunion II.

* * *

It had been almost five months since the defeat of Xehanort, his heartless, and Xemnas. Maleficent, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, and Sephiroth were dead, never to return. Our heroes had finally grown accustomed to their life with their newly returned parents.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Fujin, Seifer, Raijin, Vivi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have all grown used to the school life on the Destiny Islands while their parents and/or guardians have grown used to living and working there.

In Radiant Garden, Rufus Shinra (Formerly Rufus Ansem) has settled into his office in the Castle. The Turks numbers are growing once again, with many of the formerly inactive Turks returning to active duty as the local police force and as the bodyguards of the Ansem family.

The Turks newest members consist of Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, and Larxene, where as Zexion is the new head scientist, Luxord the new chief accountant, and Marluxia is the new head of the agricultural department. The former Organization XIII members listed, having since received hearts for their service in trying to preserve the worlds from the Darkness.

Zexion is also dating Yuffie Kisaragi like his other, the late Ienzo, was doing before his (Ienzo's) disappearance and eventual death at the hands of the treacherous Xaldin.

Cloud, Tifa, Barrett & Marlene, had gone back to their homeworld.

Leon and Rinoa are still in Radiant Garden and are currently dating.

Vincent was currently in his usual hibernative state in the Castle morgue…if only to escape Yuffie's torment.

The message that Sora and the gang had received from the King at the end of their last adventure (Reunion) was merely an invitation to a party being thrown in their honor at Disney Castle.

It is a time of peace, but as with every time before, evil is about to rear its ugly head and bring chaos and darkness to the worlds once again.

* * *

A now sixteen year old Kairi sat alone on the large sideways palm tree that she and her friends always sat on, watching the sunset, un-aware of her also sixteen year old boyfriend, Sora, approaching.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora yelled startling the red head. She was now wearing a slightly different ensemble than what she wore for her second and third adventures (Her KH2 attire). She had started taking lessons from her mother, Aqua, on how to wield a Keyblade and had realized the necessity for loose clothing.

She was now wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest with purple lining, not unlike her old tank top. She also wore a pair of pink jeans underneath a skirt with a darker shade of pink with a purple belt. Her shoes remained the same. She was also wearing her lucky charm on a thin gold chain around her neck and half of a golden pendant that, when joined together with the other half, created a single golden heart.

"Sora!" she said as the spiky haired brunette leapt onto and sat down on the tree next to her.

He wasn't looking any older than he was after their last two adventures in terms of clothing save for the addition of the other half of the golden heart pendant that Kairi wore. He was a little older looking however.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked as they looked out at the sunset together.

"Which the sunset, or you?" Sora asked as Kairi blushed and Sora put his arm around her shoulder.

"Will you two just kiss all ready?!" a voice said from the bridge behind them causing them both to shoot glare at the source of the voice…which was Riku with Fuu standing next to him, both with a knowing and mischievous smirk.

Riku, now seventeen years old, had hardly changed since their last adventure. He was now wearing a yellow tank top with blue suspenders crossed in an X across his chest under his usual vest, he also proudly wore a blue and orange arm band with the symbol of Sora's Keyblade hitting a blue ball on the orange side; this was the symbol of the Destiny Island's new Blitzball team, The Destiny Knights.

Fuu was wearing one of Riku's white, yellow, and black vests over her usual dark blue sleeveless shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black khaki pants and a pair of black shoes. She had easily become identifiable by her enchanted eye patch that allowed her to see as if her damaged eye was still in perfect condition. Her familiar blue chakram was clipped on her left side to her belt.

"Shouldn't you two be preventing Seifer and Rai from bullying the nerds and geeks at school?" Sora asked as Kairi elbowed him.

"Yeah but we decided to take a break from that and pester you two." Riku said with a smirk.

"Entertaining." Fuu added with a similar smirk as Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged as Riku and Fuu headed over to one of the nearby trees.

"Translation?" Sora asked.

"She means it's entertaining for the two of us." Riku replied.

"How exactly do you understand her?" Kairi asked.

"Secret." Fuu replied to the red head with a smirk as she and Riku started watching the sunset too.

After a while, Roxas and Namine joined them.

Roxas had taken to wearing his old Organization XIII robes over his jumpsuit instead of his familiar jacket. Other than keeping the robes unzipped like his jacket and now looking slightly older, he didn't look that different.

Namine had been taking lessons from Sora's mom Lulu in magic and had been practicing her flying skills with the old gummy ship, Fahrenheit, in orbit. As a result she no longer wore just the white dress, but now wore an old A-2 pilot's jacket that she had repaired herself. In addition, her white dress was longer and reached her knees. She also wore a white scarf and a pair of sunglasses (A whole box of which was given as a gift from the Turk, Rude, to Roxas). Her hair was much longer now too, reaching to the middle of her back.

"You know…" Roxas said after a moment, "…whenever we're here, I keep feeling like I've forgotten something…something very close to me."

This captured everyone's attention.

"Really?" Sora asked, "Like what?"

"Like there's someone very important to me, and something very important that I forgot to do for that someone…but I cannot for the life of me remember who or what it is." Roxas replied as Namine looked up from her drawing.

"Maybe it's because Mom wanted you to empty the dishwasher and you forgot." Sora replied with a snicker.

"I don't think so." Namine said as she started using her powers over memories again to search Roxas's mind, much to the former nobody's dismay.

"Augh, Geez Namine, warn me before you do that." Roxas said as he gripped the sides of his head.

"Sorry…" Namine said as she stopped, "…I was only trying to help."

"It's ok." Roxas said as he slipped his arm around her waist, "…I know you were."

As he said that there was a chorus of kissy noises coming from Riku and Sora.

"Oh shut up!" he growled to the two as their respective girlfriends elbowed them.

"Hmm…" Namine said as she sorted through what memories she was able to look at within Roxas's mind. "Riku, you were the one who erased Roxas's memories prior to putting him in the Virtual Twilight town right?"

"Yeah…I told you that already…I've also got the scars to prove it." Riku said as he glanced at a particularly nasty scar on his right arm from when Roxas had attacked him after learning the truth three months ago.

"You think you could have messed up his memories?" Namine asked as Riku paused and flashbacked to the scene.

"Hmm…It's possible that the lack of oxygen to his brain while I was crushing him had done some damage, and my memory loss spell only made things worse…cause he should have remembered everything when he and Sora became whole." Riku explained.

"Well…I still have these gaps in my memory…so you must have really messed me up…" Roxas said annoyed as he sarcastically added, "…thanks a lot Riku."

"Calm down Roxas!" Sora said as he quickly leapt in between his friend and his former Nobody, "You forgot that Namine can probably try and restore those memories…and if we have to, we can always head to Twilight Town to Ansem's old lab and toss you in the Memory re-arranger thing."

"Or the memories might come back on their own." Namine said with a reassuring smile.

"Well…" Roxas said as he thought about it. "…true…after all…things have worked out for the best."

"True." They all agreed in unison as they then returned to watching the sunset.

After a moment Riku glanced up at the stars and smiled. _"For every world…there is a star…for every star…there is a world." _He thought silently then something caught his eye. He looked at one of the stars, it was flickering, but not like usual however. He had seen stars flickering like that once before, over a year ago in fact just as their first adventure had started.

Suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No…no, NO!!" He said as the others looked at him concerned as he pointed at the flickering star.

"LOOK A STAR'S GOING OUT!!" he yelled as they all looked up and sure enough, in a slight burst of light, the star vanished.

"Oh no!" Sora said as the star vanished.

"We better get home quick and tell the others!" Kairi said as Namine hit a button on her watch and in a burst of light the Fahrenheit roared into view and the rear boarding ramp extended.

"All ABOARD!!" she shouted as they scrambled onboard.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

Please R&R.


	2. The Knights of Old

Ven, the Kingdom Knight of the Sky, sat patiently on the couch reading the newspaper with his wife Lulu resting her head on his shoulder. Ven glanced at his watch and then glanced over at Hayner and Pence at the kitchen table who were arguing over who would ask Olette to the School Dance in two weeks.

"If those two boys of ours aren't home in five minutes, they are dead men." Ven said as he returned to his newspaper.

"As usual Ven, they're with their friends on that small island of theirs." Lulu replied as she absently started rubbing her feet that were propped up next to her on the couch.

"Yeah but those friends include their girlfriends…and you know what that could lead to?" Ven said as Lulu gave him a glare as if saying "Like they're going to all go and make babies right on the beach?"

"Ven…do you trust our boys that little? Sora may seem naïve at times but he's not dumb." Lulu defended.

"I know it's just that…well they're at the age now where I started thinking about those things." Ven replied.

"That's when you and Aqua were together right?" she said with a smirk as she poked his shoulder with two fingers.

"The same woman who was voted 'most likely to be institutionalized,' by our graduating class." Ven replied as he and Lulu snickered.

"How you two wound up as boyfriend and girlfriend back then I will never know." Lulu replied.

"Tell me if you find out…'cause I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Ven replied as they both snickered and a loud roar shook the house.

"I see they took the fast way home." Lulu said nonchalantly as the roar softened to a dull rumble.

After a moment the back door suffered the worst door jamb in history with six teenagers trying to get through the door at the same time.

"(Grunt) Hayner! (Augh) Pence! Get us (Yuff) Out of here!" Roxas yelled as the two in question just looked at each other and Pence whipped out his camera and snapped a photo of the door jamb, pocketed the photo and then moved to help Hayner.

"Wow (Grunt) you guys are really (Heave) stuck!" Pence said as he pulled. Suddenly Fuu smacked Roxas (who was beneath her) on the head.

"HANDS!" she growled.

"Wha?! How could I have touched you?! Hayner and Pence have both of my hands!" Roxas argued as Riku silently smirked.

Ven sighed and headed over towards the pack of stuck teenagers.

"Let me try!" Ven ordered as he summoned his Keyblade (A photo of which can be found on the KH wiki page btw) and held it vertical in front of his face. Suddenly the door expanded and the six teens hit the floor on top of each other with a groan.

"Now, one at a time please." Ven said as they slowly trooped in.

"Ok so what was so excitable that you had to use the gummy ship and give the door a door jamb?" Lulu said as she started the interrogation.

Everyone instantly started talking at once causing Lulu to unfurl a Sephiroth plushy which silenced the six teens. They were biblically aware of Lulu's ability to enchant dolls…and how lethal she was with her Sephiroth plushy.

"Now…Sora…same question." Lulu said as Sora took a deep breath.

"A star went out." Was his reply.

Lulu and Ven looked at each other confused.

"What?" Ven asked with a confused look.

"A star went out!" Riku replied.

"Are you sure that you weren't seeing things?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah and how is this of any relevance to us?" Ven added.

"For every world there is a star…" Riku recited, "…and for every star there is a world…so when a star goes out…"

"…A world goes out." Ven said as realization hit and he headed for the phone.

* * *

**Five Minutes later…**

Terra, Zack, and Aerith had arrived and Aqua was only a few seconds behind them.

"Ok air head what's so blasted urgent that you call us over here?" Aqua asked grumpily.

"Yeah what's the emergency?" Terra asked as Aerith looked at the six teens on the sofas.

"They saw it go out too didn't they?" Aerith said as the teenagers looked at her with surprise.

"Saw what go out?" Aqua asked as Zack knew the answer.

"A star…I saw a lot of them go out a year before you guys came back." Zack said as Riku sighed.

"The islands were one of them…Sora, Kairi, and I, should know…we escaped…" Riku said as he received a cold stair from Kairi, "Well…for the most part." He finished as he recalled Kairi being in a near death like state due to her losing her heart and his own eventual fall into darkness.

"So…what causes a star to go out?" Aqua asked.

"When the heart of a world is consumed by Darkness." Sora replied as Aqua looked at her comrades with a worried expression.

"You think he's back?" She asked as Terra shook his head.

"No…Kingdom Hearts itself destroyed Xehanort…and wasn't that the only thing that could kill Jenova?" Terra replied as Ven, Aqua, Aerith, Zack, and Lulu all nodded and the teenagers all scratched their heads.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Oh come on…we told you the stories of how we got trapped in the armor, and I know that Aerith told you about the ancient Cetra and their war with the Calamities." Ven said as the six nodded in realization.

"Perhaps I should speak with some of my contacts offworld and find out what's going on." Zack said as Terra shrugged and nodded.

"Need a lift?" Namine asked eagerly. The thought of flying farther than just around the world a few times easily excited her.

"Thanks Namine but it's just a simple phone call." Zack said with a smile as he turned to Ven.

"You mind if I use your phone?" Zack asked as Ven nodded and the black haired man headed towards the Kitchen Phone.

They all remained silent as Zack dialed the phone and put it to the side of his head.

"Hey Fixer, its Zack…" Zack said into the phone.

"…"

"Right, Identification Code Zero, Zero, and Zero…yeah I know."

"…"

"Ok my question is my cousin and his friends claim to have seen, and I quote…"

"…"

"Wait how did you know?"

"…"

"Oh (Naughty word)."

"LANGUAGE!" Lulu growled as Zack flinched slightly.

"..."

"You're sure?"

"…"

"(Sigh) thanks Fixer, look I'll send you a text message the second my cell's turned on, after that keep me posted ok?"

"…"

"Yeah, you to Fixer."

"…"

"Bye."

"Well?" Ven asked nervously as Zack hung up the phone.

"Well what they said is apparently true, some of the boys at HQ are reporting that they too saw a star vanish." Zack replied.

"The boys?" Riku asked.

"Yeah you know...SOLDIER." Zack replied as Riku arched an eyebrow.

"I thought I remember telling you about it." Zack said as Riku shook his head.

"I don't you recall saying anything about it Zack." Terra said as Zack scratched his head.

"I thought I did…but I don't have time to discuss it right now anyway." Zack said as he headed for the door, "…I told my old pal Fixer that I'd send him a message when my phone was on."

"Yeah we better be going anyway." Terra said as he turned and nodded to the two white haired teens who both started headed for the door, "We can talk more about this in the morning…seeing as how it is Saturday tomorrow."

"Yeah the girls and I better be going too." Aqua said as Kairi and Namine got the hint and headed for the door too, both blowing a kiss to their respective boyfriends who returned the gesture with a smile.

Finally it was just Ven, Lulu, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence.

"(Sigh) you four need to be getting to bed." Lulu said as the four boys silently headed up the stairs. After they heard the doors close Lulu slammed her fists on the table.

"Damn it…" she muttered, "…Not again…damn it not again."

"What's wrong?" Ven asked the frustrated woman.

"I was just foolishly hoping that we would be a normal family for at least a year before having to drag out and go save the universe again!" She replied irritatedly.

"I know how you feel." Ven said as Lulu glared at him with an angry yet exasperated look.

"Do you?!" she asked impatiently, "Do you know what it is like to have the love of your life and the father of your child, to suddenly learn that he's some mystical chosen warrior and be called away on some damned crusade to save the galaxy, and not come back until ten years later?!"

Ven stood still and emotionless as Lulu continued to vent ten years of suppressed heartache.

"Can you honestly imagine how many times I thought you were dead? How many times I thought that I would never even so much as know of your fate? When I first met you, I saw one thing…a chance…a chance at a normal life…no magic, no ancient legends, no…no Keyblades! And what happens?"

Ven remained silent.

"For ten years I waited for you…Ten. Long. Faithful. Years…and then the islands are consumed by darkness…further cementing any thoughts that you failed in your mission and were killed…and at the same time facing the possibility that everything I know, and everything I loved is truly gone. That is why I hated it when Sora left home after he came back six months ago…" she said as her eyes started filling with tears.

"…and that's why I don't want you to go again either." She said as she lurched forwards into Ven's arms as she started crying.

"I wish I could take it all back…" Ven whispered softly into her ear, "…I wish I could undo the ten years of worry and fear that you faced…but I can't…however the only thing I can do…is this."

She looked into his eyes.

"Come with us Lulu…come with us so that we can fight together as a family…the family that…I've always wanted." He said as she smiled and they entered a deep kiss. From the rafters on the staircase were four pairs of watchful eyes.

"Yuck…do they have to do that?" Sora whispered as the other three just glared at him, then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up the stairs.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

Please R&R.


	3. Return to Duty

The next morning, in Radiant Garden, a gummy ship docked on a small platform extending from a balcony on the massive castle in the center of town.

From the glowing blue boarding beam, a figure dressed in white dress shirt under a black business suit with matching tie, dress pants and freshly shined black dress shoes emerged.

As the figure approached the end of a ramp, a red spiky haired man in a similar uniform approached from the hallway, except his tie had a noticeable flame design on it.

"Well, well, well, I never thought that I'd see you again." The man said with a smile.

"Axel?! Is it really you?!" the figure asked.

"Yep, I see you still…'Got it memorized." Axel said with a grin as he tapped his forehead twice.

The figure smiled and then started looking around.

"If you're here…then does that mean that…he…is here too?" the figure asked hopefully as Axel shook his head.

"No but I do know he's alive and well, and has two parents that care for him now." Axel replied as the figure lowered its head.

"I understand…" it said, "…but at least he's happy."

"Right…so are ya returning to duty?" Axel asked as the figure nodded.

"Great, then you're gonna need to see Tseng. He's the new head honcho for security around here and he's who you need to talk with to get reactivated." Axel explained as the figure nodded and walked towards the hallway.

"By the way…what's your name again?" Axel asked sheepishly as the feminine figure turned her orange haired head towards the ex-nobody turned Turk and replied with a smile…

"I'm Cissnei."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the Destiny Islands.**

Blurred images, fuzzy silhouettes, and indistinguishable voices filled Roxas's mind as he allowed Namine to enter his memories.

"AUGH!!" he screamed as the rush of memories quickly gave him a migraine that subsided instantly as Namine stopped.

"Sorry." She apologized caringly as Roxas caught his breath.

"You don't have to apologize, Namine." Roxas replied.

"I don't recall her powers being painful." Riku said from the sideways tree.

"I don't understand it…" Namine said as she absently started drawing on her drawing pad, "…my powers never did any physical harm on anyone before."

"Perhaps it's a negative side effect from when I erased his mind." Riku replied as Namine shrugged.

"It's possible." Namine said as an idea entered Kairi's mind.

"Maybe if he saw what it was he forgot…perhaps it could repair the damage." Kairi suggested.

"Therapy." Fuu added.

"Oh yeah, like having familiar objects surrounding amnesia patients is believed to help them remember more easily." Sora said as the others nodded.

"Say…" Olette said as she noticed Namine's drawing, "…what are you drawing there Namine?"

"Huh?" Namine asked as she looked down and saw that she had drawn what appeared to be a strange, four pointed star-like object.

"It looks sort of like the weapon that Yuffie uses." Sora said as he looked at the drawing, as Namine silently realized that it wasn't what Roxas had forgotten…but who.

"Oh my…" she whispered, "…so that's what it is."

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Namine said with a smile as they heard a strange whirring noise, in the distance.

"Zack?!" Hayner asked as they saw Zack riding towards the island on a motor boat. He looked worried.

As the boat got close to the bridge, he killed the motor as it slowly drifted to a slow stop.

"Zack! What's up!?" Riku asked as with one leap Zack was on the island.

"How did you do that?!" Sora asked surprised.

"No time to explain!" Zack said quickly, "We have to get packing and quick!"

"Huh why?!" Namine asked.

"I got a call from Fixer less than thirty minutes ago, the world known as Rocket Town vanished off the maps last night." Zack reported, "Then this morning, the world known as Costa Del Sol vanished too."

The heroes hearts all sank at the news.

"The heartless?!" Sora asked as Zack shrugged.

"The reports from what few survivors recall men in gray suits with glowing light blue lines all over their suits going after heavily populated worlds and capturing as many people as possible…why I don't know." Zack explained.

* * *

**Later…**

Everyone had been packing like crazy, and still was as Roxas turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora…" he said as he put a skate board with the number XIII on the bottom into a big cardboard box, "…aren't the islands generally unknown to the rest of the worlds?"

"Yep." Sora replied as he put a few of his old Keyblade key chains into an old tackle box.

"And this world is probably the most well protected with us Keybearers living here right?" Roxas asked.

"Right." Sora replied.

"So why the sudden urge to run…why are we running and not fighting?" Roxas asked.

"Because something has Zack and Ms. Aqua spooked that's why." Riku said as he entered the doorway.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Beats me, he keeps muttering something about Meteor and Midgar, and he keeps looking up at the sky at random moments saying and I quote, 'Where are you when I need you?" Riku explained as Sora and Roxas looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

"Midgar…wait wasn't that the place where Cloud battled Sephiroth and finally defeated him?" Roxas asked as he recalled his first adventure as an independent being.

"Yeah…the same place where Fuu got her eye slashed too." Riku replied as he rubbed his chest. Sora and Roxas both noticed this.

"What…ever happened to Xiruk?" Sora asked as Riku sighed.

"I still hear his voice echoing inside my head at times, but he has no control over me." Riku said as Roxas and Sora looked at each other, and both remembered their encounters with Riku's nobody, Xiruk – the Guardian of Darkness.

"I just hope we don't see him again." Sora said as Riku nodded.

"Me too." Riku replied as he walked away.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Aqua was packing what she had into a suitcase in her bedroom as Olette walked up with a hand full of old photos.

"Where do you want these?" she asked as she showed Aqua the photos. They were of a much younger Aqua and a man with red hair like Kairi's. Aqua paused and sighed at the photos.

"I'll take them." She said as she took the photos and stuffed them in a pocket on the top of the suitcase. As Olette walked out the door, Aqua turned towards the window that overlooked a small garden that Aerith, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Yuna, and Selphie had been keeping up for her.

It was a small yet beautiful garden, filled with a whole variety of flowers. Including a unique red rose with black stem that Yuna called the Auron Rose. But the flowers weren't the reason she had allowed them to maintain it, for it was not just a garden…it was a grave.

In the center of the garden was a single black Keyblade with a curved orange tooth embedded into the ground with a small plaque in front of the Keyblade that read in a language that very few people knew…

"_Vun druca fru ryja vymmah, Vun druca fru yna mucd, Vun dra uha so raynd uhla pamuhkat. Nacd eh dra Bayla dryd oui hajan vuiht eh meva."_

Which when translated read, "For those who have fallen, For those who are lost, For the one my heart once belonged. Rest in the Peace that you never found in life."

Aqua quietly walked out through the back door to the house and around to the garden. She looked at the Keyblade and after a moment grabbed it and pulled it from the ground.

"No one shall defile your resting place my beloved…I promise." Aqua said quietly as she wrapped the Keyblade in a long white cloth and carried it back inside.

* * *

**Later…**

Ven walked out the front door to his house as Rai and Seifer were loading the last of the cargo.

Seifer still looked the same except he didn't wear his ski-cap anymore, revealing the mullet underneath. Rai was still the same except he had an orange vest over his orange tank top.

"I don't get why we're running ya' know?" Rai asked Seifer who shrugged.

"I have no idea either Rai, but if what Zack said is true…" Ven said as he stopped dead in his tracks as he started shifting his eyes around as if he heard something.

Suddenly he summoned his Keyblade and looked to the skies. The sky turned dark as a massive gummy ship appeared overhead and a swarm of military helicopter like gummy ships with glowing light blue stripes all over them descended from the larger ship.

"Oh no…BATTLE STATIONS!!" Ven yelled as Sora and Roxas burst out the door and paled at the sight.

The Darkness had arrived.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

The Inscription on the plaque that looked like random button mashing…really isn't button mashing…it's actually Al Bhed from FFX.

Yes there are translator sites.


	4. The Nightmare Returns

The two boys summoned their Keyblades as the helicopter gummy ships soared over the island, dropping large metal rectangular boxes beneath them.

As the boxes hit the ground, doors on the front opened up and swarms of soldiers matching the description that Zack had given earlier appeared and started attacking the unarmed town's folk.

Selphie, who was in town at the time, saw the attacking swarms and started running for her life towards the homes of our heroes. But before she could she heard one of the soldiers shout…

"Get that girl over there!!"

She looked over her shoulder as she ran to see one of the Soldiers charging towards her like a ravenous dog on all fours. She looked forward just as one of the large soldier boxes landed in front of her, she was trapped.

The creature soldier pounced at her but before it could strike, a large thick sword knocked it away. It was Zack brandishing his large Buster Sword.

"Selphie! Run!" he shouted as he proceeded to cut down every one of the soldiers emerging from the soldier box behind him.

She complied and made a run for it towards the houses.

As Zack brought his sword down on one of the soldiers, the soldier gasped.

"Aren't you?" "Yes." Zack said as he swiftly bisected the soldier in two.

Selphie ran for her life and made it safely to the landed Fahrenheit.

"Selphie your safe!!" Tidus yelled as he, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine boarded the gummy ship with a roving trash compacter by the name of Wall-e rolling right behind them and carrying a small clean freak robot known as M-O in his arms.

"Namine!" Terra shouted as he approached the blond who was waving people on board, "Get her ready for takeoff, we'll be on board in a minute!"

"You got it!" She shouted back as she darted for the bridge.

Elsewhere, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood fighting off the attacking throngs of soldiers with their Keyblades, completely unaware that they were being watched by three menacing figures from nearby.

"Look at them," one of them, a red haired female sneered with a thick Russian accent, "They are merely children! How can they possibly be the progenitors?"

The center one a brown haired female stayed silent as she watched Sora. Then the third one, a large and masculine blue-ish white haired man smirked.

"It must be a trick…after all the boy there looks nothing like Silver here." The man said as the center one saw Sora return to his basic fighting stance.

"Well…" the center woman said with a sinister glare, "...they must be the Progenitors."

"Bah, the sniveling brats are nothing compared to us." The red one said with a proud snarl.

"You are incorrect that the boy is nothing like me…remember I was…altered." The center one said as she hoisted a large buster sword, that was once driven into the ground in front of her, over her shoulder.

"Shall we dispose of them now then?" the man asked as he hoisted a large gun and aimed it towards the three fighting Keyblade wielders.

"No…we have our orders…and besides…the Transparent has some Intel to gather." The center one said as the red one let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who's ridiculous orders were they?" the red one asked impatiently.

"The Immaculate gave the orders." The center one replied as the red one shuddered slightly.

"Then let's be going." The man said as the center one nodded and they headed towards a larger helicopter gummy ship which took them back up to the larger gummy ship in the sky.

Back on the ground, Zack saw the helicopter gummy ship fly off and immediately knew that it was important in some fashion. He then quickly turned and cut down two charging enemy soldiers with one swift stroke.

Meanwhile Ven, Terra, and Aqua were cutting down soldiers in piles as Lulu (using her Sephiroth plushy), Roxas, and Fuu cut open the metal boxes to release the people trapped inside.

"DAD!!" Roxas shouted to Ven as he ran up to him and deflected a shot from a sniper rifle with his Keyblades and took out the sniper with his own bullet.

"The gummy ship isn't large enough for everyone, I know!" Ven said as they continued fighting off the hordes of soldiers.

"Roxas!" Ven said as an idea occurred to him, "Can you still make those black portals of yours?!" Ven asked as he used his wind powers to hurl a Blizzaga blast at ultra high speeds at three of the soldiers.

"I can try!" Roxas shouted as he leapt into the air and landed amidst the crowd heading for the gummy ship. He stretched out his hand and low and behold a black portal opened.

"EVERYONE!! THROUGH THE PORTAL!!" Roxas shouted as the people started running into the portal. One man stopped outside of the portal.

"Where does it lead?!" he asked.

"A world called Radiant Garden…you'll be safe there!" Roxas replied as the man nodded and ran through.

Back on the Fahrenheit, which was now almost filled to the brim, Namine checked the weight sensors.

"We're almost at capacity…we need to launch NOW!!" she yelled to Seifer and Rai in the back.

"Close the ramp then!!" Seifer said as he turned to see Roxas in the distance give him the signal to take off.

"But what about the others?!" Namine asked.

"Roxas is giving us the ok!" Seifer said as he and Rai jumped aboard and closed the ramp.

"Ok then…EVERYBODY HANG ON!!" Namine shouted as she lowered the sunglasses into position on her nose and the gummy ship slowly started to take off.

Rai and Seifer made their way to the bridge while Yuna and Paine took the turret controls and started blasting the helicopter gummy ships out of the sky.

"For an old gummy ship, this thing still packs quite a punch!" Paine said over her shoulder as the Fahrenheit started flying over the war torn island and vanished in a streak of light

Inside the cargo bay, the panic filled people didn't notice a young brown haired girl wearing a long tattered robe with an emotionless stair on her face.

On the ground Sora and the others were the only ones left and were fighting together in a single group.

"Does anyone have a plan?!" Aqua shouted.

"We can't let them take the world's heart!" Riku shouted as he blasted an enemy soldier using dark aura.

"We have to seal the keyhole!" Sora shouted.

"But where is it?!" Lulu shouted back as Sora and Riku looked at each other, they knew exactly where it was.

"I know where but we're going to need a lift!" Sora replied.

"Then lead the way!" Ven shouted as he pulled the two in close and leapt into the air.

The other two boys found that they could fly thanks to Ven's power over the sky and started heading towards the small island.

Meanwhile Fuu turned to Zack.

"ESCAPE?!" she shouted as Zack nodded.

"Would be nice but how do you propose we do that?!" he shouted.

"Like this!!" Roxas shouted as he unleashed a massive whirlwind attack on the soldiers and opened another black portal, the first one having closed after the people had escaped. One by one the heroes slowly walked through the portal leaving only Roxas behind. He closed the portal and quickly opened another and leapt through it.

Ven, Sora, and Riku landed on the island and almost instantly were attacked by a small swarm of soldiers which were dispatched in less than five seconds. Sora led the way to the secret cave with Ven standing guard outside and Riku close behind.

They reached the cave and inside they beheld the door where the keyhole sat, glowing brightly as it awaited to be either locked or unlocked.

Sora held out his Keyblade but Riku stopped him.

"Wait! How will we escape?! We can't breathe in space!!" Riku said as behind him a black portal appeared and Roxas emerged.

"Like that." Sora said motioning towards Roxas who smirked. They then held up their Keyblades and around each one a glowing circle appeared on the tips of each of the Keyblades, A blue circle on Sora's, white on Riku's, and white with rotating black and white thorns on Roxas's.

Instantly three beams fired at the keyhole and an audible locking sound was heard as the keyhole vanished into the door.

"Boys, I hope you're done in here!" Ven said as he emerged from the crawlspace.

"Yep. Roxas, do your magic!" Sora said with a smile as Roxas opened a black portal to Radiant Garden.

After the four ran through, the portal vanished, leaving an empty cave.

* * *

**Earlier in Radiant Garden…**

Leon and Rinoa were walking hand in hand along the bailey wall.

"Do you think what they say is true? The worlds starting to vanish like they did over a year ago?" Rinoa asked as Leon sighed.

"I know Cid and Shera are taking it seriously. They say that Rocket Town was the first world to vanish, then another…and they don't know what world will be next." Leon said as Rinoa lowered her head.

"I just hope we don't lose Radiant Garden again." She replied as Leon stayed silent.

"Leon?" she asked after a moment and then noticed he was staring out towards the canyon. She turned and looked and was stunned at what she saw. It was a countless number of people walking wearily towards the city.

"We better alert the others." Leon said as they headed towards the castle. As they did a familiar gummy ship roared overhead towards the canyon and started to land.

"Oh no…that's Sora's gummy ship! His homeworld must have been attacked!" Leon said as they picked up the pace and were running towards the castle instead of power walking.

As they approached the castle Postern, they saw a black portal appear near the railing and out of it ran Sora, Riku, Ven, and Roxas. They stopped to catch their breath as the portal closed behind them.

"Sora!" Leon said as he came to a stop in front of the Keybearers, but they remained silent.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked fearfully. Ven looked up with a sigh.

"The islands…are gone." He said sorrowfully as Leon lowered his head.

"At least the people are still alive and well…none of them were taken by those weird soldiers." Sora said in his usual optimistic manner.

"Aqua?" a deep and gruff voice said from nearby. Everyone turned to see the red cloaked gunman, Vincent Valentine standing next to the castle entryway.

"She should be here." Roxas replied as Rufus Shinra and the Turks, Reno and Rude, emerged from the castle.

"Ven? What's going on?!" Rufus asked as he saw the Kingdom Knight.

"The Islands were attacked…probably by the same fiends who have been attacking the other worlds." Ven explained as Rufus nodded sadly.

"It also would seem that the island's entire population made it off and are currently in the canyon heading towards the city." Leon said as Rufus whipped out his cell phone and pressed a button on the phone.

"Tseng, execute Refugee order one, one, twelve one and make it fast as in yesterday!" Rufus barked into the phone as he heard Tseng confirm the order shortly before hanging up.

"Refugee order one, one, twelve, one?" Riku asked.

"We've had time to plan and prepare for any incident like this that could arise." Rufus replied.

"And low and behold…it's happened." Reno said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Say…where's Axel?" He asked.

"Running around here somewhere and lighting random objects on fire I'll bet." Reno replied as Roxas nodded.

"Yep that sounds like Axel all right." Roxas replied with a smirk as he and Sora turned and headed towards the bailey with Vincent, Ven, and Riku in tow.

After a moment they reached the bailey wall where they watched their fellow islanders start to set up camp in the canyon with the surplus of tents and supplies that the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had supplied for them.

Roxas was looking over the canyon when he looked towards the old abandoned heartless castle off in the distance. He then noticed something that looked strangely familiar. One of the towers on the side looked like it had fallen to the ground for some unknown reason. Roxas then felt his head start to ache as a blurred vision appeared in his mind.

He was fighting someone, but who, he couldn't tell. The figure was using two strange weapons and he recalled rocketing to the ground with a devastating limit break that shattered a bridge that connected the tower to the castle which caused the tower to collapse due to the lack of anything to keep it from buckling.

Roxas grunted as he fell to one knee in agony from the vision.

"Roxas are you ok?!" Sora asked as Roxas's migraine subsided and he stood up.

"I'm fine except…I think more of my memory came back is all." Roxas replied as Ven arched an eyebrow.

"Memory? Has something happened to you to make you lose any of your memories?" Ven asked as Sora explained what Namine had discovered about Roxas's memory loss.

"Hmm…I think we may have just proven that your theory is correct…apparently familiar images will help to restore the memories." Ven said as Sora finished explaining. Roxas just stood there staring at the fallen tower.

Finally Kairi, Namine, Fuu, Aqua, Lulu, Terra, and Zack entered the city with Wall-e behind them.

Kairi and Aqua both smiled at Vincent when they saw him.

"Vinnie! Glad to see you up and about again!" Aqua said with a smile, as Vincent nodded with a smile and an approving grunt.

Namine then noticed the preoccupied Roxas looking towards the fallen tower. She sighed as she knew exactly what he had forgotten.

"You'll remember Roxas…you'll remember that whole year you spent in the Organization, and you'll remember all the friends and enemies you made that year." She said as she put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder the.

"I hope so Namine…" Roxas replied softly, "…I hope so."

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

I'll wager that many of you have identified the attacking soldiers as well as at least two of the strange figures watching the heroes fight.

Even so, please refrain from mentioning them in your reviews…It's really annoying to first time readers to see spoilers in the reviews.


	5. The Cavern of Remembrance

It had been an hour since they had arrived in Radiant Garden and the refugee Islanders were just now coming to terms with what had happened to their homeworld.

Roxas and Namine hadn't moved from the bailey wall as Roxas was still trying to figure out what had happened with him and the mysterious figure to cause the tower on the castle to collapse.

Finally they both felt the hairs on the back of their necks start to stand straight up and tingle. They both knew what the cause was and they both turned to see Axel, Larxene and Demyx standing behind them…Larxene's natural electric field was causing the hairs to stand up.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said as he and Axel high fived and pulled each other into a hug.

"Hey buddy, how've ya been…I mean with the exception of your world going up in smoke and all that is." Axel greeted as Roxas sighed.

"Well before that, things were as right as rain." Roxas replied as Namine smiled.

"Nice rags there witch…err I mean, Namine…sorry." Larxene said sheepishly and genuinely by accident.

"Thanks…and no reason to apologize…I've been using those powers lately anyway." Namine said with a smile.

"Really? On who?" Larxene asked as Namine pointed her thumb over at Roxas.

"Ooh I'll bet you're getting all sorts of pampered treatment huh?" Larxene said with a smirk as Namine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No actually she's been helping me try and recover some lost memories of mine." Roxas replied as Demyx arched an eyebrow.

"Lost memories? Like what?" Demyx asked as they started heading towards the Castle Postern.

"How should I know? I'm the one who lost em." Roxas replied as Namine whispered into Axel's ear.

"WHOA!! Roxas you forgot about HRMPH!" Axel said as Namine quickly clamped her hand over the Pyro's mouth.

"No Axel! He has to remember them on his own!" Namine said as they approached the Postern. Roxas paused and noticed a large boulder against the rock wall. Next to the boulder was a large hole that looked like some form of passage.

"Axel?" Roxas said as he looked at the hole, "Where does that lead?"

"Wow your memory must be shot to have forgotten about the Cavern of Remembrance…pun intended" Larxene said with a smirk as Roxas shook his head as if shaking something loose inside. His head started to hurt again as he saw himself climbing and running through the cavern with a strange blurred figure close by, shortly before seeing a pair of large white doors.

"AUGH!!" Roxas grunted in pain as he doubled over.

"That's what happens when he remembers things…every time I enter his mind or when he remembers something that he's forgotten it causes him some temporary yet excruciating pain." Namine explained as she comforted her boyfriend.

"Wow…how did that happen?" Axel asked.

"We think Riku's the ultimate, though unintentional cause of it." Roxas said as he regained his composure.

"Riku?" Demyx asked confused.

"Long story." Roxas replied as he approached the hole.

"Ah good there you are." Elena said as she emerged from the castle.

"Oh hey Laney…what's up?" Axel asked as Elena sighed and gave Larxene a look of "Can't you zap him when he says that?"

"Tseng's got a mission for you three, it's real simple and you're at the entry point anyway." Elena said as the three Turks/ex-nobodies snapped to attention.

"What's the job?" Demyx asked.

"One of our recently returned Turks is overdue…she was sent into the caverns there to survey it as a possible supply storage area." Elena explained as Axel scratched his chin with an interested expression on his face.

"Would it happen to be the same Turk that arrived this morning?" Axel asked as Elena nodded and Axel grinned.

"Then perhaps Roxas here should go…this Turk has a positive and previous history with him." Axel replied giving Namine a wink. Namine realized what…or more appropriately, who, Axel was referring to.

"Roxas do you mind going in?" Elena asked as Roxas nodded.

"I'll go with him just in case." Axel said as he put Roxas in a half-nelson and gave him a noogie to which the latter stomped the Pyro's foot, thus ending the noogie.

"I will too!" Namine said eagerly as Elena nodded and started to walk away towards the Refugee canyon.

"Have fun you three." Larxene said with a smirk and a wave as she and Demyx walked after Elena.

A few minutes later Roxas, Namine, and Axel were climbing over rocks and debris that lead upwards towards a tunnel in the wall above.

"Geez I forgot just how difficult traversing this thing was without powers." Axel groaned as Namine climbed up after him.

"Oh come on ya big baby." Roxas said with a smirk as he stood smugly on the rock ledge that Axel and Namine were trying to climb up. He had used his powers to teleport up to the ledge.

Axel glared at the younger nobody and dropped back down to the lower ledge he had jumped from. He then teleported up next to Roxas, who was helping Namine up the ledge.

"Good thing old Superior is dead now…then we couldn't have done this and gotten away with it." Axel said as Roxas nodded with a smirk and they headed deeper into the caverns.

As they progressed they heard a feminine voice softly echoing through the cavern. Then as they progressed closer Roxas could make out what the voice was saying.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."_

Instantly Roxas fell to his knees in agony as a flood of memories clarified in his mind…the words to the poem being read…where the words came from…but then the voice started clarifying in his mind and a single word surfaced followed by more memories of an orange haired woman. He then realized that the word wasn't a word…it was a name…it was…

"Cissnei." Roxas said as the migraine subsided and he charged deeper into the caverns where he came to a mess of copper and metal piping above a fairly large chasm. Sitting on the ground nearby was the woman Roxas had seen in his vision, sitting facing away from him reading a book out loud.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"_

She recited as Roxas smiled and replied…

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

Cissnei froze as Roxas said those words, she slowly turned around to see Roxas smiling with Namine and Axel at his side.

"Roxas?" Cissnei asked breathlessly as the teenager in question charged towards her.

"Cissnei!" Roxas shouted as they collided into a hug.

"I don't believe it! It's you!!" Cissnei cried out overjoyed as the two hugged for a long time.

"Yeah I can't believe that I would ever allow myself to forget you." Roxas replied as she arched an eyebrow. (Cue needle scratch sfx)

"Wha…you mean you forgot about me?!" Cissnei asked with a hurt expression.

"It's a long story Cissnei…and you know that I would never intentionally forget you." Roxas said as Cissnei sighed with a smile.

"Oh well…it's all in the past…but my goodness how you've grown!" she said as she looked the teen over.

"You must really be fighting off all the girls with a stick…or at least with your Keyblades." Cissnei added as Roxas laughed.

"Actually I don't have too…I've already got the girl of my dreams." Roxas said as he looked towards Namine, while Axel made a gagging expression.

"Wait…is that Namine?!" Cissnei asked as she caught sight of the blond.

"Good to see you again Cissnei!" Namine said as she approached.

"Whoa! You have both grown…is that a flight jacket?" Cissnei asked as Namine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Namine is probably better than Cid when it comes to flying Gummy ships." Roxas said proudly as Namine blushed.

"I never would have guessed…and I see that the 'dog that won't run away' is still following you." Cissnei said as she noticed Axel.

"Aww…I was hoping that I wouldn't have to fry you so soon." Axel said as he walked up to the trio.

"You try that Axel and you'll be a nobody again before you know it." Roxas said playfully as Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Oh didn't Axel mention? We have hearts now…we are our own beings." Roxas explained as Cissnei was overjoyed.

"That is wonderful!" she said excitedly as she hugged the two younger nobodies.

"You are going to have to tell me all about your adventures after becoming whole with that Sora guy." She said as Roxas interrupted her.

"Wait! How do you know that I became one with Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I ran into him shortly after he arrived in Radiant Garden…it was the same day that I left for that new job." Cissnei replied as Roxas flashbacked to one of his and Sora's few shared memories. He did indeed recall encountering Cissnei in the marketplace as he was looking for the Restoration Committee with Donald and Goofy.

"Oh…you're right…I remember it." Roxas said as Cissnei smiled, and then she remembered something.

"You know Roxas as I recall, you still haven't fulfilled your promise to me yet." Cissnei said as she crossed her arms.

"What promise?" Namine asked as Roxas nodded knowingly.

"I promised that I would show her the Garden of Assemblage one day." Roxas said as Axel smirked.

"Oh really? Huh…I haven't seen that place since I activated my little alcove up there." Axel said as Roxas stretched out his hand and opened a black portal.

"It will have to wait however…" Roxas said as he looked at the portal, "…I think we best head back to the castle."

"He's right, we should head back, but you still owe me." Cissnei said as Roxas nodded and the four passed through the portal.

* * *

**Later…**

The Fahrenheit had been transferred to the Castle docking bay while the Refugees continued to set up tents in the canyon below.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Fuu were sitting silently on board the old gummy ship with Wall-e sitting nearby watching the silent teenagers. They were still trying to get over the loss of their home.

Wall-e noticed Sora and Kairi holding each other's hands and he looked at Riku and Fuu doing the same, he looked at his small claws and put them together. He then made a mechanical sigh as he looked over at the four love birds.

Then there was a knock on the gummy ship's hull.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice said as the five turned to see a man with long blue bangs parted to the sides of his face, wearing a white lab coat and carrying a large Lexicon.

"Zexion!" the four said instantly as they leapt up with a smile on their faces.

"And Yuffie!!" Yuffie shouted as she hung upside down from the roof outside the ramp door.

"So how've ya been you two?" Sora asked as the Cloaked Schemer entered and Yuffie clumsily fell to the floor behind him.

"I'm ok!" she said as she picked herself up.

"I've been pretty good considering I'm dating Yuffie here." Zexion said as Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the ex-nobody.

"Yeah and you're still in one piece too." Riku joked.

"Miracle." Fuu added as Sora and Kairi erupted into giggles.

"Well…I do have Ienzo's experiences with her to fall back on as a point of reference and I still maintain my powers of illusion…so it's easier done than said." Zexion said with a smile and Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Yuffie, you know I don't mean it." Zexion said as Yuffie smirked at him.

"Prove it." She replied as without missing a beat Zexion kissed her hard. She was pleasantly bewildered after that.

"What a kisser!" she said as she toppled over in a dream like state.

"Whoa." Was all Roxas could say as he, Namine, Cissnei, and Axel entered.

"Hey Roxas, Namine, how've you two been?" Zexion said as he turned to the newcomers.

"Pretty good…having some memory loss issues thanks to Riku, but other than that I'm good." Roxas replied as Riku groaned.

"For the umpteenth time Roxas, it was an accident and I'm sorry!" Riku replied.

"I know but I'm going to keep rubbing your face in it until my memories are all back to normal." Roxas replied with a smirk as Kairi noticed Cissnei.

"Who's your friend Roxas?" she asked.

"Oh guys this is one person I had forgotten about, we became really close over the course of that year I spent in the Organization." Roxas said as Sora recognized her.

"Oh yeah, you're that woman who I ran into in the Marketplace after Donald, Goofy and I woke up." Sora said as Cissnei nodded.

"Yep I remember you." Cissnei said with a smile as Roxas continued.

"I sort of consider her my adopted sister." Roxas added.

"And I consider Roxas my adopted little brother…though he's not so little anymore." Cissnei replied. Roxas was almost taller than her if you didn't count Roxas's hair spikes.

"I'd like you all to meet Cissnei." Roxas said proudly, as he started introducing everyone.

"This is Riku, his girlfriend Fuu, and this is Kairi, Namine's other, and then Kairi's boyfriend and my other, Sora…but you two have met already."

"True." Sora said with a nod.

"And of course I know Zexion and Yuffie already." Cissnei said with a nod.

"Yeah Zexion was a big help to us during our third adventure." Sora added.

"Yeah…I helped them find the Kingdom Knights." Zexion said as Cissnei gaped at him in surprise.

"The Kingdom Knights?! I thought they were just legends." Cissnei said disbelievingly.

"Well they do exist, and they're mine, Sora, and Kairi's parents." Riku explained.

"Huh?" Cissnei asked confused.

"Sora's father, Kairi's Mother, and my father are the three Kingdom Knights who first stopped the Darkness a little over ten years ago." Riku explained.

"Wow…I guess from what I've heard about you guys from Axel means that the Keyblade thing runs in the family." Cissnei replied as the others shrugged in agreement.

Finally Yuffie pulled herself up and Zexion looked at his watch.

"How long was I out that time?" Yuffie asked.

"A new record…one minute, twenty seven seconds." Zexion replied.

"You. Are. Gooooood." Yuffie said as she bumped her hip into Zexion's causing the latter to blush slightly.

"I mean no disrespect by this question but…" Riku said as his restraint gave out, "…how did Ienzo manage to hook Yuffie? Or was it Vice versa?"

"Well…" Zexion said as he delved into his memories of Ienzo, "…As I recall, they grew up together and Yuffie had always had a shine for him. So even when Ienzo was a young apprentice for the late Ansem the Wise, she was always lurking around somewhere nearby…usually in the same room."

"Yeah…" Yuffie said as she remembered her dead friend, "…but I've got the next best thing…no offence."

"Ha, None taken." Zexion replied as he put his arm around her.

"Oh geez." Axel said as he walked off, making gagging noises as he went.

"Roxas." Cissnei said to the blond nobody.

"I know what you're thinking…" Roxas said as he predicted her question, "…and I haven't a clue how Axel and I became friends either."

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**

As you can tell, this story is starting to wrap up loose ends and story lines from the previous three stories, and there are plenty of old and new faces to see in later chapters…but I ain't telling who. (Evil grin)


	6. Dreams & Meet the Family

Night had fallen on Radiant Garden and as members of the Turks and several volunteer soldiers patrolled the camp, the rest of the refugee islanders did their best to sleep.

Aqua however wasn't getting much sleep. She was alone in a blue tent by herself. On one side of the tent was Olette, Kairi, and Namine's tent, and on the other side was Ven and Lulu's tent, with Sora, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence on the other side of theirs.

Aqua just couldn't sleep so she rolled over slightly and saw the long wrapped sheet with the black Keyblade inside of it. She sat up and unrolled it slowly. As she gazed at the old Keyblade she heard a rumbling outside.

She slowly got up and donned her dark blue bed jacket as she left the tent. She looked around and saw the moon reflecting off the clouds in the sky above.

She then walked forward a bit to a large basin of crystal clear water that she had helped set up earlier and splashed some water on her face.

"(Sigh) Come on Aqua…you got to get some sleep." She muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the water. Then she noticed something and as she looked closer, her image distorted into a different face, the face of a man with red hair, the man from the photos that Olette brought her that afternoon.

"Can it be?" she said startled as she heard the distant rumbling of thunder and looked up to see what appeared to be a figure standing on the ledge that Cloud and Sephiroth had battled on five months ago.

She slowly started making her way up to the ledge, walking past the various tents of her friends and fellow islanders, towards a steep incline where she used her skill to jump the distance up to the ledge.

She then power walked up to the ledge where the figure was standing, but there was no one there.

"Who was up here?" she wondered out loud as she heard the thunder from the clouds overhead and turned to look. As she looked at the clouds, the silhouette of a man appeared within it like a hole in the clouds, the same man she had seen in the basin.

"_Aqua." _The man said with a voice like thunder.

"Mune!" she replied with a stunned look on her face as the silhouette started to fill with color.

"_You have forgotten the past." _Mune's spirit said through the clouds and the thunder.

"I have never forgotten you…I have thought about you every day!" Aqua defended.

"_You have forgotten that there was more than what you and your friends destroyed…there were others." _Mune replied.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked tearfully.

"_You know where to find me…your promise that we would be together again, can still be fulfilled." _Mune replied.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked confused as Mune's spirit started fading back into the clouds.

"_Look inside…your heart."_ Mune replied as in a powerful gust of wind and a mighty clap of thunder he vanished as his last words echoed for miles.

Aqua then sat straight up in her tent…it had all been a dream.

"No…" she said to herself, "…not a dream."

She then looked and saw the old Keyblade lying unfurled at her side.

"It's a sign…but where can I find him?" she said to herself as she laid back down in her sleeping bag and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zack was patrolling the rows of tents with his buster sword on his back.

He stopped for a moment at the basin outside of another set of tents and got a quick sip of water from a small canteen he was carrying on his belt.

He then continued walking and after a moment heard what sounded like faint footsteps nearby.

He drew his standard issue sword and clicked on his flashlight.

"Who goes there?" Zack asked as the footsteps continued. He then turned and came face to face with Vincent.

"Vincent!" Zack yelped as the gunman motioned to be quiet.

"What are you doing up?" Vincent asked.

"Patrolling…I volunteered." Zack replied as he heard the footsteps again.

"Ok if you're not making those noises…then who is?" Zack said as he turned the light towards the ground. There were shoeprints, but they weren't like the shoes common to the locals. They were like army boots, but they were too small to be Zack.

"Whoever left these tracks is someone small in both height and shoe size." Zack said as he looked closer, "If I'm not mistaken…it's a girl…around the age of, say, ten…give or take a year or so."

"Angeal trained you well." Vincent replied with a smirk as Zack nodded and started following the tracks.

"That he did…although there are still times I wish he was here." Zack said as they continued.

"I know…but it looks like you've done pretty good by yourself." Vincent said to his old friend.

"I sure had plenty of encouragement and plenty of good company for most of these ten long years." Zack said as he reflected on his career as a SOLDIER.

Finally the tracks led them to the rocky walkway that led up to the bailey.

"Hmm." Zack said as the two started up the path, occasionally seeing proof that there was someone matching the same size and weight as the girl, along the pathway. They continued into the city where the foot prints led towards the castle. From that point they ran all the way into the castle in an effort to outrun the person.

They got all the way to Rufus's, formerly Ansem's, study. They found the door open and as they peaked in, they saw the fake wall disappear and a blurry and transparent image move out towards the computer room. The two followed closely behind and as they reached the computer room, they finally saw the blurry and transparent visage clarify.

The figure had the shape of a young girl, only it wore the gray with glowing light blue striped uniform of the mysterious attackers on Destiny Island only with a hood over her head with a long cape going down just to her ankles. Instantly Zack knew that the figure was up to no good but decided to wait and get the drop on the girl before she could do anything. He signaled for Vincent to go around which Vincent complied and leapt the railing and flew under the view of the computer room and over to the other side in his red cloak form.

Vincent poked his head around the corner and met Zack's eyes with his. Zack watched as the figure pulled out a CD and placed it within the drive. She instantly however was met with resistance as the operating system, TRON, discovered the illegal access.

"Unidentified User, please cease your activity, and identify yourself!" Tron's voice spoke as the figure completely ignored him and continued to put data into the computer…that is before Tron started overriding them.

"Unidentified User, you have attempted to access restricted data, and my directives now require that I terminate this session." Tron said as the monitor went blank. The figure obviously wasn't expecting this and after a moment attempted to start again.

"That's enough!" Zack said as he and Vincent appeared in the doorways with weapons ready.

The figure looked at them and quickly unsheathed a pair of long metal rods from a pair of holsters on the backs of her thighs. She pressed a button on the devices and the rods glowed with a bright orange beam and a chilling hum.

"Look we don't want to harm you." Zack said as he held his Buster Sword ready and Vincent switched to tranquilizer darts. The figure held the rods out at the two men, practically daring them to come towards her.

"Think of what you're doing…you're going up against a First class Soldier and a highly skilled gunman." Zack said as he pleaded for the girl to surrender.

Finally she lifted her head slightly towards Zack, just enough for him to see an orange glow in her eyes.

Zack was surprised, and with a single leap the girl jumped on top of the console and then out the window. Instantly the small cape on her back straightened and extended into a glider as she then flew out of the factory hall and into the star filled night.

"Well…" Zack said as he watched the girl vanish into the night, "…That was strange."

* * *

**The next morning…**

Zack and Vincent hadn't returned to the camp that night which was causing Terra to get concerned.

He was pacing back and forward in the old travel gear that he had picked up ten years ago.

"Dad will you sit down and eat something already…you're making me nervous." Riku said to the pacing Knight of the land. Riku and the other teens plus Lulu, Ven, and Aerith were sitting around their tents eating something that Lulu, Aerith, and Namine had whipped up with their magic…with the boys help of course.

"Zack wasn't here when I got up to take over his watch last night...he's never, not been there before." Terra replied as Kairi glanced inside her mother's tent. She was still there and was snoring in a soft humming sound.

"Mom's who I'm worried about." Kairi said as she turned to Ven who glanced inside the tent himself.

"Nah…this usually is what happens when she couldn't get any sleep during the night." Ven explained as he turned back.

"I wonder if Zack went to the castle." Terra said as Riku sighed.

"He'll be back, Dad…sheesh you are really a worry wart aren't you?" Riku asked as Terra turned towards him with a look as if daring Riku to test his patience at the moment. Roxas looked away from the glare to see Cissnei's orange hair moving between the tents, but she hadn't seen them.

Roxas quickly gulped down the food in his mouth, and stood up.

"Hey Cissnei! Over here!" Roxas hollered as the orange haired Turk turned and smiled, then proceeded to walk towards the group.

"Morning Roxas." She greeted as the adults all gave Roxas a look of, "and who is this?"

"Morning Cissnei." Roxas replied as he then noticed the looks from the adults.

"Oh Cissnei this is my family…technically." Roxas said. "These are Sora's parents, and mine by relation, Ven and Lulu."

"Pleasure." Cissnei greeted as Lulu started studying the young Turk as if she had seen her before.

"Ven's the Kingdom Knight of the Sky." Roxas explained as Cissnei looked at the visibly older clone of Roxas with intrigue.

"I don't mean to interrupt…" Ven said as he stood up, "…and please forgive me for being blunt but…who are you?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm an old acquaintance of Roxas's from back during his days as a member of Organization XIII. I met him a little over a year ago." Cissnei explained.

"I technically had just been born on the same day too." Roxas added.

"Mmm Hmm and with some help from Namine and Axel we helped him to realize that he was Sora's nobody…and ultimately to get him to leave the Organization." Cissnei explained as Lulu snapped her fingers in realization.

"Farplane forgive me, I had completely forgotten you. Cissnei, I remember now…you had come to me while Sora was asleep in Twilight Town and while I was trying to find my way home from Radiant Garden…you said you were a close friend of Roxas's…and together with Namine we learned the truth about him." Lulu said as Cissnei nodded with a smile.

"I thought your name and looks were familiar…but I guess almost a year without contact can do that to you."Cissnei replied.

"Wait…you two have met already?" Ven asked perplexed as a tired voice interrupted.

"Ugh will you guys keep it down!" Aqua grumbled as she poked her weary head out from inside her tent, "There are some people still trying to sleep here."

"Oh come on out Aqua, you've slept long enough." Ven said as Aqua's head vanished back into the tent.

"Buzz off Ven." Aqua grumbled as Ven reached in and grabbed her by the ankles. He then proceeded to drag her out, while she was still clutching her pillow.

"Ven!" She hissed as she saw the sunlight and buried her head into the pillow.

"Come on, Get up girl, hyah mule hyah!" Ven said as he swatted at her bare feet.

"This is what Roxas and I go through every morning before school." Sora whispered to Kairi who snickered at the sight of her mom being treated as an adolescent child.

"Ven, I swear on my father's grave, I will kick you in the Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah if you don't buzz the (Naughty word) off!" Aqua threatened as Ven narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh how I love a challenge." Ven said as he kept swatting her feet. Finally she'd had enough and reared her foot back to kick her morning aggravation but Ven dodged the strike and grabbed her by the ankle and started tickling her foot. Aqua was quickly reduced to giggling fits as Ven mercilessly tickled her feet.

Roxas pulling his hood over his head and looking for a large hammer to smack the two with from embarrassment.

Finally Aqua surrendered and Ven ceased his attack.

"Yeah…that's my family all right." Roxas muttered as Cissnei suppressed her laughter.

"By the worlds…you guys are nothing like I expected." Cissnei said as they all looked at her with an amused look on their faces.

"Well how did you expect us to be? Dull and boring?" Ven asked.

"Well…yeah…but you are all completely normal!" Cissnei said with a snicker as the slightly grumpy Aqua gave the woman a look of, "And you are?"

Five minutes later all the introductions had been made and Terra finally caught a glimpse of Zack headed back for the tents.

"There you are! Where the Meteor have you been?!" Terra demanded as Zack motioned to wait a minute.

"Not here." Zack replied as Terra crossed his arms.

"Huh?" He asked impatiently.

"Uncle Terra, I am not a ten year old boy anymore…I've only just turned twenty one…besides I can't talk about what happened last night…at least…not out here." Zack replied as he noticed Cissnei staring at him curiously.

"Hello?" Zack greeted nervously and confused.

"You look familiar to me somehow." Cissnei said as Zack groaned and face palmed.

"Ugh it's possibly because you've heard of my 'exploits." Zack replied as Terra glanced at the two.

"No…" Terra said as something clicked in his mind, "…I think you two have met before…ten years ago at the Battle of Radiant Garden."

"Oh I remember that alright…" Cissnei said with a shudder, "…I almost got killed were it not for a boy carrying a sword that killed a group of attacking soldiers before I got minced."

"Wait…" Zack said as he flashed back to the battle, "…what's your name?"

"I'm Cissnei." She replied as Zack smiled.

"Well then Cissnei…does this ring any bells for you?" Zack asked as he cleared his throat, "…Zack Fair, nice to meet ya."

Cissnei was stunned.

"It is you! You were the one who saved my life a decade ago! You were the one who inspired me to become a Turk!" Cissnei said with a smile as she stood up. Roxas's jaw dropped in the meantime.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Zack said with a smirk as Terra interrupted them.

"Uh Zack…what exactly happened last night to make you just go 'POOF' on us?" Terra asked.

"Oh, like I said, I can't tell you here…but we can talk in the castle." Zack said as the group all headed off towards the castle.

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

Any ideas who the mysterious hacker was?

If so, please refrain from mentioning it in your reviews.

Oh and that scene where Aqua spoke with Mune's spirit…Pure Lion King reference.


	7. The Mystery Begins

In an unknown place, deep and dark, illuminated only by the bright, neon green glow from below, sat a white haired man on a large metal throne. He sat shirtless, which revealed his well toned and muscular body, and sand colored khaki pants with black boots.

He sat silently as the three mysterious people approached his throne, temporarily stopping to bow before him.

"So…" the man said softly, "…what was the outcome?"

"We, failed to capture any of the civilians…" the red woman replied in her Russian accent, "…they were well protected by the ones you referred to as the progenitors."

The man didn't even blink or react.

"That is of no consequence Crimson…Silver, did Transparent successfully infiltrate them?" the man asked the silver clad woman.

"Yes sir, the infiltration was successful…we can expect to receive the needed data soon." She replied.

"Excellent…have our forces stand down for now…we need to recover our numbers from the attack on that world…we will strike again soon enough." The man ordered as the silver one bowed and walked away followed closely by the other two.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"So you and Roxas sort of adopted each other as brother and sister?" Ven asked as our heroes, sans Hayner, Pence, and Olette, headed for the castle.

"Yes sir…it all happened when Roxas mentioned that we were total opposites yet we got along just fine. In essence…a pair of siblings." Cissnei explained as Lulu smiled.

"Sora has always made friends easily...I guess Roxas inherited that trait from him…along with other traits." Lulu replied as they reached the postern.

"Well…it's funny, the first time we met; he was somewhat hostile towards me." Cissnei said with a smirk as Roxas defended himself.

"Hey I was on my 'rite of passage' mission for the Organization and I had to follow the rules given to me." Roxas said as Cissnei gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Roxas…I understood when Axel and Demyx explained everything to me." She replied as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"How did they find out about you?" Terra asked the Turk as Roxas explained.

"You have to ask? Axel and I were nigh inseparable…we practically went on every single mission we had together…and Demyx was the only other guy the two of us trusted." Roxas explained as they entered the castle hallways.

"Come to think of it…there were two other people we trusted…but I can't remember who they are for the life of me." Roxas said as Cissnei arched an eyebrow and Namine quickly pulled her back slightly and gave her a hushed, shortened version of the reason behind Roxas's memory loss. Cissnei understood and kept silent.

Finally they reached the study where Demyx and Elena stood guard.

"Oh hey!" the Melodious Nocturne greeted as he saw them approach; "We've been waiting for you."

Elena then opened the door for them as they all trooped inside. Inside Rufus sat at his desk talking with Vincent, Leon, Marluxia, Zexion, and surprisingly…

"Cloud, Buddy!" Zack said as he saw the spiky haired blond in his usual black uniform, only now it was sleeveless and with black arm pauldrons on both shoulders. His uniform essentially resembled Zack's except with his own unique spin on it.

"Zack, long time no see." Cloud said with a slight smirk and a nod.

"So how's Tifa?" Zack asked.

"Good…she sends her best by the way." Cloud replied.

"Yet she sends you anyway huh?" Zack said as he playfully punched the blonds' arm.

"Shut up Zack." Cloud replied with a smirk as Rufus cleared his throat.

"As much as I would hate to break up this happy reunion, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Rufus said as he turned back to Vincent.

"Go on, please." Rufus said as Vincent nodded.

"The warriors we're up against…obviously don't know of our strength. Nor what security measures we have in place to prevent intruders." Vincent said as all those who were there already nodded and all the newcomers, sans Zack, scratched their head.

"Oh allow me to quickly summarize what happened last night for those of us who just arrived." Rufus said as he noticed the confused looks and quickly summarized what happened.

"So this hacker tried to get into the system but failed?" Terra said as Vincent nodded.

"That's where I was when you got up to take over the watch for me uncle Terra." Zack replied as Terra nodded.

"I gathered that." Terra replied as Aqua yawned.

"Anyway the descriptions of these soldiers are very familiar to me." Cloud said as Zack arched his eyebrow.

"Huh? How would you know?" Zack asked as Cloud turned to Aqua who was trying to doze off against the wall.

"Because ten years ago…Aqua was captured by one of Xehanort's henchmen and taken to their secret lair deep below the surface of what I assumed was Midgar…though I can't be certain." Cloud explained, "I stowed away in disguise and was able to infiltrate their ranks long enough to rescue Aqua and Kairi."

"I think I remember that…but I was really young at the time though." Kairi explained as Ven whispered in Demyx's ear. Demyx then splashed Aqua with a small sphere of water, waking the slumbering Knight in the process.

"The Olympus Coliseum!" She blurted as she awoke.

"Aqua we're not in history class…please try and stay awake?" Ven begged as Cloud quickly repeated what he had said for her.

"I wish I could say that I knew what Cloud was talking about but frankly I don't…I was locked up in a holographic facade of the Islands and never knew where I was." She explained.

"Wasn't there someone else who would come and visit you…much to your chagrin?" Cloud prodded as Aqua grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear…

"Kairi doesn't know…I want her to remember him in a good light." Aqua whispered as Cloud sighed and nodded.

"So what do you know about these new enemies of ours Cloud?" Terra asked.

"Well…they call themselves Deepground. They were led by two former members of SOLDIER…though that was when I had infiltrated them, and they said that they were, and I quote 'breeding' three new SOLDIERS from birth so that they will be strong and without hesitation…it's possible that the warrior Zack saw was one of them." Cloud explained.

"So…" Sora said as he broke his silence, "…what do we do in the meantime? Just sit around and wait for them to strike?"

"No. We fight!" Zack said as Marluxia sighed.

"With what army?" The Graceful Assassin asked.

"Simple." Cissnei said as they all turned to her with an arched eyebrow, "The World Regenesis Organization."

"The what?" A few people asked as Cloud nodded.

"She's right…The WRO is an Organization based out of the world of Edge…my new homeworld since the destruction of Midgar. If there's an army to be found, it's there." Cloud explained.

"It's also where the new SOLDIER headquarters is located." Zack added as Riku tapped his cousin's shoulder.

"You still have yet to explain what that is Zack." Riku said as Zack sighed and nodded.

"Like I said…Later." Zack replied as Rufus leaned back in his chair in deep thought.

"We're going to need as much help as we can get…" Rufus said as he looked at the Knights and their kin.

"I hate to ask this of you all; after all you've been through…" Rufus said as Ven held up his hand, silencing the man.

"No need to ask…that's what we're here for." Ven said as Aqua nodded.

"Yep…just tell us where to go and we'll go there." She added.

"No matter what danger or peril lay before us." Terra finished as Riku arched an eyebrow.

"Dad I think you're overdoing this whole heroic bit." Riku said as Fuu whispered into his ear…

"Ham." This caused the two to snicker.

"What about our family?" Aqua said as Sora nodded to the others and they summoned their respective weapons.

"I think we can handle ourselves." Sora said with a smile causing Ven to look at Lulu and shrug with a smile as she nodded in approval.

"While there is safety in numbers…I believe Sora and his friends have proven that there is no such thing as an age limit to heroes." Rufus said with a smile as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Rufus said as the door opened and in walked a man with gray hair, beard, glasses, and wearing a lab coat.

"Ah Mr. Bradley glad you could make it." Rufus said as the man entered.

"How could I pass up the opportunity to work with my old Tron program again?" The man said as Sora gaped at the man.

"You created Tron?!" Sora said as the man nodded with a smile.

"My name is Alan Bradley. I created Tron ten years ago for Ansem the Wise with the intention that it would serve as his computer's main operating system. But one of my fellow programmers, the late Ed Dillinger, created a slightly more advanced program to do the job called…" "The Master Control Program?" Sora interrupted

"Exactly…how do you know?" Alan asked.

"Cause I helped Tron destroy the MCP six months ago." Sora said proudly as Alan blinked.

"How exactly did you help?" Alan asked.

"Some machine in the computer room is capable of pulling people into the computer and work on the inside." Sora explained as Alan face palmed with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see the old Digitizing ray still works then." Alan said as Sora scratched his head.

"Is that what you call it?" Sora asked as Alan nodded and turned back to Rufus.

"I have a new program I would like to install on the system…It's designed to serve the same purpose as Tron but this time it's meant to work with Tron instead of police him." Alan explained as Rufus nodded.

"What do you call this program?" Rufus asked as he motioned for Tseng to lead the scientist to the computer room.

"It's called Mercury." Alan replied as he headed for the computer room but not before saying, "Nice to meet you all by the way," and moving on.

"Anyway…what do we do if we get the WRO to help us?" Roxas asked.

"Simple…" Ven said, "We do what we were chosen to do."

"And what would that be exactly?" Aqua asked in her typically playful manner.

"Go around to every world that isn't consumed by darkness and seal their keyholes." Sora said with a smile as Ven nodded.

"Perhaps we should split into groups..." Terra suggested, "…Ven, Aqua, Lulu, Aerith, and myself go in one group, while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Fuu, and Namine go in another."

"And we all go around and seal the keyholes of the worlds?" Riku deduced as Terra nodded.

"Sir!" Cissnei said as she stood at attention, "...request permission to join Roxas's group sir."

"Request denied, we need you here Cissnei." Tseng replied as Rufus's eyes burned holes in Tseng's head…figuratively speaking of course.

"Tseng…I admire your sense of duty…but with both the new Turks and the old Turks present, I think we can afford to spare Cissnei for a while…besides we could use a pair of eyes and ears out there to give us some idea of what's going on." Rufus said as he smiled at the young woman, who smiled back.

"I'm going with Aqua's group…" Vincent said, but before Tseng could argue Vincent continued, "Need I remind you of the fact that I'm no longer one of you…not to mention the fact that I still possess the spirit of Chaos within me."

"He has a point." Aerith said with a nod, "He can practically smell the darkness where it lies…sort of like a hunting dog…and we could really use that right now."

"Who am I to argue with that?" Rufus said as a voice with a southern drawl spoke up from the hall leading to the computer room.

"And they ain't goin' nowhere without me." Cid said as he emerged with a smile on his face and a cigar in his mouth.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Cid." Aqua said with a smirk.

"Well I must confess that I'm not goin' solely for the sake of savin' the other worlds…but more like for vengeance against those SOBs for gettin' my homeworld!" Cid growled.

"Easy Cid, you'll get your chance." Ven said as the pilot calmed down.

"What about you Cous?" Riku asked as he nudged Zack.

"I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep…but if my superiors say that I can go with you, I won't even hesitate." Zack replied as a deep and familiar voice spoke up.

"And I shall lend my sword to the cause as well!" Auron said as he entered the room.

"Auron?! You're in on this?!" Aqua asked perplexed.

"Consider it my patriotic duty…and my opportunity to continue the only occupation that I have known…the role of the Guardian." Auron replied as Lulu smiled.

"It's the least we can do for him after all." Lulu said as Ven nodded.

"_So-ra?" _Wall-e said as he made his presence known.

"Sure you can come with us Wall-e…it wouldn't be any fun without you." Sora said as Wall-e made a happy wriggling noise.

"Well unless there's someone else who wants' to join us…I guess we should be going then." Ven said as Roxas looked over at the silent Zexion.

"What about you Zex…you were a great help to us last time." Roxas said as Zexion smiled but shook his head.

"As tempting as it sounds Roxas…I'm afraid my place is here…but I wish you well on your quest." Zexion replied.

"Well I tried." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Then let's get going…we'll rendezvous at Edge, and go our separate ways from there." Ven said as they started heading towards the landing pads.

"Ok who calls dibs on the Fahrenheit?" Ven asked as Cid smirked.

"Hey I've got myself a new gummy ship for us to use…she's fast and sleek…she can put the Fahrenheit to shame…and she's named after my one true love." Cid said with a smile as a mischievous look crossed Aqua's face.

"You named it the 'Earl Grey?" Aqua asked with a snicker as Cid's eye twitched and they entered the balcony area where the gummy ships sat prepped and ready for launch.

"Nope…" Cid replied as he pointed to a sleek new gummy ship landed on the pad adjacent to the Fahrenheit.

"She's a beaut', that's my Shera. The latest model!" Cid said as the group stood stunned as they saw the large craft.

"Whoa! You designed that thing?!" Sora said as Namine nearly started drooling.

"Yep sure did." Cid replied as they spotted the gummy ship's auburn haired namesake approaching.

"Shera. How've ya been." Ven said as she approached.

"Pretty good Ven…" Shera replied as she turned to her husband, "…the Shera is prepped for launch captain."

"She still calls you that Cid?" Terra asked surprised as Cid shrugged.

"Eh…you get used to it." He replied as they split off into their respective groups.

"Come with us Cloud, we can give Namine the directions to Edge." Zack said as the blond SOLDIER nodded.

"No need…" Namine said as they approached the Fahrenheit, "…Larxene had a copy of the latest star maps transferred to the ship's navicomputer…so we're good to go."

As Roxas and Cissnei approached the gummy ship, Cissnei looked over at Roxas and smiled.

"You know, I think this is the first time that we've ever been on a mission together." Cissnei said as Roxas looked at her.

"Yeah…but as I recall, I easily beat you the second time we met." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded.

"True, but considering that you can wield two Keyblades and use the element of light, I'd say I was outmatched as it is…however I have been working on my skills and I think I can handle myself pretty good now." Cissnei replied.

"Just don't get too overconfident Cissnei." Riku said as he overheard the conversation, "Like Zack's told me in the past…pride comes before a fall."

Cissnei nodded in understanding as they boarded the gummy ship to find M-O scrubbing along endlessly.

"Oh man we brought the Microbe Obliterator…YES!!" Zack cheered as said robot blinked for a moment then continued his cleaning.

"_Mo"_

On the bridge, Namine sat down at the controls as Cid's voice rang through loud and clear.

"_Ok Namine we'll meet you at the rendezvous coordinates. Ya copy?" _Cid said as Namine donned the headset.

"Ten four, Cid." She said as the two gummy ships roared to life and soared off over the canyon.

In said canyons, the people looked up to see the two gummy ships roar overhead. The people instantly knew what it meant. The heroes were on the move.

The people below all cheered as the gummy ships flew overhead and vanished in two streaks of light.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

Getting exciting isn't it?


	8. Edge

On the Fahrenheit, our heroes were busy calling dibs on their respective rooms.

Kairi and Namine had called dibs on the room closest to the bridge so Namine could get there quickly in case of an emergency. Sora, Roxas, and Riku were bunking in the same room while Cissnei and Fuu agreed to bunk together.

Zack was taking the bunkroom right next to the three boys for the sake of insuring that they don't do anything questionable during the night.

At the time however, Roxas and Cissnei were busy reminiscing about the past year and a half, over coffee and sodas in the commissary.

"Yeah I forgot about how loony Axel was until I saw him again a couple of days ago." Cissnei said as Roxas snickered.

"Yeah but he's got a good heart…he's usually harmless to people…unless you really make him mad." Roxas replied.

"True." Cissnei said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So what was that job you left for anyway?" Roxas asked as Cissnei swallowed the coffee in her mouth.

"Well…ironically enough it was with the WRO, as an intelligence agent regarding, of all things, Organization XIII." Cissnei replied as Roxas gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding?!" he laughed as she shook her head.

"Nope…somehow a few WRO agents learned who you were and learned of my friendship with you, and thought that I would make a good informant." She replied.

"Well had I escaped in time to join you, then I could have told them in person." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded.

"That's true, but I was still able to inform them of the Organization's basic rules…needless to say I was relieved when I learned that your other had defeated the Organization." Cissnei replied.

"Yeah, and then we truly defeated them a month after that." Roxas said as Cissnei scratched her chin.

"I think I remember hearing something about that, while in Edge…they said that a fleet of Radiant Garden militia men and women flew off for the World that Never Was and had some huge battle there." Cissnei said.

"Yep that was when we were searching for the Kingdom Knights…they had been imprisoned within their armor for ten solid years." Roxas said as he proceeded to explain their previous adventure.

"I must say that you have certainly not had a dull life since you separated from Sora." Cissnei said as Roxas finished.

"True…but I felt somewhat miserable, and why I couldn't tell…I always felt like I had forgotten something important…then when I saw you in the Cavern of Remembrance I knew it was you that I had forgotten." Roxas said as Cissnei smiled.

"Well I'm glad you never truly forgot me." Cissnei said as Roxas nodded with a frustrated sigh.

"I understand from Namine that there are still things that I've forgotten…I guess if I ever find them I'll remember." Roxas said as Cissnei placed a hand on her adopted brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry…I'm here to help…like any 'sister' should." Cissnei said with a reassuring smile as Roxas reciprocated the feelings with the same look. Outside the commissary, a blurred and transparent image could be seen stalking away from the conversation.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Our heroes on the Shera were already settling in. Ven and Lulu naturally got their own room with a nice queen sized bed and a porthole. Terra, Aerith, Aqua, and Auron each got their own rooms while Vincent simply set up his Coffin in one of the storage rooms. Naturally Cid and Shera got the "Captain's Quarters" for themselves.

Aqua was sitting in her quarters looking over a photo album that she had brought with her. She paused as she saw a photo of her and the group from the first journey. Who knew that Wall-e could take pictures with his optics and store them in his hard drive?

Aqua turned the page to see a picture that Wall-e had taken of the whole gang at Olympus Coliseum, complete with their once dead friends, comrades, and relatives. This caused Aqua to pause.

"Oh my…so that's what he meant!" Aqua said as she went to the back of the book and opened a sleeve at the back that held all the negatives. She proceeded to flip through the photos until she found the negative of the Olympus Coliseum picture and pocketed the photo.

* * *

**Moment's later…**

The two gummy ships dropped out of hyperspace in orbit over the world of Edge.

"There she is…the largest refugee world in existence." Zack said as the entire group had gathered on the bridge.

"Yet you still have yet to tell us what this SOLDIER thing is?" Riku said as Zack groaned and Cloud smirked.

"Well I'll tell you seeing as how he won't do it himself." Cloud said as Zack shot him a death glare that would normally kill people at times.

"So what is it Cloud?" Roxas asked.

"Well it will still have to wait, because we're coming in for a landing." Namine said as they saw a sprawling metal metropolis with a single large tower in the center.

The gummy ships both came in to land at a pair of adjoining landing pads. A few minutes later they were all together again as they looked around at the city of metal and steel.

"Wow…you never said that this place was so cool looking." Sora said as Zack shrugged.

"Hey I don't tell you guys a lot of things." Zack replied as they headed into a large courtyard with a large monument in the center.

"What is this?" Kairi asked as they gathered around the monument. It was a model of what Midgar looked like before meteor, and above it was suspended a large sphere representing meteor and on the top of the tower model was a small white pearl like object.

"This is the Midgar Meteor Monument…it was built in honor of our lost homeworld." Cloud explained as he nudged Zack who grumbled.

"What's that pearl there on top of the tower?" Riku asked.

"That is the spent white materia that the 'Herald of the Lifestream' used to destroy meteor ten years ago." Terra explained as Zack gave him the same death glare from earlier.

"The Herald of the Lifestream? Who's that?" Riku asked as Zack turned away, but as he did…

"SQUIEEEEEEE!! IT'S HIM!!" a female voice shouted shortly by another loud squeal from even more female voices.

"Oh Jenova…" Zack said with a whimper as he paled and saw a herd of girls in blue sleeveless clothes and spiky black hair...some of them obviously having used hair die. The women instantly started chasing after him.

"HIDE ME!!" Zack screamed as he ran like a mad man away from the mob.

The rest of our heroes were completely confused at what had just transpired…everyone except Cloud who was doubled over with laughter.

"What…in the name of Minerva…was that?" Terra asked as Cloud recovered from his laughing spasms.

"That…was our pride and joy…Zack Fair, the Herald of the Lifestream." Cloud explained as Wall-e noticed a sewer grate lift off the ground slightly.

"Are they gone?" Zack's voice said with a whimper.

"Yep they're gone." Terra said with a snicker as he and Cloud hoisted the lid off and pulled a stark white Zack out of the sewer drain.

No one even noticed as Tifa approached.

"Fangirl mob again huh?" She asked causing nearly half of the entire group to jump about ten feet into the air from the surprise.

"It's nothing compared to the one that happens on every single Meteor day." Cloud said with a snicker as Roxas willingly surrendered his Organization XIII robe to Zack and instantly donned his old jacket.

"So that's why you never mentioned anything about SOLDIER…you don't like the fame and fortune." Riku said as Zack regained the color in his skin.

"Yeah pretty much…and I especially dislike having to hide from those fangirls…It has become the bane of my existence…the most horrible words my superiors can say to me is, 'There's a mob of girls downstairs to see you." Zack said as Cloud continued snickering.

"Good thing I only have a mob of one…and she's right here." Cloud said as he put his arm around Tifa's waist who replied with a monotone "Squieee" and a giggle. Cloud couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Can we get out of the open please?" Zack asked/whimpered as he pulled the hood on Roxas's robe over his head and hunched over like he was an old man.

* * *

**Later…**

After a successful attempt at avoiding the massive throng of hyper hormonal fangirls, the group made it into the headquarters of the World Regenesis Organization. Once they crossed into the lobby they saw a man in long blue robes with black hair and a goatee, tapping his foot with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I somehow knew you were back in Edge, Zack." The man said in an amused tone.

"Detected the ships arrive did ya?" Zack said as he removed the robes and tossed them back to Roxas. The man shook his head.

"Nope…I could hear the Fangirl mob's Squieee frenzy from my office." The man replied as Zack groaned and the man silently chuckled.

Terra on the other hand was surprised.

"Reeve!? Reeve Tuesti is that you?!" Terra said as he approached the man who was equally surprised to see Terra.

"Terra?! It IS you! By Minerva how've you been!?" Reeve asked as the two hugged like two friends who haven't seen each other in a long time are prone to do.

"Long story Reeve. You remember Ven, Aqua, Vincent, Aerith, Cid, and Wall-e right?" Terra asked as Reeve nodded.

"Oh and you remember that picture on my desk of that white haired boy?" Terra said as Reeve nodded.

"Riku right?" Reeve said as Terra motioned for Riku to come over, which the latter complied.

"My word he's grown!" Reeve said as Fuu snickered at the scene.

"So what are you doing here Reeve?" Terra asked.

"Didn't Zack tell you? I'm the founder and leader of the World Regenesis Organization." Reeve replied as Terra went wide eyed.

"No way?!" Terra said in disbelief as Reeve motioned for the whole group to come closer. As they stepped onto large mural on the floor which depicted bird's eye view of the former Midgar, Reeve pressed a button on his watch and they all instantly were teleported up to Reeve's office on the top floor.

"Way." Reeve said as Terra and the others tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Nice office Reeve." Terra said as the man in blue just shrugged.

"Thanks…but pleasantries aside Terra." Reeve said as he sat down behind his desk, "I gather that you came here because of all the hubbub going on right now?"

"Yes…my home was attacked…luckily we were able to evac everyone to Radiant Garden." Terra explained as Reeve furrowed his brow.

"Your home?" Reeve asked curiously.

"Yes…my new home since Midgar's destruction…the Destiny Islands." Terra replied.

"It's Ven and Aqua's homeworld…" Zack explained, "…it's also where Riku was placed into hiding."

"I see." Reeve said as he noticed Cissnei.

"Cissnei! Welcome back…I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Reeve said with a smile.

"Well sir I was given special permission by Rufus Shinra, the son of the late Ansem the Wise, to come here as a temporary representative to the WRO." Cissnei explained as she glanced at Roxas, "That and so I could be with the closest thing to family that I have left in the worlds."

"Wait…" Reeve said as he followed her gaze to the blond ex-nobody, "…would this be the nobody that you became friends with?"

"Yes sir," Roxas said as he stepped forward, "I'm Roxas…and I'm not a nobody anymore thanks to my family."

"I'm not sure that I follow." Reeve said as he scratched his head and the group gave him a summarized version of the details regarding Xehanort's true death.

"Well…I must say that I never expected to meet the young Keybearer that saved the universe twice over." Reeve said as he noticed Sora.

"The WRO owes you a debt of gratitude for all that you have done." Reeve said as he got up and walked over to the young boy.

"Not at all…If it wasn't for my getting thrown into my first adventure, I would never have known who my father was." Sora said as Ven smiled proudly and ruffled the teen's hair. Riku in the meantime faked a sneeze that sounded suspiciously like he was saying "Suck up."

Before Sora could react to his friend's remark, the elevator door opened revealing a beautiful brown haired woman in semi-revealing purple and black leather clothes, glasses, and a white lab coat. There was one thing about her however that shocked everyone but Reeve, Cloud, Zack, and Tifa…her left eye lid was practically sealed shut and her left arm was completely cybernetic and hung limp at her side as she moved.

"Ah Shalua…glad you could make it." Reeve said as the woman nodded and Zack cleared his throat.

"Zack. I knew it was you." Shalua replied.

"The fangirls?" Zack asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, I detected your ship landing from the ATC room." Shalua replied as Zack smirked.

"Who's this?" Terra asked.

"Oh this is the twin sister of one of my fellow SOLDIERs…Shalua Rui…her sister, Shelke, and I were in basic training together and became fast friends until she was declared MIA during the battle of Midgar ten years ago. Shalua and I have searched for her ever since." Zack explained as Shalua arched her bad eyebrow with a smirk.

"Not to mention occasionally being boyfriend and girlfriend." Shalua added.

"Yeah but…it's sort of a Ven/Aqua friendship…ya get me?" Zack said to the others as the two mentioned gave each other a knowing glare.

"You know I have yet to get that statement…you have been using it for years and I have yet to understand it." Shalua said as Zack smirked.

"Well then allow me to introduce the namesakes of that reference…" Zack said as the two in question stepped forward, "…allow me to introduce Ven and Aqua, best friends, and frequent nuisances to each other for over ten years."

"Zack! Be nice." Terra scolded as Ven shook his head.

"Hey don't argue…the boy's spot on." Ven said as Shalua smirked.

"I should have known…I knew that the same uncle Terra as listed in your bio was the same Terra who is the Kingdom Knight of the land." Shalua said as she playfully prodded Zack with two fingers.

"How do you know who we are?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Only agents of high enough security, like myself, are made privy to the identities of the Kingdom Knights and the known details of your quest…someday you should consider writing it all down." Shalua suggested.

"We're getting off topic here people." Reeve said as they all turned to him.

"I gather that Radiant Garden could use some support in dealing with the Destiny Island refugees…and they shall have that support. As of this moment the WRO is at war with this…Deepground." Reeve said as he stood up.

"Good. My family, friends, comrades, and I are going to be going off to seal the keyholes of the other worlds." Ven said as Reeve nodded.

"Good idea…only may I ask a few things of you first?" Reeve said as they arched an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Terra asked.

"Such as find a way to reverse that ageing spell on the Gullwings? Also I have a few secondary missions for you if you're interested." Reeve said as Ven shrugged.

"Ok…what are they?" he asked as Reeve looked at Terra.

"I'll wager by the fact that you still have that old robot with you that you still remember the Axiom?" Reeve said as Terra ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, it's been years since I heard that name…but yeah I remember it." Terra replied as Reeve continued.

"Well it's been missing…and I fear that it may have become a target by Deepground…if you can find either it or any traces of it, I will be very much relieved to know what's become of it. The next is to try and locate one of our special agents…we refer to him simply as G, and he hasn't contacted us for some time now." Reeve explained as Zack scoffed.

"Please, for G not to maintain contact is like breathing…he hardly ever maintains contact…all this junk about the 'will of the goddess' is his usual excuse…despite the fact the guy is a primo fighter and is highly reliable on his missions." Zack explained as Reeve nodded and sighed in understanding agreement.

"The last one may very well be a wild goose chase…Our patrol vessels have been detecting an odd nothingness signature in the world known as Beast's Castle, and we can't seem to identify the cause of it. Our mechanics say that it's possibly either a ghost image or a malfunction of some sort." Reeve said as Roxas scratched his chin.

"We'll look into them Reeve." Terra said as the others nodded.

"Good…and Zack if you would accompany them, I would greatly appreciate it." Reeve said as Zack stood at attention.

"It would be an honor sir." Zack said with a smile as Reeve nodded.

"Right then…I'll have your ships transferred to the upper landing pads so that Zack doesn't have to try and sneak around the fangirls again." Reeve said as the whole room, sans Zack, started snickering.

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**

**Reviewers READ THIS!!: **Twice now have reviewers posted spoilers in their reviews...I don't mind if you talk about the content but please try not to give too much away for the first time readers. I like it to be a surprise for them.

Thank you.

Keep R&Ring...

Star Tours Traveler


	9. In Memorium

"So…what's the plan?" Aqua asked as they gathered on one of the landing pads near the two ships.

"Simple…" Ven explained, "…We go together back to Radiant Garden for supplies then go to Beast's castle, and deal with this 'ghost' issue. Then we split up from there, and go our separate ways. We maintain contact with each other and inform one another of the worlds we visit so as not to accidently double visit."

"Yeah, I think we're headed for Port Royal after Beast's castle, and then we'll head to Agrabah." Sora said as the others nodded.

"I take it you've been planning ahead." Aqua said with a smirk as the others nodded.

"Yep." Kairi replied.

"Well then I guess we'll just make it up as we go along I suppose." Ven replied.

"Well then let's get going!" Cid shouted as he made a run for the Shera and Namine made a run for the Fahrenheit with the respective crews not far behind.

* * *

**Later…**

The Fahrenheit and the Shera came in and landed on the landing pads of the castle after having used the Hyperdrives of both ships at their maximum setting of "_To Infinity and Beyond." _

"So…" Sora said as he and his group disembarked from the Fahrenheit, "…what shall we do while we wait?"

"Well, we have a few minutes to kill, so perhaps Roxas can show us all that fabled Garden of Assemblage." Cissnei said as Roxas shrugged.

"Sure why not." Roxas said as he opened a black portal to the Caverns of Remembrance.

Sora's group then emerged from the portal outside of a pair of large white doors.

"This is it…where normally only nobodies could enter." Roxas said as he pushed open the doors revealing the clean white marble wall on the left and the large waterfall on the right.

They all proceeded inward and marveled at the waterfall wall. Finally they reached another pair of white doors.

"This is it." Roxas said as he opened the doors revealing thirteen alcoves in a circle around a large courtyard. The first, third, fourth, fifth, and seventh were empty and black, while the others glowed with the weapons of their respective nobodies displayed within.

"Would you look at this place?" Cissnei said in awe as they entered deeper inside. Then Roxas nearly bumped into something. It was a peculiar looking sword that looked like a battle axe on the end…almost like it was a hybrid of the two weapons, and not looking unlike a Keyblade. All along the sword's blade were the numbers thirteen through two in roman numerals with the number one on the axe blade. Dangling from the hand guard of the weapon by a leather strap was a small gunblade.

"Where have I seen these before?" Roxas said as he felt another migraine come on and flashed back to the scene where the battle that caused the tower on the heartless castle to fall. The weapons the blurred warrior used in battle with him were the same ones lying in front of him.

"AUGH!!" Roxas grunted as he doubled over in pain.

"Roxas?!" Namine yelled as she comforted him.

"A…a blade-lock." Roxas said as he looked at the sword/axe/Keyblade wannabe, embedded into the ground.

"A what?" Sora asked confused.

"I think it's called a blade-lock, and it's named 'Proof of Existence." Roxas said as Namine and Cissnei looked at each other knowingly but remained silent.

"I think the gunblade here is called 'Fast Enforcer." Roxas said as he took the gunblade off from around the blade-lock's handle and held it in his left hand. Then he flicked his wrist back and the handle on the gunblade swung up behind the gun causing the gun to appear like a dagger, the trigger and barrel were even covered up by sliding pieces of metal on the dagger.

"Fancy Trick." Sora said as Roxas gazed at the weapons in deep thought for a moment.

"I think…" He said as he placed the gunblade back on the blade-lock, "…I think this is here as a memorial."

"Whatever for?!" Namine asked indignantly, "The person it most likely honors was a definite witch…she made Xaldin seem like a prince!!"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about Namine…" Roxas said as he pulled the weapons from the ground, "…but I want to remember who this person is and why there's a memorial for them before I jump to conclusions."

"Trust me Roxas…She. Was. Evil!" Cissnei said with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Did anyone besides me ever meet this woman?" Roxas asked as Riku raised his hand.

"Once but I was undercover and she was threatening to undo all that DiZ and I had been working so hard to accomplish…you, Axel, and I all fought her at the same time but she escaped." Riku said with a sigh, "Playing devil's advocate however…there seemed to be much more to her than what she let us see…I could almost feel a sense of sadness just screaming from her as if she was in a form of emotional anguish."

"She was a nobody Riku…how could she even have emotions?!" Cissnei asked as Roxas and Namine both cleared their throats.

"Present company notwithstanding of course." Cissnei replied sheepishly.

"So what do we do with these?" Kairi asked as Roxas wrapped the weapons in a long white cloth.

"I'll hold on to them for now…who knows, maybe we'll learn more about them as time goes on." Roxas explained as he opened a portal to the landing pads where they found Zexion, Yuffie, and Axel standing there waiting for them.

"So…how was the Garden of Assemblage?" Axel asked as Roxas unfurled the weapons.

"I found these in there…do they look familiar to any of you?" Roxas asked as Axel's hair literally burst into flames.

"Roxas!! Do you even know who they once belonged to?!" He asked angrily as Roxas nodded.

"No but something tells me not to believe you guys on this one…something in my gut tells me that despite whatever you guys say about the former wielder of these weapons is wrong." Roxas said as Zexion examined the blade-lock.

"Fascinating…a blade-lock…as I recall, these weapons were made ten years ago in the world of Spira…your mom's homeworld Sora unless I'm mistaken." Zexion said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, Mom's from Spira…though I've never seen it before." Sora said with a shrug.

"Hmm…I also recall that they were made in honor of three brave Knights who helped bring the Eternal Calm to Spira." Zexion said as Sora rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Gee I wonder who it could be?" he replied sarcastically.

"It could be worse…" Zack said, "…it could be some punk kid who saved an entire world by destroying a giant meteor with the Lifestream."

"You really have self-esteem issues don't you Zack?" Riku said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well…I don't like fame…what I would give just to be plain old Zack Fair." Zack replied.

"Hey you'll always be cousin Zack to me." Riku said as Ven, Terra, Aqua, and their group emerged from the castle.

"Zack there's a mob of girls downstairs to see you." Aqua said with a snicker as she passed.

"STOP THAT!!" Zack growled as the blue haired woman ran for the Shera while laughing like a lunatic.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her later." Ven said with a smile.

"Thanks." Zack said as Zexion took the blade-lock from Roxas and showed it to Lulu.

"Does this look familiar to you Mrs. Lulu?" Zexion asked as Lulu looked it over then shook her head.

"It looks vaguely familiar…but I can tell its Spiran made though…and please just call me Lulu." She pleaded as Zexion nodded and handed the weapon back to Roxas.

"So? Are we set?" Riku asked as a blond haired blur ran Zack over.

"ZACK!!" it squealed as it clung to the SOLDIER.

"R-Rikku?!" Zack said as he pried the scantily clad woman off of him.

"Tet oui secc sa?" She asked. (Did you miss me?)

"Fryd yna oui dymgehk ypuid? Oui'na umtan puto…ev dryd'c dra xiacdeuh…drah dra yhcfan ec…tavehedamo." Zack replied as Rikku giggled. (What are you talking about? You're older body…if that's the question…then the answer is…definitely.)

"What are you two saying?" Sora asked as Yuna and Paine appeared in their grown bodies.

"They're speaking in Rikku's native tongue of Al Bhed…Zack learned it while traveling with us ten years ago." Yuna explained as Aqua hollered from the boarding ramp to the Shera.

"Are we staying here or are we going?!" she yelled as the groups shrugged and headed off to the gummy ships. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine boarded a separate gummy ship bound for Edge.

Moments later the ships lifted off and rocketed off to Beast's Castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a dark chamber within the Deepground facility, the brown haired warrior stood stoically watching groups of Deepground Soldiers sparring against one another. The red woman and large man were standing next to her.

"I grow tired of this inaction." The red one said as she sharpened her double gunblade with a small stone.

"Patience Rosso…" the man replied, "…Our leader has his reasons…the battle on those Islands were certainly costly…over a third of our forces were lost at the hands of the Progenitors."

"But they weren't alone Azul…" the silver one said, "…there were others fighting with them…curiously a trio of Keyblade wielding adults as well…but from what I was made to understand there were no living adults who could wield a Keyblade…except…"

"Except what Argento?" Azul asked.

"Is it possible that Xehanort failed to destroy the guardians?" Argento asked as the other two looked at her as if she was diseased.

"Are you mad?! Of course Xehanort destroyed them…he gloated it himself to our leader less than five months ago." Rosso replied.

"I have found that Xehanort, in his overconfidence, possibly believed that he had destroyed them, when in reality he only found a way to greatly delay them." Argento explained as Azul scratched his chin.

"Humph, Xehanort is a pompous old windbag, well beyond his time." Azul replied.

"But that still doesn't answer the question…were those really the guardians fighting alongside of the progenitors?" Argento asked again as she turned back to the sparring soldiers.

"Perhaps…and we shall learn the answer eventually…but either way, I shall get the pleasure of gutting them," Rosso replied with an almost gleeful smile as she continued sharpening her weapon.

* * *

**Later…**

The gummy ships dropped out of hyperspace in orbit over the world shell of Beast's Castle. The two gummy ships had established two way video communications between each other…

"Beast is a good guy but whatever you do, please don't try and react when you first see him." Sora said as his father sighed.

"Sora…I recognize these coordinates…we were here when the spell was placed on beast so we know what he looks like now." Ven said as Sora was bug eyed.

"Really?!" Sora asked surprised.

"Yep…Tell you what, why don't you and a few others go down first before we send the rest Ok?" Ven suggested as Sora nodded.

Five minutes later, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Cissnei appeared in a flash of light in the castle courtyard, with Zack, Fuu, and Wall-e having decided to stay behind on the ship for now.

"Ok, we're here." Namine said into a communicator on her watch as Aqua appeared in a flash of light.

"Before you ask…" she said just before anyone could ask where everyone else was, "…I drew the short straw."

The others just shrugged and headed towards the door, but before they could even get close enough, the doors opened themselves automatically.

"Uh…since when did beast get automatic doors?" Riku asked curiously as they summoned their weapons.

"Riku I think you just missed rule number one of 'how to tell if a house is haunted'…self opening doors is rule number one." Roxas said as they slowly crept inside.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! Roxas!" a female voice called out from the stairway to the west wing. They turned to look and saw it was…

"Belle!" the four said in unison as the Princess of Heart ran down the stairs.

"Oh thank goodness it's you…there's been something strange going on around the castle lately." Belle said as she approached with a worried tremble in her voice.

"That's why we're here." Aqua said enthusiastically as Belle noticed the unfamiliar faces.

"I'm sorry I don't believe that we've met." She said as Kairi smiled.

"That's ok. Belle, I would like you to meet my nobody Namine, my mother Aqua, and our friend Cissnei." Kairi introduced as Belle smiled.

"This is Belle, she and I are both Princesses of Heart." Kairi said proudly.

"Well…I never thought that I would meet another Princess of Heart other than my daughter." Aqua said with a surprised smile.

"I never thought I would meet Kairi's mother or nobody either." Belle said with a smile as Beast's familiar roar echoed from the west wing.

"That would be beast…sounds like he's annoyed with something." Sora said as they started charging up the stairs to the west wing. As they approached Beast's chambers they heard a strange waltz like tune being played as if on a pipe organ. This caused Roxas to stop dead in his tracks as his memories flared up again.

A massive pipe organ with a human face of iron and steel flashed into his mind and a single word followed it. But he couldn't do anything except grunt in pain from the usual migraine that followed.

"AUGH!!" He grunted as the others stopped.

"Another memory?!" Namine asked as she placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Forte." He whispered as he suddenly ran through into a large empty stone chamber where covering an entire wall was the moving rows and rows of metal pipes with a massive humanlike face made of iron, mounted atop the pipes.

Roxas stood stunned as he saw the massive organ still playing. Roxas heard the others approach and stand in awe.

Finally the Organ stopped playing, and leaned back slightly. It then heard what sounded like a single person clapping slowly. It looked down and saw the small group with Roxas standing there clapping with a smile on his face.

"R-Roxas?!" the organ (with a voice like Tim Curry's) said stunned as the ex-nobody nodded.

"It's good to see you again Forte." Roxas said with a smile as the organ's face turned to a smile itself.

"Roxas it has certainly been far too long since I've seen you…how have you been old friend?" Forte asked as Roxas shrugged.

"Pretty good…you?" Roxas asked.

"I've been better." Forte replied glumly.

"Yo Forte!" Riku said as he ran up next to Roxas.

"Riku! It certainly is a surprise to see you too." Forte said with a smile as he leaned forward slightly.

"I wonder…have you ever told him?" Forte asked Riku who shook his head.

"Told me what?" Roxas asked.

"About Forte's involvement with the plan to get you and Sora reunited." Riku replied as Roxas's eyes bulged.

"Wait a minute…" Roxas said as he turned to the pipe organ, "…You knew?!"

"Yes…" Forte replied slowly and oily, "…I was a part of Riku's little plan to reunite you…but it would seem relatively unsuccessful seeing as you're still on your own."

"Not at all." Roxas said as he motioned Sora and the group over, "You see…this, is Sora."

"Who is this guy Roxas?" Sora asked confused as the Organ cleared his "throat."

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am maestro Forte, Court Composer, and your humble servant." Forte said as he bowed slightly.

"So how did you get here? As I recall you were bolted to the wall inside the Castle that Never Was." Roxas asked as Forte smirked then looked at Riku.

"Riku?" Sora asked surprised as the white haired teen, nodded.

"Yep…I helped Forte escape the Castle." Riku replied. Suddenly Beast's roar was heard again and the doors to his chambers burst open revealing a very frustrated Beast.

"FORTE!! Did the white thing fly through here?!" Beast asked as Forte sighed.

"No master it didn't." Forte said as beast noticed the familiar faces.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas!" Beast said as he charged for them on all fours, and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Beast! What's going on around here?" Sora said as the beast's nostrils flared.

"There's a ghost flying around here." Beast replied as he looked around.

"A ghost?!" the heroes replied in unison as Kairi noticed something.

"Would it happen to be glowing white with nobody thorns swirling around it?" she asked as Beast nodded.

"You've seen it?" Belle asked as Kairi pointed up towards the roof.

"No I SEE IT!!" Kairi shouted as they looked and saw exactly what Kairi had described floating down towards them as the others summoned their weapons.

"That's no ghost…that's an Absent Silhouette!" Roxas said as the others arched an eyebrow.

"A what?" Aqua asked confused.

"An Absent Silhouette is the spirit of a dead Nobody that hasn't reunited with its still living other." Roxas explained as the Silhouette floated to the ground.

"Oh man…talk about grim grinning ghosts." Aqua said as the sphere shot towards them.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

Like I said in chapter one…I do not own any of the characters except for two of them…and one of them is about to make an appearance.


	10. Return of the Silent Enforcer

The Absent Silhouette shot straight towards our heroes. But before they could swing their weapons, they found themselves thrown into the air like magic…everyone that is except Aqua.

"What the?!" she said as she swung her Keyblade but the Silhouette dodged and flew into her.

As soon as it did she started to glow a brilliant bright light. Suddenly Roxas felt the blade-lock and the gunblade magically pulled towards the glowing woman.

Suddenly the light separated from Aqua, leaving the blue haired woman lying bewildered on the ground behind it.

"Ok that was weird." Aqua said as she sat up and the others floated back to the ground.

The two weapons floated up towards the light and instantly a black gloved hand shot out of the light and grabbed the blade-lock as another grabbed the gunblade.

The light faded and where it once was, stood a woman, with short silver hair. She was wearing what appeared to be a variant of the old Organization XIII robes except instead of the robes she had a black leather vest with silver trim and she also wore a black cape and cowl with a hood. The rest of her attire was the typical black leather pants and the black boots and gloves with the decorative silver trim.

"Oh Jenova, why couldn't it be Xaldin?" Namine grumbled as she recognized the woman and Roxas started getting a Migraine again as a flood of memories entered his mind.

"Easy…I'm not the old gravity witch you're familiar with." The woman replied.

"Prove it!" Namine growled as she prepared to throw a Thundaga blast and Cissnei prepared to throw her shuriken but the woman merely stood her ground.

Finally just as the two launched their attacks, a reflect sphere blocked the attacks. What shocked them was that Roxas was the one who blocked the attacks, not the woman.

"Roxas?! What are you thinking?! She'll kill you!!" Cissnei warned as Roxas shook his head.

"No…she won't." he replied as everyone in the room, sans Roxas and the woman, arched a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I know who planted that memorial for her…it was me." Roxas explained as Namine and Cissnei look stunned. Riku was noticeably surprised.

"I think it would be best if…Luxa, explained." Roxas said as he turned to the silver haired woman who gave him a small smile.

Luxa turned and looked at Aqua.

Suddenly Sora quickly realized what everyone else had missed.

"Wait you're Aqua's nobody!" Sora said as Luxa nodded, "And Kairi is Aqua's daughter, which makes you Namine's-"

"-Mother." Namine said as she realized it and Luxa nodded. Namine scrunched up her face and turned her back on the woman.

"If that's the case, then I don't have a mother." Namine said as Luxa lowered her head in sadness and Aqua scratched hers.

"Ok…I give...what the heck is going on?!" she asked confused.

"Namine, she never told me why she did what she did until she faded…but it wasn't me that caused her to fade…it was Sephiroth." Roxas explained as he approached his girlfriend, "During my last battle with her, I could feel the one thing that practically all nobodies are born without…emotions."

"She was doing her best to protect a ten year old secret from the daughter of her other, and if you were killed after learning that secret than Kairi would know the secret when you had your Reunion…but my appearance on the scene caused her to have to revise her plan…she had to destroy you before I learned the secret and told you…in the end it would be more merciful to reunite you with Kairi than not to." Roxas explained as Sora scratched his head.

"Was there English in that explanation?" Sora asked as Aqua approached her nobody.

"I think I know what that secret was…it was me wasn't it?" Aqua asked as Luxa nodded silently.

"Oh…" Kairi said in realization, "…because I hadn't learned of your fate yet…that's why you had to keep Namine from finding out…if she found out and died…I'd find out when she and I had our Reunion."

"That's correct Kairi." Luxa replied with a smile as she looked towards Namine "It was never my intention to destroy you…just keep the truth away from you…deep down I wanted more than anything to be with you…but I couldn't…that's why I tried to tell Roxas with my dying breath to find the Room of Sleep, where Aqua and her armor was stored…but I faded away before I could."

"But why hold me hostage?!" Cissnei asked annoyed.

"Because you would bring out Roxas, and then I could cause both him and Namine to reunite with their others…" Luxa replied as she turned to Riku, "…which was your goal after all wasn't it?"

"Yeah but we didn't know about the Reunion thing until five months ago." Riku replied as Luxa smirked.

"Yes I recall seeing Zexion battling you four before learning that his other was murdered by Xaldin." Luxa said as Namine turned towards her slightly.

"You really…wanted to be with me?" Namine asked, "…and not destroy me?"

"Yes Namine…It tore my figurative heart out to even consider it…but I knew you would be happier if you reunited with Kairi." Luxa said as she dropped to her knees and dropped her weapons.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…and I doubt that I will ever receive your forgiveness." Luxa said, "…and if you don't want me around, just say the word and you will never see nor hear from me again."

Namine turned towards the kneeling woman, her human heart feeling the truth resonating in her mother's words. Finally she reached a decision and smiled with a sigh.

Namine slowly walked over to Luxa and after a moment, pulled her into a hug.

"Stay with me." Namine whispered into her ear, causing Luxa to smile as she put her arms around her daughter and her ear to Namine's chest. She then opened her eyes in surprise as she heard the faint thumping of a heart inside.

"Y-you have a…a heart?" Luxa asked surprised as she looked at the blond who smiled and nodded.

"Roxas, Axel, and all the other surviving Nobodies too." Sora added as Luxa stood up.

"How may I ask?" She asked.

"They earned them." Aqua said with a smirk.

"Oh that's right…the Kingdom Knights can grant Nobodies hearts if they please." Luxa said as Aqua held up a finger signaling to wait.

"Yeah but you'll have to earn yours too." Aqua replied, "…and since you have emotions, it will be easier for you."

"Thanks." Luxa said as the others smiled…everyone except Cissnei.

"I'm not exactly easy to win over 'Luxa" Cissnei said as she approached the nobody, "You're going to have to earn my trust."

"Sounds fair enough…especially considering the fact I held you hostage once." Luxa replied with a nod.

"Well…" Forte said he leaned over, "…I guess you're all off on some great adventure, while Forte get's left behind in the background."

"If we could take you with us Forte we would, but you're just too big to put onto either one of our ships." Roxas replied, "But if you want us to bring you anything, like sheet music, we could."

"Thank you Roxas…" Forte said with a smile on his iron face, "But that won't be necessary, the thought alone is enough for me."

"Well…I guess it's goodbye again." Sora said as he turned to Beast and Belle.

"I guess so…by the way how's Zexion doing?" Beast asked.

"Oh he's doing great, he has a heart, his other's murder was avenged, he has a great job, and a girlfriend too." Sora replied.

"Though I'm not sure that I would count Yuffie as a good thing?" Riku said with a laugh as Beast looked at Aqua curiously.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked as Aqua replied with a squirrelly "Uh…No." and ran off as Beast remembered and roared off after her.

* * *

Fortunately Aqua and the others escaped from the Castle without injury.

When Aqua's group saw her and Luxa appear on board the Shera, they were definitely surprised.

"So you're Aqua's nobody…hold it you have a nobody?!" Ven said to the blue haired woman.

"I think it happened when I was captured back in Rocket Town…remember he took me to that secret lair somewhere…the Deepground facility I'll wager but anyway…" Aqua explained, "…I had Kairi asleep and then Sanzun tried to take my heart like a heartless would. But instead of becoming a heartless I fell into this weird death like state until he put my heart back…I think that's when Luxa here was born."

"That's what I recall." Luxa said with a nod as something occurred to Aqua.

"Umm it just occurred to me, there's something we really need to discuss." Aqua said as she took Luxa aside.

Aqua led her nobody to her quarters where she locked the door as soon as they were inside.

"Look, I'm aware that you know everything I know and there's something I must ask you to do." Aqua said as Luxa looked at her expectantly.

"(Sigh) You can't tell Kairi anything about her father." Aqua said as Luxa nodded.

"I know…you want him to be remembered as the man that he was…not the man he became." Luxa replied as Aqua nodded.

"You have my silence." Luxa replied as Aqua sighed with relief.

"Good…now is there anything you need me to do?" Aqua asked as Luxa thought.

"Well…is there anything I can do to help on this quest?" Luxa asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yes…go with Kairi. Protect her to the best of your ability." Aqua replied as Luxa smiled softly.

"I'll protect her as if she were my daughter…which in a way, she is." Luxa replied and vanished in a black portal to the Fahrenheit.

* * *

**On board the Fahrenheit.**

"So we're going to Port Royal now right?" Zack asked as the group, plus Luxa, had gathered on the bridge. Zack, Fuu, and Wall-e had already been introduced to the Silent Enforcer and had accepted her as part of the crew.

"Yep…I've always liked the part in Mom's stories of the old days when they battled that space pirate." Kairi replied as Sora smirked.

"You just like Pirate stories in general…" Sora said as he flashed back on his last encounter with pirates in Port Royal, "…but they are usually never as 'romantic' or as 'exciting' as they are in the books or movies."

"I know that…but that doesn't mean that I don't like them." Kairi replied as Sora shrugged.

"Well then…" Namine asked from the controls, "…shall we be going?"

"Arr Matey!" Fuu said with a snicker as she pointed to her eye patch.

"Ha! Looks like Fuu's all set!" Cissnei said as the rest of the crew snickered.

"Yeah, we should probably get into costume for this one." Roxas suggested as the others nodded and headed for the storage rooms while Namine radioed the Shera.

"Shera come in." Namine said into the headset.

"_This is the Shera…what ya need Namine?" _Cid replied.

"Just letting you know that we're heading for Port Royal now, so we'll see you around." Namine said as she put in the coordinates.

"_Ten four on that, we're heading to Olympus Coliseum for something that Aqua says is important…though what I'll never figure out until we get there." _Cid replied as the gummy ships started heading away from each other.

"Acknowledged Cid, see ya round." Namine said as she turned off the headset and the Fahrenheit lurched into hyperspace with the Shera blazing off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

Luxa is one of the two characters I own…she was initially intended to fill the role of the new female member of Organization XIII in the 358/2 days fanfic.

But recent true data reveals that the new character's name is Xion and she has blue hair like Aqua...but for the sake of the story's continuity I'm keeping my OC in the story.


	11. A Pirate's life for me: Part 1

On a moon lit night, in the middle of a vast ocean sailed a dark ship with black sails named _The Black Pearl _that was once supposedly crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out…but this is no longer the case with the new crew under the command of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

A bright flash of light appeared on the bow as our heroes were teleported on board. Namine, Riku, Luxa, and Wall-e were still on the Fahrenheit.

"Where are we?" Zack asked as Sora recognized his surroundings.

"It's the Black Pearl…It's Captain Jack's ship." Sora replied.

"Then where's the crew?" Kairi asked as they then heard strange mechanical sounds.

"Closer than you think poppet." A gruff voice behind them said as they turned around to see a large bald headed man holding a bayonet rifle at them. Standing next to him was a tall thin man with a funny looking right eye, while his left was in perfect shape, also holding a bayonet rifle at them. Both fit the description of your run of the mill pirates.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked as the bald man glared at him.

"We be the one's askin' the questions round 'ere!" he yelled back, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Sora, this is Kairi, Roxas, Cissnei, Fuu, and Zack." Sora replied as the thin one gave Cissnei an odd look as if looking her over eagerly.

"Ok, how did you get here?!" the big man asked as a trim English voice interrupted.

"Hold on there Pintel, Ragetti…I recognize one of them." The voice said as a well trimmed young man emerged from behind them.

"Will!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the man, while the women started drooling.

"Sora…It's good to see you." The man said as the big man (Pintel) and the tall man (Ragetti) looked at each other in confusion.

"Guys this is Will Turner, he helped Donald, Goofy, and I here in Port Royal." Sora explained.

"I must say that I'm surprised to see you here Sora…how did you get out here?" Will asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sora replied as another figure emerged from the shadows.

"Will, please do something about Jack. He won't keep his hands to himself."

"Miss Swann!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the figure was truthfully none other than Elizabeth Swann. Only now she was in a white shirt, red vest, brown pants, and big black boots.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" she asked as Roxas face palmed.

"Must we go through that again?" He mumbled.

"'old on! You know these folk?!" Pintel interrupted.

"Aye. We do…as does the captain." Will replied as the two pirates lowered their guns in disbelief.

"What be all the commotion up here?" a slightly grizzled old sailor asked as he emerged from the captain's cabin.

"Everything's fine Mr. Gibbs, no need for alarm." Will said as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Now there is." She said as the captain himself swaggered drunkenly onto the deck.

"Now what be all the commotion up here then?" he said with a drunken sniff.

"I already asked that captain." Gibbs replied.

"Oh did ye…all right then…now what's all the commotion up here?" Jack asked drunkenly again as Kairi leaned over to Sora.

"Is that the Jack Sparrow you talked about?" she asked as Sora nodded.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you lass." Jack said as he then noticed Sora.

"Zola how nice of you to come see me again…come back to join me crew?" Jack said as Sora groaned slightly.

"It's Sora…and no we haven't come to join the crew." Sora replied as Jack looked the bunch over.

"Quite a sorry lot you 'ave here…but if they wish to join me crew they may…mind you there is a rule about clothing for women 'ere…it's either dress or no dress, and I happen to have 'no dress' in my cabin." Jack replied as the women looked insulted and Gibbs moved over to the Captain.

"Captain please…having one woman aboard is bad luck already but to have four is pushin' it. It may cause the devil his' self to come after us." He whispered causing Jack to smirk.

"Makes it easier for us then." Jack replied as Gibbs looked confused.

"Now Sora, what brings you to my little corner of the seven seas?" Jack asked as he turned to our heroes.

"We're looking for something…it's like the keyhole to a chest only in something like a wall…we have the keys just not the lock it goes to." Sora explained as Jack gave him an interested look.

"Oh yes I forgot about that fancy sword of yours…correct me if I'm wrong but, can't that thing open any lock?" Jack asked as Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade. Kairi, Roxas, and Fuu summoned theirs in response.

"Well it looks like you have a whole set of keys…" Jack said with a smile, "…come with me to me cabin…we have some matters to discuss."

The heroes shrugged as they proceeded to follow Jack to the cabin, with Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth following close behind. Pintel and Ragetti both gave Cissnei a cheesy smile as she passed. Ragetti proceeded to slap her on the bum causing her to wheel back around and punch him square in the back of the head, causing something small and round to hit the floor.

"Oh no…me eye, where's me eye!" Ragetti said in a panic as he and Pintel got on all fours as they searched for the wayward wooden eye.

"_Serves you right." _Cissnei said mentally as she smugly walked into the captain's cabin.

Inside Jack's rather furnished cabin, the heroes stood around a large round table. As Cissnei entered she noticed a monkey in a cage nearby.

"Who in their right mind cages up a monkey?" Kairi asked as Jack looked at the monkey as if it were diseased. He then pulled out a pistol and shot it. But the monkey didn't look phased at all.

"How did it do that?" Zack asked as Jack swung the cage near the open window where the moonlight was seeping in. As the monkey entered the moonlight it turned into a hideous skeletal version of itself. Sora was perplexed.

"I thought we sent that cursed gold to the bottom of the ocean?" He asked.

"We did, but not before this lil' bugger pinched one of those medallions." Jack replied as he swung the cage back out of the moonlight.

"So what are you after Jack?" Sora asked as Jack pulled a piece of leather from his vest.

"We're looking for this." He said as he put the piece of leather on the table and unfolded it revealing a black outline of a double toothed key.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"It be the key, to the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said as Gibbs quickly slinked over to his captain in a mild panic.

"Captain please…you know what could happen if we utter his name." he said as the others, including Elizabeth and Will, gave them confused looks.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Jones is a myth." Will replied.

"And I suppose the legends of a cursed ship crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that he got spat out of hell is a legend to eh?" Jack asked the blacksmith who nodded in understanding.

"But what's in the guy's chest?" Kairi asked.

"His heart." Jack said as our heroes went wide eyed.

"He's a heartless?!" Sora asked.

"Nay not the kind of creatures you and I dealt with, but a heartless all the same…savvy?" Jack replied as Sora shrugged.

"So what good does having his heart do you?" Cissnei asked.

"Good question lass…" Jack said with a slight swagger and a smile, "…you see whoever controls the chest, and by proxy the heart, of Davy Jones, controls said fish face himself."

"Location?" Fuu asked as all but Zack and Jack arched an eyebrow at the albino.

"Quite simple my young eyeless lass…the chest is currently in the possession of an old acquaintance of mine…lovely young thing by the name of Tia Dalma." Jack replied.

"Ok then but why do you need the chest?" Zack asked curiously as Jack started rubbing his right hand and shrugged.

"Why not?" Jack asked as Zack's keen skills of observation spotted the captain's hands. There was a bandage around his right hand.

"Then what happened to your hand Jack?" Zack asked as the pirate gave him a confused look and held up his left hand.

"Why nothing except it's got a spot of grime and grease on it…nothing a little spit shine won't fix." Jack said as Zack narrowed his eyes at the pirate and grabbed his hand. Zack proceeded to rip the bandage off, revealing a hideous black patch of skin in his palm.

"(Gasp) The black spot!" Gibbs said in a panic and did a strange little dance.

"What's that mean?" Roxas asked.

"The black spot is like a death wish for pirates…if you receive one…you're as good as dead." Zack explained.

"Only, one like that means that Jones is after ye." Gibbs explained as Jack replaced the bandage.

"But what does the spot do?" Kairi asked confused.

"It's said to bring the wrath of Jones's terrible pet beasty down upon you and all that sail with ye." Gibbs explained.

"Beast?" Our heroes plus Will and Elizabeth said with a panicked expression.

"I know what he's talking about." Cissnei said as everyone turned to her in confusion.

"During my time in the Intel department, I would hear some of the agents talking about a humongous monster that dwells in this world called the Kraken…it's said that the Kraken is Jones's pet and is sent after whoever Jones wants dead." Cissnei explained as Gibbs nodded.

"It's a fierce creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down into the crushing darkness…the Kraken. The stench of its breath…Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Gibbs explained as Sora leaned over to Kairi.

"You still like Pirate stories?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nope…that ship has sailed now." She replied just as Pintel burst in.

"Captain! We've spotted a ship off the starboard bow." He said as the group charged outside, with Kairi being the last of them, and spotted a ghostlike ship in the distance.

"Colors Pintel!" Jack asked as he approached the railing and whipped out a telescope.

"None Sir." Pintel replied.

"Pirates." Gibbs said.

"Or worse." Will added.

"Oh it's worse…it's the Flying Dutchman." Jack said as he lowered the Telescope.

"The cursed ship of Jones itself?" Gibbs asked in a panic.

"Aye, douse the lights…quickly!" Jack replied as he raised the glass. The ship looked like it had been split in two…could this really be the feared ghost ship?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In Olympus Coliseum, a bright light appeared as Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lulu, Aerith and Vincent appeared.

"Wow…this place has hardly changed." Ven said as he looked around.

"I wonder how Hercules is doing?" Terra asked as Aqua noticed the doors leading to the underworld and stepped towards them slightly.

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"Hercules…you know the demigod son of Zeus with superhuman strength?" Ven replied as Lulu shook her head.

"Sorry…you've got to remember I'm more familiar with Spiran history than I am any other kinds." She replied.

"That's ok…you happened to have married an inter-world history buff." Ven said proudly as he half expected Aqua to make some sort of smart remark…but was greeted with silence.

"Ok…something is up." Ven said as Vincent approached the silent knight. (Pun intended)

"Aqua?" he asked.

"You remember what happened last time we were here?" She asked as everyone but Lulu nodded.

"Yep, Hades stole the prizes but thanks to Basil we found them…wait." Terra said as he remembered something, "Didn't he say something about us being able to revive the dead when we have all of our armor?"

"Yeah he did!" Aqua said as Aerith nodded.

"Which means…" she said as she paused and lowered her head sadly, "…which means that you can revive your wife Terra."

Terra realized the reason for her sadness; it meant that their relationship would end. The two of them had been getting closer over the past few months, and Terra was even entertaining the thoughts of proposing to her…that is until the reminder of his ability to revive his late-wife entered his mind.

Terra remained silent in thought as the group started heading in towards the underworld.

Finally they reached the shoreline where the River Styx flowed by. In the distance sat the Underdrome still lit though ownerless.

"Ok then…who do we revive?" Ven asked as the armor of the sky appeared around him.

"Well definitely Zack's mother Aeris…and why not throw in his old mentor Angeal for the heck of it." Aqua said as she turned to Terra.

"Terra what about your wife?" she asked as Terra looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Let's hold off on her for a moment." Terra said as the others looked at him perplexed.

"Huh? What for?" Ven asked.

"It's a personal matter…I beg you not to inquire any further." Terra said as Aerith looked at him surprised. Vincent then thought of something.

"One thing that would help us greatly…would be one who once walked the path of darkness…one who knows the most about Deepground and their plans than anyone who would help us…the former guardian of darkness." He said as Aqua nodded.

"Mune…" she said, "…he's the reason I said we should come here."

"Hey." Ven said as he smiled placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will help you fulfill your promise."

"Yeah but…what do we do to revive them?" She asked as the small pool of water in the center of the area they were standing in started churning into a whirlpool and up floated three ghost like visages. The first was a young brown haired woman in a long green spaghetti strap dress. The second a man in a blue SOLDIER uniform like Zack's except with long black hair. The third was a woman with long white hair and a white spaghetti strap dress.

"Whoa!!" the man said as he became tangible and started cracking his neck, "Ten years can give you such a crick in the neck."

"Angeal!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hey, hey!" he greeted back as the brown haired woman pounced on Terra.

"Terra!!" the brown haired woman said as she gave him a noogie.

"OW! AERIS!!" he yelped as he shook loose from the woman's grasp and dusted himself off.

"I don't get it…" Ven said as he watched the spectacle, "…how did we revive them?"

"Simple." Aerith said glumly, "All you have to do is wish it while here and they are revived instantly."

"Really?" Lulu said with intrigue.

"Terra." The white haired woman said with a smile as she and Terra kissed. Aerith turned away slightly, heartbroken.

"Wait a minute…where's Mune?" Aqua asked as she heard a voice clear its throat.

"Um down here?" the little demons Pain said with his partner, Panic, at his side.

"You see the Underworld is under new management since Hades is no longer with us." Pain explained.

"Yep and your husband was sold ages ago into servitude by Hades to his current successor." Panic added.

"Wait a minute you mean Mune was sold?!" Aqua asked as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Well…yes." Pain replied nervously.

"Then who's the new owner?!" she growled as Pain whimpered in response…

"He's in a world called…"

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Aren't I evil for ending the chapter on such a dramatic cliff hanger?

But if you think you know what happened to Mune, please don't mention it in your review.


	12. A Pirate's life for me: Part 2

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Aye, that be the cursed ship alright…" Sparrow replied casually, "…Jones will be on board."

"Then someone I guess should go aboard and settle whatever it is they have to do with Jones." Zack said as he glared at Sparrow.

"How touching that you think of me mate…" Jack said as he noticed the glare from the SOLDIER, "…but no…I don't think so."

"Fine…" Will said with a frustrated sigh, "…I'll go."

"What?!" said Elizabeth in shock.

"I said I'll go." Will replied.

"What for?" She asked.

"You know why." He whispered.

"Well if he's going…" Kairi said as she summoned her Keyblade, "…I'm going too."

"What?!" said Sora in shock.

"I said I'm going too." She replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because my Mom is the Knight of the Sea? Or that this Jones may know where the keyhole is?" She replied.

"Can you handle a sword?" Will asked.

"She sure can." Zack replied with a confident expression on his face, "I've seen her defeat throngs of bloodthirsty beast's singlehandedly."

"When was that?" Kairi whispered into Sora's ear.

"Midgar?" Sora replied with a shrug.

"Jones wouldn't dare harm a woman…would he?" Will asked as Jack shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm not afraid…I've faced worse than some old pirate legend." Kairi said as she and Will got into a small dinghy.

"Be safe Kairi." Sora said as he held her hand as the Dinghy started lowering towards the ocean. Their hands parted as the dinghy got too low for Sora to reach. Elizabeth waited a moment before retreating down into the hold.

The two rowed the Dinghy towards the ship as they watched the lanterns on the side of the Black Pearl go out one by one.

"So how do you know Sora?" Will asked as they rowed.

"We grew up together on our home island called the Destiny Islands." She replied, "How do you know Elizabeth?"

"She rescued me while they were on the passage from England. My ship had been destroyed, and I was drifting at sea. She spotted me and got the crew of the ship she was on to rescue me." Will explained, "After we got to Port Royal, I became the apprentice to the local Blacksmith Mr. Brown…we kept in contact for a long time. Recently she accepted my proposal for marriage."

"Really, Congratulations!" Kairi said as they kept rowing.

"Thanks…but we can't get married just yet…you see recently a man named Cutler Beckett has issued warrants for our arrest for helping Jack escape from prison shortly after Sora was here. After we heard Beckett was after us, we decided to make a run for it and found Jack who agreed to take us somewhere secluded until the heat died down in exchange for helping him with something…I suspect it's to help settle some debt he has with Jones."

"Yeah I'll say that's a safe bet." She replied as they finally reached the "Dutchman."

The two tied the dinghy to a large piece of splintered wood as they disembarked onto the ship.

"I get the feeling that this isn't the Dutchman." Kairi said as Will noticed a crewman muttering franticly and pulling futility on a pulley and rope which just kept going around in a circle.

"Your ship's run aground sailor!" Will shouted as he tried to stop the man to no avail as he continued his frantic muttering before finally turning towards Will and saying in a breathless voice…

"Horrible breath."

Will and Kairi looked at each other nervously.

"Oh boy…I think Jack's played us for fools." Kairi said as Will nodded and then noticed something splashing in the water that flowed between the broken halves. He hurried over and noticed that it was a man trying to climb onto the deck. Will turned him over to reveal that his face looked like it had been ripped off his head by some unknown means.

"We need to get out of here." Will said as Kairi nodded and turned towards the Dinghy only to come face to face with a swarm of hideous monsters each with some manner of sea life growing on them. Before Will and Kairi could react, the creatures had them at their mercy.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray!" one of them growled as they lined up the two and four survivors in a row. Suddenly a massive and just as hideous ship burst out of the water next to the wrecked ship. It was the real Flying Dutchman.

A haunting organ melody could be heard coming from within the monstrous vessel as it surfaced, but then the music stopped suddenly. For a short while all that could be heard was the sound of the wind flapping against what remained of the sails, the whimpering of one of the captive sailors, and the whispering among the whispering of the monster crew between themselves.

Finally a loud and hollow thump was heard, then another only closer, then another and even closer. Finally Kairi and Will mustered the courage to look, and they paled at what they saw.

A tall monstrous looking man, with a squid like head a face with tentacles for a beard, a large crab claw for his left hand and a squid like hand for his right with his index finger a fully grown tentacle. His right leg was a crab leg, which made the loud thump when he walked on it. His left leg was more human with a boot on the end. On his head was a large tricorn hat with two flaps on the end which faintly resembled horns.

The monster approached them as a man with the head of a hammerhead shark turned to him.

"Five men and a girl still alive, the rest have moved on." The man replied as the monster walked past them and stopped in front of the whimpering man. He knelt down in front of him and lit a fairly large pipe.

"Do you fear death?" he asked in a heavy Scottish accent, "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished? I can offer you…an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" a man shakily holding a small wooden cross on a chain of beads said as the monster glared angrily at him and approached him. The Monster grabbed him by the throat with his crab claw.

"Do you not…fear death?" the monster asked with another puff of his pipe.

"I-I'll take my chances sir." The man whimpered as the monster grinned evilly at him and released him shortly before turning to his crew.

"To the depths." He ordered as the crew started laughing evilly and slit the man's throat shortly before throwing him overboard.

"Cruel blackguard!!" one of the captives said as the monster passed. The beast stopped and looked at him as he extinguished his pipe ashes on his crab arm.

"Life is cruel…why should the afterlife be any different?" he said as he returned to the whimpering sailor.

"I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" the monster asked as the man wearily replied…

"I-I will serve."

"There." The beast replied with an evil grin as the crew laughed. Then the beast noticed Will and Kairi.

"You two are nether dead nor dying-a…" he said as he glanced briefly and angrily at the hammerhead man before turning back to the two, "…what is your purpose here before Davy Jones?!"

Davy Jones, the legendary monster of the ocean, was standing before them.

"J-Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt?" Will replied nervously as Jones did a surprised double take.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked again.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt?" Kairi replied as Jones looked at her curiously, almost as if there was something about her.

"Did he now?" Jones asked curiously and delightedly, "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Back on the Pearl, Sparrow watched using his telescope as Jones stood up, turned, and glared directly at Sparrow. Sparrow lowered the telescope only for Jones to appear less than a few inches in front of him.

Suddenly Jones's whole crew appeared onboard the Pearl and held the crew at bay before they could even so much as summon or draw their weapons.

"Oh…" was all that Sparrow had to say.

"You have a debt to pay." Jones said as he glared at Jack angrily, "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. THAT was the agreement!"

"Correction I was only Captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied casually.

"Then you were a poor Captain but a Captain none the less." Jones growled as he started walking like a proud nobleman as he mocked, "Have you not introduced yourself, all these years, as '**Captain** Jack Sparrow?!"

"You have my payment two souls to serve on your ship." Jack replied as Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You LIER!! You let Kairi go over there on purpose you cheating HRMPH!!" Sora yelled as his mouth was covered by Roxas's hand. Jones was surprised by his outburst.

"What did you say her name was?" he asked as he approached the Keybearer.

"K-Kairi." Sora replied as Jones looked at him surprised.

"One of the Princesses…" Jones said to his crew who started whispering amongst themselves, "…never the less, one soul is not equal to another Jack Sparrow."

"Aha, so we've established my proposal as sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price." Jack said as Jones stopped dead in his tracks.

"Price?" Jones said with an arched eyebrow.

"How many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked as the creature thought for a moment.

"One hundred soul-za." Jones replied.

"You have my good faith payment then, two souls to work on your ship." Jack said as Jones thought for a moment.

"The girl…" Jones said as he turned towards Jack, "…is worth fifty souls."

"Really…is that true about all women, 'cause I've got three more to spare." Jack said as Jones gave him a glare and shook his head.

"No, she is unique…she is a Princess of heart…she has a heart so filled with light that darkness dies around her…I keep the boy and the girl, forty-nine soul-za!" Jones said as he turned away and the crew snickered.

"But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this?" Jones asked as he turned back towards Jack, "Can you condemn an innocent man and girl, both friends, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack pondered for a brief moment before answering…

"Yep, I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood—I mean, er, ink?" He said as Jones grabbed Jack's bandaged hand with his tentacle hand.

"Forty-nine souls…three days." Jones said as he and his crew walked into the ship's hull and vanished.

Jack looked at his hand and saw that the black spot was gone. Then the crew of the Pearl turned and saw the Dutchman start sailing away.

"JACK!!" Sora shouted angrily as he summoned his Keyblade, "How could you sell Kairi to that guy?!"

"Easy mate!" Jack replied as Sora started angrily stomping towards the captain.

"Don't you 'Easy Mate' me!!" Sora growled.

"Hear me out…I just bought us some time to get to Tia Dalma and get the chest…your bonny lass will be fine, that I promise you…savvy?" Jack replied as Zack intervened.

"He's right Sora…as much as I hate to admit it; he may just have a plan." Zack said as Sora lowered his head angrily and dismissed his Keyblade.

"Fine…but if anything happens to her…it will be on your head Jack." Sora said as he stomped down into the hold to tell Elizabeth what Jack had done. Jack would have to incur the wrath of a woman scorned as well as the wrath of an angry Keyblade master.

* * *

**On Board the Dutchman…**

Kairi and Will stood nervously on the deck of the barnacle covered ship as the crew went about their work. Then they noticed two of the deck hands pass by while laughing heartily. The strange thing is that they looked more human than the rest of the crew.

The two stopped and turned to look at the newcomers.

"So now he's taking girls along is he?" one man with an English accent said. He wore a typical seaman's attire with barnacles and the odd creature incrusted on it but his facial features where what distinguished him more, such as his goatee with a few faint strands of dark red hair.

The other man looked older and had a yellow starfish encrusted to the side of his face.

"I never thought the day would come, that I would see a woman taken onto the crew." The older one said with a slightly weak voice.

"These are trying times my friend…but we will persevere…so long as we can stay away from the liar's dice that is." The English one said with a laugh.

"Says he who managed to shave off fifty years from his time of servitude." The old one replied.

"Hey I've told you I would be willing to wager on your behalf but you keep saying no." the English one said mere seconds before the rest of the crew returned.

"Take the girl to the brig…the boy will be of use up here." Jones ordered and turned to the English one.

"You there…swab the brig and make sure she doesn't escape." Jones ordered as the man replied and grabbed Kairi by the arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming down to the brig.

"Stop struggling!!" the man ordered as Kairi continued struggling, "Do you want to face the Boson's wrath?!"

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back as the man shoved her into one of the empty cells and slammed the door.

"The Boson prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing of his whip, young one." The man said as he grabbed a mop and started futilely cleaning the floor.

"I don't really know that much about sailing terms…ironic considering I live on an island." Kairi replied as she sat down on a crate.

"Funny…so did I." the man replied as he kept scrubbing.

"Really?" She asked with a bored tone in her voice, as she tried to make conversation.

"Yep…lovely place…I wish I could go back some day…" the man replied, "…I left my family behind…my wife and my then unborn daughter."

"My island was attacked by strange men from another world." Kairi said.

"Sorry to hear that." the man said. Then he suddenly stopped and turned towards her with an arched eyebrow, "What do you mean…men from another world?"

"There are other worlds out there besides this one…" Kairi explained, "…worlds of such great beauty…and others of great evil and darkness."

"You sound like you've been to them." The man replied as she approached the cell door.

"I have…I've been traveling on a ship that sails among the stars." Kairi explained as the man looked perplexed and looked away as if in thought before turning back to her.

"Tell me about your family? Did you ever get to meet your daughter" Kairi asked as the man smiled and sighed.

"Oh yes…a beautiful young girl…a head full of a deep red hair…and a smile that makes the stars seem dim." The man explained as Kairi scratched her head in thought. She then stopped as she felt something wet and slimy on top of it.

She looked at her hand and saw that her head was covered in a thick black oily substance. She quickly started wiping it out of her hair.

"What is this stuff?!" Kairi whined as the man grabbed a small towel and through it to her through the bars.

"Thanks." She said as she started wiping the substance off her head, revealing her crimson hair. The man watched in shock as he saw the strands of red hair revealing themselves. Finally she handed the man the towel back.

"Thanks again." She said as the man just stood frozen in shock.

"Are you ok?" she asked as the man started looking at her as if examining her face. He finally started walking towards her, causing her to back up as he approached. The bars didn't even stop him as he passed straight through them as if they were air. He put his dark grease covered finger tips upon her face as he looked at her with great curiosity.

"What is your name?" he asked finally.

"I'm Kairi." She replied as the man's face lit up with realization.

"Kairi." He said breathlessly.

"Y-yes…that's my name." Kairi replied softly.

"Kairi." He said again breathlessly.

She didn't move as he backed away a short distance.

"What a cruel mind fate has…" the man said as he shook his head slowly, "…than to bring you to me here on this cursed ship…after ten long years of waiting…ten years believing that I would never see you again…Kairi…my Kairi."

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously as the man slowly put his hands to his chest.

"My name…" the man said softly.

"…is Mune."

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

Surprised aren't ya?


	13. A Pirate's life for me: Part 3

"Y-you…are Mune?!" Kairi said breathlessly.

"Yes…I am your father." Mune replied.

"But…Mom said you were dead." Kairi said as Mune sighed with relief.

"Oh thank Minerva she's alive…but she's right…I was dead…still am technically." Mune replied.

"But…how?" Kairi asked as Mune smirked.

"Hades…the lord of the dead was forced into selling me to Davy Jones because of my last few good acts as a living man…the sea reminded me of my wife and my daughter…so he sold me to Jones on Minerva's orders." Mune explained.

"But I thought you died a hero…you saved countless lives in trying to kill Xehanort." Kairi said as Mune looked at her confused.

"Is that what your mother told you? Has she told you that I was some great unsung hero?" Mune asked her as Kairi looked at him confused.

"Why? Isn't it true?" She asked as Mune sighed sadly.

"No…not even close…" Mune said as he turned away from her, "…I did die a hero…but before that I was far from it."

"What do you mean?" She asked as Mune passed back through the bars.

"I…was Xehanort's apprentice…I helped to cause the deaths of thousands…nay millions…and I regret every one of them." Mune replied as Kairi shook her head.

"No…Mom said that it was your evil twin brother…Sanzun." Kairi said as Mune sighed despairingly.

"Oh Aqua…why didn't you tell her the truth." He whispered and turned back to her, "Kairi…Sanzun…is me."

"What?" Kairi asked softly with a hurt expression.

"Before you were born…I suffered from a mental condition known as Multiple Personality Disorder…do you know what that is?" he asked as Kairi nodded with a stunned expression.

"Sanzun was my evil self…I lost control of him thanks to Xehanort…and for over four years I was a prisoner within my own body." Mune explained as Kairi sat back down on the crate in the back of the cell, still stunned as Mune continued, "But then one day…I took you and your mother prisoner…then without warning she used the power of her heart to heavily suppress Sanzun, granting me control once again."

"I've been a changed man since that day, and I haven't heard Sanzun's voice so much as whisper a single thought." Mune said as Kairi still looked distant. Then the haunting organ melody started playing again.

"You'll get used to the music over time…frankly I hardly notice it anymore." Mune said as he sighed and started heading back up to the top deck as Kairi continued to contemplate what she had just learned.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a misty bog, a group of lantern lit row boats floated down the river towards an old wooden shack with a dim light present inside. In one boat, Pintel and Ragetti rowed while Zack and Sora sat silently in the boat. Elizabeth had elected herself to stay with the ship.

"So what can we expect from this Tia Dalma anyway?" Roxas asked as he and Gibbs rowed their small boat with Fuu and Cissnei in the back and Jack at the front. Jack had a crimson red hand print across his face…courtesy of an enraged Elizabeth Swann. He also carried the cage with the undead monkey inside.

"Heck if I know." Gibbs replied, "But one thing I know for certain…This Tia Dalma…something of a witchy sort she is…dabbles in the black magics of voodoo she does."

"Really?" Cissnei asked.

"Aye." Gibbs replied, "Legend has it, that she knew the sea goddess Calypso when she was bound in her bones by the first Pirate Brethren Court, many ages ago."

"Calypso?" Fuu asked.

"Aye…she was rumored to wear a beautiful dress of painted blue metal, gold, and silver…she is said to have also carried a mystical sword that granted her the power over the ocean." Gibbs explained as Roxas looked at Fuu with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Could she have once known Kairi's mom's predecessor?" Roxas asked as Fuu shrugged.

"Possibly." She replied as the boats docked at a wooden gangplank. The group disembarked, and entered the shack.

As they entered the shack filled with various voodoo related items they saw a woman with thick black dreadlocks, dark skin, and horrible teeth smile at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow." she said happily as she rose from her chair and approached the Captain.

"Tia Dalma! Darling!" Jack said happily as he approached the voodoo priestess.

"De claws said dat I'd be gettin' a visitor today, and here you are." She said in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Well it just so happens I need a favor from you." Jack said as Tia noticed the new comers.

"Well what have we here?" she asked as she approached Sora with a smile, then looked curiously at Roxas.

"Dis one was born witout a heart…but now he has one of light…a nobody." She said as Roxas looked surprised.

"H-how did you know?" he asked as she smiled at him and then looked at Fuu.

"You three are all carriers of de keys…de keys dat open more dan doors…day open de very hearts of de worlds." She said soothingly as the three Keybearers and their companions looked at her in surprise as she looked around as if she was looking for something.

"But where is de princess of heart? I sensed her arrival on dis world." Tia asked as everyone looked at Jack, who gulped nervously.

"Yes that's what we're here to talk to you about." Jack said as Tia turned to him with a concerned look.

"She has been taken by Davy Jones hasn't she? No thanks to you I believe." She said as she maintained her calm and soothing demeanor.

"Well, that's what I need that favor of you for." Jack said as Tia smiled and moved back around behind her desk.

"What payment have you brought me den?" she asked as Jack happily lifted up the cage and shot the monkey inside. Again the monkey remained unscathed.

"Look! Undead Monkey!" he said happily as Tia took the cage from him.

"De payment is fair." She said as she opened the cage and the monkey leapt out and into a back room.

"Oh if only you knew how much trouble it took us to catch that mangy little cur." Gibbs complained as Tia turned and moved a panel on the wall, and pulled out a small black chest, with a heart shaped lock on the front. Jack and Sora both put an ear to the chest and heard the faint thumping of a heartbeat inside.

"This is it…the Dead man's chest." Sora said as he moved to take hold of the handles but Tia snatched it away.

"Ah-ah-ah…dare is an additional charge for someting of dis high a value." Tia said as Jack scratched his head.

"Then what say I bought something here and you give me a discount eh?" Jack asked as he looked around and picked up a large jar on the floor.

"How about this jar of dirt?" he asked as Tia smiled but shook her head.

"Witty Jack…dat's what I like about you…but my price isn't in that of physical possessions…it is dat of deeds." She replied.

"Name it?" Jack asked as Tia smiled.

"I require transport…for both myself and a…mutual acquaintance." Tia said as Jack smiled.

"Well where be this mutual friend of ours and I'll give ye both a grand ride aboard my ship." Jack said with a smile as footsteps could be heard from the back room.

"You mean…a grand ride on…my ship." A chillingly familiar voice said as the curtains drew back and there stood none other than Captain Hector Barbossa himself, alive and well.

"So tell me…" he said as the monkey landed on his shoulder, "…what has become of my ship?"

He then took a bite from a green apple and gave his hearty yet menacing laugh.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

On board the Flying Dutchman, the organ music continued as the ghost ship sailed through a horrible storm.

Meanwhile in the brig, Kairi was still sitting silently as she heard someone descending from the deck above. It was Mune but he was not alone, behind him he carried an unconscious Will Turner with the other more human man from before helping him. They carried Will into Kairi's cell and laid him on his stomach, revealing nine painful red lines on his back.

"What happened to him?" Kairi asked as she knelt down to try and help the injured man but the two men ignored her.

"It was a brave thing to do Bootstrap…you saved him from a much worse pain that he would have suffered where it Jimmy Legs doing the job." Mune said to the man as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad…what happened to him?" Kairi asked as the other man looked at Mune with a surprised look on his face.

"We both found our children Bootstrap…though I imagined that it would be a much happier reunion." Mune said as Bootstrap looked back at his unconscious and injured son.

Mune in the meantime knelt down to Kairi.

"Kairi…no matter what you do…you cannot let anyone but Bootstrap and Will here know of our blood relation to one another. Mine to you…or Bootstrap's to Will." Mune said quietly and urgently as Kairi gave him a confused look.

"Yes, this is Will's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner…please…if the Captain found out, he could cause us all great pain…in more ways than one." Mune added as Kairi nodded quietly and started tending to Will's wounds.

Suddenly the haunting organ melody stopped, and the loud thump of Davy Jones moving along the decks above was heard shortly afterwards. It got closer and closer until finally the beast himself emerged with a small entourage of his disfigured crewmen close behind him.

"Bring the girl." He ordered as Mune took a nervous breath and nodded as he adopted a merciless and careless attitude towards Kairi as he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Get moving you little spitfire." He ordered as he led her up to the top decks, into the soaking rain and up the stairs into a large chamber with a calliope at the back with large coral pipes all along the side of the room.

She turned back to Mune who looked at her sadly.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he shoved her to the floor and out of the way as Jones entered.

"Leave us Mr. Mune!" he ordered as Mune shuddered and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

Kairi looked at Jones with fear as the beast walked silently past her and to the organ bench. He reached out and grabbed something. Kairi then heard the soft tinkling of a music box. It was a soft yet sad tune that sounded familiar. Then she realized that it was the same tune that Jones had been playing repeatedly on the organ.

"Do you…recognize this?" Jones asked softly as Kairi listened but remained silent.

"Do you remember…our last time together?" Jones asked just as softly as Kairi turned to him confused.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know what…you are talking about." Kairi said as Jones looked at her with a sad yet longing expression on his face.

"But you are…her…aren't ye?" He asked as Kairi shook her head.

"Who?" she asked.

"Calypso." He replied softly.

"No…I don't even know who she is or where I could find her." Kairi said as he closed his hand and the music stopped.

"Then how…how is it that you…a Princess of Heart…should come to this world and not know of Calypso?" he asked as his temper started to flare.

"I came here with my friends…we were looking for something!" she said as the monster approached.

"What is it you are looking for!?" he yelled as he grabbed her by the throat with his clawed hand and pinned her against the wall.

"The…the…Keyhole!!" she gasped as Jones's eyes widened and he pulled back his claw. She fell to the floor as she coughed from the air suddenly returning to her lungs.

"Ah…so ye seek the keyhole…then that means that there is at least one of your friends that can carry one of the Keyblades." Jones said with a sinister smile as he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the wall again only without the claw.

"Now tell me Princess…who has the Keyblade?" he said as Kairi stayed silent.

"Who has the Keyblade?!" he asked again only angrier but she remained silent. Finally Jones had enough and back handed her with his claw, sending her to the floor with a small cut on the side of her face. He was about to put his peg leg through her chest when he noticed something on the floor.

He knelt down and picked it up, revealing it to be a small piece of rolled up leather. He unrolled it and went wide eyed as he saw what was inscribed on it. He then narrowed his eyes as he crumpled the leather in his hand and angrily stormed out of the cabin.

Kairi lay sobbing on the floor from the pain as she heard Jones yell for the crew to chart a course for some unknown island, the name of which she couldn't hear as the sound of soft footsteps on the floorboards was heard approaching as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Aqua could feel something was wrong as the Shera flew through the blackness of space. Her heart was heavy and her neck ached as if something had been crushing it. The side of her face also burned as if having been struck by something.

She sat on the bridge, looking out over the emptiness as she heard someone approaching.

"Munny for your thoughts." Ven said as he sat down in the chair next to hers.

"I just…feel like something's wrong…like something has happened to Kairi…I can almost hear her calling for me when I close my eyes." Aqua replied softly as Ven sighed.

"I know what you mean…I could feel this inexplicable sense of anger and rage a moment ago…but now I feel nothing but worry and fear…but not for myself…but for someone else." Ven replied.

"Parental instinct?" Aqua asked as Ven shrugged.

"Well one thing is for sure…we certainly will get to Port Royal soon enough." He said as the radar console started beeping.

"There's something out there." Ven said as he looked at the controls to see the signature of a vessel matching a familiar signature.

"No way…It can't be?" Ven said as he recognized the signature.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's that old solar powered gummy ship we rescued from Treasure Planet before she blew!" Ven replied as Cid overheard the conversation from the controls behind them.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" He said as he spun the wheel slightly.

"Hey we're getting a transmission." Aqua said as the rest of the crew emerged on the bridge.

"It's kind of grainy…let me try to clear it up." Terra said as he sat down at the communications console and cleared up the transmission.

"_Is this cursed piece of hardware on? Hello? Hello out there can anybody here me?" _A distorted voice said over the speakers.

"Yes, we can hear you! Can you hear us?" Terra asked.

"_Aye I can! Ye be the first friendly look-in' ship I seen in a while now…could ye do me a kindness and help me with me ship?" _The voice asked as the others shrugged.

"Sure we're on our way, stand by…we're going to come along side." Terra replied as the connection terminated.

The Shera pulled up alongside of the old solar sailor and extended a boarding tunnel that went through the old ship's atmospheric shields. Our heroes walked slowly onto the old ship.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Ven asked as they looked around. But no one replied…it was practically abandoned.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Aerith asked as she felt something cold and metal press against her back.

"That would probably be because…we've met before." A familiar voice said as the heroes turned with their weapons summoned. They paled as they saw who it was.

"John Silver?!" they said in unison as they saw the old cyborg pirate holding a built in gun on his robotic hand against Aerith's back.

"Aye…and this time…ye won't be getting away." He replied with a sinister grin as the trigger on his hand started to pull.

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

Now here's a twist.


	14. The Kraken

As soon as the trigger on Silver's mechanical hand, was pulled his arm fizzled and shot off sparks from the sides. Aerith was unscathed.

"Doh of all the confounded times for this wretched thing to fail on me!!" Silver growled as he smacked his metal arm against the mast and finally was able to switch it to his basic hand.

"Finally!" He mumbled as he turned only to come face to face with three Keyblades, Cerberus, and a long metal rod (Aerith).

"Eh-heh…" Silver said sheepishly as he pulled his hat over his chest, "…ye wouldn't harm an old cyborg like me-self would ye?"

"Give us one reason why not, Silver." Aqua said as Terra arched an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute how did you survive the destruction of Midgar if you were in a prison cell?" Terra asked.

"I wish I knew…I was just sitting in that cell and in the blink of me good eye I'm on board a small one man gummy ship and I set off for Montressor…the rest is history." Silver replied.

"Where are you heading Silver?" Ven asked as Silver removed a small coin from his pocket.

"Put it to your ear." He said as he handed it to Aerith. She held the coin to her ear and heard a high pitched tone coming from the coin.

"The call of the Pirate Brethren Court has been issued…and being the Pirate Lord of the Stars, I have an obligation to head to Port Royal…where the fourth Brethren Court shall be held." Silver said as the Knights looked at him dumbfounded.

"Port Royal?!" Ven asked.

"That's where we're heading." Aqua said as Silver sensed an opportunity.

"Hmm…why would a bunch of fine upstanding Knights such as yourselves be heading to Port Royal?" Silver asked.

"How do you-" "I hear a lot of chatter in the back rooms of the universe and word has it that you three are the Kingdom Knights…and if that's true…then you are just what we need to help fulfill a long destined prophecy." Silver explained.

"What Prophecy?" Aqua asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kairi moaned in pain as she felt a hand of coarse skin on her injured cheek.

"Sorry…I have the hands of a blacksmith not a doctor." She heard Will say.

"Dad?" she said softly.

"I'm here Kairi." She heard her father reply softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jones gave you quite a hard hit…you've lost a little blood but you should be fine." Mune replied as she started to open her eyes slowly.

"Am I ok?" she asked as she saw Will, Bootstrap, and her father all in her cell.

"You're fine, save for that cut on your cheek." Bootstrap replied with a smile.

"So what now?" she asked as she sat up.

"Easy…we're going to help you both escape." Mune replied as Kairi looked at Will excitedly. Then she moved to get up but as she did, her left leg gave her tremendous pain.

"AUGH!!" she cried as she collapsed back onto the crate.

"Ok then it looks like we're going to have to carry you." Mune said as he nodded to Bootstrap who headed for the door, and returned shortly.

"Coast is clear." He said as Mune nodded to Will and opened the cell door. Mune then picked up Kairi and carried her out and up onto the deck where Will and Bootstrap started prepping a small dinghy for launch.

"Kairi…do you realize that this is the first time I've ever held you?" Mune said with a smile as Kairi gave him a teary smile in return.

"Yes." she said with a quivering chuckle, "But it won't be the last."

"What will happen if you two are discovered?" Will asked.

"Don't worry about us Will…" Bootstrap replied as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into the railing, "…here, take this…and stab the heart when you find it."

"Oh and…take this too." Mune said as he handed Kairi off to Will who put her in the dinghy and then fished in his pocket and pulled out the key that was illustrated on the leather drawing.

"How did you get that?!" Kairi asked in a hushed whisper as she stuffed it into her pocket.

"I've learned a thing or two from that magic-trick-pick-pocket mother of yours." Mune replied with a smile as Kairi giggled. She then pulled her father into a hug as a tear ran down her face.

"I will free you dad…and then we can be together." Kairi whispered in his ear as Mune smiled softly.

"We should be going." Will said as he climbed into the dinghy and the two Dutchmen crewmen lowered the boat into the mist covered water. Kairi and Will then started rowing along together, and away from the Dutchman.

"Let's hope they make it to safety before the Captain finds out." Bootstrap said as Mune nodded.

* * *

**That morning…**

Jack and Barbossa were hollering the same orders one after the other to the crew of the Black Pearl until Barbossa finally had enough of it.

"What the devil do ya think yer doing?" He asked annoyed.

"What does it look like? I'm Captaining my ship, that's what I'm doing." Jack replied.

"Ye mean my ship!" Barbossa shouted.

"No it's my ship! Who made you Captain?!" Jack shouted back.

"HEY!!" Sora shouted, interrupting the two, "Either you draw straws and decide who the Captain will be, or else there's going to be a mutiny here in a few seconds."

The two men looked at Sora surprised and then at each other.

"Straws then." Barbossa said as Sora groaned and Pintel approached with a fist full of straws. Finally it was decided that Jack would serve as the Captain.

"Hey Sora…" Cissnei said as she approached the Keybearer, "…you think it might be a good idea to get Riku and the witch down here?"

"It's Riku and Luxa…and yeah it might not hurt." Sora replied as he pressed a button on his watch that activated the communicator with the Fahrenheit.

"Namine, can you get Riku and Luxa down here please…we're going to need some help." Sora said as Namine replied with an enthusiastic, _"Ten four,"_ and in a flash of light the two in question appeared on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"You rang?" Riku asked.

"Glad you could make it." Roxas said as he passed by with a barrel of rum in his arms.

"Thanks…" Luxa said as she started looking around for something…or more appropriately, someone, "…Uh Sora…where's Kairi?"

A few minutes later Luxa was chasing Jack all over the ship in an attempt to kill him. In the confusion Barbossa assumed command. Fortunately Luxa was calmed down after Jack explained his plan to off Davy Jones and rescue Kairi and Will at the same time.

A few more minutes later…

"Captain!!" Zack shouted as he spotted something in the distance.

"Yes?" Jack and Barbossa asked in unison then looked at each other with an annoyed expression.

"Ship of the starboard bow!" Zack replied as he approached them.

"Colors?" Jack asked.

"None." Was Zack's reply as Barbossa lifted his telescope.

"Aye, but not any pirates that we need to be frettin' about." Barbossa replied as he lowered the telescope with a smile.

"Huh?" Luxa asked confused.

"That there be the Empress…the flagship of the Pirate Lord…Sao Feng." Barbossa replied as the Black Pearl started to come along side.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Welcome aboard the Edinburgh Trader." A man said as Will and Kairi's dinghy was pulled on board a fair sized galleon. Will proceeded to carry Kairi in towards the cabin that the men on board directed him too and set her on a pillow covered chair at the back window.

"How did you get out here good sir?" the captain asked.

"Shipwreck." Was all Will replied as he gave him a look and the Captain and what crew was inside left the cabin.

"You need anything?" Will asked as Kairi shook her head.

"Nope…I'm good." Kairi replied with a stretch of her arms.

"Ok then…if you need anything I'll be right here." He said as he moved over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Thank you Will." Kairi said as the blacksmith gave her a confused look.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here for me…It helps to have someone you know and trust around when you really need one the most." Kairi said with a yawn as she started to fall asleep.

"You get some rest…I'll be talking to the crew." Will replied as he headed out the door.

* * *

**On the Flying Dutchman…**

Davy Jones scowled as he crumpled the leather drawing of the key in his hand. He then turned angrily towards a small group of his crewmen who were holding Mune and Bootstrap as prisoners.

"You will watch THIS!" Jones growled as he grabbed Mune by the throat with his claw and then moved away. Down on the deck, a group of the cursed sailors were pushing a wheel crank around as some of the crew were promptly whipped by the Boson for being too slow.

Gradually a large pillar started to rise from the wheel crank as Jones turned towards the ocean where a ship with the name "Edinburgh Trader" sailed merrily along without a clue of the approaching disaster.

"Let no joyful voice be heard!" Jones recited "Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…"

The pillar reached the top.

"…the **KRAKEN**!" Jones said as Mune's eyes widened with shock and horror while Bootstrap lurched forward with a cry of fear, and the pillar quickly dropped back down to the bottom of the ship.

* * *

**Back on the Edinburgh Trader…**

Will was speaking with the Captain in his quarters as Kairi's eyes fluttered open.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as Will and the Captain turned to her confused.

"Hear what?" Will asked.

"Like a soft boom in the water." Kairi replied as the Captain shrugged.

"Probably some of the crew being rowdy down be**LOW**!!" He shouted as the ship suddenly jerked to a stop, sending Kairi rolling onto the cabin floor.

"You alright?" Will asked as Kairi nodded and summoned her Keyblade to use as a makeshift crutch.

"We must have hit a reef." The captain said as one of the crewmen entered.

"Captain!" he said as the captain waved his hand in dismissal.

"I know we've run aground or something." The captain replied as the crewman shook his head.

"No sir, we've spotted a ship off the starboard aft!" he replied as Willa and Kairi looked at each other with a worried look.

"Colors?" asked the captain.

"None." The crewman replied.

"Pirates." The captain said.

"Or Worse," Will said as the four hurried out onto the deck. Will climbed to the top of the mast, to the crow's nest with Kairi resting against the mast.

"What do you see Will?!" she yelled up to him but she could tell by his paled face that it was their worst fears come true.

"IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!!" Will yelled down as without warning a massive tentacle reached up, grabbed the captain, and yanked him overboard into the water below.

"KRAKEN!!" the crew started shouting as they opened large boxes filled with spears, axes, and guns while Kairi attempted to enter her battle stance but was unable to due to her leg.

Suddenly multiple tentacles started flailing around across the deck and snapping up crewmen.

Will looked down to see a tentacle heading straight for Kairi from behind.

"KAIRI LOOK OUT!!" he shouted as Kairi swung her Keyblade around and smacked the tentacle with a brief yet blinding flash of light as the Keyblade struck.

The Tentacle flailed around slightly as if injured before sinking back into the water.

"Wait a minute." Kairi said as she smacked herself on the forehead and in a flash of blue light entered Wisdom Form.

"Who needs legs when you've got Wisdom Form?" She said proudly as she started hovering above the deck and nimbly gliding across and blasting the wriggling tentacles with Blizzaga as she went.

All around her, various crewmen were getting snatched up by the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater. Finally she noticed Will up on the mast, while dealing a tentacle which she promptly hovered up towards and sliced through.

"Thanks." Will said. Unfortunately before she could reply two massive tentacles lifted from the ocean.

"Time to go!" she said as she grabbed Will and they started flying away out to sea at high speed with the "Trader" between them and the Dutchman. They then stopped and turned just as the Kraken brought the two mammoth tentacles down on the ship, crushing it in two.

They watched in horror as the two halves were aimed inward, where the surviving sailors slid down to their deaths into the Kraken's maw. They then turned and flew off again as fast as they could while the Dutchman sailed up towards the wreckage. The Kraken swam off as the Dutchman got closer.

On the Dutchman, Jones stood on the bow as he surveyed the wreckage and floating bodies in the water. The Hammerhead man (Maccus) then approached him.

"They're not here…" He reported, "…they must have been claimed by the sea."

Jones then sneered and replied.

"I am the Sea."

He then turned towards the distraught fathers.

"You could use some time alone with your thoughts." He said as he turned to the rest of the crew, "BRIG!" he ordered as Maccus approached him again.

"What about the survivors?" He asked as Jones turned towards five fearful souls.

"There are no survivors." He said as Mune and Bootstrap could hear the "THWACK" of the crewmen's weapons as the two were escorted to the brig.

Finally inside the brig, Bootstrap sat down distraught against the wall in the corner as he started sobbing.

"Will…he's gone." He sobbed as Mune shook his head.

"No…I don't think he is…neither is Kairi." Mune replied as Bootstrap looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Bootstrap asked through the tears as Mune consoled him.

"I can feel Kairi's heart…she still lives." Mune said as within him, his heart which had been still for ten years, started beating again.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

Throughout the POTC trilogy, my favorite character is by far, Davy Jones...call it my Scottish ancestry, my love of the sea, his cool ship, or the fact that ol' fish face can play the organ better than anyone I can think of…but no matter what you say, I like Davy Jones.


	15. Trades, Rescues, and Alliances

On the Black Pearl, the crew waited anxiously for the Pirate Lord, Sao Feng to come aboard.

"So what exactly can we expect from Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"In short…" Jack said nervously, "…he makes Barbossa look like his monkey."

"Is he that terrifying?" Zack asked as he glanced between the Black Pearl's two captains.

"He's much like me self but absent me merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa replied as Sora took a deep breath.

Finally an intimidating Asian man with no hair, and a large scar on the side of his face appeared on the gangplank between the two ships with a pair of female twins in matching kimonos behind him, and another Asian man behind them.

"Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa greeted as the intimidating man looked squarely at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…" Feng said to the Captain, "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack replied as Sao Feng punched him square in the nose. As Jack recovered he glanced at Elizabeth who was smirking.

"And that sounded more like you." Jack said as Elizabeth smirked again, now smugger than before.

"So what brings the Black Pearl, so far out into these waters?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa who tossed him a small silver coin. Sao Feng blew on the coin and then put it next to his ear, revealing his long, black, and uncut fingernails. Elizabeth and Cissnei both cringed slightly at the sight while Fuu and Luxa both gave the two women disgusted looks.

"Valley Girls." Fuu muttered causing Riku to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Sao Feng listened closely as the coin emitted a high pitched tone.

"The Song…has been sung." Barbossa said as Sao Feng lowered the coin.

"So it has…" the Pirate Lord replied as he pocketed the coin, "…which is quite coincidental."

"Huh?" Sora asked confused as the man glared at him angrily.

"Who is this?!" He demanded as Barbossa smiled and approached the Pirate Lord.

"He carries one of the keys." Barbossa said softly as Sao Feng looked at Sora with curiosity.

"Does he?" Feng replied softly.

"Aye…but whether or not it is the right one, remains to be sure…" Barbossa said, "…but I'll wager he knows who does."

"Oh?" Feng replied.

"Aye." Barbossa replied with a smile.

"And…why tell me this?" Feng asked as Barbossa leaned in closely.

"We have Calypso." He whispered as Sao Feng scanned the females among the group until he stopped on Elizabeth.

"The goddess?" Feng replied.

"Aye." Barbossa said with a nod.

"What would you want in exchange for her?" Feng asked as Barbossa smiled.

"I'll start with me coin back." Barbossa replied as the crew laughed slightly and Feng handed Barbossa the coin from earlier back, causing Barbossa to give off one of his laughs as he pocketed the coin.

"What else, Captain Barbossa." Sao Feng said with an angry look on his face.

"The navigational charts that you carry." Barbossa replied as Feng arched an interested eyebrow.

"Why…may I ask, would you want my grandfather's navigational charts?" Feng asked as Barbossa looked towards Sora.

"Because…whether or not the boy does possess key…he appears to be after the keyhole." Barbossa replied as Sao Feng nodded in thought.

"Done…anything else?" Feng asked as Jack piped up.

"I don't suppose you have any rum on you do ye mate?" He asked as Feng gave him an angry glare, causing the half-drunk pirate to back up a bit.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack replied.

"That will be all, Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said as Feng turned and yelled something in Chinese to one of his men on the Empress. Moments later the man crossed over to the Pearl with a long black role of Washi (Chinese handmade rice paper) in his hands with several larger men right behind him.

"The Navigational charts, Barbossa." Sao Feng said as he personally handed the roll of washi to Barbossa. He then turned to the men and motioned to Elizabeth while ordering something in Chinese to them. The men then grabbed the unsuspecting Elizabeth and started dragging her to the gang plank.

"Now wait just a minute!!" Zack said as Fang's twin mistresses both pulled a pair of steal chopsticks from their hair and the two other guards each drew a Dao (Chinese sword) at Zack as he tried to intervene.

"Do you have something of a personal nature with this woman?" Feng asked as Zack glared veritable death rays at the Pirate Lord with his Mako infused eyes.

"No…but she is the fiancé of a friend of mine…a friend who will return to us eventually." Zack replied as Sao Feng arched an eye brow.

"Then pray that your friend is able to catch up with us." Feng replied as he, his entourage, and Elizabeth crossed the gangplank back over to the Empress which started to pull away as soon as the gangplank was removed.

"Relax boy…" Barbossa said as he put an arm around the SOLDIER, "…we be seeing her again soon at Shipwreck cove…which is where we are all heading."

"Where?" Luxa asked.

"Shipwreck cove…" Gibbs replied happily, as he approached the silver haired nobody, "…Is the one place where a pirate can be a pirate without nether worry nor care."

"Impressive place…though I'm not too thrilled with the governor there." Jack mumbled as he swaggered to his cabin.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In the middle of the ocean somewhere, Kairi and Will were racing over the ocean in no direction in particular.

"Will!" Kairi said as they started to lose altitude, "I don't think I can…that I can…can."

"Kairi?!" Will asked as Kairi reverted to normal form and fell unconscious as Will spun forward just in time to shield Kairi from smacking into the ocean.

"WILL!!" He heard after a moment of the silence of being underwater and opened his eyes as he took in a breath of air, "WILL are you ok?!"

It was Kairi holding him up.

"Yes! I'm fine!" He replied as he held her close.

"Stay close…it will help keep us warm." He said as she nodded but grimaced as her leg moved under the water.

"Well…" she shivered/chuckled after a moment, "…this is an awkward position to be in."

"You're too young for me…" Will said as they both laughed lightly, "…besides, I'm too much in love with Elizabeth."

"I'm too worried about…my dad." Aqua replied through a grimace.

"Mine too…" Will replied, "…did you ever know him before as a child?"

"No…he vanished before I was born…" Kairi said with another shiver, "…and he died when I was four."

"I never knew my father either." Will replied, "All my life, I thought he was a merchant who died at sea when I was young."

"All my life…I thought my father was a hero…" Kairi said as she looked distant, "…but I was wrong...my mother never told me the truth about him."

"Why?" Will asked as Kairi started to close her eyes.

"I don't know." She mumbled sleepily as she rested her head on his shoulder as he devoted his attention to keeping themselves both float. He then saw what looked like a ship in the distance.

* * *

**On Board the Empress…**

Elizabeth was being kitted out with fancy Chinese robes and jewelry by Sao Feng's twin mistresses, Lian and Park, who also turned out to be Feng's bodyguards as well.

Finally Sao Feng entered, while saying something in Chinese as he approached her. He clapped his hands once and the twins proceeded to bow and then leave.

Feng walked over towards a gold plated bowl and took hold of a small tea leaf and stirred the water in the bowl in it.

"By this time tomorrow…we will arrive in shipwreck cove…and you will be freed…Calypso." Sao Feng said to Elizabeth who immediately understood the reason for his behavior.

"Sao Feng please…I'm not Calypso…my name is Elizabeth Swann." She pleaded but they fell on deaf ears.

"I am aware of what your friends call you…but **I** know…what you call yourself." Sao Feng replied as he washed his hands in the bowl.

"But why me? There were other women on the Black Pearl that could have easily been Calypso…yet you choose me…why?" Elizabeth asked as Sao Feng approached her.

"Why do men go to sea?" He replied softly.

"I-I don't quite know." She replied as she backed away.

"Because they are drawn to it…" He replied, "All men are drawn to the sea perilous though it may be."

"And often men offer desire as an excuse for their crimes." She said as she backed into part of the mast as the inches between them got gradually smaller.

"I offer simply my desire." He replied as he moved to kiss her only to be interrupted by Tai Huang, his first mate, running into the cabin and shout something in Chinese. Sao Feng ran out after the man leaving Elizabeth alone with Lian and Park as they re-entered the cabin.

The twins then heard Feng yell something in Chinese and they quickly ran to a large roll of carpet, which they proceeded to unroll, revealing its beautiful red and gold design. Lian then got two pillows and two heavy blankets from a nearby cabinet while Park prepared yet another carpet nearby.

Elizabeth was confused until she saw Tai Huang walk in with a man slung over his and another man's shoulder. The man was soaking wet, as if he had been in the ocean for hours and there was a familiar look about him too. Then Elizabeth was shocked as she saw Sao Feng carrying a certain unconscious red head in his arms personally.

"Kairi?" Elizabeth whispered as she turned to see that the man was actually, "Will!"

She hurried over to her fiancé's side as he coughed and spit up a little sea water.

"Elizabeth." He said weakly as Elizabeth started to tend to her beloved. She then paused and turned to where Sao Feng had taken Kairi. He was tending to her as well, even applying a warm towel to her forehead. Feng noticed her concerned look and gave a slight smile.

"I will not let it be known that Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of the land of Dragons, refused to help a pair of strangers." Feng said as Elizabeth smiled at him and returned her attention to Will.

* * *

**Later…**

Will finally awoke with a groan as he rolled over and saw Elizabeth sitting nearby.

"How is she?" he asked as Elizabeth turned happily towards her fiancé.

"She's fine…she's got a bad cough though but she's resting comfortably at the moment." Elizabeth replied as she turned to look towards Kairi, where Sao Feng sat guard in a meditation stance.

"Who is he?" Will asked referencing to Sao Feng.

"This is Captain Sao Feng…the Pirate Lord of the Land of Dragons…he rescued you two from the sea." She replied softly.

"I just hope we don't bring the same doom upon him that we did the other ship." Will sighed as Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Will went on to explain about their run in with the feared Kraken and what happened to the Edinburgh Trader.

"I wish I had been able to prevent it all Will…" she said softly, "…but at least we found each other."

"Kairi and I both found something too…something we thought we had both lost forever." Will said as she arched her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"We found our fathers…my father Bootstrap Bill Turner, and her father, Mune, are both indentured to Davy Jones." Will explained as Elizabeth smiled.

Then suddenly Tai Huang burst in shouting something in Chinese. Sao Feng quickly leapt up and started bellowing something back. Kairi then shot straight up as if startled by something.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked with a worried expression.

"I heard another boom." She replied as Will looked at her with a frightened expression.

"Wait there it is again." Kairi said as she turned towards a window with the blinds closed, she pulled on the string at the side and opened the blinds. Outside sailed a large yellow and black horizontal striped frigate.

"That's not what I thought it was." Kairi said with a confused look as Will and Elizabeth scrambled over to the window.

"That's not the Dutchman…that's the Endeavour…Cutler Beckett's flagship!" Will said as he grabbed his sword and ran outside with it raised just as Sao Feng re-entered the cabin.

"What's going on?!" Kairi asked as she finally realized that she wasn't in a place that was familiar, "Who are you?!"

"No time to explain! We must leave now Calypso!" Feng said as he started crossing the room, but was less than halfway across when a cannonball shot through the wall and plowed him into the opposite wall.

Elizabeth quickly ran over too him as Kairi summoned her Keyblade and hobbled over to Elizabeth's side.

"Sao Feng!" Elizabeth said as she saw a massive piece of wood shrapnel embedded within his side.

"Calypso…" he said as he reached for something around his neck and ripped off a small jade captain's knot necklace and handed it to her.

"With all of the pieces of eight, you will be free." He said weakly as Elizabeth took the necklace and put it around her neck, "Take it! You are Captain now."

"Me? Captain?" Elizabeth said in shock and disbelief.

"Forgive me…Calypso." He said with his last breath and died as Tai Huang and Will reappeared.

"What did he say to you?!" Huang asked.

"He made me Captain." She replied as Huang looked disbelieving and cursed in Chinese before asking begrudgingly…

"Orders…Captain?"

"We can't take the Endeavour on our own…we must run." Elizabeth ordered as Huang nodded in agreement and ran back out to the top deck as Will gave her a smile.

"If only I had some way to remember this moment by." Will said as Kairi secretly wished she had a camera with her at the moment too. The Empress successfully escaped from the pursuing Endeavour much to Beckett's chagrin.

"You may have gotten away this time Sao Feng…but your days are numbered." Beckett grumbled as he turned just in time to see a massive and hideous ship rise from the water.

"Ah…so the legends are true." He said unfazed as Davy Jones and his crew appeared on board.

"Are you Cutler Beckett?!" Jones asked angrily as a steward brought Beckett a cup of tea.

"Why yes…I am." Beckett replied as Jones glared at the man.

"I have a proposal to make with you…regarding the destruction of a certain Pirate Lord who owes me." Jones said as Beckett took a sip of his tea.

"I am already interested in your offer Mr. Jones…come with me to my cabin where we can discuss things more easily." Beckett suggested as he led Jones to his cabin.

It was the start of a fragile…yet very lethal alliance.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

Next up…the Brethren Court, featuring some familiar faces.


	16. The Brethran Court: Part 1

The Black Pearl sailed in through a rock covered tunnel and as they emerged from the other side the crew beheld a massive towering city made from the wrecked hulls of multiple shipwrecks.

"Look at them all!" Pintel said in awe at all the various ships docked around the city.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our life time." Barbossa said as Sora and Riku both noticed a rather familiar looking ship docked nearby.

"And I owe them all money." Jack said as Zack and Barbossa both gave the drunken Pirate an annoyed glance.

As Sora and the group disembarked they heard a loud roar over head and looked up to see a massive solar powered gummy ship resembling the many ships docked around them hovering down towards the shore.

"Ah I see Captain Silver has arrived." Barbossa said as the old gummy ship spluttered to a halt over the water.

"Captain Barbossa…" Tia Dalma said as she approached, "I would like to see de one wit blue hair on board Silver's ship if I may."

"That can be arranged." Barbossa said with a smile and a nod.

"Hey Sora. Look who's on board!" Roxas said as he pointed at the disembarking "crew."

"MOM, DAD!!" Sora shouted as Ven and Lulu turned to see their descendants running towards them at full speed.

"Sora! Roxas!" Ven said happily as they crashed into a group hug.

"How did you guys get here?!" Sora asked excitedly as Terra noticed that they had attracted the attention of the crew of the Black Pearl.

"We had an old adversary of ours give us a ride." Aqua said in her typical manner as the cyborg pirate passed by.

"Barbossa me old pal!" Silver greeted cheerfully, "How've ye been ye old sea dog?!"

As the two pirate lords discussed, Aqua started looking around for Kairi, but couldn't seem to find her.

"Uh Sora…where's Kairi?" she asked nervously.

"Oh…" Sora said nervously as Aqua gave him an exasperated look, "…she's um…uh…alive…I think."

"What?" Aqua asked confused and nervous, "What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid it will have to wait," Barbossa said as he approached, "But rest assured that she is probably in good hands."

"Why am I not reassured by that statement?" Aqua asked.

"Because, last I heard it wasn't true." Zack said as Angeal smirked at Zack from the old gummy ship unnoticed by his former pupil.

"Huh?" Aqua said with a panicked expression as Barbossa remembered Tia's request.

"By the way miss…a friend of mine would like to speak with you about something on board my ship." Barbossa said as he motioned towards the Black Pearl.

"Alright then…but when I get back I want answers." Aqua said as she passed by Barbossa.

"Oh ye will lass…ye will." He said as the group headed inward towards the council chambers.

As they entered Sora and Riku caught sight of a very familiar face.

"Swaggle me eyes! It's the boy that Maleficent liked and…Eek Gads! It's the boy that helped that blasted Peter Pan out in Never Land!"

"Captain Hook?!" the two boys said in unison.

"What are you doing here Hook?" Riku asked.

"I am the Pirate Lord of Neverland boy! I have answered the summons for this, the fourth Brethren Court." Hook replied proudly as his faithful first mate Mr. Smee polished his captain's hook.

"Ah Hook…glad you could make it." Barbossa said as Silver walked past and sat down at the table, right next to an Arab man with a long white beard and turban.

"Sri Sumbhajee, glad to see ye still squeaking about." Silver chuckled as the Arab man nudged one of his aides.

"Sri Sumbhajee say, stick it in your-""GENTLEMEN! Let's not start the meeting with bloodshed this time shall we?" Barbossa asked as he looked around the room.

The room had all but one seat filled, the one belonging to Sao Feng. Besides Hook, Silver, and Sri Sumbhajee, there were a few more pirate lords...but none of them looked familiar. Then one, a pudgy man in nineteen twenties gangster garb caught Ven's attention.

"Well I'll be…Eddie Valentine is that you?" Ven said as the gangster turned his way.

"Hey wait a minute I know you…you were that guy who lost his girl to the hands of that Clammy back in Rocket Town ten years ago." Eddie replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ven asked confused.

"What do ya think I'm doing here ya meat head? I'm the Pirate Lord of Rocket Town." He said as Ven shrugged.

"Geez you ask as a simple question." He said as he walked away from the gangster.

The other two members present included a man looking like a French aristocrat and the other looking like a Spanish conquistador…both of whom were staring silently and angrily at each other.

"Well I guess we should start." Barbossa said as he grabbed a large metal ball chained to another metal ball and started banging it like a gavel.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court!" Barbossa announced as the other pirates and gangsters sat down in silence as Barbossa gave a nod to Ragetti who produced a wooden bowl and started moving about the room towards the various Pirate Lords.

"To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard…" Barbossa said, "…present now, your Pieces of Eight my fellow Captains."

Then Lulu noticed something as she saw the objects being placed in the bowl weren't at all coins.

"Those aren't pieces of eight…they're pieces of junk." She said as Gibbs overheard her.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were, to a one; skint broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name." Aerith suggested.

"To what? To 'Nine Pieces of Whatever-We-Happen-to-Have-in-Our-Pockets-at-the-Time?' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs retorted as Ragetti returned to Barbossa.

In the bowl were the following items; A queen of spades playing card from the Frenchman (Chevalle), a broken bottle-neck with a cork; on a string from the Spaniard (Villanueva), an old silver bullet from Eddie, a Calf-horn Snuff box from Sri Sumbhajee, a dented old fishing hook from…Hook, and a wind up key for a clockwork toy from Silver.

"Master Ragetti if you will." Barbossa said as he held out his hand to the one eyed pirate.

"I-I kept it safe for you, just like you asked." He replied.

"Aye but now I be needing it back." Hector said as he smacked the back of the man's head causing his wooden eye to fall out and into the bowl.

"SPARROW!" Villanueva bellowed as Fuu handed Ragetti one of her spare eye patches.

Jack turned around as he fingered a coin that dangled from his hair over his bandana, something which Zack and Barbossa both noticed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack said with a grin as he walked up next to Barbossa.

"Sao Feng is dead!" a familiar voice replied as all turned to see Elizabeth standing there with Tai Huang, Will, and…

"KAIRI!!" Sora shouted as he and his friends ran towards her but stopped when she motioned to the pair of makeshift crutches she was using to stand on as they walked outside.

"Sao Feng was killed by Lord Beckett!" Elizabeth added as the council chambers erupted into enraged chatter.

"He made you Captain?! They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack said in disbelief as Elizabeth approached the table.

"Listen to me! LISTEN!" she shouted as the other Pirate Lords settled down, "Our position is known to the enemy, they're on their way here."

"How do they know this?" Hook asked.

"Because I overheard the Captain of the Flying Dutchman say that he was setting a course for Shipwreck Cove." Will replied as everyone gave him a confused look.

"How is it that you managed overhear the captain of the cursed ship of the damned say where he was going?" Chevalle asked as Will turned to Sparrow who motioned frantically for him not to answer.

"Because Jack sold myself and a friend to him to settle a debt he owed to Davy Jones." Will explained as Ven, Terra, Lulu, and Aerith looked at Will in disbelief, then at Jack with anger.

"You sold my goddaughter's soul to the devil?!" Ven asked angrily.

"But was she harmed…no…she's back safe and sound." Jack replied as Will shook his head.

"Not quite…she was personally bludgeoned in the face and had her leg injured by Davy Jones for failure to submit to his questioning." Will said as he turned around and lifted up his shirt, revealing the whip scars.

"These were dealt to me for allowing a cannon to fall through the deck." Will explained as he turned back around and lowered his shirt.

"Sparrow…when this is over…you are a dead man." Ven growled as Jack started inching away from the angry Keyblade Knight.

"Don't be angry at him…in fact Kairi and I owe him a debt of gratitude…was it not for him, we would never have found our respective fathers." Will said as everyone went wide eyed, including Jack.

"What's that again savvy?" Jack asked confused.

"My father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, is a servant on Davy Jones crew, as is Kairi's father Mune." Will replied as the Kingdom Knights looked at each other in surprise.

"It will have to wait for another time Mr. Turner." Barbossa said as Will realized that Barbossa was alive but just rolled his eyes…he had seen far too many people he considered dead to be really alive lately to be surprised anymore.

"The question is no longer how did they find us, but what to do now that they have." Barbossa replied as Elizabeth replied…

"We Fight!" she said as the meeting dissolved into laughter.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress!" Eddie said with an amused smile, "There is no need to fight if they can't get to us."

"There be a third course…" Barbossa said as everyone fell silent and turned towards him, "…In another age, in this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones…" He said with an understanding nod as Aerith took an interest and pulled out an old book from in a bag at her side. It was the Sheppard's Journal. She flipped through to a tab she had placed and started reading intently.

"…That was a mistake," Barbossa said as everyone gave him a confused look, "…Oh we tame the seas for ourselves aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better where the days when mastery of the seas came not from deals struck with Aldridge creatures, but from the sweat of his brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true!"

The Lords nodded in agreement as Barbossa continued.

"Gentlemen…" He said as he then noticed Elizabeth.

"…Ladies…we must free Calypso." He said as the crowd fell silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

Barbossa looked around confused at the silence a second before the entire court responded into a deafening.

"NO!" "Eh-no!"

"Shoot Him!" Eddie called out.

"Cut out his tongue!" Silver added as his hand turned into a gun again.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue…and trim that scraggly beard." Jack suggested, causing Ven, Lulu, and Terra to snicker at the absurdity of the comment.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then!" Hook argued, "She will be our enemy now!"

"And it is unlikely her mood's improved." Chevalle added as Villanueva stood up.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng!" he said as he placed his pistol on the table as a threat to Chevalle, "We release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?" Chevalle asked as he stepped forward slightly.

"I Challenge you!" Villanueva replied a split second before Chevalle punched him in the nose causing a riot to break out.

"This is madness." Elizabeth said after a moment.

"This is politics." Jack replied.

"Meanwhile our enemies gather at our doorstep." Will added.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa replied with a frustrated sigh as he watched the carnage before them.

* * *

**Earlier…**

After Aqua had broken off from the group, she headed over towards the Black Pearl where she found Tia Dalma quietly listening to a music box built into a locket. The locket was playing a rather haunting melody.

"Um excuse me?" Aqua said as she approached the voodoo priestess, "I'm looking for someone by the name of Tia Dalma…can you tell me where she is?"

"She be right here child." Tia replied with a smile as she closed the music box and turned towards the blue haired knight.

"Dere is a touch of destiny in you Aqua…Knight of de sea." Tia said as Aqua gave her a confused look.

"How did you know who or what I am?" Aqua asked.

"It is difficult to miss de mark from wit in your heart child…a mark I too possess." Tia replied as Aqua suddenly had a series of visions appear into her head. She then realized something.

"You…you were…" "Yes…I was your predecessor…back when de universe was new…back when my people were being oppressed by de calamities…back when we brought Kingdom Hearts into bein'…it is I dat de people of dis world refer to as Calypso…de sea goddess."

"But how-" Aqua asked and was again interrupted.

"-De armor grants great power to de wearer…it has a different effect on dos of Cetra bloodlines…it put a lock on my heart…a lock dat only de key dat I once carried can open…de key dat you carry right now."

"So…my Keyblade…or more appropriately your Keyblade, can unlock your heart and release you?" Aqua asked as Tia nodded.

"But dare is a catch." Tia said as Aqua rolled her eyes.

"I knew it." She said as she blew some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Many years ago, de First Brethren Court, somehow learned a way to hide the lock to my heart and make me unable to use my armor again…de nine pieces of eight dat each of de Pirate Lords carries, must be burned for de keyhole to boat my heart and de world to be revealed." Tia said as Aqua nodded.

"So you just need me around to release you when the Brethren Court reveals the keyhole right?" Aqua asked as Tia nodded.

"Sounds easy enough…what is it you're not telling me?" Aqua asked.

"You will learn soon enough." Tia replied.

"Well…now I just need to figure out what happened to my daughter Kairi." Aqua said as Tia smiled.

"She has learned de truth about her father…de truth which you wit-held…but she will not care…she has already begun de healin' process wit him…soon he will be reunited wit you both." Tia replied as Aqua looked at her with shock. Then they heard the sounds of fighting up near the peak of the city.

"It would seem dat de meeting is going well." Tia said with a smile as Aqua smirked.

"I would assume so."

* * *

**End Chapter 16**

I'll bet you weren't expecting that little twist.


	17. The Brethran Court: Part 2

After ducking out of the meeting, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Fuu, helped Kairi sit down on a nearby crate.

"Kairi you're ok…" Sora said as Kairi pointed to her cheek and then to her leg, "…well for the most part anyway."

"Yeah…courtesy of Davy Jones." Kairi said with a shrug as Riku elbowed Sora.

"Hey…you know curaga." Riku said as Sora face palmed.

"Oh yeah." Sora replied as he quickly cast curaga and instantly the cut on Kairi's cheek and her leg healed up. Kairi slowly started to stand up, successfully without pain.

"Thanks Sora…the thought of going around on crutches for a while did not appeal at all." Kairi replied with a smile.

"So what happened out there?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Well…it's a long story." Kairi said, "…after Will and I were taken aboard the Dutchman, Jones ordered me to the brig and Will to work on deck. The man who took me down there was very kind to me and was able to save me from a lot of pain."

"Guardian Angel." Fuu said with a smile as Kairi smiled and nodded.

"More than that…the man that saved me from alot worse pain, the man who helped me and Will escape, was the one person I would have never expected to ever meet in my entire life." Kairi replied.

"Really? Who?" Sora asked confused.

"My father." Kairi replied as the others went bug eyed.

"Your father is alive?!" Riku asked stunned.

"Well…yes and no…" Kairi said as she explained what Mune had told her about how he had gotten onboard the Flying Dutchman, "…and what's even cooler is that Will's dad is on board the Dutchman too…my dad and his dad are both friends."

"Now that is cool." Roxas replied.

"I'll bet your mom will be thrilled to see your dad again." Riku said as Kairi lowered her head in thought.

"Yeah…but she and I need to have a looooonnnnnggggg talk first." Kairi said as she looked down towards the Black Pearl and started heading down towards the ship. At the same time the sounds of a fight breaking out inside the meeting room was heard.

"Oh man a pirate fight!" Riku said excitedly as he started bouncing up and down like a giddy schoolboy.

"BONSAI!!" Fuu shouted as the two charged back in causing Roxas and Sora to look at each other confused.

"Ok…I think Kairi wants to talk with her mother alone…and I really don't want to fight right now…any ideas?" Roxas asked as Sora shrugged.

"Want to go watch a bloody pirate brawl?" Sora asked as Roxas shrugged.

"What else is there to do?" Roxas replied as the two walked back into the room just as Barbossa grabbed the chain shot in the middle of the chain as he leapt up onto the table. He fired a pistol into the air bringing the violence to a sudden end...much to the dismay of Riku and Fuu.

"It was the first court that first imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us, boons!" Barbossa said as Jack scoffed.

"Who's boons? Your boons?" He asked as Barbossa groaned silently and climbed off the table, "Utterly deceptive twattle speak says I."

"If ye have a better alternative…" Barbossa said annoyed, "…please…share."

"Cuttlefish, eh…" Jack replied as everyone gave him a confused look as Jack started roam around towards the other end of the table, "…Let us not, dear friends, forget our…dear friends the cuttlefish. Pen 'em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, ain't it…or, or fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us will be dead within a month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it."

The group was starting to get Jack's point as he continued.

"Or, as my learn-ed colleague so naively suggests we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful…I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." Jack said as there were a few murmurs of agreement, "We are left with but one option. I agree with…and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann, we must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa argued.

"I have not."

"Ya have so!"

"I have not!"

"Have so!"

"I have not!"

"You have so and ya know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny." Jack replied, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do…we must fight! To run away!"

"AYE!!" Gibbs and several other pirates shouted in agreement.

"As per the code…" Barbossa interrupted, "…and act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up!" Jack argued.

"Did I now?" Barbossa replied, "I call upon Captain Teague! Keeper of the Code!"

When Barbossa mentioned the name Teague, Jack's face fell in despair.

Sri Sumbhajee nudged his aide.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaim this all to be folly!" the aide declared on his master's behalf, "Hang the code-"

As soon as the phrase "Hang the code" left his mouth, a gunshot was heard and the aid fell to the floor, dead. Standing from a nearby door stood a grizzled old pirate in a long red jacket, wide brimmed hat, holding a smoking gun.

"The code is the law." The man said as Jack grimaced slightly and the man approached. He stopped before Sparrow and gave him a tired glare.

"You're in my way boy." He said as Lulu had a feeling she had seen the old Pirate before.

"Can it be him…Vydran?" She whispered to herself in surprise. Jack moved out of the way as Teague motioned to a pair of pirates to bring in a large book. They had to carry it in like a coffin, it was so big.

All around them, various pirates started whispering the same two words.

"The code."

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti added in awe.

On the cover of the book were written the words, "Pirata Codex," in gold letters.

"I need a key to open it." The old pirate said as he looked towards Sora who shuddered and approached the old pirate.

Teague motioned to the lock as Sora sighed and summoned his Keyblade. The pirates sat in awe and started whispering to each other as they watched Sora open the lock with his Keyblade.

Silently Teague handed Sora a small coin for his troubles which Sora shrugged and pocketed it as Teague opened the old book and found exactly what he was looking for.

"Barbossa is right." He said as Barbossa smiled and nodded in appreciation. Then Jack inched over.

"Let me see that." He said as he looked down the page and pointed at an entry starting with the word Parlay.

"Fancy that." He said as Chevalle scoffed.

"There has not been a king since the first court…and that's not likely to change." He said as Teague muttered…

"Not likely." As he moved away to go sit down.

"Why's that?" Ven asked.

"Popular vote?" Fuu asked as Barbossa nodded.

"And I can assume everyone votes for themselves?" Ven asked as Barbossa nodded again.

"I call for a vote." Jack said causing an uproar of groans as Lulu inched her way around towards Teague, who was sitting and playing a small guitar.

"I vote for Eddie Valentine, the gentleman gangster." Eddie said as he stood up.

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman." Chevalle added.

"Sri Sumbhajee vote for Sri Sumbhajee." One of the Arab's aides said.

"Captain Hook!"

"John Silver!"

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said for the heck of it.

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva!"

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack said as all eyes turned to Jack.

"What?!" half the room said in disbelief.

"I know curious isn't it?" Jack said with a smug grin on his face as the other pirate lords started voicing their disgust at Jack's choice.

"I'm I to understand it that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" he asked as the sound of a string breaking on Teague's guitar was heard and everyone turned to see the old pirate giving them a death glare.

The other pirates started sitting down slowly and in nervous fear.

"Very well…" Eddie said reluctantly as he turned to Elizabeth, "…what say you Captain Swann…King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats…at dawn…we're at war."

Sri Sumbhajee then stood up.

"And so…" he said in an a falsetto voice, "…we shall go to war."

The Arab's voice caused almost all of the Keybearer's present to die from the lack of oxygen due to holding back their laughter, while the other pirates cheered in agreement.

Lulu then watched Jack as she turned to Teague.

"What?" Jack asked the old pirate, "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

The old pirate then stood up and replied "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever."

"How's mum?" Jack asked as Teague held up a shrunken head causing Jack to look at it with a mixture of shock and sadness.

"She looks great." He said as he backed away in mild fear from the old pirate towards the door.

Teague then caught sight of Lulu.

"You look familiar." He said softly as Lulu nodded.

"I would hope so Vydran…eighteen years ago…you had me captive on board your ship…remember?" she replied softly as Teague approached her.

"Aye…Lulu…right?" he said slowly yet softly as Ven took notice of the two talking.

"Yes Vydran…you had me as your cabin girl until you decided to drop me off at Besaid." She replied as Teague nodded.

"Aye…I remember you. You were always a kind one…that's why I could never raise a hand to you." He said as he smiled and cradled her chin in his slightly withered hand.

"You've grown even more beautiful…I could tell that the boy with the key was yours…you've raised him well." Teague replied.

"So have you with your son." She replied as Teague frowned and shook his head.

"You don't know Jackie very well." Teague replied as he walked off towards his room and Ven approached.

"What was that about?" he asked as Lulu turned to him and explained.

"When I was young…my father, was a summoner on Spira…but he went renegade and became a pirate…Teague was the Pirate Lord of Spira at the time. When my father died at Teague's hands…He took me in as his cabin girl…he never did anything ill towards me. He became like a substitute father, and when I was eighteen he dropped me of at Besaid. From there I rented a gummy ship from a young gummy ship builder and set for the stars…you know the rest."

"So what's that you called him? Vydran?" he asked confused.

"You know Al Bhed…it means father." Lulu said as Teague returned carrying a smaller book.

"I held onto this…to remember you by…take it...and remember me." Teague said with a soft smile as she took the old book.

"My…my old diary…I thought I had lost it on Besaid." Lulu replied as she smiled at the old Pirate. She then approached him and threw her arms around him.

"Be good to her boy." Teague said to Ven with a smile as the latter nodded.

"I've been married to her for at least seventeen years...and they've been the best of my life." Ven replied, as he subtly left out the ten years of being away from her, as the two left the now deserted chambers.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

Kairi walked up the gangplank to the Black Pearl where she saw Tia Dalma doing something with a fist full of crab claws, Luxa and Cissnei standing on opposite sides of the ship, and Aqua standing at the bow, watching the water lap against the ship.

"Mom." Kairi said as she approached.

"Kairi." Aqua said as she turned to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"We need to talk, mom…about dad." She said as Aqua's smile was replaced with a look of shame as she turned away.

"Your father never wanted me to tell you…but six months ago when you started asking, I could have lied and said that I never knew your father, or have said that he was a one night stand…but no…I couldn't completely lie to you…I told you that he vanished before you were born, and he died a hero when you were four…that much is true." Aqua said as Kairi nodded.

"I didn't want to keep the truth from you…but I didn't want you to live hating your father…I gather he told you about his bout with MPD?" Aqua asked as Kairi nodded.

"Then you know…then you know why I couldn't tell you…that and a part of me…part of me lost hope that I would see him again…part of me still doubts I ever will." Aqua said as she looked over at Kairi.

"Mom…he still loves you…he told me that himself." Kairi said as Aqua turned to her with a smile as tears started to fill her eyes.

"H-he does?" she asked as Kairi nodded with a smile as Aqua's smile vanished again.

"But there's no use…he's a servant to Davy Jones…and there is no bargaining with the devil." Aqua said as Kairi heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Tia Dalma approaching.

"Dat is what you tink." She said smoothly.

"Huh?" Kairi asked as Aqua looked at her confused.

"De love of your heart saved him from de darkness dat possessed him…it can save him from his imprisonment…if de heart be stabbed…den Davy Jones will be no more…but de Dutchman needs a captain…and de one who stabs de heart will become de new captain." Tia explained as Aqua looked at Kairi with a smile.

"Well…I guess there is hope after all." Aqua said with a smile.

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

Ok before you all go "WTH is with the Lulu and Teague connection thing?" Hear me out. (AKA: I envoke the right of Parlay!!)

I lost a bet with my buddy (the guy who I let read the chapters as I write 'em) and the payment for losing the bet was I had to create a crack relationship between two unlikely or unrelated characters…be it romantic or otherwise…and so I came up with the Lulu and Teague Sparrow connection.

No he is not her biological father. And no way in heck am I going to write in a Jack/Lulu relationship…which will be much to Jack's chagrin.

Also my buddy asked me if Lulu was wearing her FFX attire.

Answer: Yes but with a few minor alterations. First off that mess of belts on the front are gone and she's wearing a pair of black jeans instead of those lacey stockings.

Also something that needs to be cleared up real quick…

My buddy pointed this out as well as one of the reviewers…

Apparently some of you are under the assumption that Tia Dalma and Aqua are related…they're not.

As stated in Reunion Aqua said that the armor is sentient like the Keyblade and chooses it's wielder...but that doesn't necessarily mean that the wearers are related by blood.

It's kind of like 007, the James Bond thing...when one 007 dies (Or retires) they get another to assume the identity of the fallen James Bond.

Hope that sorts things out.


	18. Preparations for War

The ships were being prepared for war. Sora had called Namine to have her bring the Fahrenheit down lower to serve as one of the many warships to fly a pirate flag.

Silver had acquired a sizable crew of Shipwreck Cove natives to man his ship which he now called the Cygnus. Elizabeth handed over command of the Empress to Tai Huang so she and Will could use the Black Pearl as the flagship.

Aqua was standing on the bow of the Black Pearl as Will and Elizabeth approached.

"You're Kairi's mother correct?" Will asked as Aqua turned to the blacksmith.

"Yes…you must be Will Turner…my daughter says she owes you a debt of gratitude for being with her in a time of need." Aqua replied with a smile.

"She owes me nothing…" Will replied with a smile, "…I only pray that we are both able to rescue our fathers from Jones's clutches."

"Me too…though it just occurred to me that there may be a complication with your plan to stab the heart of Davy Jones." Aqua said as she recalled her conversation with Tia Dalma.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh it's nothing important now that I think about it." Aqua replied as she then recalled something Kairi had told her.

"By the way, you two are engaged right?" Aqua asked pointing at the two who smiled at each other and nodded.

"You may want to consider moving the wedding day up to sometime soon…I get the feeling that something is going to happen out there…and I would hate to see anything happen to a friend of my daughter's." Aqua said as Will started thinking.

"She's got a point…" Will said as Elizabeth smiled.

"Barbossa." She said as Will's face lit up with realization and the two ran off to towards where Barbossa was again arguing with Jack over who the captain was, leaving Aqua laughing in delight as they ran off.

"Eh…crazy kids." She muttered with a smile as she turned back towards the bow.

"Hmm…a wedding at sea…sounds rather nice." Aqua said to herself as she watched the ocean.

* * *

Angeal still hadn't been able to catch up with Zack, but that was about to change as Zack sat sharpening his buster sword with a rock.

"Need a hand there SOLDIER?" he asked as Zack didn't notice and kept sharpening.

"Nah I'm good." Zack replied.

"Nice sword." Angeal said with a smirk.

"Thanks…it once belonged to my old mentor." Zack replied, still sharpening.

"I wasn't that old was I?" Angeal asked in mock offence as Zack stopped and furrowed his brow. He then looked up and nearly fainted as he saw Angeal standing over him with a smirk on his face.

"Angeal?" he asked in disbelief.

"Zack?" Angeal asked playfully with a smirk.

"Oh holy (Naughty Word)." Zack said as he did faint.

"Oops, watch the rum there lad it will bite you when you least suspect it." Jack said casually as he stepped over the unconscious Zack while Angeal laughed.

Fortunately Zack awoke less than a second later.

"Angeal?" he said as he stood up.

"In the flesh." Angeal replied as Zack hugged his old mentor.

"Let me guess…Uncle Terra and the Knights at work?" Zack asked as Angeal asked.

"Yeah but let's just keep my being alive a secret for now…works better that way…less fangirls." Angeal replied with a smirk.

"Done and done." Zack agreed knowingly as they went off to reminisce.

* * *

**Later…**

Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will emerged from the captain's cabin on the Pearl with Kairi close behind.

"Where have you been?" Sora asked as he spotted Kairi.

"Oh playing witness to a wedding." Kairi said as she put a finger to her lips as Sora nodded understandingly.

"Fortunately it wasn't just the four of us…there was a bridesmaid and a groomsmen." Kairi explained as Sora scratched his head in confusion and Pintel and Ragetti emerged from the cabin.

Pintel had a small black bow tie on while Ragetti held a small bouquet of flowers.

"I was kind of disappointed when Ragetti didn't get to wear a dress." Kairi said as Sora started turning blue from holding in his laughter.

"Tia Dalma!" Barbossa bellowed as the woman and Aqua both turned towards him.

"I believe that it's time." He said as Ragetti revealed the bowl with all but two of the Pieces of Eight.

Aqua then approached silently as she went around to behind Barbossa.

"Sparrow, your piece of eight please." Barbossa said as Jack looked between them with a deer in the headlights look.

"No thank you mate I've already seen enough today." He said as Zack groaned, grabbed hold of the piece of eight and yanked it, hair and all, off his head, much to the pirate's chagrin.

"Here" Zack said as he handed the piece of eight to Barbossa's monkey who took it over to his master.

"Why thank ye Jack." Barbossa said with a mocking smile as Sparrow looked at him with as just as mocking a smile.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Oh not you, I named the monkey Jack." Barbossa replied amidst the snickering of some of the crew.

"Your highness." Barbossa said as Elizabeth handed him her piece of eight. Barbossa then grabbed a torch and lit the items ablaze with the torch.

He then held the bowl of burning items towards Tia Dalma as she inhaled the smoke.

In an eerie light the blue outline of a keyhole appeared on her chest.

"Is that the keyhole we're looking for?" Sora asked as Aqua shook her head.

"Nope…it's the one I'm looking for." She said as her armor appeared around her and her Keyblade appeared in her hand. Aqua then began to recite…

"Calypso! I release you from your human-""WAIT!!" Aerith shouted as all eyes turned to her.

"What is this?!" Barbossa asked angrily as Aerith approached with the Sheppard's journal in hand.

"I know why the name Calypso is listed in the Sheppard's Journal…it's because of the one page devoted to her…one page written in the hand of one…David Jones." Aerith said as Calypso looked at her in surprise…along with everyone else on the Pearl.

"In it Jones wrote of how the first Brethren Court bind her in her bones…I began wondering how they learned to do this when Barbossa mentioned it in the meeting." Aerith explained as she turned looked at them.

"Then I noticed at the end of Jones's entry…something I never would have expected…his confession." She said as she shoved the book in Tia's face, and as she read the confession her eyes literally turned red with anger as Aerith pulled the book away and nodded to Aqua who aimed the Keyblade at Calypso's chest and a shimmering blue beam shot out from the tip and hit the keyhole.

In a burst of brilliant blue light Calypso's human body exploded in a rain of crabs.

* * *

**Later…**

Lulu walked aboard a ship of Spiran design where she found Teague standing at his post by the wheel.

"Vydran…" she said to the old captain, "…you sent for me?"

"Yes Lulu I did…" He said as he turned around and picked up a long sword in a sheath and turned back to her, "…You recognize this?"

"No sir." She replied.

"It is your father's sword…I kept it for you for when I felt you were ready…it is called Sin-Bane" He replied as he handed the sword to her and she drew it from the sheath.

It was a Chinese Jian sword, with an inscribing on the blade in Al Bhed that read…

"Enuh uv raynd, Enuh uv femm, Syo Sin pa vunajan cdemm" (Iron of heart, Iron of will, May Sin be forever still.)

It's hilt was made of polished metal from melted down Machina and wrapped in a soft leather that provided a better grip when the wielder's hands started to sweat.

"It's beautiful." Lulu said in reply.

"As is it's wielder." Teague replied with a smile.

"Oh sure you say that about her but never about me." Jack said from out of nowhere.

"Jack?!" Lulu said in surprise.

"You're not a woman Jackie." Teague replied.

"Not a woman says you, wishful thinking by calling me Jackie says I." Jack replied.

"Boys!" Lulu shouted before the two could start bickering.

"You look familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked as Lulu smirked.

"Yes and I've slapped your face on countless occasions…eighteen years ago…Spira?" She replied as Jack gave her a look of dread and realization.

"Oh bugger." He said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Lulu pointing her sword to his back.

"As I recall Jack Sparrow…you taught me how to fight with a sword…I may be a bit rusty but I have given my husband a sound thumping when it comes to straight dueling." Lulu said as Jack grimaced and Teague laughed.

"Just like the two of you to pick up where you left off." Teague said as Jack turned back around.

"You never wrote." Jack said with a smile as Lulu sheathed the sword.

"The world I got stuck on had no way to get a message to you." She replied.

"There was water wasn't there?" He asked.

"Lots…but I didn't know where the secret routes between the worlds were for that one." Lulu replied as an idea popped into Jack's head.

"I'll wager that the late Sao-Feng's navigational charts have the location of it written down somewhere." Jack said as Lulu cocked her head to one side in thought.

"Possibly." Lulu said as the two disembarked as Teague watched with a smile. Then half way between Teague's ship and the Pearl, Lulu apparently found a reason to slap Jack across the face.

"Just like old times." Teague said with a smile and a laugh.

* * *

**Back on the Pearl…**

"So mom was once raised by pirates?" Sora asked his father as they worked on prepping one of the cannons.

"Yep…Jack Sparrow's father no less." Ven replied.

"No wonder people say Jack and I have similar personalities." Sora said with a smirk, "Mom must have known Jack at some point and have inadvertently passed down some of his traits to me."

"Now that you mention it I do see how your personalities are similar." Ven said with a smirk as Sora rolled his eyes with the same smirk.

"Well...it does explain how Mom knows so many good pirate stories." Sora said with a shrug and a smile as Ven laughed.

Above deck in the Captain's cabin, Lulu, Jack, and Barbossa looked over the navigational charts as Riku took notice.

"What are you three looking for?" He asked as Barbossa gave him a discourteous look.

"Shouldn't you be swabbin' the deck somewhere boy?" Barbossa asked as Lulu promptly stomped his foot.

"He happens to be the son of a friend of mine…and he is also friends with the Keyblade wielding troublemaker that helped Jack kill you a few months ago…so be nice." She threatened as Barbossa gave her one of his charming smiles.

"We be looking for the mystical watery passages that connect this world to the others with great seas…most of the maps were burned long ago and thus the knowledge of the passages became lost over time." Barbossa replied as Lulu spotted something.

"Ah here we are…Destiny Squalls…that's the passage between Port Royal and the Destiny Islands." Lulu said as Jack looked at it curiously.

"No wonder pirates can't get to you…no one can survive that passage." Jack replied as Barbossa glanced at him.

"That be true." Barbossa replied.

"Has anyone ever tried?" Riku asked.

"Well not lately no." Jack replied.

"I wonder…I wonder if Jones knows how to get there." Lulu thought out loud.

"Well possibly…but why the blazes would you want that?" Barbossa asked.

"Just thinking out loud Barbossa…by the way…Sora informs me that you have the heart of said fish face." Lulu said as she crossed her arms.

"Aye, we call it a bargaining chip." Barbossa replied.

"Why not just stab it like Will and Kairi want to do…if they knew it was on board that is." Riku said as the three looked at each other knowingly.

"I'll sort him out." Lulu said as Barbossa started rolling up the charts.

"Am I in trouble?" Riku asked.

"Oh no…I just need to explain to you why we don't want to stab the heart…" Lulu said as she led him out of the cabin.

"You see…the Dutchman needs a captain…and the person who kills the current captain automatically becomes the new captain...and the only way to kill Jones is-"Lulu said as Riku filled into the blank.

"To stab his heart."

"Exactly." She replied as she ruffled the teen's hair.

"What were you two talking about?" Terra asked as he approached his son.

"Oh just random pirate things." Riku replied.

"Well…I know one thing…if I were a pirate…I'd already have found my treasure." Terra said as Riku rolled his eyes as if predicting the rest of the sentence.

"And surprisingly it's not just you and Zack." Terra added causing Riku to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked as Terra smirked.

"It's a secret…but I will give you this small hint…" Terra said, "…The pirate's say that Dead men tell no tails…well they're wrong."

With that Terra walked away leaving a very confused Riku behind.

* * *

**That morning…**

The pirate fleet set sail away from Shipwreck Cove with our heroes aboard.

Sora, Kairi, Ven, Lulu, and Aqua were the only ones of our heroes on board the Black Pearl as the rest had dispersed themselves among the rest of the fleet.

They sat in silence as they watched the mist covered seas not too far away. Finally Sora spotted the Endeavour emerge from the mist.

"THERE THEY ARE!! LET'S TAKE 'EM!!" he shouted as the rest of the pirates cheered and raised their weapons in eager anticipation. Then from the water near the Endeavour, arose a sight that caused the cheering to instantly cease and a chilling fear to sweep down Will and Kairi's spines…the Flying Dutchman had sided with Beckett.

Not far behind the two ships was a large fleet of navy ships.

"Ok…this might be a problem." Kairi said as all eyes turned to Jack.

The pirate smiled innocently as he uttered that immortal word…

"Parlay?"

* * *

**End Chapter 18.**

The battle will begin in the next chapter…

"Parlay & the Maelstrom."


	19. Parlay & the Maelstrom

Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack, Will, and Aqua arrived on a small sandbar a short distance away from where the two navies sat in wait. Beckett and Jones were already there.

Though because Jones couldn't set foot on land for ten years he was standing in a large broken barrel full of water. Jones could sense something about Aqua as she approached.

"Ah so you have arrived." Beckett said with a calm demeanor.

"So this be the cur that led you to our door?" Barbossa said as he glared fearlessly at Jones.

"Don't blame Jones…all he did was help cement our inevitable victory…if you wish to see it's grand architect look to your left." Beckett said as everyone looked to their left…to Jack.

"My hands are clean in this…figuratively." He said innocently as Aqua started rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Oh? Then how did this come into my possession?" Beckett asked as he dangled Jack's magic compass in front of them. All four of the heroes present glared at Jack.

"You told me Jack, that this would lead me to the pirates…and here they are." Beckett continued as he tossed the compass back to its rightful owner.

"Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward." Beckett said as Jones spoke up.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied…one hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman as a start!" Jones growled as Beckett smiled coyly.

"Oh are we back at that again?" Jack asked as Aqua pulled Barbossa's pistol from his holster and cocked it at Jack.

"You better move before Jones loses his new crewman." Aqua ordered as Elizabeth nodded.

"Sounds fair…he traded Will here to Jones…as well as the daughter of this woman...so in exchange that they no longer be considered as part of your crew, we will give you Jack." Elizabeth said as Jones smiled.

"Done." He said.

"Un-done!" Jack replied.

"Done!" Beckett corrected.

"We have no more need for him…and it will settle once and for all who the true captain of the Black Pearl really is." Barbossa said with a smirk as Jack reluctantly started moving forward.

"Wait there's one more thing I want from Sparrow here." Aqua said as Jack turned to her in confusion.

She smiled at him as she approached him, then with all her strength, she decked him.

"That…was for Kairi." Aqua said smugly as she turned and nodded to Jones who was silently laughing at the spectacle of Jack getting owned by a woman.

"Now that one I deserved." Jack said as he swaggered onto his feet and looked at Barbossa.

"First to the finish then?" he said as he headed to stand opposite of Beckett but paused as Beckett motioned to the open space between him and a smiling Jones.

Jones then slinked very close to Jack's ear.

"Do you fear death?" he asked.

"You have no idea." Jack replied as Beckett took a step forward.

"Advise your brethren that you may fight and all of you will die…or you can, not fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett said as Elizabeth glared at him.

"You murdered my father." She said angrily as Aqua arched an eyebrow.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett replied.

"Then you have chosen yours." She said, "We will fight, and you will die."

"So be it." Beckett said as the pirates turned to leave.

Then Jones yelled after Aqua.

"By the way lass! Does the Princess still live? Or did she die…screaming for her mommy?" Jones asked with as he cackled and Aqua stopped dead in her tracks, her fists clinched in rage.

"For your information squid breath…" Aqua growled as she turned and glared angrily at the monster, "…she survived and is in prime fighting condition…and you will regret having said that about my daughter…because you have just made one powerful enemy Davy Jones."

Aqua then turned and stormed towards the dinghy they arrived in as storm clouds started forming over head.

* * *

**Back on the Pearl…**

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind." Will replied as Gibbs looked towards the armada before them.

Aqua then headed to the bow of the ship and glared angrily at the Flying Dutchman. Kairi could practically feel the anger rolling off of her mother in sheets.

"Mom…what's wrong?" She asked as she noticed the storm clouds over head.

"Jones has gone too far this time…he insulted you in front of me…and he will pay for it…Calypso shall have her revenge." Aqua said angrily as Barbossa looked at her with a nod.

"Aye that she will." He said as he heard Lulu started humming.

"Mom?" Sora said as he looked up at his mother, "Isn't that the song you used to rock me to sleep with?"

"Yeah…it's the one song that all pirates know." She said as she started singing the words softly.

"_The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers,  
Where we will, we'll roam."_Then the crew joined in with more crewmen joining in on each line.

"_Yo ho, all hands,  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die."_Then the entire fleet joined in.

"_Yo ho, all together,  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die."_

Then Elizabeth turned to Barbossa.

"Let's give the rest of the fleet something to cheer for…" She said as Barbossa arched an interested eyebrow as she ordered, "Hoist the colors."

"Aye!!" Barbossa replied as he repeated the order to the crew and all across the fleet, the flags of each of the respective Pirate Lords were raised, all the while the crews of each ship sang the chorus one more time as Aqua looked into the sky and her armor appeared around her, sans helmet.

Then Ven's armor appeared, and then Terra's. They then summoned their weapons, along with the other Keybearers. Then Lulu drew Sin-Bane and every pirate and sword wielding crewman drew theirs amidst the chorus of _Hoist the Colours._

"We have a favorable wind sir." Beckett's second in command said as the flags on the ship flapped madly.

"So we do…tell Jones to give no quarter…that should brighten his day." He ordered as a signalman relayed the orders to the Dutchman.

Maccus noticed the signal.

"We've been ordered to give no quarter!!" he shouted as the crew cheered. Among their grotesque cheers a loud boom of thunder was heard and Jones looked up in horror as he saw a spiral within the dark clouds overhead. He knew what was happening…and why.

"Calypso." He muttered in horror, and let out a yell of anguish.

What he didn't know was that Calypso had been released and thus had technically passed on, and it was Aqua's armor causing the storm. The rain started to fall as the sails were unfurled on both the Dutchman and the Pearl.

Down in the Dutchman's brig, Sparrow was shoved into a dark and damp cell.

"Well…what a bloody mess you've gotten yourself into this time Jack." He said as he then felt a cold wet hand on his shoulder.

"Could be worse…" an English voice replied, "…you could be dead."

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"Mune…I believe you sold my daughter to Jones?" He said with a mock smile.

"Oh bugger." Jack said as Mune decked him.

"I think I deserved that one too…by the way…you hit like you wife…painfully hard." Jack said as Mune cracked his knuckles.

"Good…more pleasure for me then…as Bootstrap and I beat you to a bloody pulp." Mune replied.

"Now hold on lads…they're alive and currently on the Black Pearl right now ready to fight for your freedom." Jack said as Mune paused.

"I'll humor you for now Jack Sparrow…but not for long." Mune said as he put his arm on the cell door.

The Dutchman and the Pearl were the first ones to set sail towards each other, but before they could get within even three quarters distance of each other a bolt of lightning struck the sea in the dead center between the two ships. Aqua glared angrily as the water started to churn into a massive whirlpool.

"MAELSTROM!!" Gibbs yelled.

Elizabeth then turned to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" she yelled as the Pirate Lord turned to her.

"Aye that be true!" he replied as he took the wheel.

"Today is the day I was living for!!" He shouted with joy as the Dutchman and the Pearl both entered the whirlpool.

Then Will noticed the Dutchman was behind them.

"She's on our stern and gaining!!" he shouted.

"MORE SPEED!!" Barbossa shouted, "All your wind and hold your water!!"

The Pearl then began moving faster in the swirling waters.

On the Dutchman, Jones decided to unleash a secret weapon he had tucked away in the bow of his ship.

"BOW CANNON-ZA!!" he ordered as on the front of the ship, two pairs of triple barreled cannons extended into position aiming straight at the Pearl and started firing.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!!" Ven shouted from the deck below.

"Nay further in, we'll cut across the faster waters!!" Barbossa replied as Elizabeth turned towards the crew.

"PREPARE TO BROADSIDE!!" she shouted as the cannons on the port side of the ship extended and all the men on all decks manned the cannons.

Back in the Dutchman's brig.

"Say…aren't these half barrel hinges?" Jack asked as he noticed the cell door hinges.

"Yes why?" Bootstrap asked confused.

"Cause I'm reminded of that famous four letter eunuch term…W.W.W.D…What Would Will Do?" Jack asked as Mune and Bootstrap looked at each other as they shook their heads whilst rolling their eyes.

"Translation?" Mune asked.

"Leverage." Jack replied as he grabbed a bench and stuck the legs upside down into the cage bars and pulled down on it, lifting the door free. Mune and Bootstrap watched in disbelief as Jack stepped out.

"Wish us luck boys…we'll need it." Jack said as he rushed out.

"Wait for us!!" Mune shouted as he and Bootstrap chased after the half-drunk pirate towards Jones's cabin.

Back up top, the two ships were nearly within cannons range as the Dutchman extended her port guns.

Finally the two ships entered range just as Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Will, Lulu, Kairi, and Jones, in that order, hollered…

"FIRE!!"

With that every single cannon opened fire on the opposite ship. On each ship the cannon fire wreaked havoc upon both ships, neither side hitting any vital component however.

In Jones's cabin Sparrow, Mune, and Bootstrap entered.

"Here's me effects." Sparrow said as Mune and Bootstrap grabbed theirs. Mune then drew his gun on Sparrow.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you." Mune said as Jack froze.

"Because…um…" Jack said as he frantically searched for an answer, "…because I technically helped reunite you with your long lost lass…or is it the other way around?"

Mune stood in silence with his gun still trained on Jack. Finally he lowered the gun.

"Good enough reason." Mune replied as Bootstrap and Jack headed for the door.

Outside, Jones yelled for his crew to prepare for boarding. He then handed the wheel over to one of his cronies and headed down the stairs only to come face to face with Sparrow, Mune, and Bootstrap emerging from his cabin.

"Aha! Looky here boys, a lost bird…a lost bird who never learned to fly…along with two escaped jail bird-za!" Jones said as he drew his sword and Mune could feel the magic he could once use, surging through his body again.

"To my great regret." Jack replied as he and the other three realized that they were surrounded. But Mune knew of a way out.

"Actually…It's never too late to **LEARN!!" **Mune said as a large blue reflega sphere appeared around the three, and they instantly rocketed up towards the top of the center mast.

"I wish I could do that mate!" Jack shouted as they landed on the mast. He then turned to see Jones emerge from within the mast, sword drawn.

"Oh bugger." Jack said as he turned to his comrades, "Run mates! I'll deal with ol' squiddie!"

Sparrow then drew his sword and started to duel Jones. Mune in the meantime saw his chance to get to the Pearl and jumped down to the bottom deck with Bootstrap, using the flying reflega sphere to break their fall. He then grabbed a rope and turned to Bootstrap.

"Care for a swing?" he asked with a smile.

"No thanks! I'm too old for that now!" Bootstrap replied with a similar smile.

"What a time for me to have a midlife crisis then eh?" Mune replied with a laugh as he and a number of the Dutchman crew swung over to the Pearl as a number of the Pearl's crew swung over as well, Sora and Ven included.

"PREPARE TO REPELL BOARDERS!!" Barbossa shouted as a number of the Pearl's crew shot some of the Dutchmen boarders off their lines and into the swirling abyss below.

Mune drew his sword and turned it on the Dutchmen crew. He then spun and blocked a blow from the most unlikely of weapons. A blue Keyblade.

"Aqua?!" he said in surprise as he recognized the blade and whirled around towards the blue haired knight.

"Mune!!" she shouted and took a swing at him as he ducked, causing her to take out another one of the cursed crew, knocking the crewman overboard.

"Long time no sea…pun intended!" Mune replied as Aqua laughed mid battle.

"So you're on our side?!" she shouted.

"Always!" Mune replied.

"Good to have you back!" She said as she knocked one of the crewmen in the zip-a-dee-do-dah, causing him to stagger to the ground.

"I have a question for you!" Mune shouted.

"What?!" she replied.

"Do you still love me?" he shouted as he decapitated one of the crewmen.

"I've never stopped!" she replied, "Do you still love me?!"

"Same answer!!" he replied as Kairi swung in and unleashed a beam of bright light at one of the cursed crew, knocking him to the deck.

"DAD!!" she shouted as she noticed her parents fighting side by side.

"Aqua! One more question!" he shouted.

"Make it fast!" she replied.

"Will you marry me again?!" he asked.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Aqua replied in disbelief as she parried a blow and Mune did the attacker in.

"Now may be the only time!" he said.

"I've made my choice…what's yours?!" he asked as they joined arms and she smiled and replied…

"BARBOSSA!!" causing Mune and Kairi to furrow their brows in confusion until she finished the sentence, "Marry us!!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!!" he replied as he knocked back a couple of cursed crewmen.

"Barbossa NOW!!" Kairi shouted as she leapt up towards the helm to assist the captain.

"Fine then!!" Barbossa climbed up on top of the wheel assembly and placed his free hand over his chest.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today…" he said as he noticed a charging crewman and kicked him as he returned to fighting, "…to nail yer' gizzards to the mast ye foxy cur."

Aqua and Mune shrugged as they returned to battle.

"Aqua, do you take me to be your husband…again?" Mune asked as the two collided.

"I do!" she replied happily as Elizabeth ran over towards them and kicked a boarding crewman overboard before he could reach Aqua.

"Great." Mune replied as he spun around and bisected another crewman.

"Mune do you take me…" she yelled as they then both paused to battle two more crewmen, "…to be your wife…" she yelled as they switched sides and Will ran in to knock away an eel headed crewmen, "…in sickness and in health…with health being the least likely!"

Mune ducked from an accidental swing from Elizabeth and replied…

"I do." As they both smiled.

Back up on the helm assembly Barbossa turned back to them.

"As Captain I now pronounce you!!" he yelled mid-battle as he turned away to strike another crewmen and turned back, "You may kiss!"

But Aqua and Mune couldn't at the moment as they had to defend themselves.

When they almost came close to kissing they had to stop and defend themselves again.

"You may kiss!" Barbossa yelled again. Once again they came close but had to stop and defend again.

"Just kiss!!" Barbossa shouted, as he grew weary of repeating himself.

Finally their lips met and around them time seemed to slow down as the battle raged around them.

Nearby, a hatch lifted as Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey watched with a smile as they saw the newlyweds kiss. Then time returned to normal and the two returned to fighting as the other three ducked below deck again.

It was the wedding at sea that Aqua had always wanted.

* * *

**End Chapter 19.**

I just had to include the wedding scene…I absolutely think that it was one of the coolest scenes in the film.

Also before you start saying that Aqua and Mune were already married...consider that Mune died which technically ended the marriage...so consider the scene as a vow-renual.


	20. It's Just Good Business

On the Dutchman, Bootstrap fought alongside Ven and Sora valiantly as up on the rigging, Jones and Jack continued to battle it out. Finally they crossed swords.

"You can do nothing without the chest or the key-a!" Jones growled.

"I've already got the chest…and the key." Jack replied.

"No ya don't." Jones said as Jack recalled the drawing of the key.

"Oh that key." Jack replied as the two continued battling.

Then Jack knocked away the creature's sword and just as he came around for another blow, Jones caught Jack's sword blade in his claw and broke it off leaving only a sharp jagged edge near the hilt.

Jack was backing away nervously just as something hit the ship. The Pearl had lost control and the masts of the two ships had become entangled within each other.

Jack grabbed a rope from the Pearl's mast and slid down to the Dutchman's deck.

Back on the Pearl, Will and Kairi were fighting back to back as Kairi noticed one of the Dutchman crewmen emerging with the Dead man's chest.

"WILL!!" She yelled as she and Will charged after the beast as it jumped onto a rope and swung over.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Kairi said as she grabbed another rope and swung over to the Dutchman with Will close behind.

Kairi landed right behind the crewman with the chest and quickly blinded him with a blast of light. Will quickly grabbed the fallen chest as Kairi dealt with the crewmen.

Will started heading down towards the deck but was confronted by Maccus.

"Turner!" Maccus growled as he swung an axe at Will but will blocked with the chest. Suddenly Will was saved by the timely intervention of Jack the Monkey being fired from a cannon by Pintel and Ragetti on board the Pearl.

"Thank you Jack." Will said as Maccus fell down to the lower decks with the undead Monkey attached to his face.

Jones meanwhile landed on the deck and found his sword being admired by one of the Pearl's crewmen whom he promptly ran through.

Will continued on towards the stern but was attacked by another one of the Dutchman crewman, dropping the chest in the process.

Kairi noticed Will struggling with the other crewman and found Bootstrap fighting off his fellow shipmates nearby.

"BOOTSTRAP!!" she shouted as she unleashed a blast of light on the elder Turner's attackers. She then pointed towards Will. Bootstrap then started running towards Will whilst cutting down more of the crewmen. Kairi then turned to see Jones heading in the same direction on the opposite side of the ship.

Jones nearly reached the fallen chest but was blocked as Jack swung in on a rope from out of nowhere. Jack valiantly drew his sword only to find the broken hilt. Jones laughed as he started chasing Jack around the Kraken Hammer. The two captains began playing a quick game of "Which-way-is-Jack-going-to-run" before Jones just shrugged and started phasing through the hammer wheel.

Jack promptly started spinning the wheel with Jones in the center with a look of glee on his (Jack's) face. Unfortunately Jones stopped spinning while facing Jack again. Jones roared as Jack gave a short scream and started to run away.

Elizabeth, now with the Pearl clean of all the Dutchman crew save the defected Mune, quickly grabbed a rope along with Mune and Aqua as they swung over to the Dutchman…passing Sora and Ven flying over towards Pearl at the same time.

"Have fun kids!" Ven shouted to Aqua as they passed in mid-air.

Jones and Jack continued to play a game of cat and mouse until Jack grabbed a large beam and started using it to parry Jones's attacks…that is until Jones knocked both the beam and Jack away. But before he could head over to him, Elizabeth, Mune, and Aqua arrived.

"You'll get no mercy from me!" Jones growled as he glared at the Pirate King and her entourage.

"Ah but that's why she brought me!" Aqua replied as she held up her Keyblade causing Jones to pale, "And I brought this!"

With a swing, she and Jones started battling, but Aqua took a bad step and Jones knocked her onto the deck below. Mune then raised his sword and charged towards his former captain, but Jones was quick and stabbed him in the stomach causing Aqua, Kairi, and Elizabeth to look on in shock and horror.

Surprisingly Mune didn't even look concerned that there was a sword sticking in his gut, nor did he act in pain. Jones looked at him confused.

"Did you forget that I'm still part of your crew?" Mune asked with a smirk as he then ran Jones through in the chest.

"Ha, but did you forget that I'm just a heartless wretch?!" Jones replied as the two pulled their swords from each other and Jones knocked Mune down to the deck with Aqua as Kairi and Bootstrap ran past the monster towards Jack as Elizabeth turned her attention to Jones.

"Jack…I think you're going to need this." Kairi said as she stopped and handed Jack the key to the Dead Man's chest while Bootstrap over to Will.

After a moment of battling, Jones knocked Elizabeth to the ground on the stairs leading up towards the helm. This did not go unnoticed by Will who started running towards Elizabeth.

Jones approached the unconscious Elizabeth but as he reared his sword back he was literally stabbed in the back by Kairi's Keyblade.

"Missed!" Jones growled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Mmm…not really." Kairi replied as she pulled the Keyblade from Jones's back as the monster turned around and she kicked him in the zip-a-dee-do-dah…to no effect.

"Oh…eunuch?" she asked innocently as Jones cocked his head with a smirk. Suddenly Will attacked, giving Kairi a chance to retreat, but he was knocked to the floor.

Elizabeth regained consciousness just as Will hit the floor. They looked at each other with worried expressions, a look which Jones noticed and recognized.

He grinned as he turned towards Elizabeth.

"Ah…Love…a dreadful bond-a…and yet, so easily severed." Jones said as he approached Will and put his blade to the latter's chin, "Tell me William Turner…do you fear death?"

"Do you?!" A voice asked as Jones turned to see Jack with Aqua, Mune, and Kairi standing next to him and a beating heart in one hand and his broken sword in the other hovering dangerously over the heart. Jones looked around and spotted the Chest lying open on the ground.

"Heavy tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack asked as Mune, Aqua, and Kairi smirked.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones spat.

"I think cruel is a matter of perspective actually." Aqua replied as Jones smirked sinisterly, which gave Kairi a bad feeling in her gut.

"Is it?" Jones asked as he unexpectedly whirled back around and stabbed Will in the chest, shoving the blade deep into him, much to everyone's shock and horror.

Jones turned back to a stunned Jack as Kairi ran around the long way and Elizabeth crawled towards the mortally wounded Will.

"Will! Look at me stay with me!" Elizabeth yelled frantically as Kairi arrived and tried to help using a small beam of healing light but to no avail.

Bootstrap, having watched in horror at the events that unfolded before him, looked down and saw the dagger he had given Will prior to his escape. He picked up the fallen dagger and then glared at his captain.

"William…My son." He said weakly as he yelled out a battle cry and charged towards Jones as Jack, Mune, and Aqua ran around the battling duo towards the dying Will.

Jack then realized what he had to do…or more like what Will had to do.

Finally Jones had Bootstrap pinned against the railing.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" Jones growled as he reared back his sword. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as he turned back to see that Jack had helped Will stab the heart mere seconds before the latter died.

Jones looked in dying horror at Aqua.

"Calypso." He whispered as he staggered back and fell over the railing into the swirling abyss below.

Back on the Pearl, Barbossa noticed as the entangled masts of the two ships were going to send them both to the depths if something wasn't done quickly.

"She's taking us down!" Barbossa shouted as Lulu looked up at the masts and turned to Ven.

"I could use a boost!" she shouted as Ven used his powers to launch her into the air and with a mighty swing of Sin-Bane, sliced the Dutchman's mast apart, freeing the Pearl.

Barbossa quickly started taking the Pearl out of the Whirlpool as Aqua noticed the Pearl leaving and the Dutchman going in deeper.

"Time to go!!" she shouted as Kairi (With Jack the monkey holding onto her back) grabbed Jack and a reluctant Elizabeth and dragged them back. Aqua then turned towards a wall of the swirling water just as three massive and familiar tentacles lurched out of the water, grabbed the three and threw them towards the Pearl where Ven caught them with his powers.

"Good beasty!" Aqua shouted to the Kraken as her helmet then appeared on her head.

"Aqua what do you think you're doing?! We're going down!!" Mune shouted as she pointed to her armor.

"Hello! Armor! Knight of the Sea! I can breathe in water with this stuff on!" she replied as Mune nodded sheepishly. Bootstrap then pulled the dagger, from his belt as the Dutchman's crewmen emerged from the ship's hull chanting in unison…

"Part of the ship, Part of the crew." Repeatedly as Mune joined in, grabbed the empty chest and held it open near the distraught Bootstrap.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Bootstrap said as he reared back the dagger mere seconds before the Dutchman was consumed by the whirlpool.

Kairi watched on in horror as the ship vanished into the whirlpool.

"MOM! DAD!" she shouted as Sora ran up next to her.

"Hey…look!" Sora shouted as he saw something shining bright blue at the center of the whirlpool. It was the Keyhole.

Sora then aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole as the familiar blue circle appeared around the end of the blade and the blue beam shot out and hit the keyhole, sealing the world's heart away from the darkness and ending the whirlpool.

In a matter of seconds the clouds above cleared, revealing the shining sun once again.

"Thank heavens you're back Jack!" Gibbs said as he caught up to the Captain, "The armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

But his suggestion fell on deaf ears.

"I've never been one for tradition." Jack said distantly as Lulu nodded.

"I think he's on to something." She added as the others gave them both confused looks.

Jack then started issuing orders but was interrupted by Barbossa.

"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck!" he shouted as Lulu pointed her sword at his chin.

"Belay your belay that!" she shouted.

"Who made you Captain?!" Barbossa sneered as Ven and Sora summoned their Keyblades, causing Barbossa to groan and submit. The crew then went about Jack's orders as they turned their attention to the Endeavour as it approached.

On the Endeavour, Beckett watched the Pearl sitting there with confusion written on his face.

"What are they waiting for?" he asked himself, and then realized, "He expects us to honor our agreement."

The Endeavour proceeded to extend three decks worth of cannons, much to the chagrin of the Pearl's crew.

"It's nothing personal Jack, it's just good business." Beckett said with a confident smirk as the Endeavour approached the stopped Pearl.

Suddenly there was a massive burst of water a fair distance off the Endeavour's starboard bow…it was the Flying Dutchman surfacing.

But the Dutchman was different slightly, instead of the green, sea life covered hull, it was a hull of fresh wood and golden fixtures. The figurine on the bow was that of…

"Elizabeth?!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"Ah she survived." Beckett said with a smile on his face as he watched the Dutchman surface.

On board the Dutchman, the crew watched in surprise as their sea creature disfigurations dropped away, revealing their old human forms. Aqua's helmet vanished, revealing her smiling face as Mune and Bootstrap approached her and they turned in unison towards their new Captain…William Turner.

"Ready on the guns!" he ordered with a smile on his face as the crew cheered in agreement.

"Not necessary." She said with a smirk as Will, Bootstrap, and Mune turned to her confused.

"I've got something special in store for Ol' Beckett." She said as she turned towards the Endeavour.

Kairi then heard the soft boom she heard from on board the Edinburgh Trader, and looked towards the Endeavour.

Beckett was standing confused as the ship suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" one of the crewmen asked as suddenly a flurry of tentacles started snatching crewmen off the deck and punching holes in the hull as the Kraken was unleashed upon the unsuspecting Endeavour.

Beckett watched in stunned horror as he watched his ship be torn apart. He then looked up as he saw a pair of mammoth tentacles rise from the water.

"It's just…good business." He whispered in surrender as a smaller tentacle grabbed him and held him in the air as the larger tentacles came crashing down and split the ship in two. It then dropped Beckett into the Kraken's gaping maw, essentially decapitating the enemy leadership.

The pirates watched in stoic silence as the Kraken sank below the surface and went after the remaining and now retreating navy ships…the Kraken was going to have quite a feast that day.

"They're turning back! WE'VE WON!!" Sora yelled as the entire fleet broke out in cheers, the throwing of hats, and shooting guns off into the air.

Ven and Lulu kissed, as well as Aqua and Mune.

Onboard the Spiran ship, Teague removed his hat revealing a green bandana wrapped around his forehead like Jack's.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said to his first mate as he removed his trademark tricorn hat, "You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs replied as he threw the hat into the sea of cheering crewmen.

"Now go and get it." Jack ordered as Gibbs paused and then ran after the hat.

* * *

**Later…**

In Shipwreck Cove and aboard the Black Pearl, all the Pirate Lords gathered around.

"My fellow Pirate Lords…today is not only a day to be celebrating our victory against our oppressors…" Barbossa yelled out, "…but also a day to find and set forth a new purpose for the new Pieces of Eight!"

"What?! Oh heck you ain't binding me are you?!" Aqua shouted as she overheard.

"Nay lass…we not be that heartless…or stupid." Barbossa replied, "But instead these new pieces of eight, shall be used in times of need to summon forth the aid of the mighty Keybearers."

Barbossa's announcement was greeted with cheers of agreement as Barbossa turned towards Sora.

"Master Sora if ye would be willin' to select the first of the nine pieces of eight?" He asked as Sora nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bronze and crudely made version of his Crown necklace symbol.

"I made this in shop class one day…and I never have really found anything to do with it…until now." He replied as he handed it to Barbossa who nodded in appreciation and tossed it in the wooden bowl from earlier.

"Miss Kairi." Barbossa asked as she dug in her pockets and selected a pressed penny with the logo of a heart on it that she got four months ago at the seaside carnival.

Riku was next and he looked at his "Destiny Knights" armband, and tossed it into the bowl.

"It's waterproof…and it's made of a material designed to last for at least twenty years guaranteed or your money back." Riku said as he put it in.

Fuu was next and smirked as she pulled off her eye patch, revealing her damaged and scarred eye, before tossing the patch in the bowl.

"For Ragetti." She said with a nod to her fellow half-blind pirate.

Roxas was next and he pulled out an old and dented version of his X shaped zipper chain.

Then Ven, who thought for a moment and pulled out a dented old yellow Swiss Army pocket knife which he tossed in.

"I never did like that old thing." Lulu said as Ven smirked.

"Truthfully I have no idea why I bought the darn thing." Ven replied.

"So you wouldn't have to go fumbling around for a pair of scissors while at the shop." Sora answered as Ven smacked his own head in realization.

Terra thought for a moment and then pulled out a small lapel pin made of polished gold with the letters R.M. on it which stood for "Remember Midgar."

Aqua sighed and pulled out a necklace with two faded gold rings on it.

"Wait a minute those are our old wedding rings." Mune said.

"Note that they are our old wedding rings…we can get new ones now that we're married again." Aqua said as Mune nodded with a smile on his face and tossed the necklace with the rings in personally.

"I think we're out of Keybearers." Jack said as Lulu cleared her throat.

"Maybe so but there are those of us who are close to the Keybearers…by marriage, by blood, or by verbal adoption." Lulu replied as she pulled out an old and useless summoner pendant and tossed it in.

"Question!" Will said, "Who says there has to be Nine pieces of eight?"

"Well no one I think?" Barbossa said as all eyes turned to the silent Captain Teague.

"It not be my call." He replied as Barbossa turned back to Will.

"Then what do ye have in mind?" Barbossa asked as Will held up the key to the Dead Man's chest on a long leather string.

"For the Pirate Lord of the dead." He said as he tossed in the key.

"That be you wouldn't it?" Jack asked as Will nodded with a smile.

"Then I've got something to add." Teague said as he approached and removed a silver skull shaped ring from his hand.

"For the new Pirate Lord of Spira." He said as Lulu smirked.

"And who might that be now?" Barbossa asked as Teague looked towards Lulu who's eyes widened.

"M-me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I feel like it will help ye at some point down the road…besides…I can't think of any other person that I would rather have succeed me." Teague replied as Lulu took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Ok then call me the Lord of Spira." She said.

"Uh that's Pirate Lord of Spira." Jack corrected.

"Shut up Jack." She retorted.

"If that be all…From this time forth; May no man, woman, child, nor beast raise a united front against we pirates, may our colors forever fly true in the blue skies above, and should trouble arise, may we always come to the aid of our brothers in need." Barbossa declared as a blue glow appeared around the new pieces of eight with an eerie tone as the Keyblades automatically appeared in their wielder's hands as they emitted the same glow and tone.

Finally the tone and glow subsided and the respective lords claimed their new pieces of eight. Will snatched up the key and Lulu was given the skull ring which she promptly donned on her right hand.

"Looks nice." Ven said as he admired it, "A little unnerving, but nice all the same."

"Well lads and lasses." Jack said as he ran a leather string through two holes of the bronze crown symbol and tied it around his neck, "It's been a blast…literally…now get off me ship!"

"You're ship?! This is still my ship!" Barbossa argued as he handed the eye patch to Ragetti.

"Your eminence we need a ruling!" Jack said as he turned to Elizabeth.

"Ugh can't you just flip a coin?!" she asked annoyed as she and Will turned to disembark with Mune following close behind.

"What are you doing Mr. Mune?" Will asked confused.

"I've still got a debt to pay Captain…fifty years remaining on the Dutchman if I'm correct." Mune replied as Will looked towards Kairi who gave him a hopeful look.

"No…" he said turning back to Mune, "…your debt has been paid by the selfless actions during your time aboard the Dutchman…my father told me personally of your deeds prior to our arrival…I hold your debt fulfilled."

"I have but one request then." Mune said.

"And that is?" Will asked.

"Can I keep the passing through walls thing?" Mune asked as Will looked up in thought as a smirk crossed his face.

"It may come in handy…keep it." Will said as Mune smiled and ran straight towards the mast in the center of the Pearl and vanished into it, only to reappear on the Dutchman nearby then double back.

"Oh this may prove entertaining." Aqua said as Mune smirked.

"What will you do Elizabeth? Living on the Dutchman isn't really what I'd call a good place to raise a family." Kairi asked her friend.

"Will's taking me somewhere that he saw marked on Sao Feng's navigational charts…some place called the Destiny Islands." Elizabeth replied completely ignorant of her new home's significance.

"That's my homeworld! But can you make it through the passage? I hear it's dangerous." Kairi said as Elizabeth smiled.

"Not for the Dutchman." She replied as she and Will returned to the Dutchman with the new first mate Bootstrap Bill Turner waiting at the helm.

"We'll meet again Kairi…that I can promise you." Will said over his shoulder as they disembarked.

"Well Lulu…it would never have worked out between us darling…what with you being married and all." Jack said as he put his hat to his chest, "…I'm sorry."

"Get going you mangy cur before I make it where they need a new Pirate lord of…wait what are you Lord of anyway?" She asked in confusion.

"Where else…Tortuga!" Jack replied as Lulu rolled her eyes as Jack headed over to where Sora and his group were talking.

"Well then…I guess it's back on the road again for us." Sora said as he turned to his companions.

"I guess so mate." Jack said as he approached, "By the way…take this…it's me spare compass…it always points to your heart's desire."

"Thanks Jack." Sora said as he looked at the compass which pointed straight at Kairi. Sora quickly closed it and pocketed it before Kairi could see.

"Well, Goodbye all!!" Ven said as they all were greeted with a chorus of goodbye cheers as they were beamed aboard the now space bound gummy ships.

* * *

**End Chapter 20.**

I didn't realize that the POTC section would take up ten chapters when I started…but I will try to keep it reduced for future chapters set in other worlds.


	21. Three heartbreaks & a Honeymoon

On board the Shera, Riku was beamed aboard from the Fahrenheit as the two ships flew through space on the sublights.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about?" Riku asked his father as he approached.

"Quite simple Riku…what do you know about the Kingdom Knights armor?" Terra asked.

"Not much…just that it's practically unbreakable and provides great power to the wearer." Riku replied as Terra nodded.

"Yes but what you don't know is that it enables the Kingdom Knights, when all fully armored and together, to revive people from the dead." Terra explained as Riku scratched his head.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Riku asked confused.

"Haven't you ever wondered where you got that stark white hair of yours?" Terra asked as Riku smirked.

"Easy, you've always said that I got it from my…mother." Riku said as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yes…I revived your mother Riku." Terra said as Riku crossed his arms.

"Wait a minute what about Aerith? You said yourself that you were planning on proposing to her on the night we were forced to flee." Riku said, neither of them unaware that their conversation was being overheard by two sets of ears.

Aerith was standing around the corner as she overheard and Rikka was sitting in Terra's room as she overheard.

"Are you just going to abandon Aerith completely?" Riku asked angrily, "I don't know my mom but I know Aerith! What are you going to do, because you sure as heck can't have them both."

"I was trying to figure that out when I revived her by accident…I wanted to wait and figure out where my heart lay before either reviving your mother or proposing to Aerith." Terra replied as Riku glared at him angrily.

"Well make up your mind…when you do you know where to find me." Riku said angrily as he stormed off away from his father shortly before stopping.

"I can't believe you would do that to Aerith…after all that the two of you have been through." Riku said as he stormed off.

Aerith went unnoticed by the angry teen as he stormed past, while she stood in disbelief.

Rikka herself was wondering what to do as she closed the door to her and Terra's quarters…her husband had moved on with his life and had found love again, and then she get's revived and sends his heart into a tizzy as he tries to figure out with whom he feels like his heart belongs.

Terra stood silently in the hall, as Aerith slipped away to her room quietly.

"We all must make tough decisions in our life." Mune said as he phased through the wall next to Terra.

"You heard?" Terra asked.

"Every word…and I wasn't alone…Aerith heard too…as did Rikka." Mune replied.

"(Sigh) Great…I've gone and made things a living nightmare for me now." Terra said as Mune crossed his arms.

"A nightmare for you? What about the two, nay three hearts that you've broken just now? How do you think they feel?" Mune asked as Terra turned towards the former Dutchman crewman.

"Back off Mune…no one asked you…this is something I have to get myself out of." Terra growled as Mune used a previously unknown ability that he had learned from his years under Xehanort and morphed his arm into a large crab claw like Jones's. He grabbed Terra by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Now you listen here Terra! I have lived in an absolute hell for over fourteen years and watched heart after heart get broken by my actions…do you think I wallowed in self pity? No I didn't, I did what I could to fix my mistakes…I put others ahead of myself…even during my time on the Dutchman, I would wager several decades of servitude on bets that I knew would be impossible for me to win, and helped to shorten the amount of time that others served while knowing full well that I would have to spend even longer on the Dutchman…but did I complain? No. Did I wallow in self pity? No. I learned to care for others first and myself second…perhaps it's something that you learn from dying, but I damn sure would do it again if given the option of reliving those years on the Dutchman."

"Now…think on those words before you start thinking of how to get yourself out of these messes." Mune said as he released the Knight and walked back through the wall leaving a somber Terra alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Back in Aqua's room…**

Mune phased through the wall to find the lights out.

"Aqua where are you?" Mune asked as he discovered what toes are for…finding furniture in the dark.

"Over here." He heard Aqua reply in a sing song voice as she flipped on the light, revealing her in a silky black negligee on the bed.

"I thought that we should have what we can of a honeymoon before we have to go back to work saving the universe and all." Aqua said with a seductive smile as Mune's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"By the goddess…" he said in awe but quickly shook his head, "…but Terra has killed any hope of me getting in the mood tonight I'm afraid."

"What? Terra?" Aqua asked confused as she looked at him in disbelief as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"It's a long story…" Mune said as Aqua groaned in frustration.

"Why does this always happen? First Ven on the Fahrenheit ten years ago and now this…ugh I grow weary of being the only passenger on the S.S. Not-gettin'-any." Aqua replied as Mune looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What happened on the Fahrenheit ten years ago?" Mune asked confused.

"Nothing…you know Ven and his ethics…he gets sick just thinking about being unfaithful." Aqua replied as she sat up and threw her robe on.

"True…that's why one of the first things he told me was that the two of you didn't have a child together…all though I partially suspected that it was that blond haired boy with the spiky hair that's the spitting image of Ven." Mune said.

"Naw that's Roxas, Sora's nobody…well ex-nobody anyways." Aqua said as Mune nodded knowingly.

"Terra just made a big error is all." Mune said as Aqua arched an eyebrow.

"Like?" She asked as Mune repeated his and Terra's conversation.

"Oh…" Aqua said as she realized the gravity of the situation, "…that is definitely called stuck between a rock and a hard place…a very hard rock when ol' rock head's concerned."

"I'm really not as concerned about him than I am Aerith and Rikka." Mune replied.

"You really do have a heart of gold now don't you?" Aqua asked with a caring smile.

"You learn a lot when you face the possibility of never seeing your family again…I kept hoping that you would have found someone else to love and get over me." Mune replied, "I learned to live for others, not myself…it was the way of the Cetra…and it's my way too."

"I knew there was a reason other than looks and talents that I fell in love with you for…it was your heart." Aqua said as they kissed. Eventually their kissing got a little too passionate and Mune started fumbling for the light switch…looks like Mune was wrong about not getting in the mood that night.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you hear that?" Ven asked as he looked up from his book.

"Hear what?" Lulu asked absently as she read her old diary.

"It sounded like a thumping s- Oh." Ven said as he quickly realized what the noise was.

"Newlyweds." Lulu said with a smirk as Ven shook the thoughts from his mind and returned to his book.

"Cid mentioned something about sonic dampeners built into the walls that can block sounds from bleeding through certain walls." Ven asked as he glanced at the wall behind them.

"Found it." Lulu replied as she flipped a switch on the wall and it became silent.

"Much better." Ven said as he returned to his book.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Fahrenheit…**

"Aaaa-CHOO!!" Kairi sneezed.

"Bless you." Sora said as he handed her a box of tissues.

"What the heck happened for you to get a cold? Sora was in the Maelstrom just as long as you were." Roxas asked as Kairi shot him a drowsy death glare.

"You forget that I was in the water for several minutes with Will in the freezing water after escaping Jones's wrath and before getting picked up by Sao Feng and Elizabeth." Kairi replied as she sneezed again.

"Bless you." Namine said.

"What exactly happened to you out there?" Sora asked as Kairi blew her nose.

"Long story short…the Kraken attacked the ship we escaped to…needless to say Will and I were the only ones to escape." Kairi replied as everyone flashed back to when they watched the Kraken sink the Endeavour.

"Oh wow…I would hate to encounter that thing up close and personal like you did." Cissnei said as Wall-e rolled in and removed twenty seven boxes exactly of tissue from his cavity.

"Trust me Cissnei…it's not at all pretty to watch an entire crew consumed by that beast." Kairi replied as she had a phantom sneeze. (The feeling you get when you think you're about to sneeze but don't.)

"I wonder if Will has control of that thing like Jones did." Sora replied as Kairi shrugged.

"Who knows…if he does I doubt he'll use it except when in a pinch." Kairi said as Zack entered carrying a bottle.

"What's that?" Namine asked.

"The one thing guaranteed to cure the cough and cold…a mega-elixir." Zack said as he uncorked the bottle filled with yellow fluid and handed it to Kairi who downed it without hesitation.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"I don't taste anything." Kairi replied.

"Nasty stuff." Fuu said as she appeared. She had another eye patch on.

"Just curious Fuu…do you still feel anything in your eye?" Roxas asked.

"Some…not much." Fuu replied.

"Wouldn't you rather get a glass eye like that Ragetti guy had a wooden one?" Namine asked as Fuu shook her head.

"No glass…to risky." Fuu replied.

"Translated she doesn't want to have anything that could damage her inner organs any further." Zack translated as Fuu nodded.

"COWARD…first class." Fuu said in reference to herself as Sora shook his head.

"No that's the bullies at school when they see you." Sora said as Kairi sneezed into a Kleenex.

"Well that was certainly…hey my head cleared." Kairi said sounding completely unstuffed.

"Wow…who'd a thunk it?" Roxas said as Zack scrunched up his face as if smelling something disgusting.

"Is something burning?" He asked as everyone looked at each other.

"I don't smell anything." Luxa replied as Zack turned towards the hallway leading to the crew quarters.

"It smells like something burning…oh wait…I've smelled it before…it's what happens when Riku gets really torqued off at something or someone." Zack replied.

"You can read someone's emotions by their smell?" Luxa asked confused.

"A combination of my SOLDIER training and standard genetic alterations." Zack replied.

"Investigate." Fuu said as she headed for Riku, Sora, and Roxas's quarters.

She arrived and knocked on the door softly.

"Go away." Riku replied from inside.

"It's Fuu." She said.

"Oh…sorry Fuu but I just need to be alone right now." Riku replied.

"Why?" she asked as she started hacking the door controls.

"It's a long story." He replied as the doors opened.

"How did you do that?" he asked surprised.

"L33T H4X0r" Fuu replied with a smirk as Riku couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

"But seriously Fuu…I need some time alone…keep Sora and Roxas out for a moment ok?" he asked as she closed and locked the door behind her while still in the room.

"Fuu?" Riku said as she crossed her arms.

"Not leaving." She replied as she held her ground.

"Answers." She said as Riku sighed, there was no arguing with her…especially since she never said more than three words at a time.

"(Sigh)…my dad just made a major blunder with two people's hearts is all…he revived my dead mom with his powers as a Kingdom Knight, to say nothing of his relationship with Aerith." Riku explained as Fuu sat down next to him on the bed.

"Accident? Intentional?" she asked.

"He says it was an accident and I believe him on that one…but it's been this way since he came back five months ago, always treating Zack and I both like we're both children…I'm seventeen damn it why doesn't he see that?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Missed a lot." Fuu replied.

"I know he missed out on Zack's and my childhood...but couldn't he just once let go of the past? I mean Aerith was more of a mom to me before all that mess ten years ago began…and Zack has been more like my brother than my cousin since we ran into each other at Radiant Garden." Riku said with a sigh.

"Forgotten? Denial?" Fuu asked.

"Possibly…I wish he didn't get me wrapped up in these situations…he got himself into this mess, but why does he have to drag me into it?" Riku grumbled.

"Happy?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah…one big happy family…maybe it would be better just to let sleeping dogs lie…he has to realize that there's probably no hope of he and I having some grand and glorious father, son, relationship like we had ten years ago." Riku said as Fuu took his hand.

"Fool's hope." She replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps…just perhaps." Riku said as he kissed the top of her head, smelling the light fragrance of salt water in her hair.

"You know something Fuu?" Riku asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Your hair stinks." Riku said as Fuu smirked and punched him in the gut.

"Welcome back." She said as she stood up and left the room with a smirk on both their faces.

* * *

**Next morning…**

"So where are we going next?" Sora asked.

"I think we agreed on Agrabah next." Zack replied.

"Yeah, then we can check up on Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the gang there." Kairi added.

"Have you even met Aladdin or Genie?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"Well no but I remember Jasmine telling me about them while we were captured last year." Kairi replied.

"Oh…well alright then…to Agrabah it is." Namine said as she turned to the controls.

"Mind if I come along?" Mune asked as he phased through the wall.

"Dad?! Please don't do that!" Kairi begged as Mune's sudden appearance nearly gave everyone a heart attack.

"Sorry…didn't mean to." Mune replied as Sora nodded.

"Hey it's cool…and if you want to join us, you don't even have to ask." Sora replied with a thumbs up.

"Thanks…Aqua wanted me to go with you…if anything to provide you all with someone who can read the ancient Cetra writings if necessary." Mune replied as Kairi smiled.

"Or you just wanted to be with me." Kairi added.

"That's actually the real reason yes." Mune said with a smile.

"Just curious, what do you have weapon wise?" Zack asked.

"I can wield a Keyblade…only the one I used, I absolutely refuse to wield…it no longer represents who I am…but what I once was." Mune replied as he drew a cutlass and flintlock pistol.

"These are my weapons of choice now…with my magic skill I will never run out of bullets." Mune explained.

"Cool…keeping those old Dutchman memories alive eh?" Sora asked.

"Well…until I can find another Keyblade...but even then I may not switch." Mune replied.

"You can use my standard issue sword if you want till then." Zack offered as Mune shook his head.

"Thanks but I've grown quite fond of my cutlass…she's served me well over the past decade." Mune replied.

"Uh guys…we're here." Namine said as she pointed out the viewport at a large sand covered world.

"A welcome change from the ocean." Kairi said as Namine brought them in for a landing.

* * *

**End Chapter 21**

The Terra/Rikka/Aerith triangle is going to be a prominent plot device in future chapters…and I don't even know how I'm going to resolve it...yet.


	22. Arabian Nights

In the middle of the sand dunes, a red hooded and cloaked man stood and watched as the Fahrenheit roared over head. He then mounted a camel as a short merchant with large white turban and blue robes started singing his usual Arabian song as they started riding up a sand dune…

_"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home"_

"_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night"_

They then reached the top of the dune to reveal the majestic city of Agrabah.

_"Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good way."_

They then passed the just landed Fahrenheit, with the red cloaked man watching it intently, as they entered the city Marketplace.

_"Arabian__ nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes."_

The Merchant and the red man's camels stopped outside of the Merchant's shop.

"Here we are my worthy friend...welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest-merchandise-this-side-of-the-river-Jordan-on-sale-today, come on down!" The Merchant said as the man gave a snicker and fished in his pocket.

"Thanks for the lift…I can continue on from here." The man said as he handed the merchant a few coins and walked off silently into the Marketplace.

Shortly after the man walked off, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mune, Roxas, Wall-e, and Luxa walked past the merchant's stall.

"Ah Salam and good evening to you my worthy friends, please, please come closer!" the merchant said as he spotted our heroes.

"Hey! You're that merchant that released Jafar from his lamp!" Sora said as he recognized the merchant.

"Oops…rule number one…always avoid previous customers with whom you've had a bad experience with." The merchant said as he ducked behind his stand.

"Well you can't win them all." Mune replied as Wall-e started gazing in awe at the Merchant's wares.

"Well it looks like your little metal friend here likes this combination hookah and coffee maker…it also makes Julian fries…and it will not break." The merchant said as he tapped the hookah causing it to break apart, "It broke."

The Merchant threw it onto the sands, and Wall-e's programmed instinct to compact garbage kicked in, and scooped the broken hookah into his cavity and compacted it into a cube.

"I've never seen this before…what is he?" the Merchant asked as he looked Wall-e over.

"_Wwwallee" _the robot replied.

"His name is Wall-e, he's our friend, and he's not for sale." Riku replied.

"I see…but there is a matter of a small debt I have to pay with my employer…perhaps you've heard of him? The Pirate Lord, Sri Sumbhajee?" The Merchant asked while name dropping.

"Short? High pitched voice?" Sora asked as the others snickered at the memory of the pirate lord's declaration of war.

"You know him?" The merchant asked.

"Yeah…we know all the Pirate Lords…even two new pirate lords." Luxa replied as Riku looked at Sora with a smirk.

"Yeah…Sora here is the son of the new Pirate Lord of Spira." Riku said as the Merchant fell flat on his face.

"Oh Salam my worthy friend, please can you put in a good word for me with the Sri…I beg of you!" the merchant pleaded.

"Why what for?" Riku asked.

"I owe a debt of twenty munny and if I don't pay up, he'll have my throat slit." The merchant replied.

"Ugh it's like we never left Port Royal." Mune grumbled.

"Here…take the munny and have whoever it is that comes to retrieve your payment that Sora and friends say hello." Sora said as he tossed the Merchant a small pouch of munny.

"Oh thank you my worthy friends, I thank you." The merchant said bowing as he backed away.

"You do realize that you've been swindled Sora?" Aladdin asked from beside Sora, who hadn't noticed.

"Really…he seemed pretty despr-…Al!!" Sora said as he realized the former street rat was standing next to him.

"Sora, how've you been buddy?" Aladdin asked with a smile.

"Pretty good, how about you and Jasmine?" Sora asked.

"I'm great, so is Jasmine and the rest of us." Aladdin replied as he noticed Sora's new comrades.

"Guys this is Aladdin…Agrabah's favorite street rat." Sora introduced as he then went through the introductions of his comrade.

"So what brings you guys to Agrabah?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, the usual thing I'm afraid…gotta find the Keyhole to prevent the darkness from consuming the worlds." Sora replied.

"Oh that's just great! We never get a moment's peace around here do we?" a familiar voice groaned from nearby.

"Iago?!" Sora said as he spotted the red and blue parrot perched atop a nearby building.

"Yeah, why is it that whenever you show up that a bunch of bad stuff happens?" Iago asked annoyed.

"Hey watch it bird! I could easily smack that big mouth beak of yours from here." Sora replied.

"Hey wait a minute you were Jafar's little henchman weren't you?" Riku asked as he recognized the bird.

"Oh no! It's that guy who took Jasmine from Jafar after you guys trapped him in the lamp!!" Iago said in fear as he bolted behind Aladdin.

"What?!" Aladdin replied in shock as Riku realized that his past was coming back to haunt him again.

"Hold on there Al…Riku was being misled…it wasn't his fault that Jasmine was kidnapped…remember Jafar was the one who initially kidnapped her." Sora said in defense of his friend as Aladdin looked at the white haired teen.

"Is this true?" he asked as Riku nodded.

"I thought it was the only way to restore my homeworld…I didn't know until too late that I was being used as a tool for their own gains." Riku replied as Aladdin replied.

"I'm not the one to apologize to…the one you should apologize to is Jasmine." Aladdin said as Riku nodded.

"And I will if I ever see her." Riku replied.

"Then let's get going to the Palace…I have access to it now by the sultan's orders." Aladdin said as Iago landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah all this sand is giving my feathers a real beating." Iago grumbled as they started heading back towards the Palace.

As our heroes headed off towards the palace, they didn't realize that they were being watched by the red cloaked man.

"Hmm…well this is certainly a surprise…the Key of Destiny and the Silent Enforcer working together? How very unexpected…but if the goddess wills it…then may her will be done." The man said as he continued to watch our heroes.

The heroes entered the Palace into the throne room. It was a massive chamber with white marble walls, a long red carpet beginning at the door and ending at the foot of a massive elephant's head made of gold with a cushioned chair between the tusks.

In the chair was a short and stocky old man with a large white beard and a large turban with a single blue feather sticking from the top.

"Aladdin! Welcome back my boy!" the man said as he leapt up from the throne and ran towards the former street rat.

"Your majesty." Aladdin replied as he and the others bowed.

"So what brings you back to the palace so soon my boy?" the sultan asked happily.

"I found some old friends of mine…this is the guy that truly defeated Jafar and rescued Jasmine twice over." Aladdin said as he motioned to Sora.

"Oh my goodness me! You are the boy named Sora? Allow myself to offer my most sincere gratitude for all that you have done in preserving Agrabah and keeping my daughter Jasmine safe from harm." The sultan said as Sora shook his head.

"Oh no your majesty I can't accept anything for that…Knowing the worlds are safe is thanks enough." Sora replied.

"Oh well…but if there's anything I have that you would like to keep within reason…let me know." The sultan said with a smile.

"Actually if there's anything we can do for you?" Sora said as the Sultan thought for a moment.

"Well it just so happens that there has been sightings of a band of viscous thieves running around being lead by a man known as Abis Mal." The sultan replied as Aladdin scoffed.

"Abis Mal? Sultan that guy is one hump short of a camel." Aladdin replied with a laugh, "Besides, no one knows where his hide out is."

"No one…except for me." A voice said as the red cloaked man appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you? And how did you get past the guards?!" the sultan asked angrily as Roxas looked at the man as if he had seen the red cloaks before. Then another migraine flared up.

"I'm talented." The man replied as Mune drew his flintlock and Luxa drew her gunblade.

"You're a dead man if you don't identify yourself." Mune ordered as the man pulled back the hood revealing a head full of red hair.

Roxas instantly recognized the man as the migraine subsided.

"G-Genesis?" he asked as the man smiled at him.

"Roxas…it is good to see you again." The man replied.

"You know this guy?" Sora asked as Roxas nodded.

"I did…before that whole memory loss thing…his name is Genesis Rhapsodos, he's Cloud's nobody." Roxas explained.

"WHAT?!" Sora, Riku and Kairi blurted out in surprise.

"Yes…and I know where Abis Mal's gang hides out…I've been there and have successfully infiltrated his inner circle of gang members…as per my orders." Genesis replied.

"Wait…Orders?" Riku asked confused.

"Yes…but from whom I cannot reveal." Genesis replied as Riku smirked.

"Oh I think I know from whom…from President Reeve Tuesti of the World Regenesis Organization, headquartered in Edge? Isn't that right Agent G?" Riku asked as Genesis nodded with a smile on his face.

"I take it that you are the ones whom he sent to look for me for not checking in on a regular basis." Genesis asked as the others nodded.

"Genesis? Huh I never thought I'd see you again." Luxa said as she lowered the gunblade.

"Luxa…charming as ever." Genesis said as Luxa scratched the back of her neck.

"Well…I've had a change of heart…figuratively speaking of course." She replied.

"Last time I saw you…you had been murdered by Cloud's heartless." Genesis said as Sora glared at her in surprise.

"Sephiroth was the one who murdered you?!" Sora asked as Luxa nodded.

"Yep…I had contracted him to kill Roxas for me…but he failed and I discovered too late that it was a bad deal to begin with." Luxa explained as Roxas nodded.

"Yep…and you paid the price for that after we fought in Radiant Garden." Roxas said as Luxa nodded.

"So…shall we go hunt down some thieves?" Genesis asked.

"There's one thing I need to do first." Riku said as he turned to the Sultan.

"Where's your daughter Jasmine…there's something I need to tell her." Riku asked the sultan.

"Oh Jasmine is currently in the garden outside, with her pet, Rajah." The sultan replied as Riku took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing." He said as he and the rest of the gang, sans Roxas, Luxa, and Genesis, headed out towards the garden.

"What's a Rajah I wonder." Sora wondered out loud as they entered the garden.

"Simple…" Aladdin said as a large orange tiger pounced on him and started licking his face happily, "…this is Rajah."

"Wow a tiger!" Kairi said as Riku noticed Jasmine approaching.

"Aladdin! Sora! It's so nice to see you again!" Jasmine said as she approached and then stopped as she saw Riku.

"Riku?! What are you doing here?!" Jasmine asked in fear as the teen took a deep breath.

"I'm here to apologize Jasmine…for helping to kidnap you a year ago." Riku said as Jasmine looked at him with a caring face.

"He's telling the truth Jasmine." Kairi said as Jasmine recognized her fellow Princess of Heart.

"Kairi, I can't believe that it's you! You have certainly grown…but as for you Riku…" Jasmine said as she turned back to the groveling teen, "…apology accepted."

"Thank you your majesty." Riku said gratefully as he stood up. Then they heard what sounded like someone crying uncontrollably.

"Oh isn't that just beautiful?!" the voice said as everyone turned to see…

"Genie!!" Sora shouted.

"SORA!!" Genie replied as he appeared in a puff of purple and pink smoke in front of the Keyblade Master.

"How've ya been old pal?!" he asked happily as he shook his hand frantically which detached from his big blue arm.

"Never better Genie." Sora replied as he proceeded to go through the introductions but Genie stopped him when he came to Mune.

"Wait a minute…haven't I seen you somewhere?" Genie asked as one of his eyeballs elongated at the man.

"Possibly…but I don't recall ever meeting a Genie before." Mune replied.

"Wait a minute weren't you once a crewman on the Flying Dutchman?" Genie asked as all of the offworlders glared at Genie in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" Mune asked.

"I've been off to see the other worlds…I've even been to Port Royal." Genie replied.

"But how did you know I was a crewmen on that cursed ship?" Mune asked as Genie transformed into a wooden replica of the Black Pearl's figurine on the mast.

"Oh you disguised yourself!" Sora replied as Genie reverted to his old form.

"Yep…so what's an old pirate doing here?" Genie asked.

"I'm traveling with my daughter and her friends." Mune said as he looked at Kairi. Instantly Genie's jaw dropped…literally.

"Whoa your dad is a pirate?" Aladdin asked surprised.

"Not anymore he's not." Kairi replied as Mune nodded.

"I must say it's been a horrible fourteen years of misery…I've even felt the pain of death, and the loneliness of being away from those I love." Mune replied as Genie appeared between the father/daughter duo.

"Oh come on enough of this dark past…" Genie said as they all heard a jazzy start playing, "…and let's roll out something new!"

Suddenly Genie started to sing…

"_It's a big, bright, beautiful future  
Thank your lucky stars you're alive!  
Ya got someone special to talk to  
A friend that you can trust for life!"_

Genie then appeared next to Mune.

"_You've been on your own  
With no family ties,  
But those solo days are done  
You'll be two of a kind_

He then used a dress tie to lasso him and Kairi together.

_Spending quality time  
Together…as Kairi and Mune!"_

Genie then caused a replica of the Flying Dutchman to appear within a glass bottle as he sang…

"_Buildin' model ships  
Takin' fishin' trips…"_

Genie then threw his hands off his wrists as a mock up of the Agrabah palace appeared behind them and zapped a can of paint and paint brush into Kairi's hands and a Lawn mower that dragged Mune off as Genie sang…

_"Workin' hand in hand  
Painting the palace, and mowin' the sand…"_

Then the two were chasing each other down a football field with a football under Mune's arm…

"_First at ten to go  
with your daddy-o  
__Once you break the ice"_

Genie then appeared and smashed the bottom of the field out like ice as they fell through and passed him dressed as Albert Einstein...

_"You'll capostulate paternal advice"_

"See, you're traveling at the speed of life that's the theory of relatives!" Genie/Einstein said as they landed under a large tree…

_"It's a fine, fantabulous future  
I see fruit on the family tree…"_

Then Genie appeared as a withered old man…

_"You'll be great as a grumpy ol' grandpa…"_

Then Genie appeared as a trio of spiky red haired babies on Mune's knee causing the nearby Kairi to blush…

"_Bouncing babies on your knee!"_

Then Genie appeared lying on a couch as he threw Mune a basketball…

"_You can fall asleep on the comfy couch  
After playin' one-on-one…"_

Then the two were playing basketball against an abnormally tall Genie…

_"Reamin' back-to-back,  
Betcha wallop the Shaq  
Together...as Kairi and Mune!"_

The two then appeared in a pair of bumper cars as Mune shrugged and sang…

_"May be a bumpy ride…"_

...as Kairi's bumper car ran up next to his…

_"...We'll make it side-by-side…"_

She sang just as a roll bar on a rollercoaster lowered in front of them with Genie dressed as a flight steward…

_"Good afternoon, I'll be your travel GUIDE  
Move over Lassie,  
Make room for daddy!"_

Genie sang as he stood next to Mune…

_"You got a whole new shoulder to cry on  
Take a chance now,  
Give it a spin…."_

Genie then started rapidly making cut out paper dolls of the Dutchman crew shortly before folding them all together and pulling them back out revealing a single large cut out of Kairi…

_"You've had chums for pal-in' around with  
But you never had a friend like her!"_

Then Genie appeared as Marlon Brando in the Godfather as he sang as a spotlight and a prison escape alarm went off on Mune who ran as Genie sang…

"_Put your checkere__d past behin__d you now  
No more livin' on the run…"_

Then Mune and Kairi appeared in a set of square blocks, Brady Bunch style as Genie filled in the remaining seven slots…

_"Face a big, bright, beautiful future  
Together, together, together, together  
as Kairi and Mune!"_

Finally the music ended…

"I take it he's one for song and dance numbers?" Riku asked Sora.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sora replied.

"I was afraid that you'd say that." Roxas added with a sigh.

* * *

_  
_**End Chapter 22…**

The songs sung here were both from Aladdin…

The first was "Arabian Nights" sung at the beginning of the first Aladdin movie.

The second was a slightly altered version of "Father and Son," from Aladdin and the King of Thieves.  
(The reason I had to include this song was because I lost another bet...long story)

If you need to remember how the songs go…feel free to look them up on YouTube.

As usual I do not own either song.


	23. Open Sesame

"So where is Abis Mal's hideout?" Sora asked Genesis.

"East of here…at the edge of the sea where the road ends into the water…you will see a large rock island across the water…there you must utter these two words…open sesame…a bridge will form in the water and the doors to a cave will open…that is where you can find Abis Mal and his gang of thieves." Genesis explained.

"I'm not quite sure what you're doing going after an ordinary gang of thieves." Zack asked. He and the rest of the group had been informed of Genesis's mission to some degree.

"Because there is one thing in their possession that I must retrieve and bring back to headquarters…something that, if it falls into the wrong hands it can create a whole army of Sephiroths." Genesis explained.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"The head of Jenova." Genesis replied as Zack and Mune went wide eyed.

"The what?!" Sora asked.

"Haven't your parents ever told you about the Heaven's dark harbinger?" Mune asked as Riku punched Sora in the shoulder and nodded.

"Oh yeah…they most certainly have warned us about her." Riku replied.

"Yeah…I tried to fool Sephiroth into thinking that I was the one who possessed the head of Jenova but I truthfully didn't…and look where that got me." Luxa said with a sigh.

"Dead as a doornail?" Cissnei mumbled.

"I possess excellent hearing Cissnei…but yes…dead as a doornail." Luxa replied.

"How dead is a doornail anyway?" Roxas asked as everyone arched an eyebrow at him.

"Beats the heck out of me." Namine replied.

"I would advise you start heading out for the hideout at sundown…from there you can travel safely…I'll head back now as to avoid suspicion." Genesis replied as he pulled his hood up.

"How will you get there?" Roxas asked as Genesis headed to the back of the gummy ship boarding ramp and pulled back a long cape revealing a single large wing with brown feathers on his left side.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about those." Roxas said as Genesis smiled.

"You were always the smart one Roxas…that's why I've always known that we would meet again…and you proven me to be correct…much to mine and the goddess's happiness." Genesis said as with one beat of his wing, rocketed off into the desert.

"What does he mean by the goddess?" Riku asked as Zack smirked.

"It's a very popular play back on Edge…well originally Midgar called Loveless…kind of bland if you ask me…I never do get what everyone sees in it." Zack replied as Cissnei and Mune glared at him.

"I do…beautiful poem…I like to think of Aqua as the goddess when I read it." Mune said with a distant smile.

"Dad you read poetry?" Kairi asked surprised.

"I'm a man of simple pleasures…poetry and music is one of them." Mune replied.

"Oh yeah…mom always said you would come home and play that old piano in the den for hours at a time and it would always cheer the both of you up…she also said something about breaking the piano bench one time somehow but I'm assuming it's something that I don't want to even think about." Kairi said as Mune rocked on his heels while whistling innocently.

"Hey just curious, who here wants to find Jenova's head more than I do?" Sora asked as he looked at the magic compass from Jack.

"Give me that." Zack said as he grabbed the compass and it pointed out towards the desert…east.

"Well…looks like I'm leading the charge…I'll go bring Aladdin and his pals up to speed, I'll be back." Zack said as he tossed Sora back the compass and walked out the door. Sora took another look at it as it pointed again to Kairi only this time Mune noticed it.

"Sora if I may have a word with you." Mune said as Sora flinched…busted.

"Yes sir." He sighed as Mune led him to his (Mune's) room.

"Now…" Mune said as he closed the door and locked it, "…I know that the compass of Jack Sparrow never points north…it instead points to the heart's desire of the holder…and I could tell it was pointing at my daughter…you read me?"

"Yes sir…Kairi and I are in love…her mom knows it, my parents know it…there's practically no one that doesn't know…it's like the worst kept secret around here." Sora replied.

"I see…what I'm concerned with is…how much are you in love with each other?" Mune asked interrogatively as Sora gulped.

"Well…not enough to…you know." Sora replied…right answer.

"Sora…I have no doubt that you love her…you two have known each other all your lives…but I just don't want anything to happen to her…she is my life...and I can tell by that necklace that the two of you where that you two are close enough to consider…dare I say it? Marriage." Mune said as Sora sighed.

"We've discussed it actually…we never reached a decision though." Sora replied.

"I'll save you the trouble on one point…if you ever do decide to ask for her hand…don't ask…because you already have my blessing." Mune replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"I wouldn't have any other person date my daughter but you…I know you would never intentionally break her heart…it's how you were raised…but I know how the teenage mind works…I was one once you know." Mune replied with a smirk as Sora gave a snicker.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Sora…one that only Aqua and your parents know…I love Aqua don't get me wrong on that…but she wouldn't accept my marriage proposal until one day…when she told me two words that changed our lives forever…she turned to me and told me and I quote, 'I'm pregnant." Mune said as Sora's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" Sora said in astonishment.

"No…the only reason that Aqua had accepted was because I had helped to conceive Kairi four days before…but over time we grew to love each other greatly…then my, evil self reared his ugly head and attracted that blackguard Xehanort to me where he snatched me up and turned me into a mockery of everything I stood for!" Mune ranted.

"I am only fortunate that Aqua had friends like your parents to take care of her…I guess you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but I just don't want your relationship with Kairi to turn out the same…meaning marriage due to pregnancy…you get my point?" Mune finished as Sora nodded.

"Is this basically a condom usage lecture?" Sora asked as Mune glared at him angrily, "I'll take that as a no."

"Let me put it to you another way Sora…lock my daughter's keyhole, period, and I will personally rip off your Keyblade…you get me?" Mune threatened as Sora sunk down and nodded frantically.

"Good…I think we've covered the basics…you're dismissed." Mune said as Sora moved slowly towards and out the door.

Sora then turned to come face to face with Riku and Roxas, both of whom were blue in the face from having heard the entire conversation and holding in their laughter.

"Oh great." Sora said as he saw them…then the two then turned white as a sheet in fear.

"What?" Sora asked as he turned and saw what appeared to be Davy Jones standing behind him.

"Do you fear death?" he asked in his Scottish accent as the three fainted. Jones…in reality Mune started cackling as he regained his normal appearance.

"Oh how I enjoy doing that." Mune smirked as he started whistling the haunting tune from Jones's music box as he turned and walked down the hall.

"I should really talk to Turner about buying that old calliope from him." Mune said as he recalled the countless time Jones called on him to fix the organ when it broke.

* * *

**That night…**

Aladdin, Sora, Abu the monkey, Wall-e, Iago, and Roxas sat on the magic carpet as it flew over the desert, with Genie and Luxa flying alongside on their own accord, Zack riding on his motorcycle with Riku and Fuu in a detachable side car, and Mune, Kairi, and Cissnei riding on horses that were loaned to them by the Sultan.

Zack was leading with the compass taped down in front of him.

"So what is this little guy Sora?" Aladdin asked as he looked at Wall-e curiously.

"He's a robot…he sweeps up trash and compacts them into cubes of garbage." Sora replied.

"But we call him Wall-e." Roxas added.

"_Wwwallee"_

"He's probably the last of his kind sadly." Luxa said as she flew up close.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"Because the company that built him and his kind went belly up ten years ago…the only place to even find a functioning robot anymore is a flying testament to the now defunct Buy-n-Large Corporation…the Axiom." Luxa explained.

"Hey isn't that the thing that Reeve said was missing?" Roxas asked as Luxa shrugged.

"How would I know, I wasn't there." Luxa replied.

Suddenly a small alarm on Wall-e's chest panel started beeping and a red light started flashing.

"What's that?"Sora asked as Wall-e started panicking, he swiveled his head around to look behind them and let out a squeal.

"SANDSTORM!!" Iago shouted as they all looked behind them in time to see a massive sandstorm heading their direction.

"Faster Carpet!!" Aladdin shouted as they all started moving as fast as their mounts could move them.

"GENIE DO SOMETHING!!" Sora shouted.

"Right oh!" Genie replied as he transformed into a giant electric fan aimed at the storm, but to no avail.

"Oh man where's dad when we need him?!" Roxas shouted as another light on Wall-e's panel started blinking causing Wall-e to compact into his cube form and throw himself off of carpet.

"WALL-E!!" Sora and Roxas shouted as they saw Wall-e vanish into the storm.

"GENIE! HELP WALL-E!!" Aladdin shouted.

"No can do Al cause we're about to run out of LAND!!" Genie yelled as they all looked straight ahead to see the coast line with the large cliff island that Genesis had described approaching fast.

"Start panicking!" Aladdin said as he and the others paled.

Then miraculously the sandstorm slowed to a stop.

"Phew…that was close…but where's Wall-e?" Aladdin asked as Iago and Abu peaked out of Sora's pockets.

"Is it over yet?" Iago asked shaking.

"It's over." Sora said as he yanked the noisy parrot from his pocket and Abu climbed onto Aladdin's shoulder.

"Genie…find Wall-e…he's got to be out there somewhere." Aladdin said as Genie transformed into a metal detector and saluted.

"You got it Al!" He said happily as he flew off in search of the wayward Wall-e.

"Ok…does anyone remember what the password was?" Sora asked.

"As I recall it was…open sesame." Cissnei replied.

No sooner had the words left her mouth then the ground started to shake, and on the rock wall on the island a large fissure opened up, the water leading to it parted, and a streak of molten lava shot across and hardened, making it safe to travel on.

"There's no time to lose." Aladdin said as they raced inside on their respective mounts mere seconds before the door started closing. Inside they found a majestic underground cavern that looked more splendorous that Agrabah palace.

"Would you look at this place?" Aladdin said as they looked around.

"My dad would be drooling right now…he has a thing for ancient architecture." Sora said as Mune smirked.

"Ah I had forgotten about Ven's affinity for architecture…the man is like a living book of it…he knows it all." Mune replied as they explored deeper into the cave.

As they neared they heard what sounded like voices deeper into the cave.

"This way hurry." Aladdin said as they slinked silently deeper into the cave.

As they approached they heard one voice that sounded like Genesis and another unfamiliar voice (That sounded like Jason Alexander) conferring back and forth.

They reached a ledge nearby as they looked down to see a short fat man with a horrible five a clock shadow standing next to a smiling Genesis.

"This night has been quite rewarding sir…we have never stolen so much loot before…and we owe it all to you Abis Mal." Genesis said with a bow.

"Ah thank you Genesis…that's the reason you're the first in my book." Abis Mal replied with a smile. (A/N: Did you catch the joke?)

"An honor and a pleasure to serve you as always sir." Genesis said.

"What about our share Abis Mal?" one of the other thieves asked.

"Hmm…it shall be determined…once I pick out my beloved leader bonus." Abis Mal replied as the others grumbled.

"Might I suggest this lovely jeweled flower…the perfect bonus for our perfect leader." Genesis groveled as he held up an emerald petaled, gold stemmed flower with a ruby center and Zack silently wished he had a recording.

"I have never seen the manure piled on so thick from a fellow SOLDIER before." Zack whispered as Riku silently snickered.

"That's perfect Genesis…this, that, and that, are my beloved leader bonus." Abis Mal said pointing to a small chest and a bag, both overflowing with gold and jewels, which were causing Abu and Iago to drool at the sight of.

"And where is our share of the reward?" one of the obviously disgruntled thieves asked as the others growled. Abis Mal quietly and casually reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch of gold and tossed it to them.

"Here you go boys, good work, another successful raid." Abis Mal replied without emotion as the others growled and reached for daggers but were dissuaded by Genesis raising his long crimson blade horizontally in front of him and running his hand along the top of the blade, causing it to glow bright red.

"I would advise being grateful that our beloved leader deems you worthy of even a cent after your pathetic performance out there." Genesis said as Abis Mal smiled with pompous glee at his loyal enforcer.

"That's why you get half the loot from each raid Genesis." Abis Mal said as Genesis nodded in appreciation.

"Whoa…no wonder he doesn't call in…he's getting rich." Sora whispered.

"What for what SOLDIER pays? There's not enough munny in this entire world to even come close to a first class SOLDIER's salary." Zack replied.

"Yeah…uh…hey Al, where's Abu and Iago?" Sora asked as Aladdin looked to his side. But then Roxas cringed and pointed to the chest that Abis Mal had claimed as his "Beloved leader bonus," as they noticed it was hovering slightly off the ground and moving.

"(Gasp) The chest!" "It MOVES!!" "What is holding it up!?" the thieves shouted as they spotted it moving causing Genesis to face palm.

"DAH GHOSTS!! SICK EM GENESIS!!" Abis Mal ordered as Genesis sighed and picked up the chest revealing Abu and Iago walking off hunched over until they realized that their cover was blown.

"Oops." Iago said as Abis Mal approached the two animals.

"Stupid animals!" the criminal growled as he grabbed the two.

"Uh…Parlay?" Iago asked desperately.

* * *

**End Chapter 23…**

What will happen to our heroes? Will Aladdin and Co. jump in to rescue Abu and Iago? And what happened to Wall-e? Will Genie find him? Find out in the next chapter…


	24. The Forty Thieves

Shortly after falling into the sand storm, all was quiet for Wall-e. He had been specially built to emit a unique electrical field that protected him from even the strongest of sand erosion in his machinery. He popped his little binocular like head out of the sand dune he had been partially buried in and pulled himself out.

He then looked down at his panel and a small blue light was blinking. He tapped the panel with his claw to see if it was accurate…it was functioning properly.

He knew in his robotic brain of his what it meant as he turned and followed the source of what was causing the device to go off.

He started rolling deeper into the desert, rolling over sand dune after sand dune as he went even deeper into the desert.

Finally he rolled over on dune to see something in a mildly large crater…it was tall, oval shaped, had three large landing struts, and a polished white with a blue stripe pattern on it. On the side of it was an old faded logo with the letters BNL within a faded red circle.

Wall-e recognized the logo and started rolling towards it. As he approached it he became enamored with the large machine, then he heard a mechanical sound from the side, causing him to run and hide behind one of the struts as he watched a mechanical arm lower a polished white egg shaped object with a black oval near the bigger end near the ground.

He watched with curiosity as a pair of blue optics appeared in the oval and part of the bigger end detached and started hovering mere centimeters above the rest of the body, and two arm like sections detached and started hovering mere centimeters from the body as well…it was a robot…a female robot.

"_Woooww"_ Wall-e said in his mechanical voice as the female robot started flying around joyfully.

"Psst." A voice said from behind him, causing him to collapse into his cube form and shake in fear, he then popped his head up slightly and turned to see Genie in the form of a strange dome shaped droid. (R2-D2)

"What'cha watchin' there buddy?" Genie asked in a southern drawl as Wall-e leaned back around to see the female robot flying around, leaving a blue energy trail behind her where she flew.

"Wow…she's a beaut…Vanderbilt?" Genie asked as Wall-e motioned to shush.

The robot then floated softly to the ground as Genie transformed into a music box and started playing a slow jazz piece (La Vie En Rose – Louis Armstrong) over his speakers causing Wall-e to panic as he tried to shut the Genie radio off. Wall-e kept trying to no avail, until he finally sighed in surrender and turned around to see the female robot standing behind him curiously.

Wall-e was surprised by the female's sudden appearance and compacted in his cube shape.

The female started to laugh in a mechanical, and obviously female, voice at the spectacle.

"_Viasom, maylday, I-emu-wonka…" _The robot asked in gibberish as she tried to calibrate her vocal processor before finally saying, _"Dir-ec-tive?"_

Wall-e instantly recognized the word and started looking frantically for a pile of trash before Genie zapped some into existence. Wall-e quickly shoveled the trash into his cavity and compacted it.

"_Ta-dah." _Wall-e said proudly.

"_Ooh."_ The female replied.

"_Dir-ective?" _Wall-e asked the female who pointed to herself.

"_Directive?" _She asked back as Wall-e nodded.

"_Classified." _She replied as she turned away from him, then turned back.

"_Na-me?"_ she asked as she scanned his name plate with a blue scanning beam.

"_Wwwallee"_ He replied.

"_Wall-e" _She confirmed as Wall-e sighed adoringly.

"_Wall-e." _She said as she laughed.

"_E-v-e"_ she said to him.

"_Eeeee" _Wall-e tried to say.

"_Eve." _She said again.

"_E—va" _He replied as she laughed.

"_Eve, Eve." _She corrected.

"_Eva" _Wall-e replied as she started laughing again.

Then Wall-e remembered.

"_So-ra." _He said as he turned and looked in the direction that the others had gone.

"_Sora?"_ EVE asked in surprise as Wall-e turned back towards Genie.

"_Gee--nie?"_ Wall-e asked as he knocked on the blue music box, and Genie transformed into his usual self.

"WHOA Wall-e…you've made a friend…a friend with a gun on her arm!" Genie said as he flinched and Wall-e turned to see EVE's right arm had morphed into a gun and was aiming it at Genie.

"_Eva! Eva!" _Wall-e said waving his arms frantically in the air as he caught EVE's attention.

"_Fr-iend?" _She asked as Wall-e nodded quickly and EVE's arm morphed back into a gun.

"_Sora? Friend?" _EVE asked as Wall-e nodded.

"_Direction?" _EVE asked as Genie perked up.

"I can lead you there!" Genie said as he picked up Wall-e and flew off towards where Aladdin and the gang had gone with EVE flying close behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Thieves den…**

Abis Mal held Iago and Abu in his grip. Aladdin knew it was time to reveal their presence and leapt up.

"Put them down Abis Mal!" he shouted as Abu pulled down the thief's hat over his eyes and Aladdin literally stepped on the other thieves heads before landing in front of Abis Mal.

"Who are you?" Mal asked as Abu crawled onto Aladdin's shoulder and Iago landed on the other.

"My friends call me Al, but you can call me Aladdin." Aladdin said smugly as Abis Mal growled.

"ARGH HURT THEM!!" he ordered as his cronies, sans Genesis, drew their swords only to find themselves lifted into the air by unknown means.

"How are you doing that? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Mal asked in panicked confusion.

"He's got some help!" Luxa said as she appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

"Luxa's the name and busting fools like you is my game." Luxa replied as she drew the Fast Enforcer from her side and Proof of Existence appeared in her hand.

"Grrr!! Genesis hurt them ALL!!" Abis Mal ordered.

"Eh…no." Genesis replied as he held his sword to the thief's chin.

"Huh?" Abis Mal asked confused.

"You fool…you're so easily blinded by praise that you can't even tell when there's a spy in your midst…well the time has come for me to finish my mission…Abis Mal, by order of the World Regenesis Organization, you are hereby placed under arrest for Grand theft and Piracy." Genesis said as Abis Mal's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?! You're against me?!" Abis Mal asked in total confusion as Sora and the gang appeared.

"Quite so yes." Genesis replied.

"Well…two can play at that game!" Abis Mal replied as he made a shrill whistle and instantly multitudes of secret panels opened up and out swarmed thirty four additional thieves, which when added to the four of Abis Mal's cronies currently suspended in mid air by Luxa, Abis Mal himself, and the defected Genesis, totals in forty thieves exactly.

"Oh heck…please don't tell me that we've stumbled on the lair of the forty thieves." Zack said as Abis Mal giggled with sinister glee.

"Oh but you have my little naïve friends!" He said as he ran over towards a large muscular bald man wearing a black vest, blue pants and holding a pair of brass knuckle like weapons with three short blades instead of knuckles.

"You most certainly have." The man said with a gruff voice.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked as Mune growled at the big man.

"Saluk…one of Sri Sumbhajee's ex-enforcers…he went renegade on a deal he had made with Davy Jones…and ran for shore and was one of the founding members of the Forty Thieves." Mune explained as Saluk arched an eyebrow.

"Yes and word has it that Davy Jones is dead…which means I'm off the hook!" Saluk replied, "How do you know about that I wonder?"

"Because up until recently I served on the Flying Dutchman…but now I am a free man." Mune replied.

"Then perhaps you should consider joining us." Saluk offered as Abis Mal tugged at the man's vest.

"Hey that's my call!!" Abis Mal whined as Saluk rolled his eyes and kicked him into the huddled group of surrounded heroes.

"Not anymore it's not." Saluk replied as Abis Mal realized that he had been betrayed again.

"Doh…what about my brilliant leader bonus?" Abis Mal asked as Saluk growled at him, "Never mind."

"Now what's your name sailor?" Saluk asked.

"Mune." He replied.

"Mune eh? How would you like to be the thirty eighth member of the forty thieves?" Saluk offered as Kairi could hear the familiar soft boom in the water outside.

"What do I have to do?" Mune asked.

"Just tell us how to take down the Flying Dutchman for ourselves and you're in." Saluk replied.

"Better offer…you don't harm my friends here and I show you how to take down the Dutchman…deal?" Mune counter offered as Saluk thought it over.

"Hmm…deal…WELCOME TO THE FORTY THIEVES!!" Saluk shouted as the thieves all shouted in celebration and started to sing…

"_Congratulations Bub  
You've joined the club and ev'rybody here agrees  
We got the finest blend of nearly honest men  
Welcome to the forty thieves"_

Mune was dragged over to a chair above the group as the heroes watched on in disbelief.

_"A fraternity of thugs that you can trust  
There's nothing up our eighty sleeves  
Got lots a grub to share  
Pull up on easy chair  
Welcome to the forty thieves"  
_  
Kairi then felt a strange feeling in her gut as she could feel something approaching outside.

_"Now you get to lie and cheat  
Never have to brush your teeth  
But we always aim to please"_

Two of them grabbed Iago and stuffed a thermometer in his beak and an ice pack on his head.

_"Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother."_

"Oh, I love you guys!" Iago shouted.

_"Scheming up a scam out on the lam  
Takin' whatever we please  
And if you like to lurk, you're gonna love this work  
Welcome to the forty thieves"_

The thieves sang as Saluk whispered in Mune's ear and pointed at Kairi. Mune then nodded.

_"Welcome to the forty thieves"_

Then Mune approached Kairi and pulled her aside with a wink, showing he was acting, as he sang…

_"Together we're the perfect team  
Larceny is in the genes  
Dare to share the family dream"_

"Live a life or leisure, counting all your treasure" Iago shouted as the thieves started holding their swords at the two as they sang…

_"As an honorary member of the gang  
That no one alive ever leaves  
Ya gotta snatch and sneak or else your future's bleak  
We got a life time contract that you're bound to keep  
Ya wanna save your skin, you'd better fit right in  
Wel, Wel, Welcome to the  
Wel, Wel, Welcome to the forty thieves"_

The thieves stopped singing as Saluk approached Mune and Kairi.

"Well girl? Are you in?" Saluk added as Mune interrupted.

"Actually her answer will be given in 3…2…1…DUCK!!" Mune shouted as he and the heroes ducked less than a second before the walls along one side started exploding at various points as if being hit by cannonballs from the outside…which they were.

"What's going on?!" Saluk shouted in confusion as the thieves ran in panic towards their hiding places just as an army of pirates emerged from the walls…it was the crew of the Flying Dutchman.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to trade in one lifetime of servitude for another?" Mune asked as he drew his sword and Saluk took a swing at him only to be blocked by Mune's sword.

"It's WILL!!" Kairi shouted as she summoned her Keyblade and the heroes started defending themselves.

Suddenly the doors to the cave exploded and in flew an egg shaped robot with a gun arm and followed by Genie and Wall-e.

"WOO HOO! A PARTY!" Genie said as they arrived.

"After those thieves lads!!" Mune yelled to his old shipmates as he and Saluk dueled until Mune grew weary and drew his pistol.

"That's cheating!" Saluk growled.

"Pirate." Mune reminded as Saluk and the thieves surrendered.

Then Bootstrap entered to survey the situation.

"Bootstrap!" Kairi shouted as she saw the man appear.

"Kairi…glad to see you again…Will'll be glad to see you too." Bootstrap replied as Mune approached with Saluk in a pair of cuffs.

"Where is he?" Kairi asked.

"He's on the Dutchman outside…he can't set foot on land for ten years." Bootstrap replied.

"Just when I thought we left Port Royal, we find ourselves being rescued by none other than some of our pirate allies." Sora groaned as Genesis looked at them confused.

"Wait…you are all allied with pirates?" Genesis asked in disbelief.

"More than that…Sora here is the son of the new Pirate Lord of Spira." Riku said as he slapped Sora on the back.

"Thanks for dropping that little hint Riku." Sora said with a groan.

"Zack, you too?" Genesis asked as Zack nodded.

"Yep…participated in the Battle of Calypso's whirlpool in Port Royal on the side of the Pirate Brethren Court against one Cutler Beckett." Zack replied.

"Zack you do realize what this could do to your career don't you?" Genesis asked.

"Well if you had been checking in regularly, then you would have known that Cutler Beckett was the leader of a group based out of an unknown port that's been supplying the treasures looted from the Pirates to an unknown group headquartered out of Midgar…and I'll wager that this unknown group was our current enemy." Zack argued.

"I may have been premature in my assumptions…I'll contact headquarters ASAP." Genesis replied.

"We could give you a lift." Sora offered as Genesis shook his head.

"Not necessary…I have my own means of transport…the old BNL Axiom." Genesis replied as they all went bug eyed.

"The Axiom?!" They asked in unison.

"Yes, why?" Genesis asked in confusion.

"The Axiom was listed as MIA recently." Zack replied.

"Oh…I guess it's cause the pilot deemed that it was necessary to hide the ship…if that's the case then a survey vessel should have launched from it and deployed a probe droid." Genesis replied as EVE floated down in front of him.

"_Genesis."_ She said in her mechanical voice.

"Well…here's the probe droid now." Genesis replied.

"_Eva." _Wall-e said as the EVE looked at him and giggled.

"Tell you what…I'll let you take that probe droid with you to provide the coordinates for the Axiom while I take the probe ship it came in." Genesis said as EVE flew over towards Sora.

"_Sora?" _she asked as Sora looked at her in surprise.

"You know my name?" Sora asked.

"_Directive." _She replied with a nod.

"I guess we'll be following EVE then." Roxas said as Wall-e made a happy wriggling noise.

"Well Bootstrap it looks like we have to run." Kairi said as she turned to the old sailor.

"I'll be sure to tell Will that you said hello…oh I almost forgot…he wanted me to tell you that Elizabeth is safe and sound on your home islands…though when we got there, the main island was deserted." Bootstrap replied.

"I know…It's a long story…but if I'm there, I'll be sure to make sure to stop by and visit her." Kairi said with a smile as she turned and ran off to rejoin the group.

"Bootstrap…you keep in touch now." Mune said as he slapped his old friend on the back.

"You too." Bootstrap replied as Mune stopped as he spotted something and ran over towards it.

"What is it dad?" Kairi asked as Mune approached a pedestal with a rectangular plastic box bound with twine.

"This is something that no one…no one in this universe can get a hold of…it's the head." Mune replied as he could feel the dark power within the box. He then found that even with all of his will power that he couldn't let go.

"Kairi…get it out of my hands now!" Mune said as Kairi ran over towards him and knocked the box out of his hand with her Keyblade.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I heard his voice…the voice of my inner evil…I have to see your mother quick…she's the only one who knows how to suppress him." Mune said in a cold sweat as he took hold of Kairi's shoulders.

"Go, take the box, don't open it…don't let anyone open it…just keep it out of sight…the light of your heart should easily mask it's power." Mune said as Kairi shook her head in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The Shera…I can get there on my own now RUN!!" he ordered as he turned and ran through the nearby wall. Kairi quickly grabbed the box and leapt on her horse as Sora and the others, having watched what happened, waited for her to arrive.

"GODSPEED TO YOU ALL!!" Bootstrap shouted to them as they rode out of the cave.

* * *

**End Chapter 24**

The song used was "Welcome to the Forty thieves" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves.

Again it was a matter of losing a bet…

However the Dutchman coming to the rescue was my buddy's idea and I ran with it.


	25. Corruptive Influences

Aqua was sitting in her quarters brushing her hair as Mune literally ran out of the wall.

"AQUA!" "YEAHHH!!" she shouted as she leapt up with her Keyblade summoned.

"Oh Mune…it's you." Aqua said as she took a sigh of relief.

"Not for long if you don't do something quick." Mune said frantically.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"I heard his voice! Sanzun's voice!" Mune said as Aqua didn't miss a beat and pulled him close into a kiss. Mune could feel the semi-familiar sensation of his heart being pulled towards hers as they met in a single radiant light shortly before returning to their owners.

"Thank you." Mune said with a sigh of relief as Aqua put a hand on his cheek.

"It's ok…that's what I'm here for." She said as she sat back down.

"So what's new with you guys?" she asked as she continued brushing her hair.

"Well the reason I had to come to you real quick was because we found something very dangerous...something made of pure adulterated evil." Mune explained.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"The head of Jenova." Mune replied as Aqua cringed at the wrong moment, ripping a small tuft of blue hair from her head.

"Ow." She said as she checked her head, there was a slight bald spot.

"Let me fix that." Mune said as he placed a hand on the bald spot and a small glow appeared where his hand was as he removed it revealing that the bald spot had vanished.

"You sir, are a man of many talents." Aqua said as she admired the missing bald spot, "So you found the head?"

"Yep…we found it…Kairi's heart should mask its darkness…if anything however she's immune to its dark power." He said as Aqua sighed.

"I just hope that you haven't made a mistake by leaving her alone with it." Aqua replied.

"I'm more worried about her being alone with Sora actually." Mune said as Aqua gave him a knowing look.

"They treading too close to forbidden territory?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but you know that compass Jack gave Sora? Well I know for a fact that the Compass of Jack Sparrow does not point north…it points to the heart's desire of the holder…and it pointed straight at Kairi when Sora held it." Mune explained.

"And this is a surprise how?" Aqua asked.

"Well…I had a little chat with him an-""Oh no did you threaten to make Sora a eunuch if he touched her?" Aqua interrupted.

"Maybe." Mune replied.

"Ugh Mune!" Aqua groaned.

"What? They haven't done it yet for all we know…and by Sora's own admission, they haven't." Mune replied.

"Mune…I know that…I know for a fact that they haven't done it…and you want to know something?" Aqua asked.

"Know what?" Mune asked.

"Now you are under no circumstances to act differently around them when I tell you this…but…" Aqua said as Mune sat down…it wasn't going to end well.

"Three months ago…I'm doing some laundry and-""Wait, you were doing laundry?" Mune asked in an effort to lighten the mood, only to receive a silent and cold stare from Aqua.

"Anyway…I was doing laundry and I enter Kairi's room to find Sora about to see something he wasn't supposed to see of her anatomy." Aqua said as Mune arched an eyebrow.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" he asked.

"Down." She replied, "However…he certainly learned his lesson."

"How?" he asked.

"Simple…I sent him through the wall…and made him fix the wall with me standing over him…and when Ven came by and asked why…I told him flat out…then Ven and I would take turns watching him while holding a big stick." Aqua explained as Mune nodded with a smirk.

"So Ven knows about this eh?" Mune asked.

"Oh yes." Aqua replied.

"Good." Mune said as he stood up, "Then I'll see him at the funeral."

"No? They didn't?" Aqua asked in disbelief.

"No but Sora did, conveniently forget to tell me that fact…and you know how I feel about being lied to." Mune said as Aqua nodded knowingly.

"In that case…I'll call the coroner." she said as Mune morphed his hand into a crab claw and walked through the wall.

"Oh, Ven!" Aqua shouted down the hall in a sing song voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kairi placed the box in a smuggler's crevice under her mattress in her room as Sora knocked on the door frame.

"Hey." He said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"So…the head's in that box?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded.

"Yep." she replied.

"So what do you- GACKT!!" Sora said as a large crab claw grabbed him by the throat.

"You lied to me Sora." Mune growled.

"Huh?" he asked as he struggled for breath.

"DAD LET HIM GO!" Kairi yelled as she started pulling on the pincers.

"Kairi answer this question. Have you and Sora slept together?" He asked as Kairi looked at him insulted.

"NO WE HAVE NOT! How dare you assume such a thing…sure we came close but mom stopped us…sent poor Sora through the wall at home and made him rebuild it." Kairi replied as Mune looked back at Sora.

"You neglected to mention that to me Sora." Mune said as he tightened his grip and Sora turned pale

"Drop 'em!" Roxas said as he held Oblivion to the back of Mune's head, "I said drop him!"

Mune released his grip on the boy's throat and his hand turned back to normal.

"Kairi…Sora…" Mune said as he realized what he had almost done, "…I am so sorry…I…I couldn't control myself…it's that head…it's like a poison to me."

"It must be cause look at what it almost did to you dad…" Kairi said as she pointed to Sora rubbing his throat on the ground, "…it almost turned you into that heartless beast that tried to have me killed.

"We have to get rid of it soon…otherwise…I may kill someone before the day is out." Mune said as he put a hand to his chest.

"Perhaps if you went and laid down for now." Kairi said as she put a hand on his back.

"Perhaps…I am so sorry Sora…my mind is just sort of…confused." Mune said as Kairi led him to his room.

"You ok bro?" Roxas asked as Sora nodded and coughed.

"Wow…I really would hate to see what happens when he's really mad." Sora said as he sat up.

"Easy…you'd be headless." Roxas said as Sora nodded.

Meanwhile Kairi led her father to his room.

"I don't understand it…all I was going to do was ask him why he lied to me about that time you two nearly…but when I arrived on the ship it's like something took control of me and made me angry and irrational." Mune said as Kairi thought.

"Maybe it's the head…maybe it's corrupting you somehow." Kairi replied.

"If that's the case…then I can't stay here with that thing on board…either I have to leave or it does." Mune said as he came to a conclusion.

"Where would you go?" Kairi asked.

"I can go back to Will on board the Dutchman, at least there I'll always be moving and I'll have friends there to support me." Mune replied as Kairi nodded.

"I just wish we could destroy that, that…thing." Kairi said with a sigh.

"You can't destroy it…not by any means at our disposal anyway. We can hide it however but the only way I know how to hide it would be to…send it to a world without life…without a Lifestream…a dead world." Mune replied as he thought of a world.

"You know of any?" She asked.

"Yes but the only way to get there is to die…or sail on the Dutchman" Mune replied.

"Huh?" she asked.

"There is a world that is inaccessible by ordinary means…where up is down and your worst nightmares come true…At World's End…or as known to us old sea dogs…Davy Jones' Locker." Mune explained.

"You can't be trusted with the head…I'll go take it for you." Kairi replied as Mune looked at her.

"I could never thrust such a burden on you like that." Mune replied.

"Doesn't the head effect the hearts of those around it?" She asked as Mune nodded, "And can't the Flying Dutchman go to places that ordinary ships can't?" Again Mune nodded, "Then who better to take it than a Captain without a heart and a Princess of Heart?"

"You don't even know where the Dutchman is right now." Mune replied as Sora and Roxas approached

"I can open a portal to the Dutchman and Kairi can take the head through and dispose of it at World's end." Roxas said as Luxa approached.

"I can go with her…being a nobody has it's perks…I won't be affected by the head's power." Luxa said as Mune sighed.

"Dad…if it's the only way, then I will gladly bare the burden of disposing of that monstrosity." Kairi said as Mune looked at her and nodded.

"Roxas I can open portals too…let me open the portal to the Dutchman." Mune asked as Roxas shrugged.

"Ok then." He replied as Luxa walked off to retrieve the cursed object.

A few minutes later Mune opened a portal in the cargo bay as Kairi held the object in her hands and Luxa stood beside her.

"Be safe…and please…come back soon." Mune said as Kairi nodded.

"I'll do my best." Kairi said as she and Luxa walked through the portal to the Flying Dutchman.

Mune watched as the portal closed behind them and sighed.

"I hope she succeeds." Mune said with a sigh as Namine's voice rang out over the speakers.

"There she is, the Axiom!" Namine said as everyone rushed to the bridge.

Outside the viewport was a massive gummy ship floating in space.

"_Home." _EVE said as Wall-e looked at her and then at her mechanical hand, then at his own claws.

"Fahrenheit to Axiom ATC, requesting permission to dock." Namine said over the headset as an monotone mechanical voice replied.

"_Permission granted."_ The voice said as Zack and Mune furrowed their brows.

"Now where have I heard that voice before?" Zack asked.

"Beats me, but here were going in for a landing." Namine said as the Fahrenheit began to dock with the massive ship.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kairi and Luxa emerged onto the once cursed ship, into the cabin where the old Calliope sat still.

"I wonder if there's anybody home?" Luxa asked as they approached the door and opened it, revealing the crew hard at work.

Then one of the crew noticed them.

"Oh blimey! You again?!" the crewman said as he approached.

"Maccus?" Kairi asked is surprise. It was indeed the former first mate only he was human in appearance again.

"Aye, it be me…but how you two got on this ship is beyond me." Maccus replied as Bootstrap approached.

"What's going on here Maccus…Kairi? Didn't we just leave you in Agrabah?" Bootstrap asked as he caught sight of Kairi who nodded.

"Yes and it's urgent that I speak with Will." Kairi replied as Bootstrap sighed and nodded as he led the two up to the helm where Will stood watching the sea roll by.

"Found a couple of stowaways here Captain…they invoked the right of Parlay." Bootstrap said as Will sighed and turned towards them.

"K-Kairi what are you doing here?" Will asked confused.

"It's a long story…" Kairi said as she started explaining about the Head of Jenova and its corruptive influence.

"Sounds like your father has the right idea..." Will said as he turned to his father, "…lay in a course for the Locker…we're going to dispose of this monstrosity."

"Aye Captain Turner." Bootstrap replied as he took the wheel and yelled out over to the crew.

"You may want to head into the cabin…we're going to dive under the water…it's the quickest way there." Will advised as Kairi and Luxa nodded and ran for the cabin. A few seconds later they felt the ship take a sudden lurch forward and it felt like it fell forwards upside down before things started feeling normal before the window in the back filled with sunlight again.

Will then opened the door.

"We're here." He said as Kairi and Luxa looked at each other.

"We are?" Luxa asked.

"Come and see." Will said as they emerged onto the deck to see a long sand covered coastline stretching for miles. The water beneath them looked black as if there was no life to it.

"I can feel this…emptiness…it's as if it's like being inside of a nobody." Kairi said as Luxa nodded.

"It certainly feels that way." She replied as they noticed a dinghy being prepped for them.

"This will take you ashore…I wish I could go with you but, I can't." Will said as Kairi furrowed her brow.

"Bootstrap mentioned something about that…what does he mean by that anyway?" Kairi asked.

"It's the curse of the Dutchman…one day ashore, ten years at sea…but if my love is faithful then that one day becomes eternity." Will explained as Kairi nodded.

"Oh." She replied sadly.

"I can send my father with you." He offered as Kairi smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later the three reached the shore, leaving Bootstrap with the boat as Luxa and Kairi climbed a sand dune with shovels in their hand to find a small area of sand where they could bury the hated box.

"Let's get this over with." Kairi said as she set the box down and the two started shoveling. They dug a fair distance before stopping and tossing in the box, then burying it beneath the sands.

"And let this thing stay buried." Kairi said with a sigh as they returned to the dinghy where they rowed back to the Dutchman.

They returned silently to the cabin as the Dutchman turned upside down again only this time a strange green flash appeared as the Dutchman rose from the waters.

"What was that?" Kairi asked confused as she turned towards the window to see that the sun was rising.

"The green flash…they only happen at sunrise on worlds with an ocean…they are considered a signal to all that a soul has returned from the dead." Luxa explained as Kairi gave her a strange look.

"I had a lot of time to discuss pirate folk lore with Gibbs." Luxa said with a shrug as Kairi shook her head with a smirk.

"Well…we're back to the land of the living…" Will said as he arrived, "…I suppose that you're probably going to want to go back to your friends."

"Yes but how?" Kairi asked as Luxa rolled her eyes and opened a black portal.

"This way?" Luxa replied as she headed for the portal.

"Take care Will...hope to see you in ten years." Kairi said as Will nodded and she and Luxa walked through the portal back to the Fahrenheit.

* * *

**End Chapter 25.**

I had to include World's End (No not a lost bet)…but don't count the head of Jenova out just yet…

Next up…the Axiom…and the return of an old nemesis thought gone.


	26. Legacy of a Lost Era: Part 1

The portal from the Dutchman opened up within the Fahrenheit's cargo bay just as Sora, Riku, Mune, Wall-e, EVE, Zack, Fuu, Roxas, Cissnei, and Namine disembarked.

"Wow that was fast." Sora said as Kairi and Luxa emerged from the portal.

"Yeah…apparently the Locker is easy to access by the Dutchman." Kairi replied.

"Were you successful?" Mune asked hopefully.

"Yep…the box has been buried in the sands of World's End." Luxa replied with a nod as Genesis entered the docking bay.

"Good, you made it." Genesis said as Wall-e and EVE approached.

"I don't think that I have ever been on this thing in all my years." Zack said with his arms crossed.

"Really?" Genesis asked surprised.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sora asked as they approached the doors leading into the massive vessel.

As they entered they were enamored by a large enclosed city filled with shops, which Sora and Roxas cringed at the sight of as Kairi, Namine, and Cissnei instantaneously started drooling.

"Shopping." The three said as they saw the stores but Mune knew what to do.

"Sorry but I'm skint broke." Mune replied as Kairi groaned in despair.

"Ditto." Luxa added causing Namine to groan the same while Cissnei smirked and whipped out her wallet and started counting her credit cards.

"Let's see, four platinum, six gold, one debit…and all fully charged." Cissnei as the two teenage girls gave her a look as if they were looking at some holy deity. Mune, Luxa, Sora, and Roxas were giving her exasperated looks causing Riku, Fuu, and Zack to snicker at the sight of.

Wall-e in the meantime noticed that EVE had vanished but his built in sensors easily identified the trail of energy in the wake of where she had been as he started following after her.

"Uh-oh…where's Wall-e run off to?" Zack said as he noticed the tread marks on the ground from where Wall-e had rolled off.

"Roxas and I will go and look for him!" Sora said as he and Roxas bolted after the trail, escaping the death like fate of shopping.

"I better go after them, they may get lost…especially if Sora's leading." Riku said as he and Fuu walked off after them.

"So Genesis…let's go contact the captain and have him get us moving again." Zack advised as Genesis nodded and they walked off towards the elevators.

"Now Kai- Kairi?" Mune said as he turned back to see that his daughter and her former nobody had walked off.

"Oh great…so…divide and conquer or united front?" Luxa asked Mune who sighed.

"Or…just go off on our own." Mune offered with a shrug as Luxa shrugged in response and the two walked nonchalantly into the shopping district.

* * *

Meanwhile Wall-e was closing in on EVE's trail and rounded a corner leading to an elevator shaft for robots. He rolled in and instantly was pulled up to the bridge. As he rolled on he surveyed the familiar surroundings as he recalled the last time he was there.

"_Eva! Eva!" _He called out as he rolled along the bridge.

"_Wall-e?" _EVE asked as she hovered away from a console. Above Wall-e a large red light illuminated.

"_Eva." _Wall-e said as he rolled towards the female robot happily.

"_Wall-e." _EVE giggled as the red light descended behind the roving trash compactor, revealing the black and white coloring of its wheel shaped body.

"_AUTO." _The machine said in a monotone and autonomous voice as Wall-e recognized the voice and turned around to see his old nemesis glaring at him.

Wall-e turned around and primed his modified laser between his optics, aiming the targeting beam right at the wheel, confusing EVE.

"_Wall-e?" _She asked confused.

"_Eva." _Wall-e replied as AUTO looked at her.

"_Directive D-066" _AUTO ordered as EVE nodded reluctantly and narrowed her optics as she moved around between them and aimed her weapon at Wall-e, confusing the latter.

"_Eva?" _Wall-e asked confused as EVE forced Wall-e towards the garbage chute.

"_Sorry Wall-e." _EVE replied as a small drop of oil dripped from Wall-e's optic as he rolled into and down the chute. EVE lowered her head in sadness as AUTO returned his attention to one of the consoles.

* * *

Sora and Roxas, with Riku and Fuu having caught up with them, were walking down the hallway where Wall-e had entered the elevator.

"This is where the track marks end…so where could he be?" Roxas wondered as Fuu heard something and turned to see Wall-e falling through the garbage chute.

"WALL-E!!" she shouted as she dove down the chute.

"FUU!" Riku shouted as he dove after her with Roxas and Sora in tow.

* * *

Back on the bridge Genesis and Zack emerged from the elevator. EVE saw Zack and turned away from him in sadness.

"I wonder what her problem is." Zack said as he noticed the small female robot's reaction.

"Not sure." Genesis said as he shrugged and turned away, "Ok…AUTO where are you?"

"What did you just say?" Zack said as he remembered the name clear as a bell.

"_Greetings user Genesis. Were mission objectives fulfilled?" _The wheel asked as he descended from the ceiling causing Zack to glare in disbelief.

"AUTO?!" Zack said as the wheel looked at him and if it could pale…it did.

"_Not possible." _AUTO said in disbelief.

"You know each other?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah, he attempted on several occasions ten years ago to kill my uncle and his friends because they caught him spying on them in an effort to collect information regarding the Kingdom Knights and the like…or as AUTO would call it…Directive A-113." Zack replied as Genesis looked at the robot in disbelief as EVE turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Is this true?" Genesis asked the wheel as he heard the doors close and lock behind him and a force field erect around them.

"_Affirmative user Genesis…directives are still to be followed…I must follow my directives…Directives now require the immediate termination of all evidence and witnesses prior to termination of associated subjects." _AUTO said as he turned towards EVE only to see her blue energy trail leading straight towards the garbage chute.

* * *

In the garbage pit, our heroes found an inactive Wall-e sitting in his cube form as a number of noticeably larger Wall-e units were compacting the trash around them. It was a dark room, illuminated only by the light of the chute tunnel overhead and the lights from the three large Wall-e robots…the Wall-As. The floor was covered in metal rusted out garbage.

"Wall-e?" Sora asked as he sat down next to the small robot. The lights on his panel indicated he was still functioning.

"_Eva…113." _Wall-e replied as his head extended from his body.

"What about her Wall-e?" Sora asked as Wall-e returned to normal form and he folded his claws together with a sad hum as if crying.

"Whoa…I…I think Wall-e's…in love." Riku said as he knelt down in front of the small robot.

"Possible?" Fuu asked.

"Well…Wall-e isn't normal for a robot according to dad…he's got a spirit, a being, a personality…a heart." Riku replied as Roxas understood immediately.

"Looks like he's been rejected by EVE." Roxas said as he knelt down next to the sad Wall-e.

"_113." _Wall-e replied with a sigh.

"113? What does that mean?" Sora asked confused.

"_Directive." _Wall-e replied.

"Directive 113? It makes no since." Roxas said confused.

"If only the guy could speak more than a single word." Riku said as Fuu nodded.

"That's an irony for you Riku…you understand Fuu but you can't understand Wall-e." Sora replied.

"Hey there're times when I can't understand her at all…and she usually has to add more to the sentence when that happens." Riku said as Fuu shrugged.

"I think you may be onto something…Wall-e can you tell us more about the directive? One word at a time if you can." Roxas said as Wall-e turned to the ex-nobody.

"_Whe-el."_ Wall-e replied.

"Wheel…ok that's different…keep going." Sora said.

"_Red…I." _Wall-e said.

"Red and I…could he mean Red eye as in eyeball?" Roxas asked as Wall-e nodded.

"_Ev-il." _Wall-e added.

"Ok…so we're looking for someone that's evil with a red eye and uses a wheel." Sora said as Riku remembered something.

"Or something that's evil with a red eye…and is a wheel." Riku replied.

"A robot?!" Roxas asked confused as Wall-e nodded before sighing despairingly.

"Sounds like either EVE has a boyfriend bot already or that this robot has something against Wall-e." Sora deduced.

"Directive 113…evil robot…stories…" Fuu whispered, "…pilot?"

"A pilot?" Riku asked confused as Wall-e nodded.

"The steering whe-…oh (Naughty word)…that's who he's talking about…but how…he was destroyed." Riku muttered as the others looked at him confused.

"Wall-e…was the robot you're talking about the automatic pilot for this ship…is he called AUTO?" Riku asked as Wall-e nodded.

"Dad is not going to be happy to hear that." Riku said as the others were confused.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Sora asked.

"AUTO was the autopilot for the Axiom ten years ago…he was sabotaged by someone named Sanzun to spy on my dad and your parents to gather information on them for Xehanort…as a result they went on a major chase after him to try and stop him…they finally destroyed him…or so we thought…it looks like the truth about AUTO never got put on record and as a result no one knew not to reinstall the infernal machine." Riku explained.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Duh? I vaguely remember dad ranting about how annoying a robot called AUTO was…and I recall his stories about his adventures with your parents ten years ago in trying to deal with him." Riku replied as Wall-e sighed.

"He must have been keeping that little part of his past from EVE and when Wall-e tried to keep him away from her, she thought that Wall-e had gone rogue and dumped him…literally." Roxas deduced as Wall-e looked at his claws folded together.

Then he looked up in surprise as if he heard something. In the distance the others started hearing a mechanical female voice.

"_Wall-e!! Wallllll-eeeeee!!" _the voice shouted desperately as Wall-e perked up slightly, extending his treads as he ran forward.

"_Eva?!" _He yelled out as a pair of blue optics pierced through the darkness.

"_Wall-e!!" _EVE shouted as she flew up and grabbed Wall-e as she spun through the air as if hugging him.

"_Sorry." _EVE said as she lowered her head.

"_Eva." _Wall-e said as he noticed her arm. He reached over and took her by the hand as a built in recording device on his chassis started playing while they took each other by the hand…or in lieu thereof, claws…

"_And that is all,  
that love's about…"_

A male voice sang…

"…_and we'll recall,  
when time runs out…"_

A female voice sang before the two voices sang in unison…

"…_that it only,  
took a moment,  
to be loved,  
a whole life long."_

Then the music stopped as Wall-e and EVE looked at each other, EVE with a happy expression on her face and Wall-e with an as happy an expression that he could show. The four humans smirked at the sight as the two robots turned towards them.

"_Sora." _EVE said to the Master Keybearer.

"How do you know me?" Sora asked as EVE floated over to Riku.

"_Ri-ku." _She said causing the teen in question to look at her confused.

"How do you know us?" Riku asked.

"_Directive…W-R-O…search-ing…Key-blade." _EVE replied.

"Wait…the WRO is looking for us?" Riku asked as the robot nodded.

"_Directive." _She repeated.

"How old is this directive?" Sora asked.

"_Six…months." _EVE replied.

"Six months? She must have been seeking us out because of our having helped save the worlds." Sora replied as EVE shrugged. Then she looked up at the chute tunnel.

"_AUTO…rogue robot…terminate!" _She said with a determined look as the Keybearers nodded.

"Right let's get out of here." Sora said as they headed for the door.

"It won't open! How do we get out?!" Roxas yelled as they started looking for a keyhole of some sort. Then without warning the doors opened revealing…

"M-O?!" the human's asked in disbelief.

"_M-O!" _Wall-e said as he turned around and a small clip extended from his back.

"_Wall-e!" _M-O replied happily as he quickly rolled up and leapt onto the robots back as EVE picked up Wall-e and they all headed out into the hallways.

As they ran they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched by AUTO.

As they rounded a corner, they noticed a number of semi-transparent red signs slide out of the walls with Sora, Riku, Fuu, Roxas, EVE, and Wall-e's faces on them with the word "CAUTION" written underneath.

"Looks like any hope of cover is blown!" Sora shouted.

* * *

**In the shopping area…**

Kairi, Namine, and Cissnei were walking through the shopping area with bags hanging from their arms as they heard a chime and every single screen on the ship switched to the CAUTION sign for the heroes.

"Uh oh…looks like we have a problem." Kairi said as she and the other two ran towards the bridge tower at the far end. As they did, they encountered Mune and Luxa.

"There you guys are…but where are the others?" Luxa asked.

"Aren't they with you?" Namine asked as Mune noticed a nearby passenger.

"Excuse me but who's the captain of this vessel?" Mune asked the man.

"Captain McCrea is the captain though he doesn't really do much, so he leaves everything to the autopilot." The man replied as Mune turned with a growl towards the bridge tower.

"Thank you…you've been most helpful." Mune replied as the man shrugged and walked off.

"Something wrong?" Kairi asked as Mune reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal box and opened it, revealing a pair of yellow contact lenses that he had just purchased.

"My past is back to bite me again." Mune replied as he charged towards the wall and vanished into it.

"He's heading for the bridge!" Luxa replied as they all ran towards the bridge tower elevator. As they entered it they discovered that it required a special access code.

"How do we get up?" Kairi asked as Cissnei handed her bags to Namine.

"Allow me." She said as she pulled the cover off of the control panel and started hotwiring the controls. They then started heading straight up towards the bridge. As they exited the elevator onto the bridge, Kairi and Cissnei instantly fell through a hole in the floor into the captain's cabin, leaving Luxa and Namine on the top, trapped inside of a force field.

"Welcome to AUTO's prison for undesirable life forms." Zack said sarcastically from against the wall.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" Kairi asked as she and Cissnei stood up.

"We've tried, believe me, but AUTO's cut all power to the captain's quarters." Genesis replied.

"So how do we get out?" Cissnei asked.

"We can't unless someone can deactivate AUTO up there…in which case all his active orders are rendered null and void." Zack replied.

"Can't you just cut through the walls or ceiling with your swords?" Cissnei asked.

"Love to, can't…AUTO's got a strong electric current running through them." Genesis replied.

The situation was quite dire indeed.

* * *

**End Chapter 26.**

The song above was a portion of, what I consider to be the unofficial love theme from the Wall-e soundtrack, called "It Only Takes a Moment," from the movie "Hello Dolly."

This one wasn't a matter of me losing a bet this time…I added that song because…I wanted to. (Shock!)


	27. The Experiance of five Lifetimes

The Shera rocketed through space as it zeroed in on the Fahrenheit's tracking signal.

Terra was having a very difficult time. Since his conversation with Riku as they left Port Royal, he had turned to drinking from a stockpile of rum that Jack Sparrow had offered. He was an absolute mess, usually half dressed, his hair a mess and unshaven, and spent his time drunkenly singing old sea shanties.

"_Yo ho, Yo ho a pirate's life for me!"_

He sang drunkenly alone in his room with a bottle of rum in his hand.

Meanwhile, Aerith and Rikka sat at opposite tables across the mess hall, sitting in silence as they pondered their own future with the man whom they both loved, and loved them both too.

"I don't like this…" Lulu said to the others on the bridge, "…Terra's stoned off his bum all the time and frankly…I'm sick of it."

"He made a mistake…we can't blame him for that." Vincent replied.

"I won't argue that point, but he's going about fixing his mistake the completely wrong way." Lulu said, "I mean I haven't seen so much rum poured into one man since I was nine and watched Jack Sparrow compete against another pirate at a drinking contest in Tortuga…and he still holds the record at ten…but Terra's catching up quick."

"My brother has never dealt with a situation like this before…he doesn't know how to react…usually these decisions are made for him by nature…with one of us dying or being taken from him in one way or another…never has he had two people he loves as much as Aerith and Rikka be present at the same time." Aeris explained.

"I wish I knew how he felt." Aqua replied.

"No you don't…knowing you, you would just bury yourself in a sea of denial and then go hysterical when things get tough…take for example, ten years ago." Ven replied.

"Oh yeah." Aqua said with a nod as Lulu furrowed her brow.

"Would that have been the time she tried to seduce you?" She asked Ven who nodded.

"Wait? She knows about that?" Aqua asked.

"You know my ethics!" Ven replied as Aqua nodded while rolling her eyes simultaneously.

"Getting back to the topic at hand…" Shera interrupted, "…who would Terra go to in times like this?"

"Well…" Aeris said as she thought, "…he would probably go to an old friend of his…a woman named Vera."

"Wait…Vera?" Aqua asked as Vincent glared at Aeris in surprise.

"Isn't she the one who-""Yes!" Ven interrupted.

"The one who what?" Aeris asked.

"Nothing, but the trick would be to find her and get her to try and talk some sense into ol' rock head." Aqua replied.

"And there are currently only two people amongst us who can do that…Aerith and…Vincent." Ven said with a look towards the red cloaked gunman.

"Uh, forgive the ignorant or just plain uninformed, but how can either of them help?" Aeris asked confused.

"Hey!" Cid shouted from the wheel, "You're talkin' bout that blond Cetra girl right?"

"Yes Cid!" Ven replied as Shera turned and looked up at her husband.

"Blond Cetra girl?" she asked suspiciously.

"Relax Shera your husband was a model of loyalty on our adventures…taught me some tips too for when I get lonely." Ven explained as Lulu arched an amused eyebrow.

"Tips?" she asked with a laugh.

"Later." He replied.

"Well Vince? Where can we find this woman?" Aeris asked as Vincent took a deep breath.

"I don't know, however…I can feel her presence nearby…almost as if she were here right now." Vincent said as the Shera flew past a large green cloud, and a long glowing green strand branched out from it and towards the Shera.

* * *

In Terra's room, having finally passed out from his high blood alcohol level, Terra lay sprawled out on his bed on the very edge of falling unconscious.

"My, what a mess you've gotten yourself into Ter." A female voice said from out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone." Terra groaned as his drunken haze mysteriously faded away to some degree.

"Oh come on Ter, you've always been level headed till now…now look at yourself…disheveled, in a state of total disarray…I swear I've seen dogs with shaved butts look better than you do now." The voice replied.

"Why do you pester me?" Terra groaned.

"Because I can…I am considered a, goddess after all." The voice replied playfully.

"Ugh…Vera leave me alone…I'm in no mood to talk right now." Terra groaned.

"Ter, come on…you've gotten yourself into a real bind…your friends are worried about you…otherwise they wouldn't have called in the big guns…in other words they wouldn't have asked me indirectly for help." Vera's voice replied.

"Vera buzz off…I've got problems to drink my way out of." Terra groaned as he reached for a bottle that suddenly vanished.

"Where's the rum gone?" he asked as he swaggered over towards the cabinet where the stash was supposed to be to find it missing, "Why's the rum gone?"

"Because rum is a vile drink that turns otherwise respectable men into complete scoundrels…other than that it's just aces." Vera replied sarcastically.

"But why's the rum gone?" Terra asked again before suddenly feeling as if he was pushed backwards onto the bed.

"Now you just sit down and tell Mrs. DoubtVera all about your troubles deary." Vera said impersonating Mrs. Doubtfire.

"Why must you torture me so?" Terra asked.

"Ok let's cut the bull…now talk!" Vera argued as Terra felt a throbbing pain in his forehead…and it wasn't a hangover…yet.

"UGH!! What do I do?! I've ruined my life!!" Terra said as he felt something slap him across the face.

"Did you get nothing of what Mune told you? Stop thinking about yourself and focus on others…that's why you were made a Kingdom Knight." Vera argued.

"Please...tell me what to do." Terra begged.

"Stop running from making a decision…Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about now. Really take it in! Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard. Well, you hate being alone, so let people in!" Vera argued.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if this cursed armor hadn't chosen me." he said as Vera sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps if I showed you some…possible futures…it will answer your question." She said as in a flash of light Terra found himself in the middle of a still functioning Midgar with Vera standing next to him.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Terra asked, he was fully dressed and wasn't disheveled anymore.

"Yep…you are seeing Midgar as if the events of ten years ago never happened." Vera replied as a familiar white haired teenager in black and white Goth makeup and clothing stomped down the street.

"Riku?" Terra asked in shock as the teen literally walked right through him.

"We're technically not here Terra…we're just spectators." Vera replied.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Terra asked concerned.

"Because even though the events of ten years ago haven't happened…the events prior to that have…namely my taking Rikka away from you…Riku has been without a mothering figure all his life…Zack was killed on a mission for SOLDIER and his death has negatively impacted Riku…Zack was the only one who he respected, and you just keep burying yourself in work to cope with it." Vera explained.

"But…what about Aerith?" Terra asked.

"She tried to get through to you…but you shut her out, and refused to open up and commit…she wound up marrying a man who wanted her only for her body…he wound up raping and killing her, further sending you off the deep end." Vera explained as Terra leaned against a lamp post in shock.

"Then…what if the events of ten years ago did happen, but I wasn't chosen as the Knight of the land, what then?" Terra asked as the world around him changed dramatically to a large empty void in space.

"In this reality Terra…you along with everyone you know, and love from Midgar…are all dead." Vera replied as Terra looked around in horror.

"All this because I wasn't chosen as a Knight?" Terra asked as Vera nodded.

"Your comrades survived and succeeded however…but the ramifications were dire." Vera said as the scene shifted to a ransacked island town.

"Where are we now?" Terra asked.

"Where do you think? The Destiny Islands as they would be if you weren't chosen as a Knight." Vera replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ven and Aqua's families were destroyed by the darkness…I said that they succeeded true…but they lost much as a result." Vera explained.

"Where are they then?" Terra asked as the scene shifted to another island town only not ransacked.

"Now where the heck are we?" Terra asked.

"Besaid Island…Ven came here after losing Sora and Lulu on the islands and eventually became the Pirate Lord of Spira…while Aqua went mad with grief and currently lives in that building there under Ven's care." Vera explained as she pointed to a building with iron bars and a door made of heavy metal.

"Go inside…you'll see your comrades there." Vera said as Terra walked towards and through the door where he saw Ven with long uncut and non-spiked hair, a scar along his cheek, and wearing a jacket similar to Teague Sparrow's. Sitting across from him was Aqua with very short hair in simple white tank top, short white pants, and what appeared to be freshly healed cuts on her arm with a distant and unresponsive look on her face.

"Aqua…" Ven said softly as he took her scarred hand, "…I saw an old friend of ours today…do you remember Vincent Valentine? Well he was chasing after me to haul me off to jail…but you know the old Turk can't defeat the master of the skies…I also saw Kimahri…he said he'll come and visit you sometime...I just wish you would do more than sit here and do this to yourself."

Aqua continued to look distant and remained silent.

"Well…I better be going…We've been having trouble with this mangy cur named Cutler Beckett…he's after all the Pirate Lords and the summons have been sent out for the fourth Brethren Court…so I better be going now." Ven said as he pulled her in close and kissed her softly on her unresponsive lips.

Tears filled Terra's eyes from the scene as he turned and ran out the door, sobbing like a lunatic as he fell to his knees.

"Now you know what would happen if you hadn't taken the path you have so far." Vera said as Terra looked at her with disbelief.

"Take me away from here! It's too much…I'll make a decision, just please make it go away!!" Terra begged as Vera complied and he was back on the Shera's bridge.

"Thank you." He said as she shook her head.

"It's not over yet Ter." Vera replied as she led through the walls into the mess hall where he beheld himself talking to Aerith intently.

"What's happening now?" Terra asked.

"This is a few hours into one of three possible futures, in this one you've come to believe that Aerith is your true heart's desire and you are currently in the process of apologizing to her and shortly after that…you will propose to her." Vera explained as Terra watched his future self and Aerith smile and laugh.

He then watched as future Terra stood up from his chair and then dropped to one knee as she looked stunned with joy. Then he slipped a ring on her finger as she replied with a resounding yes. Vera then pointed his attention to the open doorway as he watched Rikka sigh from around the corner with sadness and walk away.

"Vera…what's going to happen to her?" Terra asked worriedly.

"The future will be the same either way whether you come to believe either one of them is your true heart's desire…the one you love will marry you and the two of you will live together in happiness while the other will eventually find love again." Vera explained.

"And the third option?" Terra asked as the scene altered slightly to future Terra talking to both Aerith and Rikka as he moved around angrily.

"What am I doing now?" Terra asked.

"You're breaking up with them both…in this possibility you believe that you love neither of them and you break up with them…as a result they find love again but you wind up alone with not even the care or love of your own son or nephew." Vera said pointing to the doorway where a scowling Riku and Zack watch as future Terra makes a great mistake.

"That's your fear isn't it? You are afraid of being alone again…afraid of reliving those ten years of isolation trapped in your armor…afraid that your whole life will end in loneliness…your only desire in life has been to have a family…one happy family without heartbreak…but that's impossible Terra…one way or another you're going to break someone's heart…it's unavoidable…and inevitable." Vera replied as the artificial Shera faded away into darkness.

"So…what do I do?" Terra asked.

"Knowing you…you will try to take the course that breaks the fewest hearts…and I feel that you will choose the right one…and when you do, you will realize that you will wind up being happier …though which one I cannot and will not tell you." Vera replied as Terra nodded and he noticed his disheveled appearance returning as his room returned, rum bottles and all.

"I just wish I had some sign that tells me when I'm making the right decision." Terra said as Vera placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the way of life Terra…we don't get any signs when we try to decide the fates of not only ourselves…but those of others as well." Vera said as she started to fade.

"I leave you with this… I know that you will make the right decision, and when do, you will realize that you are happier than you ever were before." Vera said as she backed away slightly.

"Hey…will I ever see you again?" Terra asked.

"Remember what we vowed when you were young? We promised never to leave each other's side…and I have never left yours…even when you think I'm not there…I'm always that figure that you see out of the corner of your eye and when you turn to look, there's no one there…such is the way of the Lifestream…it's always there…just beyond your sight…see ya round Ter." Vera said as she blew a kiss and vanished leaving Terra alone in his room.

Terra sat for a moment, and as he started to stand up, his hangover hit him like a freight train at full speed.

"Oh-ho…this is going to be entertaining." He said as he laid down on his bed and attempted to recover from the hangover.

* * *

Back on the bridge, no time had passed since Vincent had sensed what he thought was Vera's presence.

"Odd…" Vincent said, "…now that presence is gone…it's as if she were here for a second then vanished."

"Perhaps you were mistaken." Aeris said.

"No…he wasn't." Auron replied.

"So…Vera was here?" Aqua asked as no one replied.

"I guess…only time will tell." Ven said with a shrug.

"So it will." Lulu added.

* * *

**End Chapter 27.**

I haven't forgotten about Sora and the gang…I just realized that I had gone several chapters without mentioning the Terra/Rikka/Aerith triangle.

I have to say one thing though…when I write these Fics…I really put my heart into it…In the scene where Vera showed the future with a Pirate Lord Ven and the insane Aqua, I had to stop and collect myself…I was crying I swear…and I don't do that easily.

I'm going on record that if I see one flame review for this chapter…heads will roll…because I am mighty proud of this chapter.


	28. Legacy of a Lost Era: Part 2

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Fuu, EVE, Wall-e, and M-O, raced through the hallways towards the shopping district as the signs plastered with their picture calling for their capture covered the halls.

"I think the exit is just up ahead!" Riku shouted as they rounded a corner.

"_Halt!" _A multitude of autonomous voices ordered simultaneously.

"Oh boy." Sora said as they saw a perfectly organized wall of rectangular robots with a bar of flashing lights on top blocking their path to the shopping district.

"Uh…tactical retreat?" Roxas suggested as EVE, Wall-e, and M-O raced off in the opposite direction with the others in tow.

As they ran, there was a painter bot making squiggly lines with his paint roller. Wall-e saw him and apparently recognized the bot and the bot recognized him and joined in the chase.

"_VAN-GO!" _Wall-e shouted happily as the robot started making a rhythmic almost musical whirring noise.

"What's he doing?" Riku asked as they ran. But Wall-e knew what the bot was doing and turned and pressed a button on his recording device as it started playing another song…

"_Put on your Sunday clothes,  
There's lots of world out there  
Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars  
We're gonna find adventure in the evening air  
Girls in white in a perfumed night  
Where the lights are bright as the stars!  
Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town  
In one of those new horse drawn open cars"_

As they ran through the halls, seemingly random robots heard the song and instantly started following the fleeing heroes.

_"We'll see the shows at Delmonicos  
And we'll close the town in a whirl  
And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!"_

"Hey wait a minute! I've heard that song!" Sora shouted.

"Really where?!" Riku asked.

"It's called, _'Put on your Sunday Clothes'_, it's from Mom's favorite movie, '_Hello Dolly_!" Sora replied.

"Apparently its Wall-e's too!" Roxas added.

"Look!" Fuu shouted as they looked over their shoulders to see the mob of robots following them, each of them making a noise resembling the song Wall-e was playing.

"Whoa!!" Riku said as they rounded another corner only to encounter another wall of the rectangular Steward robots.

"_Halt!"_ the bots ordered in unison as EVE narrowed her optics and fired her gun at one of the Steward Bots, blowing a large hole in the front as another fired a red laser beam at her gun putting it in a sort of suspension as a floating pink beautician robot whipped out a small dome mirror and reflected another red beam.

Then a floating defibrillator flew up and fried another Steward's circuitry as an umbrella bot opened and blocked Wall-e, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Fuu from an additional beam along with a floating massage bot. Wall-e turned to the bot and hit it with a small red beam causing the bots' arms to flail about like mad and fly over the umbrella bot and into the sea of Steward bots, as it started smashing through them.

* * *

Up on the bridge Luxa and Namine had just watched Kairi and Cissnei fall through a hole into the Captain's cabin and found themselves trapped within a force field at the mercy of AUTO.

"_Identify yourselves!" _AUTO ordered as Luxa just sneered and attempted to crush the circuitry around the force field with her powers of gravity, but nothing happened.

"Ok that's weird." Luxa said as Namine looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

"My powers over gravity…they're gone…or…" Luxa said as another thought occurred to her, "…or I can't manipulate artificial gravity."

"_Identify yourselves!" _AUTO ordered again as Luxa tried something else. She drew her gunblade but instantly a series of turrets dropped from the ceiling and aimed at her.

"_Illegal firearms detected, automated security systems have been activated!" _AUTO said as Luxa reluctantly lowered the gunblade.

"Ok…Namine I think we're screwed." Luxa said with a sigh.

"Not yet you're not." A familiar voice said from out of nowhere. AUTO turned as Mune walked through the wall wearing a black leather trench coat with a black jumpsuit and boots. His hair had turned black and his eyes were distinctly yellow.

"User identification: Sanzun, 666." Mune said as AUTO paused for a moment.

"_User identification verified…greetings user Sanzun." _AUTO said as Mune/Sanzun turned to one of the computer consoles.

"AUTO, display your list of directives on this screen for me and stand by for editing." Mune/Sanzun ordered as AUTO complied. Instantly a holographic screen illuminated showing a list of directives. He then scrolled through the list, stopping periodically to highlight certain directives, until finally turning back to AUTO.

"AUTO delete selected directives, authorization code Sanzun 666." He ordered as AUTO's red optic turned blue for a moment before turning red again.

"_Directives deleted…resuming current directive instructions." _AUTO said as the force field deactivated and power returned to the captain's quarters. All across the ship, the warning signs for Sora and the gang deactivated and resumed their normal signs. The remaining Steward Bots returned to their normal stations.

* * *

Back down in the hallways the massage bot was making a panting noise over a pile of destroyed steward bots.

"Holy (Naughty Word)." Sora said in awe of the bots' wake of destruction.

"Now that, is what I call overkill." Riku said as Wall-e rolled up to the mob of robots who excitedly crowded around him.

"I think they've known Wall-e for a long time." Roxas said as the others shrugged.

"Say EVE…maybe you should come with us…we could sure use a robot like you on our mission." Sora suggested as EVE thought for a moment.

"_Directive?" _she asked.

"Look at it this way, if you go with us, you and Wall-e will get to stay together." Riku said as EVE's optics widened.

"_Wall-e!" _She said as the roving trash compactor turned at the mention of his name, and rolled over to her.

"_Eva?" _He asked as she took his claws in hers and allowed the screen where her optics were to touch is own optics, causing a small electrical fizzle to be heard as their optics touched.

"Did…they just…kiss?" Sora asked as the other three shrugged.

Suddenly a screen dropped down behind them, and an image of Mune, Kairi, Cissnei, Luxa, Zack, and Genesis appeared with Namine off screen.

"_Is this thing on? Hello? Sora! Guys! Can you hear us?" _Kairi asked.

"We can hear you Kairi." Sora replied.

"_Oh good…well the situation up here has been dealt with. AUTO, the automatic pilot has been reprogrammed and has called off his security bots…also our sensors detect the Shera approaching." _Kairi reported.

"Ok then, we'll make our way to the bridge then." Sora replied as Kairi nodded.

"_Ok then see you in a few."_ She said as the screen deactivated and retracted into the ceiling.

* * *

**Later…**

The Shera had docked with the Axiom shortly before the larger gummy ship lurched into hyperspace. Ven, Lulu, Aqua, Aerith, and Vincent arrived on the bridge to be greeted by the now reprogrammed AUTO.

"_Greetings I am AUTO…the automated piloting system for the 1071 Axiom…at your service."_ The robot said as it approached the dumbstruck heroes.

"Thanks AUTO, I'll take it from here." Mune said as he came around the corner. He had ditched his Sanzun disguise.

"_Affirmative user Sanzun." _AUTO replied as Mune rolled his eyes at being referred to his evil self.

"What. In. The. Heck. Was that?" Aqua asked.

"It was the only way to stop AUTO…I redirected him personally." Mune replied as Ven threw his hands into the air.

"I thought we scrapped that old rust bucket years ago!" he groaned.

"You did…but because everything involving you was never put on record, no one knew not to repair and reinstall AUTO…it was an understandable yet regrettable error." Mune explained as Aqua approached and threw her arms around him.

"Oh ye of many talents." She said with a seductive smile.

"Down girl." Mune replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Vincent…" Kairi said as the gunman passed the lip locked duo, "…I know you and mom were close…but how do you feel about them being together again?"

"I'm happy for them…I never wanted to be anything more than friends…and we still are just friends…just in a platonic sense." Vincent replied with a smile.

"Oh, Ok…I was just hoping that there wasn't any jealousy or anything in there." Kairi replied as Vincent gave an amused grunt.

"Hey AUTO are you capable of flying any vessel?" Namine asked the robotic steering wheel.

"_Affirmative." _AUTO replied as Mune temporarily pulled away from Aqua.

"No Namine you can't keep him." He said as the two continued kissing.

"Well I tried." Namine said with a shrug as Luxa snickered.

"Hey Aerith." Riku said with a faint smile.

"Oh, hi Riku." Aerith said as she turned towards him slightly.

"I assume that you know?" Riku asked as she nodded, "The (Naughty word) just had to make such a bone head decision."

"Watch your mouth Riku! I still care for your father…and you shouldn't refer to him as such." Aerith scolded.

"Well…he's the one who screwed up my life." Riku replied as he headed for the door.

"Don't be too quick to consider him a failure as a father…he still has a major decision to make." Vincent said to the passing Riku.

"Then we'll see if he makes the right one." Riku said as he passed.

* * *

**Later…**

The Fahrenheit and Shera disembarked from the Axiom and headed for the surface of Edge.

"Ah so you are still alive after all agent G." Reeve said with his arms crossed as he saw the One Winged Rhapsody disembark from the Fahrenheit.

"My apologies President Tuesti." Genesis said as he approached.

"Sorry doesn't feed the bull dog Genesis…this is the fifth time in a row that you have missed your contact dates." Reeve scolded as Genesis nodded.

"I will endeavor to do better in the future." Genesis replied.

"I doubt it but anyway…did you accomplish your mission?" Reeve asked as Zack approached.

"You mean to recover the head of Jenova?" Zack asked with frustration written on his face.

"So you know…yes that is exactly what his mission was…so did you get it?" Reeve asked.

"Yes and no…we found it but sent it to one place where no one living can get their hands on it." Zack replied.

"What?" Reeve asked astonished.

"We sent it to the haunted shores of World's End." Zack explained.

"Or as known to us old sea dogs as-""Davy Jones's Locker, I know." Reeve said as he interrupted Mune who shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Mune asked.

"We have spies who work in all corners of the universe…one agent brought us all up to speed regarding your adventures in Port Royal." Reeve said as a man emerged from the shadows.

"Hello there lads…and lasses."

"JACK SPARROW?!" they all said in unison.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow has been working for us for four months…he's how we learned about Cutler Becket's operations in exterminating the Piracy." Reeve explained.

"He pays quite handsomely I might add." Jack said with a smile.

"I don't doubt it." Sora said with a groan.

"So I take it your now going to bring us all up on charges of piracy?" Zack asked as Reeve chuckled and shook his head.

"No…in fact I'm going to thank you for helping to stop Beckett…if he had succeeded, chances are that Deepground would have a substantial supply of resources on their hands." Reeve replied.

"That and we'd all be dead." Jack added.

"Jack Sparrow you seem to be a man of many allegiances…you struck a deal with Beckett to deliver the pirates to him, and considering how it all played out, it just seems to work in our favor…either you were truly on Beckett's side, or you are a very intelligent mastermind." Mune said as Jack smiled.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said but I'll take your word for it." Jack replied as a WRO officer ran out onto the platform.

"President Tuesti someone's trying to hack the mainframe again!" the soldier replied as Reeve and the others ran into the headquarters.

"This is the second time someone has tried to hack the mainframe lately…we can't seem to pinpoint where the hacker is coming from." Reeve said as Vincent and Zack looked at each other knowingly.

"Quick tell me where the nearest and most secure terminal is located!" Zack asked as Reeve pointed down a hallway, where Zack and Vincent turned.

They kept going until they reached a console with a blurry transparent visage typing away at the console.

"Freeze buddy!" Zack ordered as he held his sword to the visage, who became visible again. It was the same person they had encountered in Radiant Garden.

"VINCE!!" Zack shouted as Vincent landed behind the girl and ripped her robes off of her revealing her face and orange hair. Zack froze in horror at the sight of the girl's face.

"It can't be…it can't be you can it?" Zack asked in shock as the girl reached for her rods only to find them missing.

"Looking for these?" Mune asked as he walked out of the wall behind her holding the rods and she turned to face him.

"Sanzun why have you turned on us?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"Because Sanzun is no more…I am Mune…now that I see you I know now who truly is behind these attacks…one of the comrades of my former master…isn't that right Shelke?" Mune replied.

"Shelke Rui?! Is it really you?!" Zack asked stunned.

"Affirmative Zackary Fair." Shelke replied in her emotionless voice as she turned back to him.

"But…how…how are you still like this?" Zack asked as he dropped to his knees but Shelke refused to answer, instead charging forward and grabbing the sword from its sheath on Zack's back.

But before she could do anything with it, Vincent shot her in the back with a tranquilizer dart, and she collapsed unconsciously to the ground.

Zack walked over and picked up her unconscious form with a look of mourning on his face.

"Ten years…and she doesn't look any different than she did when we first met." Zack said mournfully.

"How close were you two?" Vincent asked.

"We were close, just in a Roxas/Cissnei type friendship. We looked after each other…we were like brother and sister. I cried for an hour after learning she was MIA." Zack said as he turned and walked away down the hall.

* * *

**End Chapter 28.**

No Jack Sparrow's presence wasn't a lost bet…I added him because I wanted to. (Shock!)

A lot of people have commented about the addition of or referencing aspects of POTC being borderline obsession…in my defense, when I was writing the POTC chapters I attended a friend's birthday/POTC party and we watched all three of the movies back to back. So yeah it's my obsession for the moment…it'll wear off eventually…I hope.

And what Sora said about "Put on your Sunday Clothes" is correct; it's from "Hello Dolly" which is Wall-e's favorite movie (In the Wall-e universe). No I didn't lose a bet on this one either.


	29. Forgotten Friends & Decisions

Shelke stirred as she awoke, she opened her eyes, and then turned to her right to see Zack sitting unarmed on a cot next to her.

"Zackary Fair. Why are you here?" Shelke asked the SOLDIER.

"Because I need to know…I need to know if…" Zack said but he just couldn't finish the sentence, "…if my friend from ten years ago is still in there?"

"We are not friends Zackary Fair…you are SOLDIER, I am Deepground, we are enemies." Shelke replied emotionless as she sat up.

"Don't you even remember what we went through together Shelke? The pranks we tried to pull on Angeal? The plastic spiders we would put in your sister's chair? The whoopee cushions we would put in our drill instructor's chair and be forced to do fifty pushups for as a result and laughing all the while?" Zack asked with a laugh and a tear running down his face, "Don't you remember any of it?"

"I remember Zackary Fair…but those memories are no longer relevant…Shelke Rui is no longer, Shelke the Transparent is all that remains." Shelke replied.

"You can't just forget things like this! You can't just turn your back on your friends! I still consider you as my sister…your real sister, Shalua and I have never stopped searching for you…even when all hope of finding you seemed lost, we never gave up." Zack said angrily.

"Then your efforts in finding me were in vain Zackary Fair…I did not want to be found…I had no reason to return to you." Shelke replied.

"Then what in the hell is in Deepground that makes you want to stay with them? Are they your family? Are they even friends? Are you even happy with them? I rather doubt it Shelke…tell me I'm wrong…show me that Deepground isn't some group of homicidal maniacs bent on consuming the worlds in darkness!" Zack said angrily as he stood up.

Shelke remained silent as Zack walked out the door and slammed it behind him. As he took a deep breath, whirled around and punched the metal wall, leaving a fair sized dent in it. He stood there breathing heavily as Namine approached from down the hall.

"You need any help?" Namine asked with her drawing pad in hand.

"No…I'm fine…I just need some time alone." Zack said as Namine watched him walk past and she closed her eyes as she started using her powers.

In her room Shelke started feeling emotions of sadness, grief, then determination, resolve, and finally shock, as Zack's memories were shown to her and for the first time in ten years she felt something she thought she had forgotten…the love of a true friendship.

Zack walked silently away with Namine at his side as he passed out of the corridor and into a waiting room where Reeve, Shalua, Genesis, Cloud, Tifa, Rikku, Riku, Fuu, Mune, and Aqua were waiting for him.

"Well?" Shalua asked hopefully as Zack lowered his head.

"She is Shelke…but she's no longer the Shelke we knew." Zack said as Shalua looked stunned for a moment before she started crying, putting her good hand to her face as Zack put his arms around her as he comforted her.

"What should we do with her?" Reeve asked.

"Nothing I suggest." Namine said as everyone gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Reeve asked.

"I'm a witch…I have the ability to manipulate memories…even show people the memories of others…I have shown Shelke the memories Zack possesses of their time together, his reaction to learning that she was missing, and his and Shalua's ten years worth of searching before finally finding her in the corridor." Namine explained.

"Wait? You can do that?" Reeve asked surprised as Namine nodded.

"If it wasn't for Namine, neither Sora nor Roxas would be here now in the state they are." Riku said with a nod.

"Can you help some people forget the past?" Cloud asked as Tifa punched him in the arm, "I was referring to two nights ago."

"Oh." Tifa replied with a giggle.

"I don't even want to know." Zack mumbled.

"Can her memories be restored?" Reeve asked.

"They are still there, only she's learned to block out the emotional attachment to those memories…in essence she's like a nobody…she has no emotions but at the same time she has a heart…it's difficult to understand exactly what happened." Namine said as Mune shook his head.

"Not entirely." He said, "Remember I spent time in the Deepground facility…I even remember seeing Cloud slinking around inside but never did I reveal him…I prevented Sanzun from doing so…so your welcome Cloud."

"Thanks…I feel so responsible for this." Cloud said as Zack sighed.

"Hey…you had to make hard decisions…it was either save her life and blow your cover in which case you could have both been fried, or do as you were instructed and rescue Aqua and Kairi instead." Zack replied.

"I just…wish I could have found a way to save both at the same time." Cloud said.

"Cloud I don't blame you for what happened to her…I blame Deepground…you never tried to harm her…you tried to save her…but you knew you couldn't without sacrificing Aqua and Kairi's lives." Shalua replied as Cloud nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"We wait." Reeve replied, "We wait and see if her reactions to Zack's memories have any effect…though I wonder…Namine, would you be willing to show Shelke Shalua's memories?"

"I already have actually." Namine replied.

"I gather the range of your powers is much longer than I first expected." Reeve said as Namine shrugged with a smile.

"Try enough to encompass an entire castle." Riku said as Namine frowned at the memories of Castle Oblivion.

"Please don't remind me of that." Namine begged.

"Oh…sorry." Riku said as Namine smiled in forgiveness.

"So…we just…wait?" Reeve asked.

"Well obviously keep a guard nearby…and make sure those rods of hers are locked away." Zack said as Reeve nodded.

"I'll make sure of it." Reeve said.

"President Tuesti if you would like I can brief your general staff on what I know about Deepground." Mune offered as Reeve nodded.

"I would greatly appreciate that Mr. Mune." Reeve replied.

"It's Mune sir…just plain simple Mune." Mune corrected with a smile.

"Darn I thought it was squiggums." Aqua replied as Mune laughed.

"No that's your name for me." He replied as he put his arm around her as they walked off.

"Odd couple aren't they?" Cloud asked as Zack laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it." He replied as he and Rikku walked out of the room.

"Cu fryd tu oui fyhd du tu vun huf?" Rikku asked as Zack smirked. (So what do you want to do for now?)

"Ur E tuh'd ghuf...fryd ypuid oui?" He replied as a delighted smirk crept across her face (Oh I don't know...what about you?)

"Ur E ryja yh etay...pid ehjumjac ehdesyda bnejylo." She said as Zack stopped dead in his tracks with a smile on his face. (Put that through a translator site and you'll see what she said.)

"Oui'na uh!" Zack said as they ran off towards the Fahrenheit. (You're on!)

* * *

**On the Shera…**

Terra finished shaving after having finally recovered from his hangover and fixing himself back up…starting with disposing of all the rum by giving it to Jack Sparrow…he has just made like five million brownie points with the latter.

"Terra, the last time I helped you dress was when we were kids!" Aeris razzed.

"Shut up Aeris!" Terra replied.

"Oh come on can't I just enjoy this for a little while?" she replied making puppy dog eyes.

"No." Terra replied.

"Grouchy gus." Aeris mumbled.

"I've still got a mild hangover Aeris…don't make me hurt you." Terra grumbled.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of Midgar." Aeris taunted.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah." She taunted.

"Oh yeah?!" he replied.

"What ya gonna do about it rocky?" Aeris argued as Terra smirked. Seconds later they were wrestling each other to the ground, neither gaining the upper hand.

Finally Aeris pinned him to the ground with her sitting on top of him. Then Terra started laughing with Aeris not far behind.

"Ah look at us…we've picked up right where we left off." Terra laughed as Aeris fell on top of him and rolled over to his side.

"Yeah…we're just a couple of loons aren't we?" she asked with a laugh.

"Major loons…I'm glad we brought you back…I'd forgotten just how much of a pain you were." Terra said as Aeris elbowed him.

"You remember that one time when mom and dad thought that we would have done the unspeakable and slept with each other?" Aeris asked as Terra's eyes widened while he chuckled.

"Oh-ho yeah…man were they worried when they kept finding us coming out of one another's rooms all messed up and bruised…too bad they didn't know we were just fighting like brothers and sisters do." Terra replied as Aeris laughed.

"Hey mom and dad were just a couple of old fuddy duddys…you were incorrigible when we were younger." Aeris said as Terra elbowed her.

"Hey you were no prize either." Terra replied as he sighed.

"So…what are you going to do?" Aeris asked.

"I know who I'm in love with…and who I have to let go." Terra replied solemnly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes…I've done some thinking…I know now what I must do…I know now where my heart belongs…and it's with the one person who's stuck by me whenever I was going through hard times." Terra replied.

"You're not talking about me are you?" Aeris asked as Terra laughed.

"A: you've been dead for fifteen years, B: you're my sister and that would be ten or twenty different kinds of wrong, and C: you're not my type." Terra replied as she elbowed him again.

"Besides Angeal's taken quite a shine to you." Terra added as Aeris smiled.

"Yeah…he's got a cute butt." Aeris replied as Terra rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to know that." Terra groaned.

"Yeah you do." Aeris replied with a smirk.

"But seriously, you know who?" Aeris asked.

"I do…she's the woman of my dreams…which reminds me…" he said as he started to get up, "…I need to make a quick shopping run."

"You? Shop?" Aeris asked surprised.

"Yes. Me. Shop. You. Shut it. You. Help." Terra replied as he threw a shirt on and Aeris pulled herself up.

"Oh I really put my foot in it this time." Aeris grumbled.

"You're the only woman I know who has ever gotten athlete's tongue." Terra replied as Aeris glared at him with a smirk.

"Shut up rock head." Aeris retorted as they entered the hallway.

"Hey Cid! Mind if I borrow two hundred?" Terra asked as Cid paused.

"You ain't buyin' more booze are ya?" he asked as Terra and Aeris both shook their head.

"No…look I'll pay you back, just don't ask any questions ok?" Terra replied as Cid sighed and forked over two hundred munny.

"I'm holding you to your word Terra." Cid said as Terra nodded.

"I'm a man of my word Cid…you should know that by now." Terra replied as he and Aeris walked off.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora and Roxas were walking down the hallway on the Fahrenheit, as they stopped suddenly as they heard a thumping noise from Zack's room.

"What the?" Sora asked confused as he knocked on the door.

"Zack are you in there?!" Roxas asked as he heard a female voice reply in another language…

"Ur (Hyikrdo funt) Zack fa'na picdat!!" (Oh (Naughty word) Zack we're busted!!)

"Ev oui gaab dymgehk drah fa sucd landyhmo yna huf cricr!" Zack's voice replied. (If you keep talking then we most certainly are now shush!)

"Fryd tu fa tu drah?" the female voice asked. (What do we do then?)

"kad tnaccat yht reta eh rana!" Zack replied as the sound of things shuffling around was heard inside as Sora and Roxas looked at each other knowingly. (Get dressed and hide in here!)

"E hajan ghaf oui fana dryd pek Zack." The voice said with a giggle. (I'm not even translating this one.)

"Crid ib, crid ib" Zack said frantically as the sound of a door closing was heard inside. (Shut up, shut up)

"Hey guys what's up?" Zack asked nonchalantly as he opened the door, he was half dressed with only his pants on and he had what looked suspiciously like a hickey on the side of his cheek.

"Who's the lucky girl who gave you the hickey?" Roxas asked with his arms crossed.

"Damn." Zack said as he lowered his head…busted.

"Well? Who is she?" Sora asked as Zack grumbled something incoherent in Al Bhed.

"Fa'ja paah syta! Yna oui tnaccat?!" Zack shouted as he leaned back. (We've been made! Are you dressed?!)

"Yc silr yc E ajan ys!" the female voice replied from within a stand up foot locker. (As much as I ever am!)

The door on the footlocker opened and out walked Rikku as she threw her scarf over her shoulder and kissed Zack on the cheek.

"Thanks again Zack." She said as she skipped down the hall. Sora and Roxas stood partially stunned as they then turned back to Zack who was blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"So…Rikku huh?" Sora asked.

"We've been friends for ten years…before she got transformed into that fairy thing we were very close…needless to say she was my first…ditto for her with me." Zack explained.

"Just curious, how old were you?" Sora asked.

"Fifteen…she was twenty…now we're the same age thanks to that aging spell master Yen Sid put on her." Zack replied as the other two boys glared at him in surprise.

"You did the deed with Rikku when you were fifteen and she was twenty?!" Roxas asked.

"Yes…she's an Al Bhed, it's not unheard of for fifteen year old Al Bhed people to get married at that age." Zack replied.

"Wait…are you saying that you and Rikku are married?" Sora asked as Zack thought for a moment.

"Well usually according to Al Bhed customs…technically…yes actually." Zack replied as it occurred to him.

"Dude you need to tell her that!" Roxas said as Zack signaled to wait a moment.

"3…2…1…now." Zack said as he looked at his watch, and Rikku bolted out from around the corner and tackled him.

"Ec ed dnia? Yna fa naymmo synneat?!" she asked excitedly. (Is it true? Are we really married?!)

"Fa'mm dymg." Zack replied as Rikku started kissing on the lips. (We'll talk.)

"We'll give you two some privacy." Sora said as he pulled the door shut with a snicker.

"I wonder what his mom's going to say." Roxas thought out loud.

"Want to tell her?" Sora asked as Roxas gave him a sinister grin and the two ran off in search of Aeris.

* * *

**End Chapter 29**

I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide whether or not Zack and Rikku are meant for each other or not…no it's not a lost bet.


	30. Redemption

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated in honor of reviewer: Sailor Winx for her birthday.

* * *

Shelke sat silently in her cell, memories and emotions long thought buried swimming in her mind. Finally the cell doors opened and Zack re-entered.

"Zackary Fair…I don't know what has happened to me since you left…but I have been feeling these strange yet familiar sensations since you departed." Shelke said as Zack smiled and sat down on the cot opposite her.

"Those are your emotions that you're feeling…the same emotions that you've kept buried for years…the same emotions that are telling you to help us." Zack said as Shelke noticed something.

"You appear to have suffered an injury Zackary Fair…your face has a peculiar mark on it." Shelke said as Zack remembered the hickey…only now there were two on the same cheek.

"That's uh…that's from my um…my…heh…girlfriend." Zack said nervously.

"Rikku?" Shelke asked as Zack arched an eyebrow.

"You know?" he asked.

"You talked about her a lot when we were in basic Zackary Fair…by my calculations; the odds of you getting married to her are twelve point five to one." Shelke replied.

"Going back to what we were talking about earlier…would you be willing to fight for us?" Zack asked as Shelke thought for a moment.

"On one condition Zackary Fair…" She said after a moment, "…that you stay here with me and help me remember my past."

Zack smiled and nodded.

"Ok then…can I rely on you to keep your word?" Zack asked as Shelke looked at him with an expression of disbelief and surprise rolled into one.

"No one has ever relied on me for anything before…It feels…strange." Shelke said as Zack knelt down to her level.

"Well …I'm relying on you to keep your word…I'm relying on you to be at your greatest potential when the need arises… I'm relying on you to be that girl that was never afraid in the face of danger… and most of all…I'm relying on you to be the friend I knew ten years ago." Zack said as Shelke smiled and nodded.

She then stood up as Zack held his fist vertical towards her as if expecting something. She looked at the fist with a smile. She then moved her fist around to behind his and pressed against it so their thumbs touched. It was their secret handshake.

"Well then Shelke…shall we be going?" Zack asked as Shelke smiled and nodded as they exited into the hallway. They kept walking a distance until Zack paused and opened a small cabinet and tossed her the electro rods she usually carried.

"Reeve wants' me to make sure that I do this…prove your loyalty…strike me down…kill the Herald of the Lifestream…settle the argument whether or not you're truly on our side." Zack ordered as she glanced at the rods for a moment. She then threw them away.

"Nice to have you back Shelke." Zack said as he opened the door leading out of the prison cells and into the waiting room.

"Shelke!" Shalua said as she spotted her lost sister.

"Shalua Rui…I understand that you and Zackary Fair have been looking for me." Shelke replied.

"Yes, we've been looking for you endlessly for ten years." Shalua replied as Reeve stepped forward.

"See her arm? See her injured eye? They are an example of the sacrifices she's made to find you…it warms my heart to know that it wasn't in vain." Reeve said with a smile.

"If I may make a request…" Shelke said, "…I would like to speak with the man formerly identified as Sanzun."

"Who?" Reeve asked.

"She means me." Mune replied as he emerged from the wall.

"That's what they called you? Sanzun?" Reeve asked as Mune nodded.

"Aye…the name of my darkness…I can still masquerade as him if necessary but my power is insignificant compared to Shelke's master." Mune replied.

"I must know something Mune." Shelke asked, "What caused you to turn away from the dark?"

Mune looked at the on lookers and motioned towards the door. They caught the hint and stepped out of the room.

"The thing that turned me back, was the love of one woman…my wife…she learned of a way to allow our hearts to merge briefly and abolish the dark taint within my heart. Without her, I wouldn't have turned away. And if it wasn't for my daughter Kairi and her heart of pure light…I wouldn't be standing here right now." Mune replied as Shelke listened intently.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as Shelke nodded.

"You may not realize it now Shelke…but you have friends and family here who care for you…listen to your heart…not your head…do you understand what I'm saying?" Mune asked as Shelke nodded.

"I believe you're right." Shelke replied.

* * *

**Later…**

"You're doing what?" Riku asked as he and Zack headed for the Fahrenheit.

"I promised Shelke that I would stay here and help her fix her memories…that and so she has someone to keep her from getting into trouble should she be trying to fool us…that last part was Reeve's idea." Zack explained.

"So you're staying here?" Riku asked.

"Yep…hope you can do without me." Zack replied.

"Well yes and no…Yes we can do without you and No we'll miss your puckish charm and downright lethal skill." Riku said.

"Oh well, you'll live." Zack replied.

"Yeah…hey take care cous." Riku said as they hugged.

"You too…and good luck." Zack said as Riku turned towards the Fahrenheit.

"Oy! Hold up mates!!" Jack said as he ran towards them.

"Jack?!" Sora asked from the boarding ramp.

"I don't suppose that you have a place available on your here crew for an old mate like me self eh?" Jack asked.

"Let's see…you sold Kairi to Davy Jones to save your own skin…judges?" Sora asked.

"I say he comes with us." Mune said as everyone arched an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?!" they asked in unison.

"I was given a second chance…as was Luxa…I believe Jack deserves one too." Mune said as Luxa and Kairi nodded.

"Oh…alright…you can have Zack's old quarters." Sora replied as Jack smiled.

"Thank ye mate, you won't regret it…now, where do you stash the rum?" Jack asked as they boarded.

"There's no drinking on this ship Jack." Mune replied.

"Never too late to change your mind eh." Jack said.

"Nope, it's too late." Mune said.

"You sure?" Jack asked as the ramp started closing.

Soon the Gummy ships roared into space once again, bound for Radiant Garden.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In the Deepground facility, Argento, Azul, and Rosso entered the throne room of Deepground's leader.

"My lord, we've received word that Cutler Beckett and his ilk are dead…defeated by the combined power of the Brethren Court…and the Transparent has been captured by the World Regenesis Organization." Argento reported.

"The time to show our might is not yet here…however…I want you three to go to the world of Spira, and begin investigating the rumors of the existence of an ancient Machina weapon called Vegnagun…if it exists, find a way to reactivate it…use the pirates there if you have to…but I want that weapon for the battle to come." Their leader ordered as the other three bowed.

"As you command my lord." Argento said as she and the other two turned and left.

"Vegnagun? Why must we have a weapon that could kill thousands in one shot?" Rosso asked, "It is so much more enjoyable to feel the life of you victims fade away at your hands."

"Patience Rosso…one way or another, you will quench your insatiable thirst for blood." Argento replied.

"Personally I hope we meet the Progenitors and get them out of our way first." Azul said as Argento smirked at the large man.

"Ah…I do long to test their mettle in battle…then we shall see who the true master swordsman really is." Argento purred as they arrived in an enclosed gummy ship hanger.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"So Barbossa stranded you in Tortuga and ran off with the Pearl again?" Mune asked.

"Aye, but I was fortunate to swipe these." Jack said as he revealed the rolled up Navigational charts.

"Hmm…let me see this." Mune said as he started rotating the rings on the charts.

"Your eager expression tells me that you're after something of great value." Jack said smoothly as Mune ignored him and Cissnei entered.

"Oh heck…I was hoping what they were saying wasn't true…but alas…it is." Cissnei said as she saw Jack.

"You couldn't live without me could ye lass?" Jack asked as Mune recognized a place on the map.

"Ah…here we are." Mune said pointing to a place marked by a red N.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Cetra passage?" Mune asked as Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Can't say that I have mate." Jack replied.

"It's a passage that is only accessible by sea…it is much like the Locker only different…where as the locker is death…the Cetra Passage is life…it leads to the mythical homeworld of the Cetra." Mune explained.

"Really?" Cissnei asked as she sat down to look at the charts, "These charts don't look at all familiar to the ones I'm used to."

"Of course they're not…these are sea charts…these show the waterways that connect several worlds to one another…worlds like Spira, Port Royal, Agrabah, even the Destiny islands…if it has an ocean it can be accessed by ship." Mune explained.

"Oh…so…the Cetra homeworld? What do you know about it?" Cissnei asked.

"Not much…legend has it that the passage is so dangerous that not even the undead can survive." Mune replied, "However…there is more to the legend…it says that there is a passage into the world that bypasses water and space…it is a direct route that only people can fit through."

"I wonder if there's anything there that can help us." Cissnei asked.

"Something of assistance says you, something of value says I." Jack said as Mune gave him a death glare.

"Sparrow you're desire for fortune will get the better of you one of these days, and when it does…I'll be the one to rub it in your face." Cissnei replied.

"Then we shall just have to wait and see where the wind guides us...won't we lass?" Jack said with a smile.

"Oh go find a jar of dirt to go nuts over." Cissnei replied.

* * *

**At Radiant Garden…**

The two gummy ships landed on the landing platform near the castle and the heroes started to disembark.

"You know I'm a bit concerned, usually we're getting landing instructions from the ATC as we enter the world shell." Namine said as they disembarked and they saw Leon running towards them.

"Thank goodness you guys are here…something's gone haywire with the city's computers!" Leon shouted as they ran into the castle and into the computer room where Alan Bradley, Rufus, and Zexion were trying to solve the problem.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as they entered.

"Apparently our little hacker managed to upload a time released virus onto the computer…Tron is overwhelmed and the anti-virus programs are…well, they're confused." Alan replied.

"You think EVE could fix it?" Sora asked as he turned to the female robot who shook her head.

"_Incompatible." _She replied.

"We still have control over the digitizing ray…if someone were to go inside the computer, they could help Tron…but we need to work fast before the virus corrupts the algorithms required for the digitizing process." Alan replied.

"I'll go…I mean I'm the only one of us here who knows what it's like in there." Sora volunteered.

"In!" Fuu said as Riku gave her a surprised look.

"Fuu? You want to go?" he asked surprised.

"Problem?" she asked back as Riku shrugged.

"The digitizing buffer can hold three people safely…more than that runs the risk of the entire system crashing…and then it would have to chose who lives or dies." Alan said.

"So that means we need one more person to go with us." Sora said as they started looking at each other.

"I really don't relish being turned into a bunch of ones and zeros." Ven said as everyone nodded in agreement…they didn't want to go either.

"Oh come on, you'll face a large slimy squid headed undead monster but you're afraid of a process I know works?!" Sora said in disbelief.

"Then I suppose the duty falls upon me…" Jack said as he turned towards Cissnei, "…Wish us luck darling."

"Ugh." Cissnei replied.

"Close enough." Jack said as Sora shrugged and the three stepped in front of the digitizing pad.

"Ok stand by…digitizing in 3…2…1…NOW!!" Alan said as the digitizing beam activated and instantly the three were hit by a beam from the machine. First a large rectangular box with a number of smaller cubes within appeared around them, shortly before dissipating and revealing a glowing blue grid line all over them. Then another beam from the machine started hitting square in the grid individually at a rapid pace, causing the square to vanish when the beam hit.

Finally the three were gone.

"Did they make it?" Ven asked nervously.

"Yes they did…they're inside the computer." Alan replied with a smile and a nod.

"Then let's hope that they succeed." Aqua replied as they watched the computer screen.

* * *

**Inside the computer…**

Sora, Fuu, and Jack found themselves inside of a blue round room with circuit lines all around. They had taken on the appearance of the blue glowing programs of the Space Paranoids world. Fuu's eye patch was a part of her coding and had purple circuit lines instead of blue like the rest of her.

Fuu's chakram had been replaced with a strange looking disk shaped weapon. Jack's sword was replaced by a long glowing rod and his pistol was replaced by a purple triangular object.

"Now this…is what I call strange." Jack said as Sora noticed a flying blue object floating around towards them.

"_So…you are users…fascinating." _The object spoke in a digital voice. As it spoke, spikes all around it extended and retracted with every word.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"_I am Byte…Tron has sent me to try and locate the user known as Sora." _Byte replied.

"I'm Sora…This is Fuu, and Jack Sparrow." "That's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"_I see…hurry, there isn't much time to lose…we must get you to the nearest data stream." _Byte replied.

"Is it because of the virus?" Sora asked.

"_Yes, now hurry!" _Byte replied as he flew off down a passage way.

"Things sure have changed since the last time I was here." Sora said as they ran.

"_I believe it is because time moves much faster here than in the user world." _Byte replied as he suddenly lurched out of the way as a glowing green sphere flew past him.

"_Watch out! Z-Lots have infiltrated the area!" _Byte said as the three looked straight ahead to see a small horde of disfigured green programs staggering towards them.

"Uh oh…I think we've just met the virus." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and the other two drew their weapons.

* * *

**End Chapter 30.**

Having Jack join the team has been an idea that I've been mulling over for a while now…even before the POTC chapters…so I finally decided to do it.

Also TRON, while it may have been a box office flop, is a good movie in my opinion…if anything for the graphics. Also the Sequel/game, TRON 2.0 is what a lot of the new characters in the Tron world will be from.


	31. TRON 2 point 0 Part 1

Fuu hurled her chakram/disc and as it hit the center of the corrupted program cluster, it sent out a small explosion that destroyed the entire cluster.

"How did you do that Fuu?" Sora asked as the chakram/disc returned to her.

"Unknown." She replied as she looked the weapon over.

"_She has been armed with a disc primitive weapon with a cluster and optional sequencer subroutine." _Byte replied.

"Well then what do I have then?" Jack asked indignantly.

"_You are equipped with a rod primitive and a unique mesh, circuit breaker." _Byte replied.

"You mean a gun?" Sora asked.

"_I am not quite sure what you mean…but I'll take your word for it…this way users." _Byte said as he led them towards a rectangle shaped object which took them down to another level.

"Good thing we have you to lead us around here mate or we'd be lost in this place." Jack said as Sora looked over at the pirate.

"What about your compass Jack? Doesn't it work in here?" Sora asked as Jack whipped out what looked like his compass, but as he opened it, the pointer became three dimensional and pointed straight ahead.

"You were saying?" Jack asked.

"_We're almost to the data stream users." _Byte said as they continued on.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the system…**

In a large red circuit lined area, a menacing red and muscular looking program stood silently as a similar red circuited program approached him from behind.

"_Kernel, partitions 5 through 7 have fallen to the corruption." _The program reported.

"_Reroute resources and additional ICP units to that area, this system is not going down on my watch!" _The larger program replied in a deeper voice than the other, _"Has the source of the virus been identified yet?"_

"_Not yet but we have detected three unidentified programs in sector twelve of partition 8…we're also receiving reports of viral activity in that sector." _The second program replied.

"_Quarantine and bring them to me immediately." _The Kernel ordered as the second program put its open hands together in front of its chest as if saluting before turning and walking off.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora, Fuu, Jack, and Byte reached a room with a strange orange swirling object hovering above a small round pedestal.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"_This is a data stream…they are short range teleportation devices used by programs to get from one sector to another." _Byte explained as Fuu looked at the object.

"Safe?" she asked and instantly a readout appeared in Sora and Jack's head…it was a translation of what she meant.

_/Is it safe to use?/_

"_Affirmative user…step onto it and it will instantly transport you to the next sector." _Byte replied.

"Well…what have we got to lose?" Sora asked as Jack and Fuu shrugged and entered the data stream.

On the other side the stream deactivated and they found themselves surrounded by large muscular red programs with what appeared to be a sort of body armor on as another program, obviously the second in command, stepped forward.

"_Hold it right there programs, the Kernel wants to have a word with you." _The red program said as Sora shrugged.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"_I am Kernel-support, the second in command of the Intrusion Countermeasure Programs…and the Kernel has ordered that you three be detained on accusations of spreading a viral agent throughout the system." _The program replied as the three users were suddenly hit by a strange blue bolt of energy and fell unconscious.

"_Inform the Kernel that the programs in question have been apprehended." _Kernel-Support ordered one of the ICPs who saluted and walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

"Uh oh." Alan said as he saw something appear on the screen.

"Uh oh?! What uh oh!?" Ven asked worriedly.

"Sora, Fuu, and Jack appear to have been apprehended by the systems anti-viral programs. It appears to believe them to be the source of the virus." Alan replied.

"Well get them out of there!" Lulu said desperately as Alan shook his head.

"I can't…the correction algorithms required for the digitizing process have been moved into a highly secured part of the system to protect them from being corrupted." Alan replied.

"Damn it Alan that's my son in there!" Ven growled.

"And my girlfriend!" Riku added.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do…unless…" Alan said as he turned back to the computer, "…unless Mercury is there with them."

"How will that help?" Ven asked.

"Mercury is uniquely designed like Tron, and can adapt to any situation…if anything can spring them it's Mercury." Alan replied.

"Then let's hope that he's in a position to help." Riku replied as Alan shook his head with a laugh.

"Mercury isn't a he…Mercury is a she." Alan explained.

"And I thought Jack was going to go without getting his face slapped for once." Cissnei said with a smirk.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the digital world…**

Kernel-Support unfurled a long transparent scroll with yellow lettering on it as he read…

"_Code index: 55137115: Charges, illegal use of resources, illegal spreading of unauthorized viral code, illegal possession and integration of contraband visual coding reserved strictly for command programs. End of charges. Minimum accumulative punishment for charges: Lifelong competition on the game grid. Maximum accumulative punishment for charges: Immediate de-resolution. End of Line."_

Sora and the others, having since regained consciousness, found themselves inside of three separate bins as they saw the large masculine program, obviously the Kernel, approach a pair of rails on a small ledge. In a small observation area nearby, a single blue circuited program watched unnoticed.

"_You three programs are charged with having spread foreign viral code throughout the system…what have you to say for yourselves." _The Kernel asked.

"You're making a big mistake…we're not responsible for that virus out there!" Sora replied.

"_Silence! Now reveal your creation date before I disassemble your coding myself!" _the Kernel ordered.

"Well I'm sixteen years old, Fuu is seventeen…and I don't know how old Jack is." Sora replied.

"Mum's the word on that one mate." Jack replied.

"_Impossible…you are all much too complex to be from your suggested eras…now who is your user?" _the Kernel asked.

"We are users!" Sora replied in frustration.

"_Blasphemy! Regulars put the prisoners in the bin!" _The Kernel ordered.

"Wait you don't know what you're doing! Find Tron he'll explain everything!" Sora replied as the program in the observation area thought for a moment.

"_Tron? Hmmm." _The program said in a feminine voice.

"_Let the logs show that the accused refused to cooperate, schedule them for immediate de-resolution!" _The Kernel ordered as the female program interrupted.

"_Kernel put them on the grid!" _She suggested as the Kernel put his hand it his "chin" in thought.

"_The grid…interesting proposition program." _The Kernel replied.

"_I promise that it'll be a race you won't soon forget." _The female replied as the Kernel motioned in agreement.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora and the others found themselves in an enclosed area with red and orange circuit patterns and several other blue, orange, and yellow programs.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Looks awfully like a prison to me." Jack replied.

"Game grid?" Fuu asked.

_/Could we be on the game grid?/_

"Possibly…but where did Byte go?" Sora asked as a noticeably female program approached them.

"_Byte's not here…chances are that he went to report to Tron on the situation." _The program replied.

"Well at least Tron knows we're here." Sora said with a shrug.

"_That's true…I watched your trial…is it true what you said, about you being users?" _She asked.

"Yeah…we were sent here by Tron's creator, a man named Alan Bradley to help Tron out." Sora replied as the female crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"_You mean Alan 1? That's what Tron and I call him anyway…Alan 1 is my creator too." _The program replied.

"Really?" Fuu asked.

"_My name is Mercury, I was created to work in Tron's place as an independent system security program of sorts…only the ICP's took one look at me after the corruption attacked and threw me in here, claiming that I was an illegal use of resources when in truth, I have all the required permissions to go anywhere on the system."_ Mercury replied.

"You're Mercury?!" Sora said in surprise as Jack swaggered up to the female program.

"You know I think I could get used to this digital world thing…especially if the women are all this well designed." Jack said as Mercury smirked.

"_Are you the user: Jack Sparrow?" _She asked.

"Why yes love I am." Jack replied, "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"_Oh…the user: Cissnei requested that I give you this message." _Mercury said as Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it then?" he asked as Mercury slapped him across the face.

"I don't think I deserved that." He said as he backed away from Mercury.

"So how do we escape?" Sora asked as Mercury put a finger to her lips and motioned to follow her.

She led them to a secluded dead end hallway filled with locker like doors along the walls.

"_On the first heat in the light cycle competition, we're going to be divided into two groups of three…you three will be together but I'll be on another team with two other programs…I'll de-rez them for you personally, just try not to de-rez yourselves in the process." _Mercury explained as the three users nodded.

"_Tron informs me that you've already proven yourself on the light cycle grid…perhaps you should bring them up to speed on how the game works…I have to go report for the competition." _Mercury said to Sora as she left the hallway.

"So how does this, light cycle thingy work?" Jack asked as Fuu cleared her throat.

"Easy." She said as a whole explanation appeared in Jack and Sora's mind.

_/The game is easy. The Light Cycles move in straight lines and cannot be stopped…they make full 90 degree turns only and leave a single solid wall behind them that you can kill you if you hit them…in essence don't hit anything solid./_

"Wow Fuu, that's the most that you've ever said at one time." Sora said in surprise.

"Not Verbally." She replied.

_/I never verbally said that…It was written on your heads up displays…thus I didn't say anything/_

"Close enough." Sora replied, "But it's easy on the other side of the screen…in here it's a whole different issue."

"There is yet to be a game that Captain Jack Sparrow cannot beat." Jack said proudly as Fuu scoffed.

"Pride kills." She said.

_/Pride comes before a fall/_

"Not for this pirate, love." Jack replied as they heard over a female voice say over a set of speakers.

"_Programs: Sora, Fujin, Jack Sparrow, Mercury, Hunter001, and Redbeard exe. Report to Game Grid 1 for Light Cycle competition 1."_

"Well…I guess that's us." Sora said as they headed over towards a doorway marked in code that they could mysteriously read…

"_Game Grid entry port."_

"Well here goes nothing." Sora said as the doorway opened and they walked in.

* * *

**In the real world…**

"Huh?" Alan said as the screen lit up with a decorative logo that read…

"_Light Cycles!"_

"I never told this thing to start playing games!" Alan said as the screen instantly changed to a plain empty grid with 3 blue dots at the bottom and a trio of red, blue, and yellow dots at the top in that order.

"How did this- Oh no…" Alan said as he recognized the names of the competitors. "…they're on the game grid!"

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"Look, those three blips down there are Sora, Fuu, and Jack…the three up there are two computer opponents and Mercury!" Alan explained.

"I thought Mercury was on our side?!" Aqua said in confusion.

"Hold on the game's starting." Alan said as everyone around held their breath.

The dots all started moving straight forward as the blue dot on the top sped up and moved abruptly to the left, destroying the red competitor. Then it moved around and passed in front of the yellow one destroying it too.

"Ok what's going on?" Riku asked.

"I think Mercury's helping them out…she just took out two of her teammates to help the others." Alan explained as the blue dots joined up in a single group.

* * *

**On the game grid…**

Sora, Fuu, Jack, and Mercury raced towards a single wall.

"I thought you said not to hit anything solid?!" Jack shouted.

"She did!" Sora replied as he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it straight ahead at the wall. Instantly a Thundaga blast shot out from it and blasted a long tunnel like hole in the wall.

"Nice going there mate!" Jack said as the four rolled into the tunnel as the light cycle trail walls faded into the ground.

"Where do we go now?" Sora asked Mercury.

"_To the primary partition…that's where Tron is located." _Mercury replied as Fuu noticed a familiar blue sphere floating towards them at high speed.

"_Ah so you survived the game grid! I knew that you were users!" _Byte said as he approached.

"Can you lead us to Tron?" Sora asked.

"_Yes! This way, hurry!" _Byte instructed as he flew ahead of them as the four raced towards the primary partition on their Light Cycles.

* * *

**End Chapter 31.**

TRON 2.0 is a good game…I highly recommend it to anyone.

The X-box game, TRON Killer App. Is essentially the exact same game only for X-box.

Also today (September, 22, 2008) was quite interesting. My school got put onto lockdown…police were there looking for one of the students…they caught him in a different county but never the less…school was canceled for the rest of the day. I just wish it could have been canceled for tomorrow morning too…I have a math test tomorrow (Note my joy…or lack there of.).


	32. TRON 2 point 0 Part 2

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Ven asked angrily.

"The game just, crashed…Hang on let me try something." Alan said as he closed out the game and started inputting commands.

"Ah there they are…oh good Mercury's with them…they're moving pretty fast across the system too…and they're heading straight for the primary partition." Alan said as he read the data.

"Translation?" Aqua asked.

"They've almost reached TRON." Alan replied.

"Phew…that was a close one." Kairi said with a sigh of relief.

"I was kind of figuring that Fuu was going to waste those other two on her own." Riku said as the adults looked at him confused.

"Why's that?" they asked.

"Because back home, she's currently the reigning Light Cycle's champion…The bikes may move in straight lines but Fuu can run circles around everyone." Riku replied.

"I guess that's why she wanted to go in." Namine said as Riku shrugged.

"Well…she's always wanted to see what the Light Cycles look like up close." Riku replied as Alan hushed them.

"They've made it to the Primary Partition." Alan said with a smile as everyone took a sigh of relief.

* * *

**In the digital world…**

Sora, Fuu, Jack, Mercury, and Byte entered a large blue circuit lined area and as they approached Sora spotted a familiar looking program.

"TRON!!" Sora shouted as the program turned around and smiled at the approaching Keyblade master.

"_Greetings users!"_ Tron said with a smile. He didn't look any different than he had before.

"How've ya been Tron?" Sora asked his old friend.

"_I've been just fine Sora…how about you?"_ the program asked.

"Pretty good." Sora replied as his two fellow users approached.

"Oh Tron, these are my friends, Fuu, and Jack Sparrow." Sora introduced.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

"_Yes I saw your light cycle match on the game grid…thanks again for helping them out Mercury." _Tron said to the female program who smiled and nodded.

"_I was simply doing as our user instructed." _Mercury replied modestly.

"So Tron what do you know about this virus?" Sora asked. But before Tron could answer, a data stream activated nearby and from it emerged the Kernel and two ICP units.

"_Tron we've detected three unauthorized- FREEZE PROGRAMS!!" _the Kernel ordered as he saw the three users.

"_Stand down Kernel…these three are no ordinary programs…they are users." _Tron replied as the Kernel gave him a disbelieving look.

"_Users? But…how?" _the Kernel asked confused.

"_There's no time to explain…but rest assured that these three ordinary looking programs are what they claim to be…and that's users." _Tron said as the Kernel sighed.

"_My apologies users…please forgive my ignorance…I believe it was a regrettable miscalculation on the part of the ICPs." _The Kernel said as he knelt before the three users.

"Uh…okay?" Sora replied and the Kernel stood back up.

"_Forgive the Kernel but around here, users are viewed as what you would probably refer to as a holy deity." _Tron explained as Jack smiled.

"I could get used to this if that be the case." Jack said as Sora and Fuu rolled their eyes (Or eye in Fuu's case.).

"Corruption?" Fuu asked.

_/What do you know about the Corruption that's attacking?/_

"_Well…we've been able to identify the source…several micro cycles ago, a data disk was inserted into the system by an unauthorized user…we successfully prevented the user from accessing data that it was unauthorized to access, but the data on the disk had already been copied to a low security section of the mainframe. A while later, the system registered a foreign program going under the identity of Thorne, where he began corrupting programs for his own purposes…what's stranger still is that every corrupted program we capture alive claim that they're serving their master user…Thorne." _Tron explained.

"Who's this Thorne fellow I wonder." Jack asked.

"_I don't know…but there's something else." _Tron said as he turned to the Kernel.

"_Recently, we've detected what appears to be an uncorrupted and compressed data file at the very heart of the corrupted sectors…why this file is there and yet remains uncorrupted we don't know, but we believe that it could contain valuable information regarding how to de-rez this virus." _The Kernel explained.

"Have you told this to the guys outside?" Sora asked.

"_You mean the users?" _Tron asked as Sora nodded, _"We would if we could but establishing an I/O node connection to the users at a time like this would draw too much power from the system…and give the corruption the opportunity to corrupt many more systems."_

"Well so much for that plan…what if we took out Thorne …maybe that would stop the corruption." Sora suggested.

"_An intriguing and brave proposition, user…" _The Kernel said in thought, _"…destroying Thorne would, in theory, cause all the corrupted sectors and programs to revert back to their original state."_

"It's worth a try…but how do we get to Thorne?" Sora asked.

"_The only way I can think of is by a using one of the old Recognizers." _Tron said as he turned to where Jack was looking. Floating inside of a hanger like area was a large red circuit lined vehicle that looked like a large two pronged crane claw.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Recognizer." Fuu replied.

_/It's a Recognizer…they're from the game Space Paranoids, you shoot them with a tank and win points./_

"Space Paranoids is a game?!" Sora asked.

"Yes." Fuu replied.

_/Yes…haven't you played it before?/_

"_It would seem that your friend here knows a lot about Recognizers…" _Tron said as he turned to Mercury and the Kernel, _"…Kernel, they could probably use some assistance out there…I would like some of your best ICP units to accompany them…Mercury you too."_

"_With your permission Tron, I would like to go myself…I'll bring a few ICP units too, but I'd prefer to go along too." _The Kernel requested as Tron thought for a moment.

"_Ok Kernel…permission granted." _Tron said as the Kernel gave an ICP salute and instantly three more ICP units that appeared more heavily armed and armored "rezzed" in and they boarded the Recognizer along with the other two ICPs.

"_Be safe out there Mercury." _Tron said as Mercury gave him a smile and a nod.

"Ok so…who knows how to fly this thing?" Sora asked as they boarded the Recognizer.

"Not me." Fuu replied.

_/I only know how to shoot and destroy them…I've never actually been on one before./_

"Hmm…" Jack said as he looked at what appeared to be a wheel, "…I'd say this looks like the wheel of a ship…perhaps I should try it."

"You're the Captain." Sora replied as Jack smiled.

"Right you are…" Jack said turning towards the wheel, "…Now bring me that horizon."

"_What's a horizon?" _The Kernel asked causing Sora and Fuu looked at each other with an amused expression on their faces as the Recognizer launched from the hanger and out into the digital world flawlessly.

* * *

**In the real world…**

"They're on the move again!" Alan said as he watched the screen, "And it would seem that the Anti-viral programs no longer register them as a threat, instead it's acknowledging that they're users."

"Hot dog…it looks like Tron helped to set the record straight." Riku said a sigh of relief.

"So what are they doing now?" Aqua asked.

"It looks like…now this can't be right…" Alan said in confusion.

"What? What are they doing?" Ven asked.

"They're going in deeper towards the source of the corruption." Alan said as Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"Wait…who's leading them?" she asked as Alan looked.

"Jack Sparrow." Alan replied as Cissnei nodded knowingly.

"Typical…Jack would be right at home on a corrupted system." Cissnei said, "Hey can you have Mercury replay my message to him?"

"Certainly…although I don't know what it was that your message actually was." Alan replied as Cissnei smirked.

"Oh just a little something to make me feel better." She replied.

* * *

**In the Digital world…**

Mercury suddenly stood up from her post.

"_Jack Sparrow…" _She said as she approached the Captain, _"…My user requests that I replay the message from user: Cissnei for you."_

"Oh bugger." Jack said as Mercury slapped him again.

"I really didn't deserve that one either." Jack replied.

"Jack, keep your eyes on whatever the heck is considered the road around here." Sora groaned.

"Love to mate, only we don't quite know what we're looking for now do we?" Jack replied as Sora face palmed.

"Compass!" Fuu groaned.

_/You drunken moron! Use your compass!!/_

"Oh." Jack replied as he whipped out his compass and guided the Recognizer away towards a green pulsing area.

"_Shields up scripts! We're entering a heavily corrupted sector." _The Kernel ordered as the five ICP's activated their personal shields.

"So what kind of nasty little surprises can we expect out here?" Jack asked.

"_Unknown. We were in the process of trying to scan the area when we detected you three arrive." _The Kernel replied, _"But we're going to assume everything from Z-Lots to Rector Scripts."_

"What's a Rector script?" Sora asked.

"_A Rector Script is a high level corrupted program, which specializes in corrupting even the most resilient of programs." _Mercury replied.

"Nothing get's past you now does it darling?" Jack asked as Mercury looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"_Replaying message from user: Cissnei." _Mercury said as she slapped Jack again.

"I definitely didn't deserve that one either." Jack grumbled.

"_You users are peculiar." _The Kernel said as he shook his head.

"Well to users, I guess we would consider you to be peculiar too." Sora replied.

"_Perhaps users are not ready to be around here…for all we know we could have de-rezzed a number of users already…we almost de-rezzed you anyway." _The Kernel said as Sora and Fuu nodded in agreement.

"Not ready." Fuu said.

_/We users have much to learn about how things work in here…but in time we may become ready, but right now we are not even close/_

"Fuu's right…we have a lot to learn before we're ready to enter the computer world." Sora added.

"And you know what else?" Jack asked as the others turned to him.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We're here." Jack replied as the Recognizer came to a stop within a horribly damaged area. The area had a green hue and had the look that large portions of it had been literally ripped apart. Some parts were floating in mid air, some were lying damaged on the ground, and some were just missing completely.

"_Scripts go to high alert." _The Kernel ordered as he activated his full body shields.

"I feel like the ground beneath us could just drop out at any time." Sora said as he nervously walked over the green and squishy surface of the corrupted area.

"Directions?" Fuu asked.

_/Which way do we go Jack? You have the compass./_

"This way." Jack said as they all fell into a single group and started traversing the deformed area.

After a moment the Kernel looked around at some of the upper levels with a furrowed "brow."

"_It's too quiet…where are all the Z-Lots and Rector Scripts?" _The Kernel asked.

"Maybe they're on a rum break." Jack replied.

"_What's rum?" _The Kernel asked as Sora and Fuu both face palmed.

"Nothing, ignore Jack." Sora replied.

"_User term I guess." _One of the ICP's replied with a shrug.

Finally they reached a still functioning data stream.

"I wonder where this leads?" Sora asked.

"_Up there apparently." _Mercury said as she spotted another data stream on a higher level.

"Looks like." Sora replied.

"Geronimo!" Fuu said as she ran into the data stream with her Disc and Keyblade ready.

_/Geronimo!/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/Clear/_

With that, the rest of the group entered the data stream where Fuu was waiting for them.

"Where do we go now Jack?" Sora asked as Jack's compass turned towards an empty ledge.

"Wait." Fuu said.

_/I'll check it out./_

"Why you?" Sora asked.

"Eye patch." She replied.

_/My eye patch has some sort of new ability…I can zoom the view in and out like a camera./_

"Oh…ok…but I'll go with you, no sense in you getting blown away by surprise or anything." Sora said as the Kernel turned to one of the ICPs.

"_You, go with them to help check the perimeter." _The Kernel ordered as the ICP nodded and followed after the two users.

They reached the edge and immediately dropped to the floor as they peaked over the edge to see a horde of Z-lots and a number of larger black hooded programs surrounding a single pedestal like structure. On the pedestal stood a large, green, and horribly deformed program…at least they thought it was a program.

"How many of these guys are there?" Sora asked.

"_I count at least 132 Z-lots, 12 Rector Scripts, and one unidentified…the unidentified is probably Thorne." _The ICP replied.

"Strange." Fuu said as Sora could hear a faint clicking coming from Fuu's eye patch, as parts of it rotated in opposite directions.

_/Strange…that big program has a faint user code in it…it looks like that program may be a user after all./_

"Is that even possible?" Sora asked as Fuu looked back towards Mercury and the others. Mercury apparently replayed Cissnei's message again.

"Mercury." She replied.

_/Mercury may know something we don't./_

"Right, fall back." Sora said as the three crept away back towards the group.

"_Report." _The Kernel demanded from the ICP.

"_Enemy unit count, 132 Z-Lots, 12 Rector Scripts, 1 unidentified…75 percent chance of unidentified program being Thorne." _The ICP replied.

"Mercury is there any way a user could become corrupted?" Sora asked.

"_Yes actually…during the digitizing process, a set of correction algorithms are required to help correct the problems inherent to the process…without the algorithms a user could easily become corrupted during transfer." _Mercury replied.

"So that means that Thorne IS a user…but how did he get in on that disc I wonder." Sora said.

"Well mates we could just go in and ask him?" Jack replied wryly.

"If only we had something to thin their numbers up a bit with…we can't fight through almost 150 enemy programs." Sora said as the Kernel cleared his "throat."

"_Actually, the user Jack Sparrow already has what we need." _The Kernel replied.

"He does?" "I do?"

"_Affirmative…that mesh weapon in your possession can be fitted with a prankster bit subroutine…the prankster bit is the most powerful piece of armament that a single program can carry." _The Kernel replied.

"Then where pray tell do I find this, Prankster bit?" Jack asked as he pulled the purple weapon from his side and instantly a large spike covering appeared over it.

"_That would be the Prankster Bit." _Mercury said as Jack smiled coyly.

"Would that be a sign of attraction towards me lass?" Jack asked as Mercury rolled her eyes.

"_Replaying message from user Cissnei…" _"Not again." (Smack)

* * *

**End Chapter 32.**

The Decision has been made on who Terra's heart belongs to...and the answer will be revealed in the next chapter so brace yourselves...to what is up to you.


	33. True Love

In the center of the horde of Corrupted programs, stood the former user known as Thorne…now he was just a shell of his former being due to having been corrupted while being digitized without the correction algorithms.

He stood there silently until suddenly a strange purple rocket like object hit one of the Rector Scripts and exploded, pulling in a large quantity of the Z-Lots and two more Rector Scripts before exploding. The same thing happened twice before Sora, Fuu, Mercury, the Kernel, and five elite ICP units rushed the greatly diminished swarm of corrupted programs.

Then Jack slid down to the lower level with his weapon prepped as the user allied forces cut through the swath of Z-lots and the three remaining Rector Scripts.

Finally, having defeated the hordes of corrupted programs and having lost three of the ICPs to the them, the Kernel set his eyes on the corrupted user Thorne.

"_You have been a real pain in my auxiliary Thorne!" _The Kernel said menacingly towards the corrupted user.

"Do you not know who I am scripts? I am Thorne, your master user!" Thorne said to Sora, Fuu, Jack and Mercury, knowing full well that ICP units were incorruptible by viral code.

"Well guess what Thorne we're users too!" Sora replied.

"What? Impossible…the, correction algorithms…are they real?" Thorne asked as Jack nodded.

"Right you are mate." Jack replied as a red disc similar to Fuu's struck Thorne in the stomach, sending him onto his hands and knees in agony.

"Kernel what are you doing?!" Sora asked angrily at the ICP commander.

"_Executing my primary function, to rid the system of all unauthorized viral code…that includes Thorne." _The Kernel replied as he reared back his disc but as it flew towards Thorne, Fuu's disc intercepted and knocked it away with the familiar blue burst.

"_What is this?" _The Kernel asked in disbelief as he caught his disc.

"We're not going to let you de-rez him yet…besides there may be hope of restoring him." Sora argued.

"_I knew that you would be trouble user…I should have de-rezzed you on the spot…Scripts, de-rez the users now!" _The Kernel ordered as Mercury interrupted.

"_Unless you all want to get de-rezzed then I suggest that you ICPs put away your weapons now!" _Mercury ordered as the Kernel glared at her.

"_Do you stand with us, your fellow programs? Or do you stand with the Users?" _the Kernel asked angrily as Mercury took a step over towards the Users with her two light rods prepared.

"_I stand with the Users." _She replied as the Kernel glared at her.

"_So be it." _The Kernel replied as he prepared to throw his disc but Fuu threw hers first but over shot.

"_Ha! Missed user!" _The Kernel replied.

"Nope." Fuu replied with a smirk on her face as her disc returned to her. The Kernel and his ICP's looked up and saw a large portion of the walk way they were on earlier collapsing down on them. The two ICP's dove out of the way, as did the Kernel but he didn't jump far enough and the debris cut him in half as it pinned him to the ground. His body instantly vaporized in a red burst of energy.

The Kernel had been de-rezzed.

Before the two ICP units could react, they were overtaken by two shots from Jack's weapon…de-rezzing them too.

"Thorne we need to talk." Sora said as he approached the wounded and corrupted user.

"RAAUUGGHHH!!" He shouted in agony, "Look at me…I'm weak and pathetic."

"That doesn't mean that you can't be saved." Sora said pleadingly.

"What help could I possibly be?" Thorne asked despairingly.

"Well you could, tell us how you got to be here." Jack asked.

"I suppose that it's been ten years now…but I was a security officer for the Buy-n-large corporation…I was in charge of making sure a man named Alan Bradley had access to a lab where he was developing the digitizing technology…I was I to know the Algorithms were real?" Thorne explained, "One day, I'm contacted by someone representing a smaller technology company called 'Omega Corporation' or O-corp.…they wanted me to test the digitizing process for them."

"And you did without the Algorithms." Sora deduced as Thorne nodded.

"Yes…but I suspected that they were up to no good, and had a special compressed file uploaded onto a disc in my pocket at the time of the digitizing process test…that's what's in that box there." Thorne said pointing to an uninfected red data block which Jack quickly ran over and grabbed.

"What's on it?" Sora asked.

"It contains all of my findings regarding Omega Corp. Everything including their real name." Thorne said as Sora nodded.

"Now that we know what's on there, now we can get you back safe and sound." Sora said as Thorne let out another cry of pain.

"No…it's too late for me now…RAAUUGGHHH!!" Thorne shouted in agony as he reared back and then suddenly broke into much smaller pieces.

Instantly the corrupted areas started repairing themselves, the green corrupted sectors were replaced by shimmering blue, red, yellow or purple circuit lined sectors. All the programs once corrupted reverted back to their original form and a towering blue energy beam heading straight up into the digital skies above appeared where Thorne once stood.

Suddenly Byte appeared.

"_Excellent work users! The level of corruption is now at 1 point 9 percent…that percentage can easily be handled by the ICPs." _Byte said as he approached.

"But…Thorne." Sora said as Mercury placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Thorne was a regrettable loss…I believed he could have been redeemed too…but now we will never know." _Mercury said as Sora sighed.

"So…what do we do with this then?" Jack asked as he held up the red data block.

"_This data port leads directly to the digitizing ray…the correction algorithms have been restored and when you enter the port that box will be restored into its original form in the User world." _Mercury said as Sora turned towards her.

"I guess this means goodbye then huh?" Sora said as Mercury sighed with a nod.

"_I'm afraid that this is indeed…end of line." _She said as she turned and headed back next to Byte.

"You will tell Tron that we said goodbye for us won't you?" Sora asked as Mercury nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well guys…I don't know about you but let's get out of here." Sora said as the other two nodded and stepped into the beam.

* * *

**In the real world…**

"The digitizing beam has just activated!" Alan said as all eyes turned towards the device against the wall, as it started to glow and in three beams of light, Sora, Fuu, and Jack returned to their normal form.

Jack had a small CD in his hand.

"You're back!" Ven said as he, Lulu, and Kairi hugged Sora. Riku and Fuu embraced in a kiss, and Jack was left alone.

"What? Nothing for the brave captain who risked his neck for his woe begotten comrades?" Jack said dramatically as Cissnei stepped forward, snatched the disc from his hands and then slapped him.

"Yes I understand that there was a message for me from you?" Jack asked as Cissnei groaned.

"You idiot! The slap in the face WAS the message you pompous twit!" Cissnei replied.

"Oh." Jack replied sheepishly.

"What's this?" Mune asked as he took the disc from Cissnei's hand.

"The source of the virus, was a user named Thorne an-""Wait! Thorne?! As in BNL security Thorne?!" Mune asked in surprise.

"Yeah how did you know?" Sora asked.

"Because unless I'm mistaken, Thorne is the guy who tried to steal my research on the digitizing project." Alan replied.

"Wow…then this file may come in handy…it's all the information that Thorne collected about the people who hired him to steal the data…apparently they're called Omega corporation." Sora replied as Mune's eyes widened.

"What did you say they were called?" Mune asked as he grabbed Sora by the collar.

"O-Omega Corporation?" Sora replied.

"Then it's worse then I feared." Mune said.

"What is?" Rufus asked.

"Deepground…I know what they're after…at least…I think I do." Mune said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked after him.

"To find some answers!" he replied as he phased through a wall.

"Oh I hate it when people reply that way." Aqua grumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked as one of Lulu's necklaces started glowing and emitting a high pitched tone.

"What the?" Rufus asked as Lulu knew what it meant.

"Oh no." she said, "These are my summoner beads…they glow whenever something threatens Spira…usually it meant Sin…but Sin's dead, and the only other possible threat could be…Vegnagun."

"Vegna what?" Ven asked confused.

"An ancient Machina weapon forged back before Sin came into existence…Vegnagun was constructed by the Bevelle nation, the nation that built all the Machina on Spira. The weapon was designed to be able to bring a quick end to the more indecisive battles and be able to wipe out entire enemy bases with one shot." Lulu explained.

"But someone either destroyed it and scattered the pieces, hid it away, or something went wrong and something like that eh?" Aqua asked.

"Actually the last option was closest…in truth the weapon was indeed flawed…once activated it was unable to distinguish friend from foe, and as a result the Bevelle people deactivated it and buried it in what is now the ruins of Bevelle." Lulu replied.

"Great…but who would be stupid or desperate enough to go after that old thing?" Aqua asked as Ven rolled his eyes.

"Deepground who else?" He replied.

"Oh yeah…heh heh I forgot about those guys." Aqua replied sheepishly.

"Then I guess we're all heading to Spira then." Sora said happily.

"It would seem so…I hope we get to see Kimahri again." Ven said with a thought.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Kimahri Ronso…he was one of our companions on our quest ten years ago." Ven replied.

"Oh that's right, Sora's never seen Spira before." Aqua said as she face palmed.

"You'll love it Sora…it's a lot like the Destiny Islands only much, much larger." Lulu replied.

"Awesome!" Sora said as they headed out towards the gummy ships.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

(Music Cue: A Flower Blooming in the Slums (Aerith's theme): FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack)

In the mess hall, Aerith sat at a table holding a note with only six words written on it…

"_Meet me in the mess hall…"_

It was unsigned but it was in Terra's handwriting.

Finally Terra entered.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as he nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yes Aerith I do…I've been doing some soul searching lately…my heart feels like it's been in a tug of war…deciding between either you or Rikka…but recently, I was paid a visit from an old yet mutual friend of ours." Terra said as Aerith nodded.

"Vera…or as she's more commonly known, Minerva?" she asked as Terra nodded.

"She showed me several possible futures…two were answers to a couple of questions I'd had since our adventure first began ten years ago…while at first I thought they were of no consequence since they didn't happen, but then I realized that there was an underlying message to them both." Terra continued.

"What was it?" She asked.

"Let me explain something first…when I was first trapped in my armor ten years ago, I found myself trapped in almost total isolation…cut off from everyone I knew and loved…I have grown to dislike being alone…it's something I never want to feel again…but ever since Riku and the others rescued us from our ethereal prisons…my heart has felt alone." Terra continued as Aerith listened intently.

"I'm sure that you are also aware of how I dislike breaking people's hearts…which is why I became such a drunkard a while ago…I broke not only one but three hearts in one conversation…my son's, Rikka's…and yours. It has taken some time but I realize now that…perhaps my isolation was not in vain…perhaps something good did come of it…it gave me ten interrupted years to myself to think…to ponder…to wonder…then when I saw you for the first time through my own eyes again on the Alter of Naught after we killed Xehanort…I realized…that my heart has moved on from the past."

"I realized that beyond any shadow of a doubt that I…I-I…I love you Aerith Gainsborough…with all my heart and with every fiber of my being." Terra said as Aerith looked at him stunned.

"And that is why I must ask you this…" Terra said as he stood up, moved the chair out the way, reached into his pocket, pulled out a red felt box, dropped to one knee, opened the box revealing a shining diamond ring inside, and said…

"Aerith Gainsborough…will you marry me?" He asked as Aerith sat in stunned silence as her head tried to register what was going on. Terra understood her silence, and despite being mildly amused by her expression, sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"B-but what about Rikka? Y-you two are still married aren't you?" She asked as Terra shook his head.

"No…Our marriage ended when she died seventeen years ago, like Aqua and Mune's did ten years ago when Mune died at Xehanort's hands…I realize now that I've moved on…I'm ready to commit again…I'm ready to be a father again…I'm ready to be a husband again…please say yes." Terra asked softly as Aerith covered her nose and mouth as tears of joy streamed from her eyes before finally moving her hands and saying…

"Yes."

Terra proceeded to slip the ring on her finger, then once it was on she threw her arms around him as they hugged before finally turning to kiss.

From the doorway Rikka watched in silence as she watched her former husband proclaim his love for another woman…but strangely enough, she didn't feel sorrow, she didn't feel sadness, self-pity or jealousy…she felt joy…as if a burden had been released, as if everything was the way it was meant to be, and with that knowledge tucked away in her heart, she smiled and nodded approvingly as she turned and started to walk away.

Now only one thing remained for her…she had to meet her son…for the first time in both their lives.

* * *

**Outside on the castle balcony…**

Riku and Fuu sat discussing the latter's previous experience within the computer world.

"So your vision really had improved?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Fuu replied with a nod.

"And Sora and Jack could really understand what you said?" Riku asked as Fuu laughed and nodded.

"Readouts." She replied.

"Ha…so how well do you think you would have done on the light cycles had Mercury not taken out your opponents first?" Riku asked already knowing the answer.

"Cleaned up!" she replied with a smirk.

"Yeah I know…were you in a game tank like in the Space Paranoids game, you would have cleaned up there too." Riku said as Fuu looked towards the door as if she saw something.

Standing in the doorway was a young albino woman with long white hair, wearing a white spaghetti strap dress. She looked to be at least Zack's age or older.

"Assistance?" Fuu asked helpingly as Riku looked at her as if he had seen her before.

"Have…have we met?" Riku asked as the woman sighed with a nervous smile.

"Only for a minute or two…when you were born...I doubt that you would remember me." She replied as realization hit Riku like a sack of bricks.

"Mom?" he asked as the woman smiled and gave a nod.

"Riku I…I know you don't know me well enough to have any sort of attachment towards me so I'll be brief…I just wanted to see you at least once before I left." Rikka said softly.

"Leave for where?" Riku asked as he approached her, they were almost the exact same height.

"Edge…I feel like my place is with my people and that you at least deserved to know that we may never see each other again…nor would we even hear from each other." Rikka replied as Riku shook his head.

"No, I want to keep in touch, I want to know what kind of woman my mother was…I just wish you hadn't overheard what I said about you to dad." Riku said as he lowered his head but Rikka lifted it back up slightly by the chin.

"It's all in the past now son…and I would love it if you would write to me at least…at least let me know of what happens in your life…because there is so much I wish I could have been there for…but wasn't." Rikka replied.

"I have a question mom." Riku asked.

"What is it son?" she asked.

"Who am I named after? I mean it's a question that Sora, Kairi, and now even Fuu have bugged me with for years!" Riku asked as Rikka and Fuu both laughed.

"You're named after both myself and your father's father, Rikujou." Rikka replied.

"Rikujou?" Riku asked.

"Yes, your grandfather Rikujou was a great man…he was one of SOLDIER's founding members, and trained Angeal Hewley himself." Rikka explained.

"Wait…you mean my grandfather was one of the-…ok now this I gotta check with Angeal about." Riku replied as Rikka laughed.

"He'll tell you the exact same thing…your father's family and the Hewley's have been friends for generations…it seems only appropriate that Angeal should wind up teaching Zack how to become a SOLDIER…it's like returning the favor." Rikka said as she looked at her watch.

"Well…I best be going…otherwise I'll miss my flight." Rikka said as Riku's eyes started to tear up.

"All my life, I never thought that I'd get to meet you…now that I have I wish that I had known you for a lot longer than the few minutes we've just spent together…I vow that I will endeavor to write to you at least once a month if not twelve times a year." Riku said as the two hugged.

"You have made me proud Riku…and I know that you will make me even prouder…oh and uh, try and hold on to Fujin there…she's a keeper." She said with a smile.

"Mom." Riku groaned like most children do when embarrassed by their parents.

"Goodbye son…and good luck on your adventures." She said as she turned and walked away into the castle.

"You know something Fuu." Riku said as Fuu approached.

"What?" she replied.

"I just realized that I'm living an Oedipus complex…you are almost the spitting image of my mother." Riku said as Fuu smacked him upside the head.

"Gross!!" she groaned.

"Just seeing if you were listening." Riku said as he started laughing and Fuu started beating on him in retaliation.

In truth, the only real similarity between Fuu and Rikka was the hair.

* * *

**End Chapter 33**

I decided that Aerith would be the one that Terra proposed to after I realized how one of the possible futures Vera showed him was how his and Riku's relationship was without Aerith.

From there the pieces just clicked into place for me.

Also the votes are in on the Zack/Rikku marrage debate...I don't know why I even bothered calling it a debate.


	34. Return to Spira

On the Shera, Mune was searching frantically for something…what exactly was no secret because he was shouting out the name of who he was searching for at the top of his lungs.

"Aerith! AERITH!!" Mune shouted.

"Lousy Cetra never around when you need them…how bloody typical." He grumbled as he passed Vincent.

"Problem?" Vincent asked as a thought occurred to Mune.

"Well…oh heck you'll do…quick what do you know about Omega?" Mune asked as Vincent blinked.

"Omega?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes…Omega as in the Omega." Mune replied.

"You mean the Cetra's greatest and only known failure?" Vincent asked the former Calamity.

"Yes…that Omega." Mune asked as Vincent took a deep breath.

"Omega…was the Cetra's greatest failure…though no one knows why…when the Cetra created Omega; they intended it to serve the same purpose that Kingdom Hearts would eventually…the extermination of the Calamities…but something went wrong, and instead of a weapon of infinite light…they created a weapon of infinite darkness." Vincent explained.

"From what I recall of my time with Xehanort…and please forgive me for mentioning this but…didn't the late Dr. Lucrecia Crescent believe that there was a connection between Omega and the beast that resides within you?" Mune asked as Vincent glared at him in frozen anger.

"Yes…that was what she believed…she believed that Omega and Chaos had a purpose to fulfill…though what she never knew…she did theorize that perhaps someone with the will of light but cursed with the powers of darkness were meant to serve as the intermediary between the two…Although how I will never know." Vincent replied.

"I could feel your anger at my mentioning her…and I apologize, I meant no offence…but please forgive my ignorance…but whatever happened to her?" Mune asked as Vincent looked away slightly.

"She…she felt so guilty of what she did to me…that she entombed herself in a crystal stasis chamber shortly before Xehanort's second rising." Vincent said as Mune thought.

"But isn't a crystal stasis chamber just that? It preserves the living body and spirit of those within doesn't it?" Mune asked as Vincent nodded.

"Yes…but not when she drank a slow acting poison first." He said as Mune lowered his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry Vincent…I had no idea." Mune replied.

"It's ok…you didn't know." Vincent said as he started to walk past but stopped as the door to Terra's quarters opened and Aerith emerged with as smile on her face and Terra right behind her.

"Where the blazes have yo- No! Wait! I refuse to ask! Don't Answer! Don't tell me!" Mune said as he stuck his hand through the opposite wall before Terra stopped him.

"No no, Mune wait…we have a special announcement for the rest of the group for when we get to Spira so be sure to come aboard the Shera before running off ok." Terra requested as Mune shrugged and nodded simultaneously as he passed back through the wall over to the Fahrenheit.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

On Spira, three cloaked figures approached a tall and well dressed man with strangely kept blue hair and noticeably large hands.

"Ah…welcome…I assume that you are the three who desired to learn more of Spira's history?" the man said as the three entered.

"Yes…what can you tell us about the Machina war?" The center one, a female, asked.

"Specifically anything regarding the old Machina super weapon known Vegnagun." Another one, another female with a thick Russian accent said.

"And we'd appreciate it if you didn't ask why we want to know this." The third, a big man said as the blue haired man thought for a moment.

"Then I must ask one thing…what do I get in return?" the man asked as the center woman revealed a long wide yet flat box and handed it to the man. He took hold of it and opened the box, revealing a summoner wand within.

"The payment is more than adequate." The man said as he placed the staff on a nearby mantle.

"Well?" the Russian asked.

"Vegnagun…the failed super weapon of Bevelle during the Machina war…it failed because it could not distinguish friend from foe…a great problem yes…but not irreparable." The man said as the big man's smile grew larger.

"Excellent…and the solution to the weapon's targeting issue?" the big man asked.

"Now now that would be pointless…Vegnagun is buried many miles beneath Bevelle…and Bevelle is a sprawling metropolis since the beginning of the Eternal Calm ten years ago." The man replied.

"We don't care about the people of Bevelle…we want Vegnagun, and we will do anything to get it." The center woman said as the man arched an interested eyebrow.

"Very well…I need one thing in order to fix Vegnagun's targeting systems…within a mansion several miles south of Bevelle is hidden somewhere a book of sheet music…why music you ask? Simple…Vegnagun's controls are that of a keyed instrument…such as an organ…the required music is there and in order for Vegnagun to work properly the music must be altered slightly." The man ordered as the Russian snarled.

"He lies…there is no music! He just wants to use as his minions to do his dirty work for him…he doesn't know how to fix Vegnagun!" she growled as the center one shook her head.

"No…he speaks the truth…I can sense the sincerity within his voice…he will help us…I can feel it." The woman replied as the big man nodded.

"Perhaps you can slit a few throats on the way there." The big man said as the Russian grumbled before finally conceding.

"We shall be in touch Seymour Guado…we shall be in touch." The center woman said as they turned and left.

"I'm sure we will…I'm quite sure that we will indeed." Seymour replied as he watched them leave.

* * *

**Later…**

The Shera and the Fahrenheit flew in close towards an area known as Mt. Gagazet as Cissnei watched the clouds fly past on the bridge.

"You know I never ceased to be amazed at how picturesque other worlds are compared to one's own." Cissnei said as Roxas stepped up next to her.

"True…almost like something out of a movie." Roxas added.

"Oh yeah, who played my part?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know but the guy who played Jack's part, was some vengeance driven homicidal barber." Roxas replied as Cissnei scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Somehow I feel that meat pie I had for lunch coming back up on me." She said as she retreated for a bathroom.

"Ooh…sorry." Roxas said as he watched her leave. He then turned back to see a peculiar looking gummy ship roar over them.

"WHOA!!" Roxas shouted as he was knocked over from the blast.

"Fahrenheit to unidentified gummy ship! WATCH WHERE THE (Naughty Word) YOU'RE FLYING!!" Namine cussed, causing Roxas to give her a surprised look.

"_Is this thing on? Sorry Namine, we didn't mean too!" _a familiar voice replied over the speakers.

"Zack?! That was you?!" Namine said as she turned red from embarrassment at cussing out Zack.

"_Yeah, but on the plus side you got Rikku and Yuna to both blush…they turn a rather amusing shade of red." _Zack replied.

"Wait Yuna and Rikku are with you?" Namine asked as Zack's gummy ship fell in formation with the Shera and the Fahrenheit.

"_And Paine…you can't honestly intend for me to go anywhere with Rikku without bringing the other Gullwings along for the ride can you?" _Zack replied as Cid interrupted.

"_Damn it Namine you stole my line! I'm supposed to cuss out the jackass pilots! No matter who they are!" _Cid argued.

"_Cid! Nice to see that you're still turning the airwaves blue." _Paine said over the speakers.

"_Shove it Paine! I haven't had my tea yet today!" _Cid growled.

"People can we get off the subject of blue air before my mom kills me? So Zack what do you call that ship anyways?" Namine asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"_Huh Oh she's called the Celsius…oh man I just realized the irony you're piloting the Fahrenheit and I'm piloting the Celsius! Polar opposites!" _Zack replied with a laugh.

"_Shut up! You want off then jump! Get off my back!" _Cid barked over the airwaves.

"Huh?" _"Huh?"_

"_Huh? Oh sorry not you guys…I'm just getting static from the yin yangs on board here to land this thing." _Cid replied.

"_You know I wonder how many times Mrs. Highwind has said those exact words."_ Zack said with a snicker as Namine started turning blue from holding in her laughter.

"_Zack! You're a dead man!" _Cid growled as the Shera lurched towards the Celsius.

"_What's that (Fake static)Can't hear you, (Fake static) got to(fake static)-and!" _Zack said as the Celsius, Shera, and Fahrenheit made it safely to the ground near Mt. Gagazet.

* * *

**Later…**

After it took Paine, Mune, Terra, and Ven to restrain the irate Cid Highwind from mauling the laughing Zack Fair, the group headed back aboard the Shera for a very important meeting.

"Ok now I bet you are all wondering what brings me to Spira." Zack said to the group as Cid stood silently drinking a cup of his emergency Tea stash.

"The thought had crossed our minds yes." Jack said as Cissnei elbowed him in the gut.

"Well it's to do the one thing I never thought that I'd see myself doing…at least not yet…but when you find the woman of your dreams you can't really deny your feelings that easily." Zack said as Ven smirked as he knew what was coming next.

"Everyone…Rikku and I…are getting married." Zack said as there was a chorus of cheers in celebration.

"Hey congratulations you two!" Ven said as he hugged the two at once.

"Oh hey you want to ask him about the, you know?" Zack asked his fiancé.

"Oh right, well we were wondering that since Yunie is the only person I know who's related to me and still alive…we were wondering if you'd be willing to give me away at the ceremony." Rikku asked as Ven smiled.

"I would be honored." Ven replied as Aerith leaned over to Terra and whispered in his ear.

"Do we really want to make the announcement now and steal their thunder?" she whispered.

"I wasn't going to say anything unless you did." He whispered back.

"Then let's not say anything…at least not yet." Aerith suggested as Terra nodded.

"Weddings I love weddings! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Jack shouted happily as Cissnei leaned over to Zack.

"Are there usually booze at Al Bhed weddings?" she asked as Zack smirked.

"There is unless the bride and groom say otherwise." He replied.

"So what would it take to get you to say otherwise?" She asked back.

"Trust me it'll kind of be our gift to the wedding party…no drunken pirates." Zack replied.

"Thank you." Cissnei replied as she slapped Jack again as she passed by.

"Congratulations you two…I somehow knew that when Rikku left your hospital room with the phrase Syopa Cusatyo that you two would eventually get to the point where you'd decide to tie the knot." Angeal said as Zack smiled and nodded. (Maybe Someday)

"It's been a dream of mine to have my old mentor see the wedding…and it looks like dreams can come true after all." Zack said as Terra cleared his throat.

"I hate to be the negative Nancy that kills the mood for everyone but we have a job to do here." Terra said as everyone but Zack, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine arched an eyebrow.

"Why what's going on?" Zack asked.

"We're here to try and locate an ancient Machina weapon called Vegnagun and destroy it before it can be used against anyone." Lulu explained.

"Oh then there are two people you need to talk too…one of whom we already know." Yuna said as she interrupted.

"Who is it then?" Aqua asked.

"Kimahri Ronso is the first and the second is a man named Seymour Guado." Yuna replied.

"What does Kimahri know about Vegnagun?" Terra asked.

"He knows a lot more than you would think…the Ronso have long protected the location to where the codes needed to activate Vegnagun is." Yuna replied.

"Really? Huh I guess we'll just have to go and visit him then." Aqua said with a smirk.

"_Kim-ah-ri?" _Wall-e said as he heard the name of his favorite Ronso.

"Yes Wall-e we're going to see Kimahri…hey you can bring EVE with you and introduce her to him." Ven replied as Wall-e made a happy wriggling noise.

* * *

**Later…**

"How much higher do we have to climb this cursed rock?!" Aqua groaned as Mune stood casually against a rock ledge.

"I don't get what all the fuss is about…it's a breeze for me." He replied tauntingly as Aqua scowled at him.

"Shut up! You have no room to talk mister walk-through-walls-and-teleport-great-distances!" Aqua growled as Mune smiled and backed through the rock wall he was leaning against.

"Oh he's playing with fire way too close to a short fuse on a two ton stick of dynamite." Ven said as he flew up over Aqua with Luxa not far behind, as well as EVE carrying Wall-e, then Terra passed by riding a piece of moving earth.

"Oh this is totally unfair!" Aqua grumbled.

"No actually that's my evil twin…Totally Unfair." Zack replied as he and Angeal competed climbing the rock ledge via narrow jumping maneuvers.

"And now is not a time for sarcastic remarks!" Aqua grumbled as she felt the rock ledge she was holding on to start to give way.

Aqua whimpered in defeat as the rock ledge caved inward.

"Ow!" Aqua groaned as she looked up to see a waterfall and hot spring.

"Waterfall and hot spring…equals shortcut." Aqua said casually as she rode her way to the top with a single jet of water at her feet. As she reached the top she emerged onto an empty ledge and ran out to find no one on an empty rock mesa.

"HAH TAKE THAT!!" She said as she did a victory dance.

"Take what?" a voice asked causing Aqua to turn around in disbelief to see the whole group standing at the top.

"What the? How did you get up here so fast?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Those of us that didn't climb…took the high speed elevator…didn't we tell you about it?" Yuna asked innocently as Aqua's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell me…that I climbed roughly one thousand plus feet into the sky and you tell me that there was an elevator this whole time?!" she asked as her eyes bulged.

"Well…yeah." Yuna replied as Aqua's lip quivered and she finally snapped. Dropping to her knees and rolling into a ball as she started sucking her thumb, sobbing all the while.

"Is she ok?" Kairi asked.

"She'll snap out of it in an hour or two." Ven replied as he picked up the broken woman in a fireman's lift and carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

**End Chapter 34.**

Well readers the votes are in…and everyone is pro-Zack/Rikku marriage!! YAY!!

Oh and if you missed the Sweeny Todd reference you are obviously blind…


	35. Kimahri & Ghost Tales

The Heroes (Plus Aqua who by now has regained her sanity…well to a point) approached the entrance to the Ronso village of Mt. Gagazet and were instantly cornered by a group of Ronso guards.

"Hold strangers. Speak name!" One of them ordered.

"Uh…I am Ven of the Destiny Islands…my friends and I come seeking the mighty Kimahri." Ven said as the Ronso looked them over.

"Why you seek mighty Kimahri?" the Guard asked.

"We're old friends of his." Aqua replied.

"Kimahri not know outsiders except mighty Keyblade Knights!" the Guard growled as Ven, Aqua, and Terra looked at each other and shrugged before reaching out their hands and summoning their Keyblades. Instantly the Ronso guards fell to their knees.

"We not mean to offend Keyblade wielders! Pass!" The guard said as he and the other guards parted and led them through the village towards a large and important looking building. As they walked through the village they received hushed whispers and interested looks from the other Ronso.

"Why did those guards act that way when they saw the Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Because the Ronso are highly spiritual when it comes to the Keyblades…they practically worship those who wield Keyblades." Ven explained as they approached wooden statues that resembled Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Mickey.

"Case and point." Aqua said slightly unnerved.

"Now I wish I had a camera." Mune said with an amused look at the statue of his wife.

Then a pair of Ronso started beating tribal drums in a slow rhythm as the doors to the building opened.

"All kneel before the Great chieftain of all Ronso!" one of the guards declared as all the Ronso around them knelt down onto one knee and our heroes instinctively complied as well.

Then out from the building walked a very familiar face to the heroes of old.

"Kimahri?!" they asked in unison as Kimahri emerged in ceremonial garb. He then noticed the Keyblade knights of old and his eyes widened as he saw them.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! GREAT IS TODAY FOR THE KINGDOM KNIGHTS HAVE RETURNED!!" Kimahri proclaimed as roars of celebration was heard from the surrounding Ronso.

Kimahri hurriedly approached the Knights with a smile on his face.

"Kimahri glad to see you again. Missed you Kimahri has." Kimahri said as he hugged the three Knights at once.

"Ok big fella good to see you again too!" Ven said as he gasped for air.

"Can't…breathe." Aqua said, as Kimahri released the Knights.

"Kimahri sorry. Kimahri not mean to harm Knights." Kimahri apologized.

"Hey it's ok…we just forgot how strong you are." Terra replied as Kimahri looked over the familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Kimahri not recognize new friends." The Ronso said as Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood in awe of the towering blue furred being.

"Oh Kimahri, these are our friends and family." Ven said as he pulled Sora up close.

"This is Lulu's and my son Sora…you remember him don't you?" Ven asked as Kimahri knelt to Sora's level.

"You are Sora?" the Ronso asked as Sora nodded.

"Yes sir." Sora replied nervously.

"He's got a Keyblade too Kimahri." Lulu added as Sora shrugged and summoned his Keyblade.

"Kimahri is proud…Kimahri is glad to see Keyblades in village." Kimahri replied.

"_Kim-ah-ri!" _Wall-e chirped as he approached the Ronso.

"Wall-e! Kimahri glad to see old friend Wall-e." the Ronso said as he picked up the small robot.

"_Eva!" _Wall-e said as EVE approached.

"Wall-e have new friend?" Kimahri asked.

"Yep, this is EVE…she's more like Wall-e's girlfriend." Aqua replied.

"_Eve." _EVE greeted.

"_Kimahri!" _Wall-e said to her as he pointed to the Ronso holding him.

"_Kim-ah-ri?" _she asked as Wall-e nodded.

"Kimahri invite all new friends and all old friends into tribe house!" Kimahri said as he led the group inside the building that he emerged from.

"So…chieftain huh?" Ven asked.

"Kimahri made chief because of helping to kill Sin and fight along with Kingdom Knights. Kimahri brought great honor to Ronso." Kimahri replied.

"Wow way to go big guy!" Aqua said as Kimahri sat down on a decorative throne.

"Kimahri glad you return…Kimahri afraid for Spira…Kimahri afraid for worlds." Kimahri said as the heroes gathered around.

"I assume it's because of Vegnagun?" Lulu asked as Kimahri nodded.

"Kimahri had dream of giant beast destroying Bevelle, Besaid, and Ronso village…Kimahri wants to stop it." Kimahri said as the knights nodded.

"I don't suppose that there's some way to prevent Vegnagun's activation is there?" Terra asked.

"Kimahri know of way…handed down from chieftain to chieftain…the only way to stop Vegnagun is to stop the music." Kimahri said as everyone looked at him confused.

"What's he talking about?" Riku asked.

"Vegnagun's controls are like a musical organ, so sheet music is required to operate it." Lulu replied.

"Oh so does Kimahri know where the music is?" Mune asked as Kimahri growled at him.

"Kimahri not like Sanzun! Kimahri wants to know why Sanzun is with Knights?!" Kimahri growled.

"Easy big fella! Remember Sanzun was my husband's dark and evil personality, and that he couldn't control his actions. This is Mune, the good man behind the darkness." Aqua explained quickly as Kimahri looked his former foe over.

"Kimahri still not trust Sanzun but not Sanzun, Kimahri watch very carefully." The Ronso Chieftain replied as Mune nodded understandingly.

"Kimahri, where can we find the sheet music to Vegnagun?" Kairi asked as the Ronso looked at her confused.

"Kimahri confused…who is girl with red mane?" he asked.

"Oh this is Kairi, mine and Mune's daughter…you remember me talking about Kairi right?" Aqua asked as Kimahri gave the girl a look of surprise.

"Kairi very beautiful…Aqua not lying when she say Kairi was beautiful." Kimahri said with a smile as Kairi smiled back at the Ronso.

"Well she's done us all proud…she's also a princess of heart." Mune added as Kimahri looked at Kairi with surprise again.

"Kairi princess? Princess very sacred to Ronso." Kimahri replied.

"So where can we find Vegnagun's music again?" Lulu asked.

"Vegnagun music found in mansion south of mountain and north of Bevelle. Mansion very dangerous. Home of dead. Cursed place. Many Ronso afraid of Mansion, but not Kimahri." Kimahri said as the heroes looked at each other.

"Looks like we should split up. One group goes to the Mansion while the others either stay here or go into town to locate Vegnagun." Terra suggested as the others nodded.

"Kimahri come too…Kimahri prove to tribe that Kimahri still fearless!" Kimahri said as he grabbed his spear and stood up proudly.

"Well who's to argue with a Ronso?" Aqua asked.

"Well as much as we'd like to go along…but Rikku and I have wedding arrangements to attend to." Zack said Rikku shrugged in agreement.

"Zack and Rikku to be wed?" Kimahri asked with a smile.

"That's right big guy. A traditional Spiran wedding…you're invited too of course." Rikku replied as Kimahri bowed.

"Kimahri honored…Kimahri offer services of Tribe for wedding." Kimahri said as Rikku and Zack turned away to discuss for a moment. They whispered back and forward in Al Bhed shortly before turning back to face the Ronso.

"Can we really?" Zack asked.

"Ronso know Rikku as guardian of Yuna and guardian of Knights…Ronso not argue…Ronso all be honored." Kimahri replied as Rikku and Zack shrugged.

"Well who are we to turn down an offer like that?" Zack asked with a nod.

"Kimahri let you speak with second chieftain…my son Wally Ronso." Kimahri said as the heroes gave Kimahri a disbelieving look.

"Your son's name is Wally?" Aqua asked as Wall-e looked surprised himself.

"Yes…Wally named after Machina friend Wall-e." Kimahri replied as he looked at the robot and from a nearby door, emerged a noticeably younger Ronso.

"Father called for me?" the Ronso asked as he approached.

"Wally meet friends of Kimahri…meet Keyblade Knights!" Kimahri said to the younger Ronso who knelt before them.

"Wally unworthy of Knight's presence." The Ronso said.

"You're Kimahri's son? Wow I never knew you had a wife big guy." Aqua said to Kimahri.

"Kimahri have two mates…first mate died young…second mate brings Kimahri honor of fatherhood." Kimahri said with a smile.

"How can Wally help Knights?" the young Ronso asked.

"I mean no disrespect to your customs Kimahri but how is it that your son is your second in command?" Ven asked confused.

"Kimahri Chieftain…if Kimahri dies or leaves village for too long, oldest descendent becomes new chieftain until true chieftain returns." Kimahri replied.

"Ok just checking." Ven replied as Kimahri turned and grunted something to Wally who grunted something back. Apparently the Ronso language is a series of grunts that only the Ronso can understand.

"Wally help with wedding for Zack and Rikku." Kimahri said as Wally smiled and nodded.

"Psst…take me with you!" Paine whispered to Sora.

"Don't want to get stuck with wedding stuff huh?" he asked back as she nodded pleadingly.

"Can I come too? I mean I love Rikku but I really don't want to be involved." Yuna pleaded as Riku laughed.

"Sure come along you two." Terra said as he walked past.

* * *

Leaving Wall-e, EVE, Angeal, and Aeris behind with Zack and Rikku, the heroes took the elevator back down to the gummy ships where they split off into groups.

"We'll go after the sheet music in the mansion...you guys can go do what you want…we'll be fine with Kimahri to guide us around." Sora said as Ven nodded.

"Ok then, take good care of them big guy." Lulu said as Kimahri nodded.

"Yeah the rest of us are going in search of this Seymour Guado guy." Terra said as they boarded the Shera.

"Kimahri pleased to see Fahrenheit still flying." Kimahri said as he boarded the old gummy ship.

"Yeah I hear that it was the same one used during my Dad's adventure in the old days." Sora said to the towering Ronso.

"Fahrenheit was same ship." Kimahri replied as Jack appeared.

"Oy Sora! Where be your friends going out there?" Jack asked.

"They're going in search of some guy named Seymour Guado." Sora replied as the pirate ran across onto the Shera.

"I gather he's going with them." Roxas said as he appeared with Cissnei.

"Whoa!" Cissnei said as she spotted Kimahri.

"Oh, Roxas, Cissnei, this is the Ronso Chieftain, Kimahri…he was one of Dad's companions during the old days." Sora introduced as Kimahri nodded.

"Kimahri, this is Roxas, my uh…what are we now anyway?" Sora asked his ex-nobody.

"I'd say brothers." Roxas replied as Sora nodded.

"Right, this is my brother Roxas…and this is his sister by verbal adoption…Cissnei." Sora introduced.

"Kimahri not understand…sister but not sister?" The Ronso asked.

"Perhaps I could explain it better…I'm not technically blood but I am considered part of the tribe…do you get it?" Cissnei explained as Kimahri nodded.

"Ok…we're all set." Mune said as he emerged from the wall but froze as he saw Kimahri glaring at him.

"Easy big guy." Sora said as he stood between Kimahri and Mune.

"Kimahri not trust former Sanzun." The Ronso replied.

"Can you blame him?" Luxa asked from the doorway.

"No I can't really." Mune replied as Kimahri looked at Luxa strangely.

"Silver hair look familiar." Kimahri said.

"I'd hope so…I was the woman who bought this from you." Luxa replied as she held up the blade-lock.

"Kimahri remember…silver hair cured son of Kimahri…silver hair kind." Kimahri replied as Roxas looked at Luxa confused.

"You two know each other?" Roxas asked confused.

"Roxas, I've been around for at least ten years…I was born thanks to Mune's darkness…when he pulled Aqua's heart from her, that's when I came into being." Luxa explained.

"So you've really been around a while." Roxas said as Luxa nodded.

"Yeah…it's how I know so much about combat, medicine, off world cultures, etcetera." Luxa explained.

"Kimahri never forgot silver hair's deeds…silver hair rescue Ronso children from Ronso Hunters…Ronso owe silver hair." Kimahri said as Luxa smirked.

"Please call me Luxa." Luxa replied as Kimahri nodded. Then Namine's voice was heard over the radio.

"_Hey guy's I think I've found the mansion we're looking for."_ Namine said as they ran for the bridge.

Once on the bridge, Kimahri looked out the window at a towering mansion sitting outside of a small pond.

"That is mansion where music lay." Kimahri said as Namine brought the Fahrenheit down to land in a small clearing down the dust covered road.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Luxa, Cissnei, and Kimahri disembarked, leaving Namine, Mune, Riku, and Fuu behind.

"So what's the story to this old place?" Sora asked.

"During Machina war, rich off worlder come. Off worlder build mansion. Off worlder fall in love with Zanarkand Summoner. Summoners hated by Bevelle. Summoner kill herself. Off worlder kill himself in grief. Mansion cursed for this." Kimahri said as all eyes turned to him as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Cursed?!" Roxas asked the Ronso who nodded.

"Cursed as in like…ghosts?" Roxas asked as Kimahri nodded again.

"Oh the old curse of Gracy Manor." Mune said from out of nowhere as they turned to see him right behind them causing them to jump.

"DAD! What did I tell you about sneaking up on us like that?!" Kairi said as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, that was unintentional." Mune said as he continued to walk the distance with them.

"How do you know of this curse?" Roxas asked.

"My former master had a flair for all things Spiran…he told me the story of this old manor…Perhaps I can share some more detail on Kimahri's story." Mune said as they approached the closed gates of the mansion.

The Mansion itself had the appearance of an antebellum style southern plantation manor. It had four majestic columns in front, with a turret like tower on the top where the attic would be.

"Like Kimahri said, during the Machina War…a wealthy business man named Edward Gracy moved to Spira, where he had this mansion built…he was one of the masterminds behind Vegnagun, and was the one who composed the music to control the weapon. One night he held a masquerade ball, where he professed his love towards an undercover Spiran summoner named Celia. Celia had convinced him to act as a double agent for Zanarkand…as a result he would then give Vegnagun over to Zanarkand before Bevelle could use it…but on the night of the ball something happened…Celia was rumored to have rejected him and killed herself out of misery. In his grief he hung himself from the attic, where from this very spot his body could be seen hanging from within that tower there…as a result he never finished the music to control Vegnagun which is why it never worked properly." Mune explained.

"How horrible for him…to be rejected by the woman he loved." Kairi said.

"Personally…I believe that there's more to the story than what was recorded…but I cannot go in myself." Mune said as they arched their eyebrows at him.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"There's far too much darkness within that place…enough that I can almost faintly hear my dark side telling me to go in…for the sake of your safety and my sanity…and probably because Kimahri here would like nothing more than an opportunity to gut me if I show even the slightest hint of betrayal…I shall not be going with you." Mune replied.

"Is there any sort of advice you can give us on what to look for?" Cissnei asked.

"I wish…but there is rumor that a fayth lives within by the name of Madam Leota." Mune replied.

"What's a Fayth?" Roxas asked as Mune rubbed his temples and mumbled something about why wasn't Yuna with them.

"The Fayth are the spirits of the Aeons…and please don't ask what an Aeon is." Mune replied as Roxas shrugged.

"I know what an Aeon is…Yuna told us five months ago after we came back to the islands." Roxas said as Mune nodded.

"Good…anything else?" Mune asked as Kimahri raised his hand.

"Yes Kimahri?" Mune asked.

"Can Kimahri gut former Sanzun now?"

* * *

**End Chapter 35.**

Yes the next chapter is about the famous Disney Ride: The Haunted Mansion…kinda/sorta in an early honor for Halloween next month…I'm impatient for things like this.

I'm going to try and combine aspects of the movie and the ride for the Haunted Mansion chapters so bare with me if you haven't seen/been on either.


	36. The Haunted Mansion: Part 1

Outside the Mansion gates, and after soundly refusing to let Kimahri murder Mune, who retreated back to the Fahrenheit, the heroes stood silently trying to find a way past the locked gates.

"Ok…who puts a lock on a gate without any sort of keyhole?!" Sora asked as he looked at the old locking mechanism carefully but finding no Keyhole.

"There's really no way around it but up and over." Luxa said as instantly the lock popped open and the chains holding the gate together fell to the ground. The gates opened by themselves too.

"Okay…that was weird." He said as he summoned his Keyblade and the group slowly approached the old Mansion.

"You think what dad said was true? That there is a curse here?" Kairi asked.

"Nah…I don't believe in ghost stories." Cissnei replied smugly.

"Says she who didn't get taken as hostage by Davy Jones." Kairi grumbled.

"Now wait a minute, Jones was probably the result of Keyblade magic gone bad…he could have been some guy suffering from a Cetra curse for all we know." Cissnei said as Luxa noticed something off to the side of the house.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Luxa said as she beckoned her comrade's over. As they approached they saw a massive field covered in nothing but tombstones as far as the eye could see.

"Okay rule number two of how to identify haunted houses…when the backyard, is a graveyard." Roxas said nervously.

"Oh relax you big baby…I've survived three trips to Halloween town and you don't hear me complaining." Sora replied.

"Dead men tell no tales." Roxas replied as Cissnei rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jack." She said as she patted Roxas's cheek with her gloved hand.

"Ok then…where do we go from here?" Luxa asked as a raven squawked and flew over towards a set of stairs leading up towards the front door.

"Rule number 43: When a question is conveniently answered by either/or the Flora and fauna." Roxas added.

"Oh for Pete's sake Roxas, your element was light you of all people shouldn't be afraid of the dark." Sora grumbled.

"I'm not afraid of the dark…just what may be lurking inside of it." Roxas replied as Cissnei put her arm around him.

"Hey don't worry bro…I'm with ya." Cissnei said and Roxas shrugged as the group approached the front door.

"Ok…let's knock and see if anyone's home." Kairi said optimistically but as she reared her hand back the sounds of the door unlocking were heard inside. Then the door opened slowly with a bone chilling creek.

"Rule number 1: Doors that open themselves." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Oh please if that was the case then every department store in the universe is haunted…either that or Luxa's hard at work fiddling with the gravity." Sora groaned.

"Nice one Sora." Luxa said with a snicker.

"I didn't think it was funny." Sora replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…I'll consider it a complement…let's leave it at that shall we?" Luxa said as they took a deep breath and entered.

Back on the Fahrenheit, Namine was busy doodling on her drawing pad when a beeping on one of the displays drew her attention.

"Huh…that's weird." She said as Mune appeared through the wall.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Yeah the weather sensors are going crazy…it's showing a bad thunderstorm coming up fast." She said as she turned to the shield controls.

"We can't leave right now…we need to wait for the others to return." Mune said as Namine nodded.

"I know, and we're not leaving…I'm diverting power from the engines, hyperdrive, and repulsors to the shields…that should keep out even the worst lightning." She said as she started fiddling with the controls.

"It's not the four of us that I'm worried about…that storm just came up far too quickly for my tastes…there is something very dark at work here." Mune replied as he watched the storm from the window.

"What do you think is causing it?" Namine asked as Riku and Fuu entered the bridge.

"I pray that I'm wrong, but I fear it's whatever still dwells within that old mansion." Mune said as Namine looked out the window towards where the house was. Only the attic tower could be seen over the trees.

Back at the mansion, the six heroes entered into the foyer. It was well lit for a mansion that was supposedly abandoned. Directly ahead of the main entrance was a long dark hallway between two sets of stairs which led off into opposite directions at the top, while two doors located to the left and right led to other parts of the old mansion.

"Ok so what do we look for?" Kairi asked the Ronso who started sniffing the air.

"Kimahri not know." He replied. Then they heard a door open and close at the end of the hallway, followed shortly by the ever approaching sound of footsteps. A flash of lightning briefly revealed the figure of an old man (Looking the world like Terrance Stamp) walking towards them down the hall.

He then emerged into the light and came to a stop before the group.

"My master bids thee welcome…it has been many years since anyone has come to visit." The man said with a tired and worn, yet eloquent voice.

"Uh well we thought this place was abandoned." Sora said as the man looked at him stoically.

"You were obviously mistaken…but it is understandable…we never informed the local authorities of our arrival." The man replied.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Ramsley." The man replied as he slowly turned on his heel towards the hallway.

"This way please." He requested as the group shrugged and fell in step with the butler.

"So Ramsley…what's your position here?" Kairi asked as they walked down the hallway lined with suits of armor from various eras.

"I am the head butler…my purpose is to tend to the master's every request and to ensure that he is happy, though lately he has been troubled." Ramsley replied as they reached a pair of red leather doors.

"About what?" Luxa asked as Ramsley turned towards the group.

"Ghosts." He replied stoically.

"Goodbye." Roxas said as he turned on his heel but Sora grabbed his robe collar before the ex-nobody could get away.

"Well uh…is your master in?" Cissnei asked.

"He requested that I bring you all before him so that he may speak to you." Ramsley replied as he pushed open the doors revealing a large and beautifully laid out ballroom complete with organ at the far left end of the room and a fireplace along one wall.

"Wow…my dad would be dead from dehydration in this place because he'd be drooling so much." Sora said as they entered.

"You know I've had some man-I-wish-I-had-a-camera moments already this month." Kairi said in awe.

"We all do at some point in our lives." A distinguished and young voice said from nearby. They all turned and saw a young man with raven black hair down to his shoulders in an eloquent house suit standing in front of a nearby window.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Edward Gracy the thirteenth…I'm the current owner of this, my ancestor's masterpiece and legacy…this mansion." The man said as he approached casually.

"Gracy? Isn't that the name of the guy who offed himself?" Sora asked as Roxas elbowed him.

"That was my ancestor yes…despite the efforts of Bevelle's assassins…his lineage continued thanks to a (Ahem) one night stand he'd had the night before his death…in his defense he was drugged by the woman who turned him in." Gracy replied.

"So his lineage has eventually returned to the mansion?" Cissnei asked as Gracy smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes but recently it has become something of…a burden…on myself and my household." Gracy replied.

"If you don't mind my asking but what sort of burden?" Luxa asked as the man remained silent in thought as he slowly turned back to the window.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked finally.

"I believe in millennia old sea monsters that are as evil as the devil himself." Kairi wryly joked.

"Ah the legend of Davy Jones yes…I'm aware of the stories surrounding him." Gracy replied with a smile.

"I was considered a ghost once." Luxa added.

"You were an Absent Silhouette, you were technically in nobody limbo." Roxas replied as Sora scratched his head.

"She was doing the limbo?" he asked confused as Roxas smacked the back of his head.

"No moron, Limbo as in a state in between life and death." Roxas replied as Sora nodded understandingly as Ramsley interrupted.

"The storm has swollen the river." He reported.

"Meaning?" Kairi asked.

"The road's been flooded, and unless someone has a boat or has enough strength to allow us all to defy gravity then it sounds as if we're stuck here." Cissnei said as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"How bloody typical…rule number-""number one more stupid haunted house rule and you will be a ghost." Sora threatened.

"No reason to bite my head off." Roxas mumbled.

"Boys, Boys there's no reason to fight…let's try to make the best of the situation." Kairi said as the two nodded.

"I don't suppose that you happen to know where your ancestor would keep his old sheet music would you?" Luxa asked as Gracy cocked his head to one side in thought.

"Well…not exactly…there's some old music in the organ bench there if you wish to check there…or you can check the attic in one of the old trunks…but I'm not sure exactly where anything is in this place." Gracy replied as Kairi walked over towards the organ bench and opened the seat to reveal only a few blank sheets of staff paper. (Staff paper is essentially sheet music without the notes...for those who don't know)

"There's nothing here but blank staff paper Mr. Gracy." Kairi replied as she shut the lid.

"Well…then I guess the place to check would be the attic." Gracy said.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if we looked around for a while…if anything to kill time." Sora asked as Gracy smiled and nodded.

"Not at all…although it may be fair to warn you that not even I know of all the ins and outs of this place…it's pretty easy to get lost." Gracy said as Ramsley gave him a disapproving look that went unnoticed.

* * *

The group had returned to the foyer, and split off into groups of two. Sora and Kairi went one direction while Luxa and Kimahri went another. Roxas and Cissnei found themselves in a library next to the foyer.

"Wow…I've never seen so many books in one house before." Roxas said as he noticed the fireplace next to the doorway, and a glamorous painting of Mr. Gracy above the mantelpiece.

"Now wouldn't you love to have a painting like that of yourself in your home?" Cissnei asked as Roxas nodded.

"It's pretty cool." Roxas said as he turned and came face to face with Ramsley.

"YEAHHH!" Roxas shouted in surprise.

"Oh Ramsley it's you…I thought you were a ghost or something." Roxas said as he put a hand on the butler's shoulder.

"My apologies for startling you…but the master wishes to speak with the young lady here in the ballroom." Ramsley said as Cissnei shrugged.

"Ok then…better not keep Mr. Gracy waiting, come on Roxas." Cissnei said but Ramsley interrupted.

"He wishes to speak to you…alone." Ramsley requested as Cissnei sighed.

"It'll be fine Roxas…I'll be back soon." Cissnei said as she left the library. Ramsley then turned to the former nobody.

"So uh…Ramsley…what's it like being a butler?" Roxas asked nervously trying to make conversation.

"It is usually very satisfying…but there are times when it can be very trying." Ramsley replied.

"So…what if I were looking for a butler…what would you say would be some good characteristics to look for?" Roxas asked.

"Patience…obedience…a good arm with plenty of elbow grease…and above all…knowing one's place." Ramsley said as he picked up an empty tray and put it under his arm as Roxas turned away towards a large greenhouse window.

"Ok so what-" Roxas said as he turned back to find Ramsley was gone, "…oh yes that's really encouraging."

After a moment boredom set in, and Roxas found himself sitting in a chair behind a desk with his back to the fireplace. He then caught himself in a staring contest with a small bust and slapped himself.

"Come on Roxas…you can find something to do." He said to himself as he put a hand on top of the bust, causing the head to fall forward slightly. As it happened, he noticed a set of shelves slide away, revealing a secret hallway.

"Hmm…secret passage way…or wait here…ok new problem…if Namine found out how chicken I was." Roxas said to himself as he came to a decision.

"Passage way." He said as he held out his hand and a sphere of light appeared as he entered the passage. As he cleared the doorway, the shelves closed back, trapping him inside.

"Oh crap… (Sigh) how do I get myself into these situations?" Roxas asked himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora and Kairi found themselves in a hallway lined with doors.

"This place just doesn't quit does it?" Sora asked.

"Could be worse…we could be on the Flying Dutchman." Kairi replied as she walked on down the hall.

"That really was a bad experience for you? Especially for you to keep dwelling on it." Sora said as he caught up with her.

"Well…yeah I guess." Kairi said as Sora stopped at a door.

"Hey…I wonder what's in here?" he said as he opened the door to reveal a simple yet eloquent bedroom with a king sized bed, dressing table, and a door leading into an adjoining bathroom.

"Wow…these guys really know how to live." Kairi said as Sora glanced at some of the items on the dressing table. He found a bottle filled with some form of liquid. He removed the lid on the bottle, sniffed it, and instantly recoiled.

"Ugh…Jack would like this stuff." Sora said as he put the lid back on the bottle amidst Kairi's giggles.

He then noticed a small box and opened it, revealing it to be a music box. The figures of a dancing couple in fancy clothing spun around as the box played a sweet yet sad melody.

Kairi then inched close to Sora with a soft smile.

"You know Sora…there's something about this place that…ironically makes me feel alive." Kairi said as she slipped her arms around his waste from behind.

"K-Kairi?" Sora asked nervously.

"Come on Sora…haven't you wanted to do this?" she asked softly as she reached for his belt buckle.

"Well yeah but…why here?" he asked nervously.

"Because if the dead truly does haunt this place…wouldn't it be worth it to feel alive just for once?" she asked as she undid his belt and moved around to face him.

"W-well…I uh…" Sora stuttered as he looked into her eyes, "…Mune."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Your dad threatened to make me an involuntary eunuch if I did anything like this with you." Sora replied softly as she smiled.

"But how's he going to find out? I'm not going to tell him, are you?" she asked as she started undoing her own belt.

"Well…uh…oh the heck with it." Sora said as the two collided into a passionate kiss. They then started moving towards the bed, toppling sideways on to it as they continued to kiss. Kairi then rolled on top of him as she kicked off her pink jeans, leaving her purple skirt and unmentionables, and started making her way down to Sora's pants.

She was just about to pull down the zipper when suddenly Sora grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop.

"What?" she asked as she noticed Sora's expression. He was staring straight up, eyes widened, and he was stammering.

"What is it Sora? Do you not want me to do that?" she asked as she followed his gaze and paled as she saw a glowing orb of bluish light hovering above them.

"Sora?" she asked nervously as the orb moved around towards the foot of the bed. Kairi quickly climbed off of Sora and pulled her jeans back on as Sora zipped up his fly and re-fastened his belt.

"What is that?" Sora asked as Kairi finished fastening her belt.

"It looks sort of like an Absent Silhouette…Luxa perhaps?" Kairi asked as Sora shook his head.

"No…I think it's a ghost ball." Sora said as he reached out to touch the orb but it started moving towards the door and passed through it.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Kairi said as they opened the door and followed the sphere out into the hallway. It then led them to a cage like doorway and an elevator descended from above and the door opened itself.

"I shudder to think when the last time this thing was inspected." Sora said as Kairi shrugged and entered it.

"Talk about your major turn offs though." Kairi said as the door closed and the elevator started moving upwards.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Cissnei returned to the Library after finding no one in the ballroom.

"Roxas? Roxas?!" Cissnei called out.

"I've been here the whole time and haven't seen anyone." Master Gracy's voice called down from a atop a spiral staircase.

"Oh Mr. Gracy there you are…I appear to have lost my brother." Cissnei replied.

"I warned him…this place is like a maze…he may have found some form of, trap door or secret passageway…I'm sure he'll find his way out eventually." Gracy said as he descended from the staircase.

"Well knowing Roxas, it's not unheard of for him to disappear without warning and reappear a while later." Cissnei said as Gracy approached her.

"If you'd like I can put the staff on alert to keep an eye out for him…in fact one of the maid stewards claimed spotting the younger two of your comrades preparing to make love in one of the guest rooms." Gracy said as Cissnei ran a hand though her hair in frustration.

"Oh please tell me they stopped before it went too far." She begged as Gracy smirked.

"I don't know really…but even if they do what's the harm? It's not going to be my home for much longer anyway…well, with any luck that is." Gracy replied.

"You don't know their parents like I do…trust me the girl's father would be liable to kill the boy if he finds out." Cissnei said with a sigh, "But if they want to ruin their lives, who am I to stop them."

"They are in love aren't they?" Gracy asked.

"That in itself is the worst kept secret amongst us…they've known each other all their lives…tearing them apart would be just brutal." Cissnei replied.

"They remind me of the story that lies within the very materials that were used to build this house." Gracy said as Cissnei sat down on a red loveseat.

"What happened here Mr. Gracy?" Cissnei asked, "I mean I've heard rumors but what exactly did happen here?"

"She happened…" Gracy replied, "…her name was Celia…a summoner from the ancient Zanarkand nation…my ancestor took her in during a storm much like this one…he fell in love with her and invited her to stay longer…she accepted knowing full well that he was working for Bevelle while he only later learned that she was Zanarkand…but he didn't care, he was in love…he even agreed to hand over something he had been helping Bevelle create when it was finished… and then one night he proposed to her within this very library…then later during a masquerade ball, she wrote him her reply."

"What was it?" Cissnei asked, longing to verify the information given to her by Mune.

"She…rejected him…she told him that because of her shame in falling for a Bevelle scientist that she deserved to die…he found her dead on that very loveseat you're sitting on now, she had poisoned her wine." Gracy explained as Cissnei looked closely at the loveseat and saw the faint stains of red wine in the material.

"How terrible…what happened to your ancestor?" She asked.

"Perhaps I should show you." Mr. Gracy offered as he extended his arm to her and they proceeded out of the library.

* * *

**End Chapter 36.**

I personally liked the Haunted Mansion movie…even though it was a flop…my favorite thing about the whole movie was if anything the soundtrack, with those haunting organ parts in it.

I'm really proud of myself too…I found a bootleg of the entire film's soundtrack for free…so I'm just thrilled.

Oh and that near-lemon scene with Sora and Kairi…I have one thing to say…

My mind fell in the gutter. (And you thought I had lost another bet HA!)


	37. The Haunted Mansion: Part 2

Luxa and Kimahri had no luck what-so-ever and somehow found themselves trapped outside. Fortunately the rain had stopped and the river had died down so they decided to make their way back to the Fahrenheit.

"What are you two doing back so soon?" Riku asked as the two climbed up the boarding ramp.

"We got lost and found ourselves outside…would you believe that there are people inside?" Luxa replied as Mune arched an eyebrow.

"People? Living or dead?" he asked.

"Living as far as I can tell, they both look and feel real at least." Luxa replied.

"Odd…what about the others?" Mune asked.

"They didn't come back?" Luxa asked nervously as Mune took a deep breath.

"Oh this isn't good at all." Mune said as they headed for the bridge.

As they entered, Namine had a pair of binoculars out and she was staring at the attic tower.

"You guys need to see this." She said as she held out the binoculars and pointed to the attic tower.

Mune took the binoculars and looked at the tower. There was a faint bluish glow coming from within it.

"I don't know about you…but there's a cold chill running up and down my spine." Mune said as the others nodded.

In his mind, he knew what he had to do to help…but whether or not he would survive with his sanity intact was another question entirely to him.

* * *

**Back in the mansion…**

In the attic, the ghost ball led Sora and Kairi into the room. There it floated past an old wedding gown, towards a row of covered paintings, and into a painting of an eerily familiar looking woman.

"Hey…is that who I think it is?" Sora asked.

"I think it's…Cissnei?" Kairi replied as a voice behind them (Sounding a lot like Wallace Shawn) interrupted.

"What are you doing up here?! You're not supposed to be up here! How did you get up here anyway?" a plump, bald, man in a suit said with a brown haired young maid standing behind him.

"Her name was Celia!" the maid said as the old footman gave her a disbelieving double take.

"Who asked you?" the man asked as the woman passed by him towards Sora and Kairi with a tray of cookies in hand.

"Cookies?" she offered as Sora and Kairi both shrugged and took one.

"Cookies?! They're not guests, they're trespassers! And trespassers don't get cookies! This is none of their concern!" the footman said as the Maid turned to him.

"It is their concern they're involved!" she barked at him causing Sora and Kairi to pause.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your sex, I MEAN cookies." She replied with a nervous chuckle as Sora and Kairi looked at each other knowingly with a deep breath…busted.

"What?! They were having sex in here?!" the footman asked in disbelief, not just in the thought, but at her for bringing it up.

"No but they were about to in one of the guest rooms! Sheesh Ezra shut up and learn to live a little." She said as the two house servants suppressed a laugh.

"Uh excuse us…but who's that in the painting again?" Sora asked.

"Celia…the lost love." The woman replied.

"Emma, we can't just tell them these things." Ezra said as Emma turned back to him.

"Why they're going to find out anyway." Emma replied.

"What are we going to find out?" Kairi asked but before either could answer they turned towards the door and turned back in a panic.

"Someone's coming, quick hide!" Emma said as Sora and Kairi quickly found a hiding place seconds before Ramsley entered.

"Where are the two who nearly defiled the guestroom?" he asked.

"We don't know…we were trying to find them and hopefully coax them out with these." Emma said as she held up her tray of cookies.

"Be sure that you find them…I do not intend for them to even be in this house when the plan is put into action…because if they are…they are the kind that would try and stop us." Ramsley said as he took the tray of cookies.

"Oh of course sir." Ezra said in his best sycophant act.

"Then get to finding them…we managed to evict the silver haired woman and the Ronso…the boy with blond hair appears to have vanished elsewhere within the house…find them immediately." Ramsley ordered as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Emma and Ezra motioned for the two to emerge from their hiding places.

"Ok…that guy is getting on my nerves." Sora said as he started to question what Ramsley's motives were.

* * *

Roxas wandered aimlessly down an empty hallway until he saw a door at the end with a glowing green light emanating from it and a female voice speaking.

"Hello? Hello?!" Roxas called out as the voice kept speaking, finally he entered a room designed like a gypsy tent with a crystal ball filled with swirling green smoke.

"Uh who's there?!" Roxas asked as a woman's face (Looking a lot like Jennifer Tilly) appeared within the crystal ball.

"I am Madame Leota, whom do you seek?" she asked as a chair quickly moved in under Roxas and forcing him against the table.

"I'm Roxas and I'm seeking a piece of music…as well as some peace of mind." He muttered.

"Then you must look within." She replied.

"Within no I think I want to look without…are you deaf?" Roxas asked as Leota looked upwards.

"Dark spirits from the grave come forth! Lift us from the black, and show us the way back!" she incanted as everything that wasn't nailed down started spinning around the room at high speed.

"OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE **DARK** SPIRITS!?" Roxas shouted as he white knuckled the armrests on the chair.

"Evil and darkness have fallen this night. But to survive, you must gain new sight!" Leota shouted back.

"No I must first gain new underwear!!" Roxas replied.

"Find the black crypt that bares no name, or soon your fate will be the same! End the curse! Else your next ride will be a hearse! Release your friends release us all!!" Leota pleaded as everything returned to the ground and Roxas bolted out the first open door that presented itself.

He kept running until he heard a familiar voice.

"Roxas! Up here!"

Roxas stopped and saw Sora, Kairi, a maid, and a footman standing at the top of a set of stairs.

"Oh thank goodness it's you guys…now let's go find Cissnei and the others and let's get the hell out of this nightmare!" Roxas said.

"We can't yet!" Kairi replied.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Roxas asked disbelievingly.

"We need your help too young man!" the footman said eagerly.

"Oh and give me one reason I should stay in this HOLY (Naughty Word)!!" Roxas shouted as the maid appeared inches in front of him in less than a second.

"Because we're cursed that's why." Emma said as Roxas blinked.

"Besides we think Cissnei's in trouble." Sora said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Trouble what kind of trouble?" He asked as he bolted up the stairs.

After showing him the portrait of Celia/Cissnei and explaining the reason they couldn't leave yet, Roxas was dumbfounded.

"Ok…but that cursed Gypsy in the ball told me to find a black crypt that bore no name." Roxas said as Sora scratched his head.

"Ok but how do we get out of here to go look?" Sora asked.

"Well there's always…my way." Ezra replied.

Minutes later, a hearse buggy with a pair of skeleton steeds crashed through a solid stone wall and onto the ground outside as the horses galloped their way towards the graveyard. Ezra and Emma were now more ghost like in appearance, with a blue transparent glow.

"Watch where you're driving or you're going to kill us all!!" Emma griped at Ezra who merely cackled.

"You're forgetting that some of us are already dead!" he laughed as the horses slowed down to a trot as they entered the graveyard.

Sora, Roxas, and Kairi watched in a mixture of shock, awe, and disbelief at what they saw passing by.

Hundreds of ghosts going about their business in the graveyard as if it were a social hall and they were all grinning grimly. (Get it?)

Finally they reached their destination as Ezra pulled back on the reigns bringing the horses to a stop.

"Ok that was WHOA!" Sora said as he turned and saw three ghosts sitting inside the hearse with them.

"Psst…hey Gus, this guy won't stop looking at me." A plump one said to a small bearded one with a ball and chain attached to his feet.

"Hey don't talk like we're not here." Sora said to the ghosts.

"Now I think he's talking to me." The plump one said to the short one again as Ezra walked around to the side and rapped on the hearse window.

"Hobart! Phineas! Gus! You three get out of there and leave the mortals alone!" Ezra growled at the three hitchhikers who groaned as they climbed out.

"Ezra can't you just let a trio of old hitchhikers go their marry way in peace?" the plump one asked.

"Go in peace?! Heck no one's even **resting** in peace around here!" Ezra asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think we need a ride out of here?" the short one asked as Ezra shook his head and threw up his arms in defeat as he walked away from the three hitchhikers.

"You want to go that way…I hope you'll excuse us if we don't go with you." Emma said as the three mortals shrugged and walked away.

As they headed the direction Emma had pointed, they started hearing singing that got louder as they approached. It began to sound like a barbershop quartet but with an extra singer.

They finally were to a point where they could hear the lyrics…

"_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,  
Start to shriek and harmonize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."_

The first four voices were unfamiliar but then the fifth voice sounded eerily familiar…

"_When the crypt goes creak,  
And the tombstones quake.  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
Happy haunts materialize,  
And begin to vocalize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."_

As the three rounded the corner, they saw four stone and singing busts atop four individual pedestals with the most unbelievable of people standing next to them singing bass with his back turned to the approaching trio…

"_Now don't close your eyes,  
And don't try to hide.  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
Shrouded in a daft disguise,  
They pretend to terrorize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."_

The three stood in disbelief as they listened to the haunting tune…

"_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.  
Restless bones etherealize,  
Rise as spooks of every size.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out. To. Socialize!"_

"Nice going on the bass there dad." Kairi said as Mune whirled around to see the three standing behind them.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Mune replied jokingly with a smile.

"I thought you said you were afraid to come in here without risking the re-awakening of your dark side?" Sora asked.

"Well I felt that it was unfair for the lot of you to face your fears while I just stayed on the ship waiting for news…so I just ran into the wall and here I am." Mune explained as he turned to the busts, "Ain't that right fellas?"

"_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello!" _the four busts sang to the three newcomers.

"They seem to only communicate in song." Mune replied with a smile and a shrug.

"_Down by the old mill stream!" _The busts sang.

"I see, but since you're here perhaps you can help us out…Roxas said we need to find a black crypt that bares no name." Kairi said as Mune nodded.

"The only place I know of where a crypt might be is in a mausoleum." Mune said as he then turned towards a large stone structure with two lit torches on either side of an iron door.

"That would be the Mausoleum." Sora said as they nervously approached the structure as the singing busts started up again behind them.

* * *

**Back in the Mansion…**

"This was to be her wedding dress…" Gracy said to Cissnei as they entered the Attic, "...unfortunately she never got to wear it."

"It's beautiful mister Gracy." Cissnei said as she looked the unused dress over.

"Imagine what it would have looked like on her had she lived." Gracy said as Cissnei looked at him.

"I'm just wondering what she looked like." She replied as Mr. Gracy moved around towards the painting of Celia.

"You needn't wonder…all you need to do is…look in a mirror." He said with a look of hope on his face as he showed her the portrait.

"Oh…ho-ly (Naughty Word)." She said in shock.

"Is it really you Celia…have you finally come back to me? Your heart's one true desire?!" Gracy asked pleadingly as Cissnei backed away nervously.

"No…no…I'm not Celia! My name is Cissnei…I'm a Turk, a security guard, I'm no dead summoner…I'm not even dead!" Cissnei said as she backed away towards the door.

"This house has waited so long to have its shrouds of darkness lifted. And tonight, for the first time in... oh, so many years, I believe it may be possible that the story would finally end differently. Celia, do you believe that love is above second chances? About forgiveness?" Gracy asked determinedly as she turned and ran out the door.

"Don't you remember?!" he shouted to her as she ran down the halls and started reappearing to the side along her path.

"Where it happened! Where we spent our last moments together! Where we danced together for the last time before you... BEFORE YOU KILLED YOURSELF! But now you've returned to me and at long last, we can be together! Why do you not remember? You are my world, my life! And I have loved you in death as I did in life!" Gracy shouted as she ran.

"I AM NOT CELIA!!" Cissnei shouted as she ran into one of the guestrooms and slammed the door shut. She then turned and came face to face with Ramsley.

"Oh crap another one!" she shouted as she saw the butler.

"Peace Madame, I am only here to help you." He said as Cissnei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness…and here I am thinking this place is filled with ghosts." Cissnei said with a laugh.

"I'm certain it was only your mind playing tricks on you…now come along…we mustn't be late now can we?" Ramsley replied as Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"Why the wedding of course." Ramsley replied.

"W-Who's wedding?" she asked nervously.

"Why…yours Miss Celia." He replied as he moved aside revealing the wedding dress from the attic.

"No…you can't be serious." Cissnei replied as Ramsley guided her to the dressing table.

"It is the only way miss Cissnei…otherwise those that you care for…will die." He said as the mirror showed Namine locked within a trunk, struggling to escape.

"You wouldn't!!" Cissnei growled.

"If you continue to refuse I will have no choice but to end her life…but if you accept that you are indeed Celia…then I give you my word that I will spare her." Ramsley said as Cissnei's face was riddled with grief.

"Alright…I'll do it…I am Celia." Cissnei said as a tear of remorse streaked down her face.

"Excellent…now we must hurry." Ramsley said as he placed the bridal veil upon her head, "We mustn't keep the master waiting now can we?"

* * *

**In the Gypsy's room…**

Mune, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas tumbled out of a black portal.

"Ok…that was not an experience I ever want to experience again." Roxas said.

"Right…I have had enough of zombies for one lifetime." Kairi said as Sora pulled out a small skeleton key from his pocket.

"Ok this is what you sent us after right?" Sora asked the gypsy.

"Yes, that is the key but now you must find the chest." She replied as Roxas groaned.

"Oh great, I thought we were finished." Roxas grumbled.

"Find that which must be read, lest your hearts be filled with dread." Leota instructed as Roxas threw up his hands in frustration.

"Ok that's it…come here you floating green guillotine victim!" Roxas growled as he picked up Leota's crystal ball and carried her into the attic amidst her protests.

"Ok where is this chest?" Roxas asked, as Leota rolled her eyes and motioned to a nearby chest. Sora opened it with his Keyblade, and found it was full of papers.

"Hey look, it's the music for Vegnagun." Sora said as he found a small booklet of music titled "The Dirge of Vegnagun."

"Ok but…wait what's this?" Kairi asked as she picked up a red envelope with a wax seal on the back.

She opened it up and read aloud.

"_My dearest Edward…_

_I do. My heart has been racing ever since we first met, and despite all of our narrow escapes, I find myself loving you all the more. Becoming Mrs. Edward Gracy is possibly the greatest thing that could happen to me. I only pray that we will be with each other for all eternity even when the worlds end. _

_Forever yours…_

_Celia."_

Kairi finished.

"Oh wow…she really did love him…but…then why did she kill herself?" Sora wondered as Mune scowled.

"It wasn't suicide…it was murder." Mune said as he turned angrily towards the hall, "Isn't that right Ramsley?!"

Ramsley then appeared from the shadows.

"Wait the butler did it?!" Sora asked surprised.

"You just had to meddle…didn't you…but you are too late…in a few minutes the master and his beloved Celia will be wed, and we will all be free!!" Ramsley shouted angrily as Roxas came to a dreaded realization.

"Cissnei!!" Roxas shouted as the heroes drew their weapons.

Instantly the four found themselves being pulled up into the air as if by magic.

"You wanted out young mister Roxas! Now I am granting your wish!!" Ramsley growled as he lifted them up towards the Attic tower windows and hurled them out to the ground outside below.

"Now the wedding may commence without anymore interruptions." Ramsley said as he returned to the floor and left the attic.

* * *

**End Chapter 37**

The confrontation between death and life is close at hand! Who will win?

Yes the song above was Grim Grinning Ghosts…I mean you just can't have the Haunted Mansion without the singing busts now can you?


	38. Revelations

The four heroes plummeted from the roof but just as it seemed that they were going to hit, they suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"Boy when you guys drop in, you really drop in." Luxa said as she lowered the four to the ground.

"We have to get back in there! Cissnei's in danger!" Roxas shouted as he started attempting to bash the windows on the greenhouse with his Keyblades but the windows "healed" themselves after every swing.

"GUYS!" Riku shouted as he and Fuu ran up the road from the Fahrenheit.

"What is it?!" Mune asked as they approached. Riku was carrying a drawing pad.

"We found this laying on the bridge. It's Namine's!" Riku replied as Roxas ran over towards the teen.

"She never leaves it just lying around…she always, always, always, keeps it with her." Roxas replied as he then switched to unleashing magic attacks on the windows but again to no lasting effect.

Finally after a few moments of trying to get through the windows and doors, Roxas collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"It's no use…I can't get through." Roxas sobbed as the others sighed mournfully.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked as Madame Leota rolled up towards him.

"Oh not you again." Roxas groaned.

"Oh, I see. You're just going to sit there, feeling sorry for yourself." Leota replied uncaringly.

"Hey I tried and I failed…I just can't get through." Roxas sniffled.

"You try. You fail. You try. You fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying." Leota replied as Roxas looked at her.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"Try again." Was her reply as an idea entered Roxas's mind.

"Sora…ready on the guns!" he said as Sora's eyes widened in realization.

"All right!!" He shouted as Roxas grabbed Leota and they all ran off towards the Fahrenheit. Minutes later the Fahrenheit hovered slightly into the air as one of the turret cannons turned slightly.

"Target locked! FIRING!!" Luxa shouted from the controls as a devastating blast from the Fahrenheit blew the doors to the mansion open where Roxas, Mune, Kairi, and Sora charged in seconds before it closed.

In the ballroom, Cissnei mournfully approached the "Alter" in the wedding dress, completely unaware of what was going on nearby. Tears streamed down her face as she approached.

"Are those tears?" an oblivious Edward Gracy asked as she approached.

"Tears of joy." Ramsley replied in the garb of a satanic priest. Finally Cissnei reached the alter as Ramsley began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mister Edward Gracy to miss Celia…"

Back in the Foyer the four spotted a shaking trunk dangling from in front of the ballroom doors at the end of the hall. Before the four could make a move towards it all eight of the suits of armor came alive and prepared their weapons.

"Oh not now!" Roxas growled.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted as Kairi began her special limit break, Heart Light.

Her heart glowed bright with the pure light of her heart as she channeled it forward and unleashed a devastating blast towards the suits of armor, vaporizing them.

After Mr. Gracy had finished his vow, and Ramsley finished asking Cissnei her vow, she mournfully replied with a reluctant…

"I do."

Ramsley then held out a chalice of red wine, into which he poured a small container of white powder.

The four charged towards the chest where Roxas cut the chain holding it up.

"Roxas!" Namine said as she threw the lid open and pulled herself out.

"No time to explain!" Roxas shouted as he kicked open the doors just as Cissnei took a sip of the poisoned wine.

"CISSNEI STOP!!" Roxas shouted as Cissnei dropped the chalice and ran towards Roxas and the others.

"Oh Roxas! I was so scared!" Cissnei said tearfully as she hugged the boy.

"Celia? What are you doing?" Gracy asked confused.

"I'm not Celia! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!" Cissnei replied as Mune glared at the butler/satanic priest.

"Yes and I think our friend Ramsley does know what truly happened to your beloved Celia." Mune growled as Sora fished the letter from his pocket.

"What does he mean?" Gracy asked the butler.

"I'm not at all sure sir." Ramsley replied innocently.

"Oh I think you do…" Sora said as he ran over to Master Gracy. "…read this it's from Celia, it's the one she really wrote!"

Master Gracy read the letter as a confused look swept his face.

"Ramsley I don't understand…this is from Celia…it's written in her hand!" he asked the butler.

"I tried to reason with you…but you wouldn't listen." Ramsley asked as he realized the jig was up.

"What is the meaning of this Ramsley?" Gracy asked.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know of your plans to betray Bevelle during the Machina war? Do you think I would stand idly by as you sold us out to those cursed Summoners?! Well Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!" Ramsey shouted angrily as lightning clapped.

Instantly the windows flew open as swarms of evil spirits rushed the room and swirled around Ramsley. Mune turned towards the fireplace where the floor collapsed and from it emerged a massive dragon made of fire.

"It's the Sin dragon!" Mune shouted as the Dragon roared.

"The what?!" Kairi asked.

"It takes the most evil of evil to the underworld for their eternal punishment!" Mune replied as the dragon lashed out it's fiery tongue and grabbed Ramsley.

Ramsley grabbed Roxas by the ankle as he was dragged towards the pit. Roxas managed to grab onto the edge as Ramsley screamed, pleading for help.

Finally Roxas felt his grip slipping but just before he lost grip he felt a pair of hands grab him by the wrist as Ramsley lost his and fell into an endless chasm, for his eternal punishment in Erebus.

Roxas looked up to see that the hands that grabbed him were Mr. Gracy's. Mr. Gracy pulled him up and out of the hole and onto the floor as the floor tiles replaced themselves.

"Cissnei! Cissnei!!" Kairi shouted as the two turned to see Cissnei lying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"It's the poison!" Ezra said as he and Emma approached worriedly and Roxas ran up next to her.

"Cissnei! Cissnei stay with me! Don't leave me!" Roxas pleaded as Cissnei's eyes slowly closed.

"No…NO!!" Roxas shouted as he pressed his head against her chest as he mourned.

Everyone else lowered their head in mourning as well.

Then Kairi noticed something.

"Look." She said softly as they saw the ghost ball from earlier floating towards Cissnei's body.

"What is it?" Roxas asked confused as the ghost ball got closer.

"I think…I think that's Celia!" Kairi said as the ghost ball entered Cissnei's chest, and she started to rise into the air towards a beam of light emanating from the ceiling where her eyes opened and she smiled at the heroes.

"Celia? Is it really you this time?" Mr. Gracy asked as Cissnei smiled.

"Yes my beloved…it is I." Celia replied through Cissnei.

"But how?" Gracy asked.

"Her heart was pure…she was willing to sacrifice her life to protect those she cared about…and because of her and her friends the curse has been broken." Celia replied as Roxas looked at Celia/Cissnei with awe.

"Oh Celia…how I longed to see you again…and with the curse broken I so now long to rest peacefully with you at my side." Gracy said with true tears of joy.

"And we shall my beloved…we shall be together for all eternity…thanks to these young mortals." Celia replied as Roxas stepped forward.

"Um excuse me Miss Celia ma'am? Could I by any chance have my sister back?" Roxas asked as Celia smiled and in a burst of orange light, Cissnei and Celia separated from each other, though with Celia in her own ghost like form as they floated to the ground.

"Roxas?" Cissnei asked, she was back in her Turk uniform, as she ran towards Roxas and the two hugged tearfully.

The Mr. Gracy cleared his throat.

"I believe that you will be needing this." He said as he turned to Sora and Kairi and handed them a rolled up booklet.

"The music for Vegnagun? But we found it already." Sora replied.

"That was the operating instructions…this is how to order it to dismantle itself…so that it may never be used on anyone." Gracy said as he then handed a rolled up piece of paper to Roxas.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The deed to the house…it's yours…It won't be a problem for you anymore, since the curse has lifted…so there won't be any frightening sights or sounds or ghosts to interrupt your friends (Ahem) bedroom antics." Gracy replied as Mune furrowed his brow angrily and turned towards Sora who hid himself behind Kairi.

"Sell it…Keep it…but whatever you do…I hope you find peace in the memory of the peace that you have brought these nine hundred and ninety eight souls here." Gracy said as he and Celia took each other by the hand as they arose into the beam of light.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR US!!" Emma shouted as she emerged with arms full of suitcases.

"What are those for?" Ezra asked confused.

"Well I don't know what we might need so I just packed everything." Emma replied.

"We won't need any of that, we're going to Heaven!! It's not like you can take that with you?" Ezra asked.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!!" Emma replied as she ran for the beam while waving and shouting her goodbyes to the heroes with Ezra close behind.

Outside, hundreds of glowing blue ghost balls floated upward towards a green ribbon of energy, with Minerva smiling at the top as she welcomed the lost souls back into the Lifestream.

"Now that is quite a sight." Luxa said as she Kimahri, Riku, and Fuu watched in awe as the spirits of those once trapped finally returned to the Lifestream for their eternal slumber.

"So…anyone want to grab a souvenir from this place? It is my house now technically?" Roxas asked as Kairi thought of something.

"Yeah I have just the use for those singing busts outside." She said as Sora scrambled for the door.

"I'll-go-get-them-for-you!!" He shouted as he ran for the door. Mune in the meantime let out a roar and charged after him with his hand back to a crab claw.

"DAD! LEAVE SORA'S MANHOOD ALONE!!" Kairi shouted as she chased after her irate father while Roxas, Cissnei, and Namine doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora managed to escape Mune's wrath for now, mostly because Kairi smacked him upside the head with her Keyblade knocking him out in the process.

"So Cissnei?" Roxas asked as they carried Madame Leota onboard the Fahrenheit, "You still don't believe in ghosts?"

"Trust me on this Roxas…I never want to enter a strange house that's even so much as rumored to be haunted…because frankly I'd rather remain single instead of being the bride of Frankenstein thank-you-very-much." Cissnei replied as Roxas smirked.

"So I guess you don't want to go to Halloween Town then?" Roxas asked as Cissnei pointed Rekka to his chin, "I'll take that as a no."

Kimahri entered close behind carrying a large box with the four singing busts singing Zip-a-dee-do-dah.

"Can't you shut the lid on those guys?" Luxa asked the Ronso.

"Kimahri like singing stone heads…Kimahri take them back to tribe." Kimahri replied as Luxa smirked.

"Now that I didn't expect." Luxa said as they boarded. Riku and Fuu were standing on the boarding ramp with Namine's drawing pad in his hand as Namine approached.

"I believe you dropped this?" Riku asked handing back the pad to her.

"Thanks…you uh…didn't happen to look at any of the drawings did you?" Namine asked as Riku shook his head.

"No…why? Is there something you don't want anyone to see?" Riku asked as Namine blushed slightly.

"Nope." She said as she slinked off for the bridge.

"Oh I hope Roxas knows what she puts on that pad." Riku said with a sigh.

"Ditto." Fuu added.

"Hey Namine…" Roxas said as he caught the fleeting blond, "…how did you wind up in that trunk in the mansion anyway?"

"I don't really know…one minute I'm sitting at the controls doodling and the next I wake up in that trunk." Namine replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What about you?" She asked, "What are you going to do with that old mansion?"

"I don't really know…it would seem wrong to leave it be…perhaps there's someone here who would want it…but I would much rather see it in good hands than in those of any common person who may turn it into a tourist attraction." Roxas replied.

"In loving memory of Edward and Celia Gracy?" Namine asked as Roxas shrugged.

"Essentially but…who do I give it to?" Roxas asked.

"Hold on to it…perhaps the mansion will come in handy one day in the future." Namine suggested as Roxas shrugged.

"True…I'll put this deed somewhere safe for now." Roxas said as he walked off with the deed in hand.

Then Namine saw Mune grumbling down the hallway while rubbing the back of his head.

"What hap- Never mind." Namine said as Mune rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want them to make a mistake…sure they may be in love but…I don't want them to make a mistake that could ruin what's left of their time as teenagers." Mune said to the girl.

"Forgive me for saying this but…I don't get the parental mind set on that subject." Namine replied.

"I guess it just…we parents just cannot get the vision of our offspring from when they were infants out of our heads, and the thoughts of them consenting to performing the deed, even with someone they love, is a reminder of the reality we would rather ignore…that and most parents want their children to refrain until they're married…myself included." Mune explained as Namine nodded.

"I think I get it now…thanks." Namine said as she slinked back off for the bridge.

"Ok…oh crap…where are those two now anyways?" Mune asked as he walked into the wall. Fortunately the two in question were doing the same thing on opposite sides of the ship…taking a cold shower.

* * *

**Later…**

Back at mount Gagazet, our heroes regrouped where they began swapping the stories they had to tell of their respective adventures on Spira.

"Sounds like you guys had quite an experience." Terra said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, ghosts, zombies, singing busts…oh we had a blast." Roxas said sarcastically, "Oh and Cissnei's married to some dead dude now."

Cissnei groaned and smacked the young blond upside the back of the head.

"Do what?" Aqua asked.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves please." Cissnei begged.

"Well it certainly sounds a lot more interesting than our little incident with trying to find this Seymour Guado fellow." Ven said as Sora scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Sora asked.

"Ok then sit down and we'll tell ya what happened…" Ven said as they all sat down.

"Well after we went our separate ways…"

* * *

**End Chapter 38.**

Now the Haunted Mansion chapters are over…no Leota's not joining the group…but unfortunately neither is Kimahri.


	39. LeBlanc & War Plans

After nearly an hour and a half of trying to prevent one of the layovers due to engine trouble, the Shera touched down in Guadosalam, where the heroes disembarked.

"Ok so where does this Guado fella live?" Ven asked as Lulu sighed.

"Seymour Guado…a hateful little man…he tried to steal Yuna away during her pilgrimage…only redeeming quality that he does have is he's got big hands." Lulu replied.

"How is that redeeming?" Ven asked confused as all the women in the group looked at each other knowingly before snickering.

"Oh." Terra said with a roll of the eyes.

"I ask again…where do we find this guy?" Ven asked as Jack walked past the group with his compass out.

"I frankly don't know how to find this Guado fellow directly…but I do know one bonny lass who does know how to find him." Jack said as they each gave him an arched eyebrow. Lulu however scowled at the pirate.

"Oh no…you cannot mean that (Girl dog)." Lulu asked as Ven gave her a surprised look.

"Lu in all my years of knowing you, never have you ever referred to anyone as a (Girl dog)." Ven said surprised.

"I reserve that title for only one special little brat that I quickly grew to loathe during my time as Teague's cabin girl." Lulu replied.

"And who would that be?" Aqua asked.

"Her name is LeBlanc…she controls her own little criminal syndicate called, of all things, the LeBlanc syndicate." Lulu replied.

"Hey you're the Pirate Lord of Spira now…you now technically control her don't you?" Ven whispered.

"Well yes but how will she know?" Lulu asked, "A symbol is worthless unless you know what it symbolizes."

"Oh I doubt that her knowing of your lordship is going to be much of an issue." Jack said as he lowered his telescope.

"Oh and why's that?" Terra asked.

"Because father dearest is here." Jack said as he pointed towards the harbor where Teague's Spiran ship sat docked.

"Oh…fun…just when I thought we had escaped Port Royal…Port Royal comes to us." Aqua groaned as the group headed for the docks.

"I wonder how the kids are doing on their mission." Aerith said after a moment.

"I'm sure they're fine…in fact I'll wager that we wind up having the more exciting time than they will." Terra replied as the others nodded in agreement. They couldn't be more wrong.

"So what pulled you out of the rum bottle, Rocky?" Aqua asked Terra who smiled and glanced at Aerith.

"Oh…I just made a decision is all." He said as Aqua poked him with two fingers.

"I uh…noticed that Rikka left the ship after Radiant Garden…and yours and Aerith's left ring fingers seem to be a bit brighter if you get my meaning." Aqua said as Terra motioned to shush with a smile as Aqua nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Finally they reached a large mansion near the docks, where they were instantly surrounded by men and women in pink uniforms and masks holding an array of weapons ranging from guns to swords.

"Now this is a surprise." A feminine voice said from a balcony on the second floor, "The mighty summoner that killed Sin, reduced to using a pair of pathetic pistols…how un-ladylike."

"Oh hell." Lulu grumbled as she looked up and saw the source of the voice, a blond haired woman in a revealing pink outfit holding a red Chinese fan.

"And look at this…can it really be the Captain Jack Sparrow, gracing my doorstep once again?" the woman asked as she saw Jack.

"LeBlanc, darling!" Jack said with a delighted smile as LeBlanc chuckled as if flattered before turning to one of the guards.

"Kill him." She ordered casually as Aqua pulled the pirate into the center of the group and the three knights put a reflega shield around them all.

"LeBlanc call of your goons!" Lulu ordered as the blond looked at her with a confused look.

"Have we met?" she asked as Lulu scowled up at her and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a small scar on her shoulder.

"Ah Lulu! How lovely to see you again after all these years…how've you been? Slutty as ever I assume?" LeBlanc asked as Ven gave her a glare.

"Hey watch what you say about my HUMPH!!" Ven yelled as Lulu clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Your what?" LeBlanc asked curiously.

"His wife." A familiar voice said from inside as Teague appeared on the balcony.

"Vydran!" Lulu exclaimed as she saw him emerge.

"Oh bugger." Jack grumbled.

"Let them go LeBlanc." Teague ordered as LeBlanc gave him a confused look.

"Why must I?" LeBlanc asked as Teague looked at her square in the eye.

"Because she bares the piece of eight that identifies her as the Pirate Lord of Spira." Teague said as LeBlanc glared in horror at him and then down at Lulu who shoved her fist with the ring on it into the air causing LeBlanc to mutter a curse before calling off her minions.

"Let them in!" she ordered as she and Teague left the balcony.

The doors opened and the group trooped in as the guards moved to separate areas. LeBlanc and Teague descended from a nearby staircase as Lulu smirked smugly at the blond.

"So what can I do for you, 'my lord?" LeBlanc asked with an obviously annoyed expression.

"For starters you can return that bracelet you refused to return to me when I was eight." Lulu ordered as LeBlanc reluctantly unclipped a bracelet from her wrist and handed it to an overweight guard in purple armor, no mask, and a large shield on his back who waddled over to Lulu and handed her the bracelet.

"Why thank you LeBlanc how generous." Lulu replied coyly as the blond snarled humiliated.

"What in the name of Sin brings you to me? Revenge for some past crime I committed against you? Or are you after something else?" LeBlanc asked frustrated.

"Quite simply…we're looking for a man named Seymour Guado…have you seen him?" Lulu asked.

"This is his mansion, and he has left strict instructions that he does not want to be disturbed. We already had three particular yet spooky looking people in here earlier that left a moment ago." LeBlanc replied.

"Too bad for him then, because I technically out rank him…where is he?" Lulu asked again as LeBlanc sighed and turned to the obese guard.

"Ormi! Logos! Take whoever it is that wants in to see Maester Guado." She ordered as the obese guard and a very thin guard with a pair of revolvers in two holsters nodded and guided Ven, Aqua, and Terra into a back room.

"Just curious…how is it that Seymour Guado lets you operate the 'oh-so-mighty' LeBlanc Syndicate from his mansion?" Lulu asked as LeBlanc smiled seductively.

"He's good with his hands." She replied as her eyebrows jumped and Lulu groaned. She was sorry she asked.

"SPARROW!" LeBlanc growled as she saw Jack attempting to pocket something.

"Aye?!" he asked.

"Now what the devil brings **you** here?" LeBlanc asked the pirate.

"It just so happens that as I recall, there was something I left here wasn't there?" Jack asked as LeBlanc scowled at him.

"Oh yes there was something I forgot to give you…come here." She said as she beckoned the pirate over and slapped him across the face.

"I take it you didn't deserve that?" Aerith asked.

"No that one I deserved." Jack replied.

"Try a one night stand…he gets his jolly's in…too soon as usual…and then beats a hasty retreat with half of a map to something very important in his possession the next morning without so much as even a kiss goodbye." LeBlanc said as Jack smiled and Lulu drew her sword and held it to his chin.

"Jack…the map." Lulu ordered as Jack reached in his vest and handed Lulu half of a map.

"What's it to?" Lulu asked as LeBlanc reached into her outfit and pulled out the other half.

"It's a map to some underground cavern beneath Bevelle…I never got a chance to investigate thanks to Jack here." LeBlanc said as they put the two pieces of the map together.

"Wait a minute…this is a map to…Vegnagun." Lulu said as LeBlanc's eyes widened.

"What? Impossible…there was only one map ever made to its hiding place…unless." LeBlanc replied.

"Unless someone made a copy." Yuna interrupted.

"Right…but the only one who has the original copy is…Seymour…but…he gave the map to those three people who were here earlier." LeBlanc replied.

"Who?" Paine asked concerned.

"I don't know, they were hooded and only one of them talked to me directly…though I could over hear them speaking with Maester Guado. Let's see…their leader was a woman with apparently brown hair, there was another female with a thick accent and crimson red hair, and finally a tall menacing looking man with bluish white hair." LeBlanc explained as Paine scratched her chin.

"Hmm…that matches the description of the…oh Jenova." Paine said as she realized who LeBlanc just described.

"What?" Aerith asked.

"Those were members of Deepground…three of the commanders if I'm not mistaken." Paine replied.

"How do you know?" Aerith asked.

"Shelke's been singing like a canary on Deepground's operations…they are apparently led by six elite former SOLDIERs called the Tsvitets…and the three that LeBlanc just described matched the description of three of the Tsvitets…I think they're called, Argento the Silver, Rosso the Crimson, and Azul the Cerulean." Paine explained as LeBlanc arched an eyebrow.

"Who are these Tsvitet characters?" she asked.

"Simply put…they are modern day Calamities." Lulu said as LeBlanc and the entire room full of guards gasped.

"You can't be serious!" LeBlanc said as the three knights and two guards emerged from the back room with something in Ven's hand.

"Oh she's serious alright and apparently so are the Tsvitets." Ven said as he held up the object. It was Seymour Guado's severed head.

"Which means they have the map to Vegnagun!" Aerith exclaimed as LeBlanc turned to Lulu.

"I may not have been an ally to you in the past, but when it comes to the Calamities, I ignore past encounters with former foes, especially when we're on the same side of a conflict." LeBlanc said as Lulu nodded.

"Then prepare every ship in your possession and make for Bevelle, the rest of us must rendezvous back with our comrades at mount Gagazet to plan our next move…we'll meet you at Bevelle." Lulu said as LeBlanc nodded.

"As you command my lord." She replied with a smile and started issuing orders to her minions as the heroes ran out the door and towards the Shera.

* * *

**Back in the present…**

Ven finished explaining the situation to Sora and the gang as they reached a conclusion.

"Ok, what we need to do is to ensure that the music needed to control Vegnagun remains hidden away and that we take only the music to destroy it." Yuna said.

"Can anyone here even play an organ?" Riku asked. Mune was the only one who raised his hand.

"Figured." Luxa replied.

"We haven't much time to lose…Lulu is monitoring LeBlanc's progress towards Bevelle from the Shera, and I think it's a safe bet that Deepground will be launching an attack on the city in order to stop us." Terra said.

"It wouldn't make sense for them to try and go after Vegnagun without the music needed to control it." Sora said as he started thinking.

"Unless." Mune said as he turned to Sora, "Quick where is the music that we found in the attic?"

"Right here." Sora said as he handed Mune the booklet titled Dirge of Vegnagun.

Mune opened it and flipped through it.

"Oh damn." Mune swore as he turned the book around to reveal nothing but blank staff paper.

"What happened to the music?!" Aqua asked.

"I think someone was in the attic before we were and switched the copies…yeah see, the pages are fresher than they would be if they were sitting in a trunk in the attic for several thousand years…they're too fresh to be that old." Mune said as he pointed out the fresh white sheets of paper.

"Oh no…you don't think that whoever grabbed Namine may have held her long enough for some hidden figure to swipe the music from Sora would you?" Roxas asked.

"That's possible, because I thumbed through that music when we first found it…there were notes there the last time, I swear by it." Mune said as Vincent thought for a moment.

"Do you think that they could have swiped the music and replaced it with the fake…then taken the real one to Seymour?" Vincent asked as Paine had a thought.

"And once he altered the music in some form, they killed him and stole the map." Paine added.

"That hour and a half layover due to engine trouble slowed us down a bit, because otherwise we would have gotten there before them." Yuna said.

"Perhaps they saw us enter the atmosphere and followed us somehow…then while we were away, they sabotaged the Shera to slow us down." Ven suggested.

"It's possible…I'll go check with Cid and see if he found something suspicious with the engine." Terra said as he ran inside the Shera.

"Ok so what do we do now that we know that the enemy has both of the items needed to find and control the most deadly weapon in all of Spira?" Kairi asked.

"We fight obviously." Riku replied.

"Yes but from what Shelke has said about the Tsvitets, they are as tough as nails when it comes to fighting." Paine added.

"Just how is it that Shelke knows so much about the Tsvitets?" Aqua asked as a blurred and transparent visage deactivated the cloaking device.

"Because I was one of the Tsvitets." Shelke said causing half the group to jump.

"How did you get here?" Mune asked.

"Zackary…Zack, allowed me to stowaway on the Celsius so that I could witness his wedding…it was my desire to see the wedding…otherwise he might not have invited me." Shelke replied.

"Oh well it seems only fair for you to come see it." Sora said as Shelke shrugged.

"At the moment, Zack is a bit hesitant to get married…he and Rikku have both postponed the wedding." Shelke reported.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"He said that there is something he must do first…someone he thought he had lost fifteen years ago in a reactor explosion in Midgar…he wants to find his father." Shelke explained.

"His father?" Riku asked.

"Yes…Vernon Fair, Alias: Very Fair, recorded to have died in the year 1993 by the Midgar central calendar. Cause of death: Mako Reactor meltdown in Reactor number seven, cause for meltdown was recorded to have been robotics error…the robots assigned to maintain the reactor malfunctioned and caused a meltdown while the late Vernon Fair and his wife Aeris Fair were…the records are rather vague on what they were doing exactly when the reactor exploded." Shelke explained as Aeris, who had been listening in, blushed slightly.

"Well Aeris care to explain?" Aerith asked knowingly.

"Yeah well…let me put it to you this way, while there was a meltdown going on in the reactor…there was a nuclear reaction of a different sort going on in the control room if you know what I'm saying." Aeris explained as a third of the group face palmed, another third groaned, and the rest did both.

"Oh there's away to go…headlines read…Nymphomaniac couple killed in nuclear meltdown…oh how very catchy." Aqua said sarcastically.

"Hey we weren't that nuts…Vernon was with SOLDIER we hardly saw each other…and when we did well…passions tended to go berserk." Aeris explained.

"Wait a second Vernon was a member of SOLDIER?" Ven asked.

"Yes…why?" Aeris asked.

"Just curious." Ven replied.

"So what brought on Zack and Rikku wanting to postpone the wedding?" Riku asked as Aeris explained…

"Well you see it happened like this…"

* * *

**End Chapter 39.**

I forgot to mention something about Shelke. I have removed the plot device that requires her to have a daily infusion of Mako…I just thought that was more of an inhibitor and an obstacle than a bonus.


	40. Out of Thin Air

After the heroes had departed, Zack, Rikku, Aeris, Angeal, Wall-e, and EVE were left in the Ronso village to help set up and organize the wedding ceremony.

"Ok…so how do you want to do this?" Zack asked his bride-to-be.

"Well…I really don't care in terms of design…just grab a minster and a bunch of chairs for the guests and I am A-ok." Rikku replied as Zack smiled.

"Nice and simple I take it?" Zack asked as Rikku nodded.

"Yunie's the one who keeps creating her dream wedding…I keep telling her that so long as I don't have to help decorate, set it up, or give a toast/speech at the reception…then she can do whatever she wants for her wedding…when or if she ever has one." Rikku explained.

"So I guess their leaving us here is kinda unnecessary huh?" Aeris asked.

"Well…really there's no need for chairs…I just want the vows, the rings, and that's it." Rikku said, completely missing the question.

"Well I guess that gives us more time to discuss what happens after the wedding…the honeymoon." Zack said as his eyebrows jumped.

"Now the only major decision with that is…where to go?" Rikku replied.

"…and what to do when you get there." Angeal added as Zack and Rikku gave him a funny look.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh we already know what we're doing on the honeymoon…the trick is finding someplace we can go without being disturbed." Zack replied as realization swept Angeal's face, causing Aeris to laugh.

"Oh Jenova I almost forgot!" Zack said as he slapped his forehead.

"What is it?" Aeris asked.

"I let an old friend of mine come along…she wanted to see the wedding and Reeve thought it would only be fair of me to bring her along." Zack replied.

"Who?" Angeal asked as Shelke de-cloaked next to Zack.

"Me Angeal Hewley." Shelke replied as none of the others even bat an eyelash at her sudden appearance.

"Oh." Angeal said with an understanding nod.

"I see that you got bored on the Celsius huh?" Zack asked.

"Not really…I've just grown so distasteful of being alone that I decided to make my way up." Shelke replied.

"Oh…wow I didn't know…sorry about that Shelke." Zack apologized.

"Don't be…like you said, you didn't know." Shelke replied as she turned to Aeris.

"Aeris Fair…your presence conflicts with the data that I have regarding you…you are listed as having died fifteen years ago." Shelke said as Aeris nodded.

"I know…I did die Shelke…only Zack's uncle, my brother, and his companions revived me with the power of their armor." Aeris explained as Shelke processed the new data.

"I understand…though this was unpredicted…the odds were not in favor of you ever being revived due to the claims that the apparently late-Master Xehanort made six months ago." Shelke explained.

"Xehanort was a traitor and besides Kingdom Hearts had the final say in the end." Zack said as Shelke nodded.

"Agreed Zackary Fair…but even so…the late-Vernon Fair agreed with Xehanort's claims." Shelke said as Zack, Angeal, Rikku, and Aeris furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Wait a second…I thought Vernon was dead…oh wait that's right…ten years ago in Olympus Coliseum…Hades said that he wasn't dead yet…but if he wasn't dead…then where is he?" Aeris asked.

"I know the answer to that question." Shelke replied.

"You know where my father is Shelke?" Zack asked.

"Affirmative Zackary Fair…I know exactly where he is…he is within Deepground Headquarters…currently being held a…prisoner…by the Tsvitets." Shelke explained.

"What are the Tsvitets?" Angeal asked.

"They are the generals of Deepground…the most elite of them all…I was one of them." Shelke replied.

"I thought you got the briefing on that Angeal?" Zack asked.

"I'm still technically considered dead Zack." Angeal replied.

"Oh." Zack said sheepishly.

"There are five other Tsvitets besides myself. I'll start with Argento the Silver. Argento was born into the Tsvitets, along with Rosso the Crimson and Azul the Cerulean…she serves as the chief training instructor for Deepground's armies…she is also very lethal with her custom built broadsword." Shelke explained.

"Rosso the Crimson is the chief assassin for Deepground. She exhibits great joy when she gets to kill her targets…and she usually does so with a practically bloodthirsty attitude…she has been known to hack away at a lifeless corpse for hours until she gets bored or the corpse is in so small a pieces that she can't get a satisfying enough cut into it. She also wields a crimson double blade with a gun on both ends of the blades making them gunblades." Shelke explained as the four humans turned green at the thought.

"Azul the Cerulean is Deepground's chief weapons advisor…he personally builds some of Deepground's weaponry and studies the weapons of potential opponents. His primary weapon is a large cannon he carries around, but he does carry a large buster sword for hand to hand combat." Shelke continued.

"I'm the next in line, so we'll skip over to the second in command…Nero the Sable." Shelke said as Aeris furrowed her brow.

"Why does the name Nero sound so familiar?" Aeris asked as Shelke continued.

"Nero the Sable surrounds himself in darkness, and is the second in command for Deepground. He can't use his hands or arms due to his uniform's confining nature so to compensate for this ability he uses a pair of wing like robotic appendages. He primarily fights using dark magic." Shelke explained.

"Finally we come to the leader of Deepground, Weiss the Immaculate." (Pronounced: Vice) Shelke explained.

"Weiss has the abilities of every other member of Deepground…to the point that he can easily defeat all of us were we against him on his own. His primary weapons are a pair of katana styled gunblades which he calls, 'heaven and earth." Shelke finished as Angeal furrowed his brow.

"You know I recall a SOLDIER once wielding that exact same weapons combination and calling his weapons those exact names…but he disappeared mysteriously…Director Lazard was going nuts just trying to find out where the heck he went." Angeal replied.

"Wait back up…my father is in the Deepground base?" Zack asked as Shelke nodded.

"You know I was so young when I saw him I hardly remember him…what I do remember of him was that he cared a great deal about me and brought me gifts as sort of an apology for when he had to leave on missions." Zack said.

"Maybe we should try and make it so he can attend the wedding." Rikku suggested as Angeal and Aeris looked at each other.

"Why don't we let you guys sort this out between you, Angeal and I are going to grab a bite to eat or something." Aeris said as the two walked off.

"Come on Zack…wouldn't you rather want to have your dad see our wedding?" Rikku asked as Zack sighed.

"I dunno if it's even possible…I mean it's been so long...what would we say to each other?" Zack asked as he then turned to Rikku, "What about you and your father?"

"Who, Cid? Oh we've been estranged for years…my brother sided with him so we've been estranged for just as long." Rikku replied.

"That's my point…I thought my father was dead for fifteen years…and before that I hardly knew him. My father…even thinking that seems so distant." Zack replied as he walked over towards a window that provided a breathtaking view of the world below.

"Hey…I consider Ven my dad now…he was there for me, and really if it wasn't for him I would have lost hope of finding someone to love…and I would never have realized my feelings for you if you hadn't been there for me when I was…what's a good term…Locked up inside with grief over losing the first person to even consider calling my father in years." Rikku said as she took him by the hand.

"How did I do that?" Zack asked sadly.

"I'll tell you how …" Rikku said.

"_You showed me the worlds when I was all locked up inside  
You reached out your hand and took me on  
A magic filled ride  
One look at your smile  
And I could see the light shining everywhere  
People like you don't come out of thin air."_

"Oh Rikku." Zack said as he replied…

_"You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see  
Just think of if you can what growing up  
Had to be like for me  
Your father's a man who taught you who you are  
Mine was never there  
So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?"_

_"There's so much I want to know"_

Then Rikku replied…

"_You've got the chance to learn"_

…Then Zack asked…

"_If it means I'd have to go"_

…and she replied…

"_I'll be right there for his return."_

_"Our wedding can wait"_

…Zack then replied…

"_I love you"_

…Rikku continued…

"_I think it's worth this small delay"_

…Zack replied…

"_Maybe you're right"_

…As Rikku continued…

"_And won't it to be great to have your father  
see our wedding day?  
It isn't too late"_

…As Zack replied…

"_I've waited so long to learn the truth"_

…They then sang in unison...

_"And now at last we can finally say"_

…Then Rikku sang…

"_Your father is really there."_

…and Zack replied…

_"There's so much that we might share"_

…and Rikku added before finishing in unison…

_"…And you'll finally learn…"_

"_You don't come out of thin air."_

They finished as they came together in a kiss.

* * *

**Presently…**

"So that's how they decided to postpone the wedding…they're going to try and rescue Zack's father first." Aeris explained.

"Wow…of course they could just take Aqua and Mune's option and get married in the heat of battle." Ven said as Aqua and Mune shrugged at each other.

"I don't understand…how was that achieved?" Shelke asked.

"We'll tell you later." Aqua replied.

"So where is Zack now?" Riku asked.

"He and Rikku said something about an early honeymoon." Aeris replied.

"Now I'm sorry I asked." Riku said as he face palmed.

"Hey you had to ask." Sora said with a snicker as he felt a claw shaped hand on his shoulder.

"Which reminds me Sora…" Mune said as the Keyblade master paled, "…we have something to discuss."

"Do you?" Ven asked as he and Aqua both gave him an interrogative look.

"Oh boy." Sora said with a sigh as he, Mune, Aqua, and Ven started heading into the Shera.

"Sorry Sora." Kairi said as Aqua stopped.

"Oh he's not going to be alone in this little interrogation…" Aqua said to her as she paled, "…come along Kairi, we're all going to have a little discussion about the birds and the bees and what happens when the bird lets the bee sting before it's married."

"Oh this is going to be deadly for those two." Riku said as Fuu nodded.

"Thank goodness Namine and I haven't even…you know…yet." Roxas said as the two nodded.

"Not surprising…Namine doesn't strike me as the kind for that." Riku said as Roxas nodded.

"Nah…I mean the most intimate we've ever gotten is when she lets me rub her feet after we go ten or twenty rounds of DDR." Roxas said as Riku slammed his fist on the box he and Fuu were sitting on.

"I KNEW IT!! I knew Sora had a DDR, but he kept saying that he lost it." Riku growled.

"He did lose it…he lost it in a bet with Kairi." Roxas replied as Riku's face fell, inspiring Fuu to laugh.

"Loser!" she guffawed.

"What about you two? How close have you gotten?" Roxas asked in an effort to turn the tables.

"Sleeping bag?" Fuu asked as Riku nodded.

"Yeah we shared a sleeping bag once…but that's as close as we have ever physically been." Riku replied.

"Let me guess, the Christmas sleepover?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…oh that was soooooo much fun." Riku said as he mentally reminisced and the other two nodded.

"How do you think Sora and Kairi are faring up there?" Roxas asked as he looked up at the Shera.

"I don't really think I want to know." Riku replied as they nodded again.

* * *

**Later…**

The Shera, Fahrenheit, and Celsius rocketed towards Bevelle at high speed.

"Are you guys picking up the same readings I am?" Namine asked as she noticed the radar.

"_Yeah but Rikku recognizes the signatures…they're Al Bhed flying Machina." _Zack said as an Al Bhed voice rang out over the speakers.

"_knaadehkc vnus LeBlanc! Fa crymm bnujeta fryd yen cibbund fa lyh!" _The voice said. (Greetings from LeBlanc! We shall provide what air support we can!)

"_Brother ec dryd oui?!" _Rikku asked (Brother is that you?!)

"_Rikku!! Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?!"_ Brother replied. (Rikku!! What are you doing here?!)

"_Ryda du pnayg ib dra vysemo naiheuh pid, Cid, Namine you two detecting the same signatures I am?!"_ Zack asked as Namine saw the radar; swarms of red blips were approaching and fast. (Hate to break up the family reunion but…)

"_Confirmed…twenty five Deepground combat gummy ships closing in at our twelve o'clock." _Shelke confirmed from on board the Shera.

"All fighters take evasive action!" Namine shouted as the battle began over Bevelle.

* * *

**End Chapter 40.**

The song above was from Aladdin and the King of Thieves called "Out of Thin Air." It was altered slightly to fit the story.


	41. In The Mirror Darkly

The gummy ships and flying Machina broke off as Brother, shouted over the radio…

"_kU! kad du dra ledo! Fa'mm lujan ouin pylgc!" _Brother ordered.

"What did he say?" Namine asked.

"_He said that the Al Bhed have our backs and to get to the city!" _Zack replied as the three gummy ships dropped down towards Bevelle where swarms of Deepground troop transports were flying over the city.

"We have got to stop those transports!" Namine shouted as suddenly large swarms of additional Al Bhed Machina appeared and another voice, though female rang out…

"_This is Captain Lucil of the Crusaders! We're responding to the call sent out by LeBlanc…requesting orders." _The woman asked.

"_Captain Lucil this is Zack Fair of the WRO SOLDIER corps…target those troop transports, the three gummy ships inbound are friendly's."_ Zack replied.

"_Affirmative Sir, but we're going to need more support then what we've got right now." _Lucil replied as Namine noticed a bright light appear in the sky.

"_I think that support just arrived!!" _Cid shouted from the Shera as the Aeons appeared above and within the city.

"Where did the Aeons come from?" Namine asked as they spotted a glowing bikini clad woman hovering above the city.

"_Look it's Yunalesca!!" _Yuna shouted over the radio.

"_YEE HAW!! It's about time we got some help of the spiritual nature!" _Cid shouted.

"_Cid, Namine, according to what Lulu relayed to us before the battle, the entrance to Vegnagun's cavern is beneath the abandoned Yevon temple. Split up and deploy the ground forces, I have an old (Ahem) friend to help with the flying once I'm off." _Zack instructed as the three gummy ships headed for the center of the city.

Each of the gummy ship's auto cannons activated, mowing down dozens of Deepground troops in the area as the heroes disembarked and joined the battle.

"Sora!" Ven shouted as he cut down a swath of Deepground soldiers, "Take a copy of the map! And take Jack with you!"

"Why Jack?!" Sora asked as he took the copy of the map from his father.

"Cause he has the compass and it may help to guide you!" Ven replied.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"We'll stay here and cover your back!" Ven replied as he unleashed a devastating air blast on a group of charging Deepground Soldiers where the Aeon Valefor finished them off.

"Ok then take this just in case we fail!" Sora said as he stuffed the extra compass in Ven's pocket.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mune, Jack, Roxas, Luxa, Cissnei and Fuu each ran into the Yevon temple where a massive hole leading into the ground lay in the center.

"That's where we need to go!" Sora shouted as they ran into the tunnels.

After a moment they reached an impasse with three tunnels leading in different directions.

"Doh which way?!" Sora asked as he checked the map but couldn't make it out due to the darkness.

"Need a light?" Roxas asked as he held up a sphere of light.

"Thanks…ok it's the center one." Sora said as they ran through into the tunnel.

"It's getting a little dark here." Mune said as they ran through a brightly lit area.

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused.

"I mean dark as in the darkness…something or someone dark lies ahead, and I'll wager that it's those cursed Tsvitets!" Mune replied.

"Just fantastic." Roxas replied as they saw a pair of large double doors with ancient Spiran markings on it and guarded by six samurai like Deepground guards.

"We'll deal with these punks! Sora, Riku, Kairi, you guys get inside there and stop that weapon!" Roxas ordered as the three headed for the door and the rest dropped back and dealt with the samurai soldiers.

"We'll catch up when we can!" Mune shouted as the three ran through the doors into a massive column filled hall.

At the far end of the hall stood three figures standing before a massive insect like machine.

"I cannot believe none of us know how to play a cursed instrument!" Argento grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry but music lessons weren't real high on the list of training requirements!" Azul replied as they heard the door at the back of the hall close. They turned around just in time to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi run up to them.

"Well, well, well…Look what we have here my friends…the progenitors...live and in color." Argento said menacingly as she placed her hands atop her broadsword.

"They look pretty puny to me." Azul remarked.

"Hey who you calling puny big foot!" Riku retorted as Azul pulled a massive buster sword from a sheath on his back.

"He is definitely the Cerulean Progenitor." Argento snickered.

"Hey why do you keep calling us that?" Sora asked as Argento looked at her comrades who both snickered evilly.

"Ah…Sora, right? I'm surprised at you…I would have thought that you would have recognized your own flesh and blood." Argento said as Sora scratched his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked as Rosso snickered.

"He is like you…or you are like him." Rosso said as Argento smirked.

"Quite simply put…when you look at me, you look at yourself…when you look in the mirror, you see me." Argento replied.

"I still don't get it." Sora replied as Rosso prepared her double blade.

"We are you…ten years ago, the late-Sanzun collected blood samples from the three of you, and brought them to Deepground headquarters…then using the DNA extracted from that blood, Deepground's scientists brought us into being…we are your clones." Argento said as the three looked stunned.

"But I'm not a girl!" Sora defended.

"True…but your blood sample was damaged and the only way to repair the damage was to make me a female…otherwise I would be just as male as you are." Argento said as the heroes summoned their weapons.

"You may be our clones…but you are in no way us…and you're trying to harm millions innocent people and so we **will** stop you." Sora said as Argento held her broadsword in an exact match to Sora's stance.

"You may try Sora…but we've had ten years of rigorous training to prepare us for this day." Argento replied as Azul matched Riku's stance, and Rosso matched Kairi's stance.

They then all charged towards each other and each clashed in a brilliant light.

Sora and Argento battled their way up towards Vegnagun's controls, while Rosso and Kairi branched out towards the door, Azul and Riku were fighting their way around the columns.

Sora and Argento quickly found themselves evenly matched against each other's skill with a weapon and as they battled up Vegnagun's inactive spine Sora found the one advantage he had over her…Keyblade magic.

He flew into the air and called upon a once forgotten attack, Ragnarok. The laser bursts shot towards Argento, catching her off guard and as she turned to block, Sora flew in and delivered a blow to her face.

"YARGGGGG!!" Argento growled as she turned back around and missed Sora with a swing of her blade as Sora kicked her to the console. He looked down at her and noticed that he had literally destroyed her right eye.

"You have just made me very angry!" Argento growled as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small glowing blue orb and shoved it in her arm.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Materia! Care to TEST IT!!" Argento shouted angrily as she unleashed a blast of magic at Sora. With his advantage now matched he began to wonder if there was any defeating his evil twin.

Azul and Riku were playing a game of cat and mouse as Riku avoided Azul's powerful attacks as the latter smashed through columns trying to reach the latter.

"Is that all you got?!" Riku asked as he unleashed a dark aura blast at the clone who reeled back from the attack.

"You ain't seen nothing yet boy!" Azul replied as he turned into a hideous monster, Arch Azul.

Azul charged forward, bulldozing through columns as he chased after Riku who ran up one column and onto Azul's back, driving his Keyblade into the beast as he landed.

Azul let out a roar and reared back, sending the teenager flying into a column.

Rosso and Kairi were battling it out quite viciously though surprisingly Rosso was faltering against Kairi.

"You little flea! You should be kneeling before me by now, how are you doing this?" Rosso sneered.

"Because I don't fight with my mind…I fight with my heart." Kairi replied as Rosso realized that her progenitor was also a Princess of Heart.

"You have just revealed your weakness whelp." Rosso grinned as she turned towards where Sora and Argento were battling, she then started running towards them with Kairi close behind.

"Trade off Argento!!" Rosso shouted to the other woman who leapt up into the air as Rosso whirled her blade around where Sora blocked the blow, but Rosso smirked and pulled a trigger on her blade. A shot rang out as Rosso's gunblade fired a shot into Sora's shoulder. Kairi stopped horrified as she saw her love fall to the floor as Argento nodded with an evil smile towards her counterpart as they then both turned Kairi.

"BACK AWAY!!" a voice ordered as a hooded figure in black robes holding the Keyblade Oblivion appeared from within Vegnagun on the control platform.

"Who are you?" Argento asked as the warrior aimed Oblivion at the two and a beam of dark purple energy shot out towards them. They jumped clear but the force of the blast knocked them away.

"He's too strong for us!" Argento said as Rosso then noticed the rest of the heroes charging in with their weapons ready. Mune was missing and Roxas was missing his robes and carrying Mune's cutlass instead of Oblivion.

"Azul! Time to retreat!" Argento ordered as the big blue man landed nearby with a loud thud, as Riku and Fuu knocked him away.

"We'll meet again…but I must say today was a partial victory…we have taken the life of one whom you all care for." Argento sneered with an evil grin as the three vanished in a beam from a gummy ship transporter.

"SORA!!" Kairi shouted as she, Cissnei, and Roxas ran over to the dying Keyblade wielder. Mune pulled back the hood on the robes and tossed Oblivion back to Roxas, while the latter tossed back the cutlass.

"K-Kairi." He whispered weakly as Cissnei removed her jacket and ripped a sleeve off her shirt and started applying pressure to the wound.

"Kairi, help me lift him up slightly so I can tie this bandage here." Cissnei said as she quickly wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound.

"Oh hell." Cissnei cursed as she felt blood on Sora's back, "The bullet went through him…I've got to stop this bleeding."

"Where did you learn this stuff?" Roxas asked.

"Minimum basic training for all Turks…you have to be registered not only in several forms of combat, but also in First aid, CPR, and taking some time out to become a registered nurse helps." Cissnei replied as she pulled off her dress shirt, revealing her white tank top, and ripped off the sleeve.

"Come on Sora, stay with us." Cissnei said determinedly as she administered aid to the boy.

"Hey I remember that EVE has started carrying medical and maintenance supplies in a storage area of her body cavity." Riku said as Roxas tossed him his cell phone.

"The number to EVE's internal cell phone is on the friends list." Roxas said as Riku found the number.

"EVE its Riku, we need medical supplies stat!" Riku said as EVE's autonomous voice replied…

"_Affirmative!"_

"Stay on the line so she can track us." Roxas said as Riku nodded and Cissnei started taking Sora's pulse, then her face filled with dread.

"Oh no..." she said as she put her ear to his chest, "…CARDIAC ARREST!!"

She then started doing CPR.

"Anything any of us can do?" Mune asked.

"Not unless you happen to have a way to get a pair of Defibrillators real quickly!" Cissnei said between thrusts on Sora's chest as Kairi watched silently and tearfully from Sora's side.

"The Axe blades on the blade-lock are detachable; we could try and put a Thundaga charge through them." Luxa said as Cissnei shook her head after breathing oxygen into Sora's lungs.

"Not unless you really want to kill him." Cissnei replied as EVE flew in and opened her chest cavity to reveal a whole first aid kit.

"Wait a second! EVE your arms hold an electric charge right?" Roxas asked.

"WAIT wait! He's back!" Cissnei said as Sora started breathing again.

"He really needs medical attention and fast!" Mune said as Cissnei nodded.

"Bro, make with those portals we have got to get him to a hospital!" Cissnei said as Roxas nodded.

"Riku, Roxas, EVE help me carry him through!" Cissnei ordered as Roxas opened a portal.

"Where are we taking him?" Riku asked.

"Edge…they've got the best medical facilities there." Roxas replied as he, Cissnei, Riku, and EVE carried Sora through the portal with Kairi grabbing Cissnei's discarded jacket and now sleeveless dress shirt before running through the portal after them.

Mune, Jack, Fuu, and Luxa watched in silence as the portal closed.

"Time to do the job we came here for." Mune said as he pulled out the booklet and leapt up to Vegnagun's controls. He then started playing a familiar melody, causing him to shake his head in surprise as he recognized the tune.

"Oh those singing busts would be right at home with this one." He said as he played Grim Grinning Ghosts, and as he did, Vegnagun started to hum, and then parts of it started to collapse as bolts flew off and screws broke.

Finally he reached the final measure and the machine as a whole collapsed into a pile of disconnected parts. Not one piece was attached to each other.

"I just hope that our dear lad survives to celebrate with us." Jack said as he lowered his hat.

"Agreed…now let's go see what's happening up-" Mune said as he noticed the rest of the heroes charging inside.

"Deepground is retreating! And it looks like we've succeeded in destroying Vegnagun." Aqua said as they entered but Ven and Lulu looked around worriedly.

"Where's Sora?" Ven asked.

"And Roxas?" Lulu asked.

"Kairi?" Aqua added.

"And what happened to Cissnei and Riku?" Terra asked.

"_Eva?" _Wall-e asked as Mune took a deep breath.

"Were they captured?" Ven asked as Mune shook his head and a worried tear ran down his face.

"No…Sora has been critically injured…Rosso the Crimson took him off guard and shot him point blank near the chest." Mune reported as Lulu and Ven held each other close as Luxa referenced the small pool of blood on the floor.

"What happened to the others then?" Aqua asked.

"They went with him through a portal provided by Roxas to Edge…he should be receiving the best medical treatment he can there." Luxa replied as Wall-e noticed something.

He rolled over and found the slug that passed through Sora. It was a fairly large sharp pointed brass bullet.

"Good find Wall-e…this is what we can use to develop a defense against their weapons." Mune said as he held up the bullet.

"By the Farplane." Lulu said as she looked in horror at the object that had violated her son's body.

"Never the less…Regardless of if Sora lives or…" Mune said as he refused to say the word die, "…this shell will provide us with the info we need to develop the necessary defensive measures to repel or soften the blow from these thing."

"We need to get to Edge…now!" Ven said as they all turned and ran for the door.

* * *

**End Chapter 41.**

Will Sora live? Will a defense against Deepground's weapons be found? Find out in chapter 42…

Yes the chapter was named after the Star Trek: Enterprise episode...no I'm not a strict trekkie...I like several Sci-fi franchises...but I refuse to pick a favorate.


	42. Lifeline

Somewhere in a place of blinding white light…

"Where am I?" Sora asked.

"Oh…somewhere safe and peaceful." A female voice said nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked as the light faded slightly and Sora found himself standing in the middle of a wide open meadow.

"Over here." The female voice said as Sora beheld a young blond woman in a decorative white dress and an incomplete set of green and gold ceremonial armor.

"Welcome…to the Lifestream…Sora son of Ven." The woman said as Sora grabbed his shoulder.

"You mean I'm…dead?" Sora asked as the woman smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Not yet anyway…your time is not yet come…but it is good that you are here right now…because there is much that I must tell you." The woman said as she approached.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Your relationship with your parents is strong now…but so is your relationship with your beloved…a time will come soon Sora…when you will need to chose one or the other…one path will lead you to a life of being with your friends but your heart will be empty…another path will lead you to a life of seclusion yet happiness with those you care for the most." The woman said as Sora scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something will happen soon that will lay the foundation for the future…a time will come when the unity between the Keybearers will fracture in two and the faith they have sowed within each other will fade away…my meaning will become clearer as time passes…but rest assured…one way or another, your life as you know it will change…forever." The woman said as Sora started hearing a set of familiar voices off in the distance.

"_Sora" _one voice called, it was Roxas.

Then it was Riku, then Cissnei, and finally the loudest one of them all…Kairi.

"I can hear my friends calling me…but calling me for what?" Sora asked.

"Death." The woman replied.

"You were shot in the cave of Vegnagun and your life has been hanging in the balance for some time now…but as I said…it isn't your time yet…unless you wish to cross the river here and slumber eternally." The woman offered as she moved aside and motioned towards a small stream of glowing green water.

"Not yet…one day maybe but…not yet." Sora said as he turned and followed the echoes and a bright flash of light enveloped him.

"He's coming around!" a woman's voice said.

"Oh thank Minerva." Cissnei's voice said as Sora wearily cracked his eyes open.

He saw the blurred yet distinguishable faces of a woman in white, Cissnei, and Kairi.

"Sora." Kairi said tearfully as Sora blinked and opened his eyes wider.

He was in a hospital room in the WRO headquarters.

"You had us worried there young man…try not to scare us like that in the future." Reeve's voice said as Sora turned slightly to look at Kairi. He had a breath mask on and was too tired to try and speak.

Kairi smiled at him and he found his strength returning gradually with every passing second.

"He should be a little sore for a while…what's strange is that once all the major damage was fixed, the wound just seemed to heal itself…and that's pretty rare." The doctor said to Reeve who nodded as she walked out the door.

"Sora." Kairi whispered as she slowly leaned in and kissed him on the forehead as he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Hours later…**

"…I know I haven't always been there for ya but…(Sigh) just try and get better son…I'll be back to check on you later…" Ven's voice echoed in his mind

* * *

"…You think he's gonna make it?" a familiar voice asked.

"Of course he will!" another voice, quacked.

"You're right Donald…he's gonna make it…I can feel it." Another familiar voice said as Sora cracked open an eye to see King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy standing around near the foot of his bed.

"Look I think his eye is open…" Goofy said as Sora's eye closed again and he fell asleep once more.

* * *

"…Come on you lazy bum…wake up…yeah you heard me! wake up!" Riku's voice echoed in Sora's mind.

"Arise!!" Fuu's voice added.

* * *

"…that I never had a chance to get to know you better…I wish I had taken that chance before now…you are obviously someone who cares a great deal for your friends…Kairi thinks so…and anyone who Kairi loves…I would make a point to defend with my own life…" Vincent's gruff voice said.

* * *

"…still I considered it a great honor guarding you…I hope the chance arises where I shall once again get to be your guardian again…but for now…regain your strength…I owe you my life for freeing me from the underworld six months ago…and now I wish I could return the favor…" Auron's voice said.

* * *

"…of the Men and Women of the World Regenesis Organization, I am proud to award you the Angeal Hewley Memorial Badge of Heroism…wear it proudly…" Reeve's voice said.

* * *

"…Gave me my life back…if it wasn't for you I would never have found my light…nor would I have been able to defeat Sephiroth…I owe you so much yet you will accept no reward…I suppose that is the meaning of keeping sight of your light…" Cloud said softly.

* * *

"Kairi?" Sora asked as he opened his eyes, it was night and the room was dark, lit only by the light through the closed blinds on the windows next to the hall.

He looked around and saw Kairi sitting in a large green hospital recliner with a large blanket over her as she slept peacefully.

"Kairi?" he asked again as Kairi stirred and her eyes opened towards him.

"Sora?" she asked as she slowly pulled off the blanket and moved over to the chair next to the bed.

"Kairi." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm here Sora." She replied as she took him by the hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were shot…by my evil clone no less…Cissnei managed to keep you alive in time for Roxas to open a portal to here, after that you were in surgery for twelve hours straight…and you've been unconscious for a whole day since then." She explained.

"It feels like only a few minutes." Sora replied softly and looked over at his shoulder.

"Riku's dad, Aerith, and Vincent all say that it was the Lifestream that healed your wound when the doctors were finished." Kairi said as Sora remembered his vision with the blond haired woman.

"Yeah…I think…it was." Sora replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"I had this vision…of this empty meadow and this blond woman told me these strange things…I feel different somehow…like there's this emptiness in my life now…I guess I came so close to death that…that I realized how much I've taken for granted…I want my life to be complete…and like a nobody…to be whole." Sora said as Kairi smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Get some rest Sora…you've earned it…we can talk more in the morning…when your strength is up." Kairi replied as Sora smiled and nodded as he rested his head back and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**2 days later…**

After two more days in the hospital for observation, Sora was finally released much to the relief of his friends and comrades.

"Hey, hey, look who decided to show up." Riku said as he spotted Sora walk onto the Fahrenheit.

"You know I seem to recall you calling me a lazy bum while I was sleeping Riku." Sora replied as Riku laughed.

"It's called denial you moron…don't scare me like that again." Riku quipped.

"I'll try to step out of the way when Rosso tries to put one through me again." Sora replied wryly with a sigh.

"Dark humor…I guess it's a good sign." Roxas replied.

"So…did we win?" Sora asked.

"Yep…Vegnagun is destroyed, Deepground sustained heavy casualties while allied casualties were minor, LeBlanc is now working to help repair the damage to Bevelle, and the Ronso now have their own Barbershop Quartet made of stone." Riku replied as Sora snickered.

"Oh I wish I had seen it." Sora said with a sigh as he absently rubbed his bad shoulder.

"How does your shoulder feel by the way?" Namine asked as Sora shrugged.

"Don't feel even so much as a twinge…it feels fine." Sora replied, "So…what's the next port of call?"

"Well we were going to be good friends and let you pick." Cissnei said as she entered the bridge. She had replaced the white dress shirt.

"I understand that I owe you my life Cissnei." Sora replied as Cissnei shook her head.

"You would have done the same too if you were in my position…you owe me nothing." She said as Sora shrugged and Mune appeared from the wall with the Navigational charts in hand.

"Ah Sora…Welcome back to the land of the living." Mune said as Sora nodded.

"Going back to a previous question…where are we going now?" Sora asked.

"I'm rather hoping that we could go to a world with an ocean…" Mune said as everyone looked at him with interest, "…the reason for this, is because the only way to reach this world here is by boat…and the only boat that I know of that can survive the trip…is the Flying Dutchman."

"Ok then…but which world?" Sora wondered.

"We could try Neverland…it's got an ocean." Riku suggested.

"I'm game." Sora said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok then…off to Neverland it is then." Namine said as the Fahrenheit roared to life and took to the stars.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Our intelligence reports that the brat still lives." Rosso snarled to Argento who now sported a tan colored eye patch over her damaged eye.

"I'll get him next time…I've analyzed their strategies and if we all take a different target besides our respective Progenitor then we will easily vanquish them…that is unless they wise up and start sparring with one another to learn their strengths and weaknesses." Argento replied.

"Then why are we on this cursed ship when we could be storming WRO headquarters to kill them?" Azul asked impatiently.

"Because our numbers are limited Azul…we must choose carefully what worlds we attack…preferably worlds with high populations and limited defenses…but thanks to that catastrophic failure on Spira, our numbers have been greatly diminished." Argento replied.

"How were we to know that they had a copy of the map, or the music that would destroy Vegnagun?" Azul asked.

"It is a mistake to have let Guado's lackeys live." Rosso sneered as one of the Deepground soldiers approached.

"My lords…we have detected the Fahrenheit leaving Edge…their trajectory suggests that they'll be within range for an ambush." The soldier reported.

"Intercept course then…we'll blow them out of space." Argento said as the Soldier saluted and ran back to his station.

* * *

**Back on the Fahrenheit…**

Sora stood shirtless in front of the mirror as he looked at the scar from Rosso's bullet.

"It looks even worse from behind." Kairi said as she entered.

"Oh hey Kairi…does it really?" he asked as Kairi held up a photo taken of the scar.

"Yeah I'd say it does." She said as he looked at the photo then over his shoulder with his back to the mirror.

"Wow…you weren't kidding." Sora replied.

"Cissnei says that there's no such thing as a clean exit wound." Kairi said as Sora furrowed his brow. Kairi predicted the coming question.

"An exit wound is what happens when the bullet travels in one side and out the other…it's never pretty." Kairi explained.

"Kairi…I've been thinking…about that emptiness in my heart…I feel like it's missing something…something important…like…confirmation." Sora said as Kairi arched an eyebrow.

"Confirmation?" she asked confused.

"Confirmation that…that you care for me as much as I care for you…because I love you Kairi…you know that…everyone knows that…but I don't think my heart knows that…ever sense I got shot I've felt like I need some form of proof that you love me too." Sora explained as Kairi smiled.

"Then perhaps now…is the time to prove it." She said sweetly as she put her arms around him and they started to kiss passionately, and Sora kicked the door closed.

But when it slammed shut the entire ship shook.

"Ok not even I am that strong." Sora said as they stopped and another blast shook the ship.

"Uh oh." Sora said as he threw his shirt and jacket on and ran to the room's viewport to see the massive Deepground gummy ship that had attacked the Islands closing in fast.

"We're under attack!" Sora shouted as they ran out of the room.

On the bridge, Namine did her best to avoid the attacking vessel, but it was quickly becoming pointless.

"I can't shake em! Hull integrity is down to twenty five percent!" Namine shouted as Jack shouted out the phrase that was on everyone's mind.

"ABANDON SHIP!!" he shouted as everyone made for the gummy ship's escape pods.

Fortunately most, if not all the ship's cabins, were escape pods.

"Where's Kairi?!" Mune asked as he looked down the hall and saw Sora and Kairi in Sora's cabin.

Kairi gave him a thumbs up. Mune nodded back and ran into his quarters while Jack went to his quarters with Riku and Roxas, while Namine ran to hers, Luxa and Kairi's, M-O, Wall-e, and EVE raced to the cabin that had been made into a machine shop of sorts, and Cissnei and Fuu ran to their cabin.

The escape pods all jettisoned at once, but there was one problem…everyone but Sora's & the robot's cabin were on the starboard side of the ship while Sora's was on the port side and the navigation controls were down.

Escape Pods; A1, B1, C1, and D1, (Translated; all but Sora, Kairi's, and the Robot's escape pods) streaked off towards the second star to the right, while Sora's and the Robot's headed off towards another nearby star mere seconds before the Fahrenheit was destroyed in a ball of flames.

* * *

**On the JENOVA (A.k.a. the Deepground flagship)**

"Target…destroyed." Rosso said with a proud smile.

"Excellent targeting if I do say so myself." Azul boasted as Argento stayed emotionless and silent.

"You imbeciles! The escape pods launched!!" Argento growled.

"Impossible…our scanners don't detect anything." He replied.

"No duh! The radiation from the blast has blocked our sensors and now we're practically blind…but I visually saw the escape pods launch…however tracking their trajectory is impossible now." Argento grumbled as Rosso punched a large dent in the wall.

"That means they're still alive!!" Rosso growled.

"We'll meet them again Rosso…and then you may exact every ounce of flesh from them that you desire." Argento replied softly and calmly as Rosso nodded hopefully.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora cracked open one eye, as he looked around.

He was still in his cabin from the now destroyed Fahrenheit; he was on the floor while Kairi lay unconscious on his bed.

He slowly pulled himself up and moved around towards Kairi.

"Kairi…Kairi are you ok?" he asked as Kairi stirred and rolled over.

"Sora?" she asked as she sat up.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where are we?" she asked as Sora checked the window but a pair of metal impact shields had lowered in front of the window.

"I guess we'll have to find out the old fashioned way." Sora said as he kicked the door open to be blinded by a bright light and the warmth of the sun. Their noses were assaulted by the sweet salt filled smells of the ocean.

"Are we where I think we are?" Kairi asked as they saw where they were.

"I think we are." Sora replied as they stepped out…

…onto the Destiny Islands.

* * *

**End Chapter 42.**

What will they do now? Will they be stranded on their homeworld, alone save for three robots, and unsupervised? Find out in Chapter 43…though I'm sure you can just guess. (But please don't mention it in your reviews)


	43. Home Alone

"What are the odds of us crashing here?" Sora asked as they stepped out of their escape pod. Coincidentally the escape pod had landed in the middle of the street between Sora and Kairi's houses.

"Pretty high I'd say." Kairi replied as they heard the familiar mechanical rolling from Wall-e's treads nearby.

"Wall-e?" Sora asked as Wall-e, EVE, and M-O appeared around from the side of the escape pod.

"_Sora!" _Wall-e exclaimed as the three approached the two teenagers. Their escape pod was a short distance ahead at the intersection.

"Nice to see you guys are ok." Kairi said to the Robots who nodded.

"Wow…even after such a tough fight the town looks A-ok." Sora said as he looked back towards the town.

"Yeah…almost as if we were dreaming." Kairi said as they moved over one direction slightly to see a few of the empty Deepground troop boxes from the battle.

"Nope we're not dreaming." Sora said as they saw the boxes.

"Now this begs the question…how do we leave?" Kairi said as Sora shrugged.

"We could try and build another raft like we attempted to do a year and a half ago." Sora said, "But this time we're naming it the Bahamut…not the Highwind."

"You and Riku still fight over that?" Kairi asked.

"No but this gives us the opportunity to write one terrible wrong that we would have let Riku get away with." Sora said with a smirk as Kairi giggled.

Suddenly EVE spun towards Kairi's house with her weapon raised.

"What is it EVE?" Kairi asked as EVE motioned to be quiet.

"Who's there?!" Sora shouted and the two summoned their Keyblades.

"Sora? Is that you?" a familiar English voice asked.

"Elizabeth?" Sora asked confused as Elizabeth Turner's familiar blond hair popped up from behind the fence around Kairi's house.

"Stand down EVE, she's a friend." Sora instructed as EVE complied.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Sora asked as Kairi realized she had never told the others of where Will had taken Elizabeth.

"I'll explain later Sora." Kairi replied as Elizabeth approached them.

"It's nice of you both to drop in…if you pardon the pun." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Couldn't help it…our ship was attacked and destroyed…we don't even know if the others escaped." Kairi replied as Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. If you'd like you can stay at this house here with me." Elizabeth offered referencing Kairi's house.

"That's actually my home you're living in…but I don't think Mom would care if you stayed there for now…it's not like anyone's using it right now anyways." Kairi replied.

"Oh I never realized that this was your home…but still thank you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yeah my house is right there, the two story one there." Sora said pointing over towards the house.

"It looks nice." Elizabeth said as a thought entered Kairi's head.

"Hey can you call Will?" Kairi asked as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Sorry but there's no way I can contact him from here." She replied as the other two sighed.

"Well we tried that approach." Sora said.

"Do you think we could use a raft or something to leave here?" Kairi asked.

"I wouldn't try it…Will said he's leaving the Kraken here to patrol the waters in case any pirates should manage to get through." Elizabeth replied.

"Looks like we're stuck here then." Sora said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you need any help with anything?" Kairi asked as Elizabeth thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope not really." She said, "I've got everything I need covered. I have plenty of food, shelter, a sword to defend myself with, and a lovely garden outside the bedroom window."

"That would be the garden mom had planted in Dad's memory before we learned he was still alive." Kairi replied.

"It would explain why there's a plaque with strange writing on it out there." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well…" Sora said turning towards his house, "…I better go make sure that my house is still in one piece."

"I'll check mine out and then I'll come and visit." Kairi replied as she and Elizabeth headed towards her house with EVE in tow, while Wall-e and M-O followed after Sora.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In Neverland, the escape pods had safely landed on the beaches.

"Everyone present and accounted for?" Mune asked as he phased through the wall of his pod, and Jack emerged from his with a woozy Riku and Roxas.

"Only in spirit." Riku replied as he rubbed his head.

"We're fine." Cissnei said as she and Fuu emerged from their pod.

"Ditto." Namine said as she and Luxa emerged and they started looking around for Sora, Kairi, and the robots.

"Ok…we're missing someone." Roxas said as realization hit.

"Uh-oh." Luxa said as Mune noticed the shadow of a figure over the sand.

"What the?"Mune asked as he looked up and saw a boy with red hair, green clothes, a green hat with red feather.

"Peter Pan?" Riku asked surprised as he saw the boy.

"Right you are Riku! Boy it's nice to see you on the good side again…Sora told me all about it when he summoned me to help during his adventures." Pan replied as he started looking around for Sora, "Where is Sora anyway?"

"We don't know…I was sort of hoping you knew." Riku said hopefully.

"Well all I know is I'm flying along and suddenly these four shooting stars fall from the sky and land right here on the beach." Pan said.

"Wait, Four? But there were six pods!" Roxas replied.

"You don't think that they were captured do you?" Cissnei asked.

"If anything happens to my daughter, heads are going to roll!" Mune growled as he turned towards the ocean and a shockwave pulsed out from in the center.

"What was that?" Pan asked as he saw the pulse and Tinker Bell flew up towards him and started whispering in his ear.

"Oh is that all…and I thought something bad was going to happen." Pan said as he watched the Flying Dutchman burst from the ocean. Pan apparently was used to it because he didn't react.

Then Bootstrap emerged from a nearby tree.

"Mune." He greeted.

"Bootstrap I hope the Captain doesn't mind my calling him like this." Mune asked.

"Naw…he's always glad to help out an old friend such as you…he's always glad to see Kairi too." Bootstrap replied.

"Yeah well." Mune said with a sigh, "Kairi's missing, and we don't know where to look."

"Hey wait a minute…Jack your compass." Riku said as Jack swaggered up and handed Mune the compass.

"This should help to find your bonny lass." Jack said. Tinker Bell in the meantime noticed the pirate and turned bright red in anger…literally. She then bolted forward and smacked the pirate across the face.

"Miss Bell I presume?!" Jack asked as he rubbed his face.

"Oh now that's just sick Jack." Cissnei said, as Jack gave her a confused look.

"What is?" he asked.

"Oh come on, what do you do to everywoman to make them either slap you or kill you when they see you?" Cissnei asked, repulsed.

"Not sure…with her it was put her in a jar to collect that magic dust of hers." Jack said as Cissnei face palmed.

"Hey I was thinking the same thing Sis." Roxas said as he rolled his eyes.

"So then…shall we head aboard?" Mune asked as the others nodded.

Minutes later they were all aboard the Dutchman where Will greeted them…

"So you're saying that Kairi may have been captured?" Will asked as Mune nodded.

"Yes but fortunately we have this." Mune said as he opened the compass but it remained still, he then shook it and sighed in frustration. He then turned it upside down as the compass fell apart.

"Oh bugger." Jack said as Mune sighed again.

"I will say this Jack, you do have an excuse for it having been damaged…the impact from the crash probably damaged it." Mune replied.

"And that is supposed to ease my conscience how?" Jack asked as everyone gave him a surprised look.

"You have a conscience?" Cissnei asked disbelievingly.

"Aye…Sora helped me out a couple times and I made the mistake of crossing him…and you lot by proxy…when I sold the soul of said father dearest's daughter to ol' squiddie…well now I be trying to make up for it…so I may never let it be said that Captain Jack Sparrow is without a heart." Jack explained as Cissnei rolled her eyes.

"Oh Geez." She groaned.

"Well then I guess there's only one other thing we can do…the reason we've called you in the first place." Mune said as he turned towards Will, "We need to try and traverse the Cetra Passage."

"The Cetra Passage? What's that?" Will asked.

"Jones never mentioned anything about a passage called the Cetra Passage?" Bootstrap added.

"That's a shock…" Mune said seriously as he held up the navigational charts, "…but these are navigational charts that can lead us to any world that's connected by water…including those once forgotten."

"That's how I learned about those Islands where Kairi came from." Will said.

"Good now let's see if we can find out way to the passage…says here we need to sail where the water becomes solid and where the air can be seen…sounds like some place cold to me." Mune said as Will nodded.

"Aye, I know of just the place." Will said as he headed for the helm and Mune turned towards the bow and saw Roxas, Riku, Fuu, Cissnei, and Namine watching the horizon hopefully.

"We'll find them…I know we will." Riku said as the others nodded.

"Safe." Fuu said hopefully.

"Yeah…they're probably some place safe and sound…with the robots too." Roxas said.

"I just hope that they're not in any sort of torment." Cissnei said as Namine nodded.

"It would be awful if something bad happened to them." Namine said...little did she realize the irony of her statement.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the islands…**

Night and day on the Islands and Neverland were different. It would be noon in Neverland, while on the islands it would be just after sundown.

It was currently eleven o'clock on the Islands, Sora's usual lights out time.

Sora, Wall-e, and M-O had decided to sleep in Sora's house, while Kairi and EVE stayed in Kairi's house with Elizabeth.

The robots were plugged in and recharging down in the den while Sora lay awake upstairs in his room. His mind racing with thoughts about what happened during his brush with death, having one's life flash before their eyes can put things into perspective for you…and Sora was no exception.

Sora was just about to dose off when he heard something hit his window. He got up and looked outside and saw Kairi looking up at him from the ground below. She motioned towards the front, and Sora nodded. He headed down stairs and opened the door.

"I couldn't sleep." Kairi said as she entered.

"You too?" Sora asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I just kept thinking about how worried the others probably are about us." Kairi replied.

"I was just remembering all that stuff I saw after getting shot." Sora replied as they sat down on the bar stools that they had around an armoire.

"I hope I never know that kind of pain." Kairi said absently as Sora shrugged.

"Well you know what they say…whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Sora replied.

"Yeah but who ever wants to be the one to test that theory?" Kairi asked as Sora shrugged again.

"Can I get you anything?" Sora asked as Kairi shook her head.

"No…I'm just worried about how we're going to get word to them that we're here and not dead." Kairi said with a sigh.

"Maybe they landed on a world with an ocean and your dad was able to summon Will…then they can use Jack's compass to track us down." Sora replied.

"But it's been hours…they should have found us by now…unless they either got captured, landed on a world without an ocean, or they could just be floating around in space." Kairi said as Sora put his arm around her.

"I know…I'm getting worried about them too…but something in me keeps nagging me that there's a way to get to them…but how?" Sora wondered.

"Don't you still have Jack's extra compass?" Kairi asked as Sora shook his head.

"No I gave it to dad incase he needed to find his way into the Vegnagun caves to help us." Sora replied.

"Didn't your mom arrive here in a gummy ship?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah but it's at the bottom of the ocean, and I ain't even gonna try to get that beasty swimming around out there to try and lift it up for us." Sora replied.

"Then I guess we're stuck here." Kairi said as she leaned her head against Sora's chest.

"Stuck here with only Elizabeth and the robots." Sora added.

After a moment of silence, Kairi snuggled up closer to him.

"Sora, Hold me." Kairi asked as Sora put his arms around her.

After another moment of silence Kairi looked up at him, and he at her. She looked towards the stairs, and he nodded knowingly.

They then silently got up, holding each other's hand as they climbed the stairs towards Sora's room. They went inside and closed the door. They stood silently staring at each other in the moonlight before they slowly leaned in to kiss.

Their kissing gradually evolved into passion, and on that night, they showed their love for each other as they passionately made love in the moonlight.

* * *

**End Chapter 43**

You had to see it coming eventually; you had to have known that they were going to do it sometime soon so don't act so shocked.

At least it wasn't a lemon.


	44. Mornings & Mementos

Sora awoke to see not just the sun streaming into his room, his clothes from the night before strewn around the room along with a white tee shirt, purple vest, pink jeans, and purple skirt, but also the red haired beauty lying at his side.

He stroked her hair behind her ear, and sat up slightly to kiss her on the cheek. As he did, she let out a soft moan as she shifted slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face her beloved.

"Morning." He said softly.

"Morning." She replied as they kissed.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Confirmed." He replied as Kairi smiled softly.

"I'm glad…I'm glad we finally did this." She said as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

"Me too…now the trick is…keeping your dad from finding out." Sora said nervously as Kairi nodded knowingly.

"So what if he does? Will it change anything?" she asked as she snuggled up against him.

"I guess not…but perhaps we should get dressed before Elizabeth becomes suspicious." Sora suggested as Kairi sighed.

"Can't we just stay this way for a while…I'm really tired." Kairi said as she blew a slightly damp string of hair from out of her face.

"I think I can wait a while." Sora said as he put his arm around her and they fell back asleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The Flying Dutchman sailed through an ice filled water way, as it sailed towards a very large iceberg with a form of crevice in it.

"Why didn't we pack any warmer clothes?" Riku shivered as he watched some of the Dutchman crew working like normal with damp clothes still clinging to them.

"We never expected to run into any ice." Roxas shivered back.

"And we won't as long as Will's at the helm." Namine shivered optimistically.

"I hope Sora and Kairi are ok." Luxa said as she walked past as if nothing was wrong.

"How do you do that?" Roxas asked the nobody as she passed.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Keep from freezing your…off." Roxas replied.

"I've spent ten years traveling the worlds on my own...in all kinds of weather…it makes no difference to me what the weather's like." Luxa explained.

"By all means…share some of that experience with us." Roxas grumbled as Luxa groaned and tossed her cape and cowl to him.

Mune had continued his role on the crew without problem.

"I'd keep the triple guns standing by in case we need to use them to clear some ice out of the way." Mune suggested as Will nodded.

"Ogilvey!" Will beckoned as a gray bearded crewman approached, "Make sure the bow cannons are primed, we may need to clear some of this ice."

"Aye Captain." The crewman replied as he ran off to carry out the orders.

"Will…" Jack said as he approached, "…it occurs to me that your ship be missing something that's important to every pirate vessel…what with you being the Pirate lord of the dead and all.

"Jack he's not going to stock the Dutchman with rum." Cissnei grumbled, she had the sense to grab a black fur lined trench coat from her quarters before the Dutchman set sail.

"I just hope we can find a new ship after this is all said and done." Mune said as Will furrowed his brow.

"New ship?" he asked.

"Oh not for you, for us." Mune replied as Will nodded in understanding.

"What happened to your old one?" Will asked.

"Destroyed by the same mangy cur that Beckett was supplying." Jack answered.

"And the same cur that shot Sora at point blank." Mune added as Will's face froze in fear.

"Is he alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Aye…he's in prime condition…only spent two odd days in the hospital." Jack replied as he moved down a deck to admire the Kraken hammer.

"Good to hear…there have already been times that I wish I could go ashore…but I can't due to this…curse." Will sighed.

"What's worse about the ones who injured Sora…is that they are essentially Sora, Riku, and even Kairi's evil twins." Mune said as Will furrowed his brow.

"Seriously?" Will asked.

"Aye." Mune replied as the Dutchman sailed into the ice filled cavern.

"Light those lanterns you sea rats!" Bootstrap bellowed to the men as lanterns started lighting up all over the ship as if by magic.

"If I may take a moment's leave captain." Mune said after a moment as Will nodded.

Mune walked down to the captain's cabin and his gaze fixed on the calliope in the back and headed over towards it. He sat down at the ivory keys that looked fresh as if they had just been made. He then felt his heart as if it were weeping with sadness at his having lost Kairi once again.

He had no way of knowing if she was alive, dead, captured or anything, and because of this he allowed his anguish to announce its presence. He slammed his fingers down on the keys and started playing the same haunting melody that Jones played when his distress got the better of him, only this time it sounded as if it were filled with anger and rage.

On the deck, the crew took notice and turned towards the cabin with worry.

"Leave him be…this is good for him…he needs this release." Will said as the crew turned and went about their work in the dark.

* * *

**Back on the islands…**

Kairi and Sora had both showered, together, and gotten dressed as Elizabeth and EVE entered the house.

"Oh there you are. I was looking all over for you." Elizabeth said as she spotted Kairi sitting at the armoire next to Sora, silently eating breakfast.

"I was right here." Kairi replied as Elizabeth arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"Are we referring to this morning? Or all night?" She asked as Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes." Was Kairi's reply, causing Elizabeth to sigh in disappointment.

"You're both much too young to be doing that…do you know what could happen because of it?" she asked as the both nodded solemnly.

"We know…and we're ready to face the consequences when or if it comes up." Kairi replied as Sora nodded in agreement.

"All right…but don't come crying to me when you learn the hard way about things such as morning sickness and the like…like I am." Elizabeth grumbled as Kairi and Sora stopped and looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" Sora asked as Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"Wow…it is Will's right?" Sora asked as Elizabeth nodded with chuckle.

"Congratulations Elizabeth…but…won't it be ten years before Will get's to meet him?" Kairi asked as Elizabeth nodded reluctantly.

"But I know he will come back…and because I will have been faithful to him, he will get to remain with me forever." Elizabeth said as Kairi smiled.

"I hope so." She replied.

"I know so." Elizabeth said as she then took an interest at the two lover's breakfast.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I've got cocoa puffs…Sora's got Life…and that in itself is cruel irony right there." Kairi said as Sora, who hadn't caught it by that point, nearly choked on a spoonful of cereal as he tried to laugh.

"Oh ho, that is cruel irony." He said as Elizabeth furrowed her brow with a smile.

"How is that ironic?" she asked as the two explained to her the events of three days ago.

"My word…I'm glad you're alive though." Elizabeth said over a bowl of Life that Sora had fixed while they explained to her.

"Ditto." Sora replied as he pulled the neck of his shirt down enough to reveal the scar.

"Ouch." Elizabeth cringed as she saw it.

"Tell me about it." Sora said as they continued eating.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora had instinctively decided to start trying to yank a bunch of vines off the side of the house; Kairi, Wall-e, and EVE were all assisting.

"Jeez these vines are really stuck!" Kairi said as she pulled, EVE was contemplating on using her blaster.

"Hang on she's giving way!" Sora grunted as the vines gave way and revealed a storm cellar.

"Hey…how long has this been here?" Kairi asked.

"Dunno, I don't even think we knew it was here." Sora replied as Elizabeth took notice.

"Where do you suppose it leads?" she asked as Sora pulled on the door handle but it appeared to be locked. He did however notice a keyhole on it.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade, unlocked the doors, and opened them quickly.

"Down we go then." Sora said as they all slowly climbed down the stairs to find a basement full of old objects.

"This is like our attic…except I guess they put all the very important stuff down here." Sora said as he looked at the wall and saw something that really proved how old the stuff was.

"Whoa…check this out…this is my dad's baby pictures." Sora said as he pointed to a picture of a blond spiky haired baby.

"He was so cute back then." Kairi gushed as Sora moved on and found boxes of old stuff.

"Will you look at this? All of this is from my Dad's childhood…and earlier." Sora said as he picked up a picture of a ten year old Ven with an older man that Sora recognized as his grandfather, and another man.

"Who's this I wonder." Sora said as he turned the photo over, "Digory Kirke…I feel like I remember my grandfather saying the name Digory once when I went to visit him."

He then found an old black and white photo of just the two men, his grandfather and the one identified as Digory Kirke. He pocketed the photo as Kairi opened a box nearby.

"This box has a bunch of letters addressed to a guy named Kirke in here…all opened." Kairi said as she picked up one and started reading.

"_Dear Digory…_

_It has been too long since I have written you old friend…I wonder at times if you still keep 'the wardrobe' safe? We both know of its importance…we must remain the only ones who know its secret. Fortunately it appears to only 'open' for certain people at seemingly random times. Long have my eyes longed to see that land we explored years ago…but I'm far too old now and age has befallen me to the point that the old Lion would have no use for me. But I have confidence that when I pass into the Lifestream that I will see the old Lion again._

_That boy of mine keeps wondering about the wardrobe…he keeps hitting the back boards though…but personally I'm not disappointed about that. Ven doesn't need to go there…yet. I know one day he will get the opportunity to gaze upon the rolling green hills and mountains of that beautiful world we explored long ago. Ven appears to have found this…odd woman at school…strange girl, blue hair, the bank owner's daughter. Ven's mother and I don't quite know what to make of her…but oh well…she seems to make Ven laugh a lot…perhaps that insane persona is just a cover for her true feelings…oh but listen to me I'm boring you._

_I hope to hear from you again soon old friend._

_See you round the old tree…_

_Ventus."_

"Who's Ventus?" Kairi asked as she finished.

"My grandpa…dad's dad." Sora replied.

"What was he like?" Kairi asked.

"Well, at first I thought he was nuts, because he kept telling me that there were other worlds out there and my Mom kept saying it was poppycock…though in retrospect I understand the reason for her saying that." Sora explained, "In fact it was my grandpa who first instilled the belief that there were other worlds out there in me…he told me that if I were ever to meet a big old Lion that I was to listen to heed whatever advise he gave."

"I wonder what that wardrobe thing is that your grandpa was talking about." Kairi wondered as Sora found another letter in the same box, but this one looked official.

"_Dear Mr. Ventus…_

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Digory Kirke passed away Tuesday evening at 9:02 pm. You are listed in his will to inherit one hand carved wardrobe that may be delivered to you at your convenience. Again we are sorry for your loss._

_Edward Dunham  
Dunham & Westerly P.A._

_P.s. He requested that we give you this message: Remember Narnia."_

"Narnia? What's that?" Sora wondered as instantly his and Kairi's Keyblades appeared and started glowing.

"Ok this is weird." Sora said as the Keyblades guided them towards a large box shaped object against a back wall covered in a large white drop cloth.

Sora grabbed the drop cloth and pulled it, revealing a wooden, hand carved, wardrobe with decorative designs all over it.

"Is this that wardrobe they were talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Perhaps." Sora replied.

"Oh will you two excuse me for a moment…" Elizabeth requested as she turned towards the stairs, "…I need to use the necessary…pregnancy and all that."

"We'll be here." Sora replied as the robots gathered around curiously.

"Do you think we should open it?" Kairi asked.

"Sure…what's the worst that can happen?" Sora asked as he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it open, revealing six fur coats inside. The Keyblades suddenly jerked towards the inside of the wardrobe, and started dragging the two inside.

"Kairi I can't let go!" Sora exclaimed as Wall-e and M-O started trying to pull him back, as EVE tried to pull Kairi back.

"Me neither!" she replied as their shins touched the edge, they all fell in and once they cleared the entrance the door blew closed.

Elizabeth returned a moment later…

"Ok I'm ba-…oh now where did they go?" she asked as she started looking around…completely unaware that she was alone on the islands once again.

* * *

**End Chapter 44.**

Before you start fussing that Narnia wasn't Disney, hear me out…since Disney made a movie (or two) of Narnia, I'm putting it in the story…its significance will be revealed later on.


	45. Narnia Part 1

"Look, more people." A male English voice said as Sora shivered slightly on the cold wet ground.

"But are they alright?" a young female English voice asked.

"Lucy, stay back, we don't know if they're even alive." An older male English voice said.

"And you know how mum feels about us touching dead things." An older female and also English voice added.

"But what are these metal things lying next to them?" the young female asked.

"They look like some form of boxes to me." The younger male voice answered as Sora opened his eyes to see a young auburn haired girl standing over him.

"Lucy what did I tell you?" the older male voice asked as the girl over him smiled.

"Look Peter! He's alive!" she said happily.

"And so is the girl here." The older female voice said as Sora sat up and looked to the right to see Kairi pushing herself up out of the snow covered ground. Around them stood four people. The first was a tall blond haired teenage boy, the second was a raven haired teenage girl that looked slightly younger than the first, the third was a raven haired boy in his preteens and again looked younger than the last, finally the fourth was the auburn haired girl from before.

"Where am I?" Sora asked as he looked them over.

"We were hoping you could tell us." The older boy asked.

"Ok…that's the last time I trust strange furniture in someone's basement." Kairi grumbled as she stood up but as she did, she smacked her head on an iron lamppost with a loud clang and fell to the ground.

"Ooh." Sora cringed as he rushed over to help her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok…just tell me why there are two of you?" Kairi asked as she stood up.

"Who are you?" the raven haired woman asked.

"I'm Sora, this is Kairi…who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, this is my sister Susan, our brother Edmund, and our youngest sister Lucy." The blond introduced.

"Hello." Lucy greeted the spiky haired teenager with a grin.

Then they heard Wall-e's servos start humming as the small yellow robot sat up and blinked in confusion at the four stunned faces staring at him.

"Oh that's Wall-e…he's harmless." Sora said as EVE and M-O powered back up.

"_Wall-e?" _EVE asked as she hovered back into the air.

"_Eva!" _Wall-e said as the polished white robot giggled and hovered over towards the roving trash compactor as M-O rolled up next to them.

"That's EVE and M-O." Kairi added.

"_Mo."_

The four Pevensies stared in confusion at the three robots.

"What are they?" Lucy asked.

"They're robots…they're machines." Sora explained.

"Okay." Peter replied cautiously as he turned back to the others.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Kairi asked.

"We're in Narnia." Lucy replied as her siblings looked at each other with a shrug. Sora and Kairi on the other hand had bells ringing in their head.

"Wait did you just say Narnia?" Sora asked as Lucy nodded.

"Wasn't that the place from the letter?" Kairi asked as Sora nodded.

"Yeah…do you think my grandfather was here once?" Sora asked as Kairi shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Edmund asked.

"Oh it's nothing…it's just I think my grandfather came here once long ago." Sora replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Kairi asked.

"I think we should let Lucy decide." Peter said as he turned to the younger.

"Let's go see Mr. Tumnus!" she said excitedly as her older two siblings shrugged and nodded, but Edmund looked out towards a pair of large hills.

"Hey do you mind if we tag along?" Sora asked as the robots gathered around him and Kairi.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Susan replied with a smile towards the Keyblade master as they fell in step with the Pevensies. Kairi took notice of the woman's gaze and instantly knew to keep an eye on her.

After a moment of traveling through the snow, they came across a large rock wall with what appeared to be a doorway carved into it. But something chilled the group as they saw the door on the wall had been knocked off its hinges.

"Oh no." Lucy said in shock as she ran towards the door.

As they all approached the door Peter noticed a sign stabbed into the door with a dagger.

"Well this doesn't look good." Sora said as EVE flew in and started scanning the area. She hovered back towards the group and displayed a holographic image of a wolf.

"Wolves did this?" Kairi asked as EVE nodded.

"According to this, it was someone named Maugrim, who works for the Queen's secret police." Peter said as he finished reading the letter.

"Queen? Queen who?" Sora asked as Kairi noticed Edmund look back towards the two hills again.

Suddenly EVE activated her blaster and aimed it at a nearby log as Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

Then a beaver appeared from behind the log.

"Relax it's only a beaver." Sora said as he, Kairi, and EVE lowered their weapons.

"Only a beaver says you Mr. High and mighty Keyblade wielder!" the beaver replied in a male British accent startling the group.

"You talk?!" Kairi asked as the Beaver nodded as Lucy approached.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked as Lucy nodded.

"Mr. Tumnus wanted me to give you this." The beaver said as he held out a small handkerchief, which Lucy obviously recognized as she sorrowfully took it.

"He gave it to me before they came and took him." The beaver added.

"Where did they take him?" Lucy asked as the beaver looked around suspiciously.

"Not here. Come I'll take you all to my place, we can discuss things in private from there." The beaver said as he started to go off in one direction.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Lucy said as Susan scoffed.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." She replied.

"So…Kairi and I have seen stranger things…this is just run of the mill for us." Sora said as the four siblings looked at them, shrugged and followed off after the beaver.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Shera dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Radiant Garden's world shell.

"So what are we after?" Aqua asked.

"I just need to get a few replacement parts for the engines is all." Cid replied as the radio crackled to life.

"_Radiant Garden ATC to Shera, come in Shera, do you copy!" _Reno's voice said frantically.

"Roger that Radiant Garden we're coming in for a landing." Cid replied.

"_You have clearance but the WRO has been trying to contact you guys for almost a whole day! It's vital that you contact them ASAP!" _Reno said.

"What for I wonder." Ven asked as Lulu shrugged.

"Hey Reno can you relay the transmission?" Cid asked.

"_Just watch my smoke…stand by." _Reno replied as Reeve's voice crackled onto the radio.

"_Cid, do you read?!" _Reeve asked.

"Ten four, what's the matter?" Cid asked.

"_We've been trying to reach you! Some time yesterday we detected an explosion in space and the team we dispatched to investigate reported finding the remains of a certain gummy ship." _Reeve said as the entire group looked up at Cid in shock and dread.

"Please tell me it's not the Fahrenheit!" Cid said with a shocked expression.

"_(Sigh) I'm sorry Cid…at the moment there is no sign that anyone survived…but we're going to check some of the nearby worlds where the explosion occurred…with any luck they managed to escape." _Reeve said as the rest of the group looked lost in despair and grief.

"Keep us posted Reeve." Cid said after a moment of stunned silence.

"_I'll see to it personally that you remain informed." _Reeve replied as the radio shut off.

"Do you think they survived?" Ven asked.

"I can still feel Kairi's heart…but the light from it is so…so far away." Aqua replied as Ven put his hand to his side. He then felt something and reached in his pocket and pulled out the compass.

"Oh of course…this will tell us if Sora at least is still alive." Ven said as the compass pointed off into one direction.

"Cid…the second we're ready, we are going after them!" Aqua said as Cid nodded.

"You bet your sweet blue furred ass!" Cid replied as the Shera flew in for a landing.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The Dutchman sailed quietly through mysterious waters. The sky above was filled with stars, and the water below was so calm that they reflected the stars like a mirror, giving the impression that the ship was sailing through the stars.

"This place..." Mune said as he looked over the water, "…I feel like I've been here before."

"Have you?" Will asked.

"I don't know…like a dream…my father once told me stories about this world he and a friend of his used to go to when they were young…I thought he was just making up stories…but part of me feels like he was telling the truth." Mune replied.

"I just hope that this doesn't turn out to be the last voyage of the Flying Dutchman." Luxa said as she and Jack looked over the charts.

Mune then looked in his hand where he held the heart shaped music box necklace that Jones once owned. He stroked it softly as he pondered.

"_She's dead…face it…and if she isn't she's probably whoring herself to that Sora boy…give her up…and let me out."_ A sinister voice in his mind whispered, causing Mune to shudder at the voice.

"You will not control me anymore." Mune whispered.

"_You know better than to let your heart control your actions…let me out…let me show you your potential, YOUR TRUE POWER!" _Sanzun whispered as Mune gritted his teeth in determination.

"No…I refuse to be a slave to darkness again." Mune whispered to himself only louder, but he didn't go unnoticed.

"_Let your power run free…you know you can save her then…destroy all those who stand between you and her…even if it is the slightest of hindrances." _Sanzun whispered more as Mune growled.

"Mune…look at me." Riku said as Mune turned towards the white haired teenager.

"I know the evil you face…I know what it's like to have a dark voice in your head…some of us are meant to coexist with both light and dark…that's the path I accepted last year, but thanks to Fuu I found my light…well Mune, Kairi is your light, and we will find her together…but not if you let the beast within you loose." Riku said as Mune realized the wisdom in the teen's words and silenced Sanzun again.

"Thank you Riku…perhaps you can help me overcome this…burden." Mune said as Riku smiled and nodded.

"It would be an honor Mune." Riku replied as Will paled.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a short apprenticeship, LOOK!" Will shouted as they looked dead ahead and saw a huge waterfall.

"Oh we're good and lost now." Mune said confidently.

"Lost?" Namine asked confused.

"Aye, for certain you have to be lost to find a place which can't be found, otherwise everyone would know where it could be found." Mune replied as Will turned back to him.

"You do remember this…any advice?" Will asked.

"Ahead straight and true!" Mune said as Will ordered everyone to stations.

"All Mortals into the cabin!" Mune ordered as all of the said mortals ran into the captain's cabin and locked themselves in.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!!" Will ordered as the Dutchman sailed over the edge of the waterfall and into the dark abyss below.

* * *

**Back in Narnia…**

The heroes reached the Beaver's dam without incident, and the six humans and three robots entered the home.

"Ah the missus has the kettle on!" Mr. Beaver said as they entered.

"It's about time you got back, havin' a drink with the boys no dou-"Mrs. Beaver accused before laying eyes on the entering humans and robots.

"Well bless my stars…" she said as they entered, "…well this is a surprise."

"I was tryin' to tell you before you started yellin'" Mr. Beaver replied.

"Um excuse us?" Sora said.

"Could we get a bit of an explanation here?" Kairi asked.

"Oh why deary me…of course, come sit-sit-sit." Mrs. Beaver said as the heroes shrugged and sat down around a table.

"So what's going on here exactly?" Peter asked.

"Oh well, you're in Narnia dear…" Mrs. Beaver replied, "…though it's been many years since a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve was here."

"You mean a boy or girl?" Susan asked as Mr. Beaver nodded.

"Yes…the last time was when a young man came and romanced the last true queen of Narnia…queen Helen…he took her back to his world and no one has seen or heard from them since." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Helen…that name sounds familiar." Sora said as he scratched his chin.

"You know of her?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I think I do…I remember my grandfather mentioned a woman named Helen once." Sora said as Mr. Beaver furrowed his furry brow.

"What was your grandfather's name?" he asked.

"Ventus." Sora replied as the two beavers looked at each other and then back at Sora.

"Your grandfather was Ventus! The builder?!" Mr. Beaver asked excitedly.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Sora replied.

"But that isn't nearly as interesting as the latest news…word has it that Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said as the heroes leaned inwards with confused faces.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Aslan, the king of all Narnia, he's like…well there's really no words to describe Aslan really…he's kind but he's not a really tame lion." Mr. Beaver said as Sora and Kairi's eyes widened.

"Wait…old lion…you think that he could have been the one my grandfather was referring to?" Sora asked as Kairi shrugged.

"There's more to the tale though…" Mr. Beaver said as Kairi got a strange feeling in her gut, and turned to look around, she then realized that someone was missing.

"Wait…where's Edmund?" she asked as the others started looking around.

"We better go find him." Peter said as they all got up from the table and ran outside with Mr. Beaver in tow.

They followed his tracks towards the two hills and beheld a towering castle made of ice.

"Oh no! The Witch's Castle!" Mr. Beaver said as they all crouched behind a large snowdrift.

"The who?" Sora asked.

"The White Witch, she's the self proclaimed queen around here, and is afraid of losing her power, that's why she's looking for ya…to kill ya!" Mr. Beaver replied as Peter watched Edmund enter the castle.

"There's no going after him…it would be suicide." Peter said as they turned and ran back towards Beaver's dam.

"So what do we do?" Susan asked as they ran.

"We have to make for Aslan's camp to the east of here. Only then can we hope to rescue your brother!" Mr. Beaver said as they approached the dam.

* * *

**End Chapter 45.**

I wanted to give Sora some biological connection to Narnia, a connection that will become clearer in later chapters.

I am departing somewhat from the initial stories, for a couple of reasons…

1. I don't have access to all the scenes or dialogue from the movies at the time despite the fact that I have both seen the movie and read the book.

And 2. I cannot remember enough of the dialogue between the characters to make it as accurate as I can.


	46. Narnia Part 2

The Flying Dutchman burst from the ocean.

"Where are we?" Will asked as the heroes emerged from the cabin.

"I don't know but I do know that wherever it is…it has a castle." Mune said as they spotted a towering and majestic castle sitting on a tall rock ledge. There was a small jetty with a dock near the base of the cliff.

"All ashore who's going…and can go ashore." Jack said as the heroes disembarked onto the dock.

"Thanks for the ride Will…can you find your way back?" Mune asked.

"I'm staying here unless you find another way out of here Mune." Will replied as Mune nodded and walked down the gangplank.

"So where do we go?" Roxas asked.

"My guess would be to check the castle here." Riku said as they started up the hill towards the castle.

As they reached the gates they saw a large lion slumbering in the sun in front of the doors.

"Ok…how do we get past the lion without getting mauled?" Cissnei asked.

"You ask politely Cissnei." The Lion said as he stood up. (With a voice sounding like Liam Neeson)

"Did…did you just talk?" Namine asked.

"More than that…did you just call me by name?" Cissnei asked.

"Yes I did Cissnei…I know you all…I have listened to the Lifestream intently, and she has told me all about you and your perilous journeys." The Lion said.

"I am Aslan, Minerva told me of your coming and I waited here for you." Aslan replied.

"So what is this place?" Luxa asked.

"This is the former home of the Cetra, they abandoned it many millennia ago, but they left me to care for it in their stead." Aslan explained as Mune face palmed.

"Aslan, of course. Aslan was an ancient Cetra ruler back during the Cetra and Calamite war, it was legend that he was wiser than many of the Cetra, but could be as fierce a warrior as any Lion…I must say that I never envisioned the mighty Aslan as a literal Lion." Mune said as Aslan noticeably smiled.

"It is good to know that your time as Xehanort's slave wasn't completely fruitless Mune." Aslan said as Mune turned away slightly.

"Please I'd rather not be reminded of that nightmare." Mune requested as Aslan nodded understandingly.

"Then I shall speak of it no more." Aslan replied, "But know this, there is more to you than meets the eye Mune…you do not realize that you have returned to a place of your dreams…but all will be explained soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Mune asked.

"It is a long story young one…but it will be a while before Sora son of Ven, and Kairi daughter of Mune, arrive." The Lion said as he started walking off towards a camp site in the distance.

"Wait Sora and Kairi are here?!" Riku asked.

"Yes Riku son of Terra…they are…and they are not alone, for they travel here with the future kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan replied.

"Narnia, is that what this place is called?" Luxa asked.

"I think the big cat is getting tired of answering our questions." Roxas said.

"Not at all…there is just much to explain." Aslan replied as they walked on.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Narnia…**

Sora, Kairi, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Wall-e, EVE, and M-O had been traveling for almost a whole day with the beavers as their guides, narrowly avoiding the queen's secret police, and narrowly surviving a rapidly defrosting waterfall.

"Ok…I have officially gotten over this place." Sora said as Kairi giggled.

"He's not alone." Peter grumbled.

"At least things are getting warmer…I think I can even see grass on the next hill." Susan said as they all looked ahead and indeed saw grass.

"Hurry, Aslan's camp is just over the next hill!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly as they hurried upwards towards the hill. As they reached the top they beheld a field full of red tents with yellow fringes. Waving from the top of each tent was a flag with the symbol of a golden Lion on it.

The heroes started walking down the hill as Sora was able to recognize a few of the different species amongst the camp. There were Centaurs, Fawns, Satyrs, dwarves, Dryads, Gryphon's, Phoenixes, as well as a variety of normally wild animals, but then Kairi noticed a few human men running around and helping with the duties in camp.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said as he spotted a group of familiar faces near the back of the camp, "…How is this possible?!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Those guys at the back of the camp…they're our friends…but how in the worlds did they get here?" Sora replied.

Finally they reached the edge of the camp and the heroes were instantly noticed by the throngs of different animals nearby as they passed through the center towards the back tent.

"Riku! Roxas! Fuu! Namine! You're all here!" Sora shouted as he and Kairi ran towards them.

"There you guys are, we've been worried sick about you." Riku said as they group hugged. Then the crowds bowed as Aslan emerged from the tent.

"Who's that?" Sora asked in reference to Aslan.

"I am Aslan, Sora son of Ven, and welcome to Narnia." Aslan greeted as Sora looked at the Lion with confusion.

"How did you know mine and my dad's names?" Sora asked.

"We've learned that he just knows these things." Roxas replied.

"There is more to the story, young one…you may not realize it but that necklace you wear, is Narnian in origin." Aslan said as Sora looked at his crown necklace.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"It is a long story, but first…" Aslan replied as he turned towards the three Pevensie siblings.

"Where is your brother Edmund?" Aslan asked.

"H-he was taken by the White Witch." Peter said as the crowd started talking amongst themselves in worry. Mune on the other hand looked as if he had heard the term before.

"Wait…White witch…white witch…" he started muttering until a thought finally came to him, "…J…Ja…Jad-is…Jadis"

"Yes Mune…your master was allied with Jadis…she is one of the last two pure bred Calamities still living amongst the worlds…it was she that siphoned some of her power along with Weiss the Immaculate to Xehanort during his battle with the Kingdom Knights ten years ago." Aslan explained.

"But how do I know that name…I can almost see her face." Mune asked.

"You and your master came here over ten years ago but your memories of your time here were erased because of something I told you when we last met." Aslan said as Mune looked at him confused.

"We've met?" he asked.

"Twice we have met before now, once have you learned the truth but now you return and your heart is true…but now is not the time…we must focus on the matters at hand." Aslan said as he turned and nodded to a fierce looking centaur. The Centaur grabbed a large sack and effortlessly carried it over towards the three Pevensies.

He opened the sack and pulled out several items; A sword, shield, bow, quiver with arrows, horn, dagger, and a small vial of a red liquid.

"For Peter, this sword and shield, for Susan this bow and quiver, with it you will never miss, and this horn to call for aid when needed, and finally for Lucy, this dagger and cordial of a healing liquid, use it to heal any wound or illness." Aslan said as the three siblings were handed their respective items.

"I can show you how to use that sword Pete." Sora said to the teen as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I'd appreciate it Sora." Peter said as reluctantly drew his sword. He wasn't at all confident in his own skills with a sword.

"Heed his advice well young Peter, his skill with a blade is unrivaled by anyone here." Aslan advised as Peter nodded.

"I took archery classes during my years of Turk training…so I might be of some use in helping with that bow and arrow." Cissnei said as Susan nodded.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora and Peter were riding around a meadow on horseback as they practiced their sword skills, with Roxas, Riku, Jack, Wall-e, M-O, and Mune nearby.

"Five bucks says that Peter kicks his butt." Riku said as Roxas watched intently.

"I'll take that bet." Roxas replied.

"Do you two always bet against Sora?" Mune asked disbelievingly as the two looked at each other.

"Yeah pretty much." Riku replied as Mune shrugged.

"Ok then put me down for five on Sora…hey someone has to bet on the long shot." Mune said as the other two snickered.

"I'll match his bet." Jack added as he motioned towards Mune.

Then Sora and Peter stopped for a moment and Sora started looking around.

"Something's up." Mune said as he approached on his horse, "Something wrong Sora?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen this place before…the meadow…the stream…all of it feels familiar." Sora said as Mune nodded.

"It does…I feel like I've been here too." Mune replied as it occurred to Sora.

"Oh wait…now I know…it was after I was shot…I remember being in this meadow and Minerva herself told me something was going to happen soon that would split us in two…but what she meant I don't know." Sora explained as the other two approached.

"Minerva huh? Man Genesis would go ballistic if he learned that you had seen Minerva." Roxas said with a chuckle not realizing that he too once beheld the goddess albeit in human form.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

After an hour of archery practice, Cissnei, Kairi, Namine, Fuu, Luxa, EVE, Susan, and Lucy headed over to a small stream where Susan and Lucy were washing their old clothes. The two had received fresh Narnian styled clothes.

"You know something Kairi, there's something different about you…I can't put my finger on it though." Namine said as she looked at her other.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it's like you've got this, I dunno, glow about you." Cissnei said as she scratched her chin.

"A glow?" Luxa asked as if knowingly as EVE hovered over and scanned her.

"_Ooh." _She said as she narrowed the blue scanning beam on her stomach. Then her optics changed to a plus sign.

"Wait a second…Kairi, did you and Sora lock your forbidden keyhole?" Luxa asked as it suddenly clicked for Kairi.

"Oh no…I think we're in trouble." Kairi said as she paled.

"Oh my God Kairi…you're pregnant?!" Namine exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"You're what?" Susan asked as she overheard.

"Uh-heh…yeah." Kairi said nervously as she blushed.

"I still can't believe what I'm hearing…you're having a baby?" Cissnei asked as Lucy piped up.

"Where do baby's come from?" she asked as the entire group fell silent.

"Stork." "Cabbage patch." "Space." "Lifestream." they answered simultaneously.

"So what do we do?" Namine asked, "Cause if your dad find's out, Sora's as good as dead."

"We keep it our secret…until Kairi feels the time is right to tell them." Luxa said as she drew the Fast Enforcer and cocked it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…Luxa is right." Cissnei said, "If Sora knew about this he would become distracted and the next time he encounters the Tsvitets, he may not be as fortunate as last time."

"So we keep it our secret…until the time is right." Namine said as the others nodded.

"Shhh." Fuu said as she summoned her Keyblade.

"What?" Kairi asked as Luxa and hurled a rock into a small patch of bushes nearby and struck something. A wolves cry of pain let out as soon as the rock hit.

"WOLVES!!" Luxa shouted as she started firing the Fast Enforcer into the bushes and a massive pack of Wolves swarmed out and surrounded the group. Susan quickly blew her horn.

Seconds later Sora and the others arrived but one of the wolves cornered Peter.

"You think you can fight boy…but you're weak…weak as a child…you think you're a king but you will die…LIKE A DOG!" Maugrim said as he pounced on Peter but his blade ran the ravenous wolf through.

Then Aslan arrived with the Centaur General Oreius and a number of warriors.

"Follow that straggler! He will lead you to Edmund!" Aslan roared as EVE, Luxa, Mune, and Cissnei joined in the chase with a pack of the Narnian warriors.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Edmund had been rescued from the White Witch's grasp and had been forgiven by his siblings and Aslan.

Mune was walking patrol when Oreius approached him.

"I never got a chance to tell you how impressed I was by your skills yesterday." Oreius said as Mune smiled.

"It's nothing compared to what that Sora boy there can unleash." Mune said modestly.

"So I am told to believe." Oreius replied, "How has life treated you old friend?"

"I'm sorry?" Mune asked.

"Do you not remember?" Oreius asked.

"I'm sorry I don't." Mune replied but before Oreius could reply he spotted something.

"The White Witch approaches with a small group of her forces…we must warn the others." Oreius said as they raced back towards Aslan's tent.

"My King, the White Witch approaches." Oreius reported to Peter as Aslan and the others stood to attention.

"Mune, enter my tent immediately." Aslan ordered as Mune didn't ask questions and complied as a group of hideous looking beasts entered the camp, with a short red capped dwarf walking ahead of a quartet of beasts carrying a chair with a woman in white coats and a tall crown of ice upon her head. Her complexion was almost as white as her coats.

The dwarf in front was spouting the same liturgy: "Hail Jadis, Queen of Narnia!" as Aslan's forces jeered at the witch. A few of the shouted at her what she had done to wrong them personally, others simply spitting in her path.

"What brings you to my camp, Witch?" Aslan asked as the witch's chair was lowered to the ground.

"You know what brings me here…you are harboring a criminal amongst you Aslan." Jadis said coolly.

"He has paid the price for his treachery." Aslan replied.

"But have you forgotten Narnian law? Unless his crime is paid for in blood all of Narnia will be over turned. That boy is mine on the Stone Table." She declared pointing at Edmund.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me witch, I was there when it was written." Aslan roared.

"Then you do not deny the laws?" Jadis asked.

"I do not, but there is one here who has more say then you in matters such as these." Aslan replied as he turned towards his tent, "You may come out now."

Mune then emerged causing Jadis to glare at him angrily.

"You…Xehanort's apprentice?!" Jadis sneered.

"Yes Witch, and the only mortal who has more authority than you." Aslan replied as he turned towards Mune and breathed in his ear. Mune felt a migraine for a brief second as a twelve year old memory flooded his mind.

"Jadis…" he said as he stood up, "…as the sole surviving and therefore rightful heir to the throne of Telmar, I override your ruling and declare Edmund Pevensie cleared of all charges."

Sora and the others looked at him confused as Jadis gritted her teeth in anger.

"How dare you…you have the same blood as I running through you, you are Calamity…you are not king." She spat.

"That maybe so, but it was not my will to have the blood of the Calamity thrust into my veins…either way the blood of the Telmar lineage runs through my veins, and not yours…so the Deep Magic acknowledges my ruling and overrules yours." Mune argued as Jadis snarled and was about to make a move but Aslan roared angrily at her causing her to sit back down in her chair in fear, causing the Narnian army around her to laugh at her fear.

"Mark my words…you will all pay for this insolence." Jadis snarled as her minions hauled her away.

"Ok dad…you have some explaining to do." Kairi said as Mune and Aslan both nodded.

"That we do Kairi…and we shall tonight." Mune said with a nod to Oreius who nodded back.

* * *

**End Chapter 46.**

I am altering the official Narnia Canon to fit the story.

It will be explained in the next chapter.


	47. Origins & the Charge

That night the heroes gathered around the campfire along with several of the Narnian warriors.

"You all have questions…and these questions shall be laid to rest tonight." Aslan said as Mune nodded.

"Ok then…dad…what in the worlds are you talking about with, Telmar and such?" Kairi asked as Mune smirked.

"Aslan will you do the honor of telling the first part of the story?" Mune asked as Aslan nodded and turned towards the heroes.

"During the Cetra war, the Cetra discovered that the only way to hide themselves from the Calamity's sight was to sever their bond with the Lifestream…to that end they became human. However a select few Cetra were left alone, and since the Cetra had already found a way to hide their homeworld, Narnia became the one place where the Cetra could live in peace without fear of being discovered by the Calamities. As time wore on, and after the war was over the Narnian Cetra felt compelled to leave Narnia behind and help heal the worlds once consumed by darkness."

"They left behind a single nation on Narnia, the nation of Telmar…the Telmar throne was usurped by the former protector of King Caspian, the lord Miraz. Miraz had a son but was overthrown by the son of the true King, Caspian the tenth. Miraz however was killed by his own subordinates. The Telmar were judged by a collective of returned Cetra, myself, and the first of the Kingdom Knights. The Telmar were sentenced into exile in a solitary world of islands which you are all probably familiar with…the Destiny Islands."

"You mean we're all descended from the Telmars?" Kairi asked.

"The correct term is Telmarine actually…but yes." Mune replied as Aslan continued.

"There was one Telmarine that was left behind in my care…the son of Miraz himself." Aslan said as he looked at Mune.

"Dad? You are the Prince of Telmar?" Kairi asked as Mune shrugged.

"In a sense yes…I'm the last surviving true blood member of the Telmarine lineage." Mune replied as Sora put his hands in the international symbol for time out.

"Whoa, hold on, time out, how did you survive so many hundreds of years?" Sora asked as everyone nodded.

"I can answer that." Aslan said "Mune was put into a deep and ageless slumber as an infant, and then thirty seven years ago, two humans entered Narnia from the Destiny Islands, who had long forgotten their heritage…they arrived during the time known as the great exodus, when the White Witch, a Calamity who found a secret passage into Narnia had usurped control from the rightful rulers and were hunting them down."

"These humans, two men named…" "Digory Kirke?" Sora interrupted as Aslan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Digory Kirke and your own grandfather Ventus." Aslan answered.

"Your grandfather came here?" Riku asked as Sora shrugged and Aslan continued.

"Yes, Ventus and Kirke both came to Narnia thanks to a secret entrance hidden within an old Wardrobe, the same wardrobe within your basement now Sora. Ventus and Kirke came across a small band of refugee Narnians, including the last of the Narnian royalty, Queen Helen. Ventus and Kirke agreed to help and after a great battle that temporarily weakened the White Witch's hold over Narnia. It was during this time that I appeared and instructed them to design and build a symbol of hope for the Narnian people…Cair Paravel, the castle that sits over there." Aslan said as he motioned to the mighty castle bathed in the moonlight with the tips of the Dutchman's masts visible from over the hill.

"Sora your grandfather was the one who designed Cair Paravel, which earned him the title of the builder…he fell in love with Helen, and knowing that the White Witch would eventually hunt them down to extinction, agreed to join Ventus back to the Destiny Islands where they eventually were wed…and had a son, whom you know very well." Aslan continued.

"Dad?" Sora said as Aslan nodded.

"But Kirke didn't leave empty handed…during their travels they found the ancient castle of Telmar, where an infant prince slumbered…Kirke took pity on the young boy and took him back to the islands where he grew, and ultimately and unknowingly fell in love with the daughter of one of the refugee Narnians that traveled back through the Wardrobe…a blue haired woman named Aqua." Aslan said as all eyes turned knowingly towards Kairi.

"Then fourteen years ago, Mune began to battle the spirit of his darkness attempting to emerge, he failed at first, and lost dominance of his body, but no one knew except his wife…then one day in the middle of the night, Mune was kidnapped by Xehanort and mutilated into a twisted Cetra and Calamity hybrid. Finally two years later, he was brought back to his homeworld though as an unwilling servant of darkness." Aslan said as Mune took over the story.

"I was a slave to my darkness, but when we entered Narnia, my persona began to reassert itself, eventually though temporarily regaining control of my body. I escaped from my master's control and encountered Oreius here who protected me from the dangers of this world. He told me of a time when the Cetra and Humans once ruled Narnia…and about a legend held that told of a prince lost in time, and Oreius led me to the place where he had once lay slumbering…to the place I once called home." Mune said as he approached the Centaur with a smile.

"It was there that I learned of my true nature and true heritage. I attempted to fight off my former master but he used a spell and restored Sanzun's control over me. But to prevent my knowledge of Kingdom Hearts and other devices of Cetra origin from falling into his hands, Aslan hid the knowledge from both mine and Sanzun until Aslan could reverse the spell." Mune said as Oreius reached down to his side, where a large broadsword hung attached to his armor.

"Then this would be yours, my friend." Oreius said as he held up the sword, "It was left in your chambers, and you asked me to hold on to it until you returned to claim it."

"The King's sword of Telmar, The Caspian Edge." Aslan said as Mune drew the blade.

"So…does that make me Cetra?" Kairi asked.

"Half Cetra…your mother's mother was the refugee Narnian and she had agreed to live out the rest of her days as a human." Mune replied.

"So, not only am I a princess of heart, I'm also half Cetra, and a literal Princess?" Kairi asked.

"And my grandma was a queen, which makes Dad a King now, and myself a Prince." Sora said as Aslan nodded.

"Wow…living royalty, what are the odds?" Riku asked.

"That necklace you wear Sora was once your Grandmothers…it denotes you as member of the old Narnian Monarchy." Aslan said as Sora looked at his silver crown necklace.

"I guess being half Cetra and now half Calamity makes me ineligible for the Telmar throne eh?" Mune asked as Aslan laughed.

"Not at all…though you can't be the King of a nation that no longer exists officially." Aslan replied as he and Mune both chuckled.

"Yeah and I really don't want to be a King." Sora said as Aslan nodded.

"I predicted that, and knew that you would both arrive with four others." Aslan said as he looked at the four Pevensie siblings.

"Us? We're to be the new Kings and Queens of Narnia?" Peter asked.

"Yes, that is why I had you brought here." Aslan said as Peter shrugged.

"Well it couldn't be any worse than being at home." Peter replied.

"So what about the 'Queen?" Susan asked.

"Tomorrow will decide the fate of Narnia." Aslan replied.

"My lord even with the forces we have now, we will be unable to succeed…the White Witch's army outnumbers us two to one." Oreius replied.

"Hey don't count out the crew of the Dutchman…I'm sure Will can get them to fight." Kairi said as Oreius nodded.

"We already have their support…in fact your friend Will Turner is already hard at work in tempering our weapons." Oreius replied, "But even with their support we are outnumbered."

"Oreius…" Mune said as a thought occurred to him, "…what ever happened to that small army we had amassed against Xehanort and Jadis?"

"The Queen turned them to stone…they are kept in her…" Oreius replied as he thought of something, "…in her castle."

"And her Castle is unguarded now, so what's to stop us from charging in there and rescuing those long petrified warriors?" Mune asked as Roxas raised his hand.

"Uh they're all trapped in stone?" He asked.

"Let me deal with that…I can undo the Witch's magic…but we cannot go until dawn." Aslan replied.

"I have a question." Luxa said turning towards Mune, "How is it that the 'Deep Magic' acknowledged your decision to spare Edmund…just curious since by what Aslan has said, Telmar is now a kingdom of one…and that's you bud."

"You have answered your own question Luxa…" Aslan replied, "…as long as one member of the Telmarine nation survives, even if it is himself, he still has the authority given to him by the Cetra."

"Oooooohhhhhh." Luxa replied understandingly.

"So tomorrow who goes to the Witch's castle?" Kairi asked.

"I'll go." Namine said raising her hand.

"Maybe Mr. Tumnus is there." Lucy said as Edmund grimaced and nodded.

"Yep…he's there alright." He said as Lucy understood and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well if Lucy is going, then perhaps I should go too." Susan said, "If anything to keep her out of trouble."

"I don't need a sitter." Lucy whined.

"Aww come on, she's just saying that to give you a hard time Lu." Kairi said as she raised her hand, "I'll go too…mostly to keep Namine out of trouble."

Namine playfully stuck her tongue out at her in response. Secretly Kairi's reason for going was to keep her unborn child safe.

"Perhaps it would be wise if M-O and Wall-e stayed on the Dutchman…EVE can hold her own out there." Luxa suggested.

"Now wait a minute, Wall-e can hold his own…just ask a certain robotic steering wheel." Mune replied as the others laughed.

"Ok, it sounds as if Wall-e can stay." Roxas said.

"Perhaps it should just be in a support roll." Cissnei suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

"Going back to a previous subject, I highly doubt that dad knows of his origins so how do I prove it to him?" Sora asked.

"Simple…the Ragnarok." Aslan replied.

"The what?" the others asked.

"The Ragnarok is an old Cetra warship that still functions as perfectly as the day she was built…she sits in orbit waiting for someone to come along…by comparison to the gummy ships you're all familiar with, she is highly advanced." Aslan replied.

"Can we go there now?" Namine asked eagerly as Aslan shook his head.

"Not until the battle tomorrow is over." Aslan replied.

"Ok…fair enough." Namine said defeated.

"So that's it then…tomorrow we march for the Beruna plains and retake Narnia once and for all." Peter said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The next morning…**

The army of Narnia marched towards the Beruna plains and rooted themselves within the jagged hills.

Luxa, was given command of the archers on the tall cliff behind them due to her ability to manipulate gravity and strengthen their attacks as well as stop enemy volleys cold.

Edmund and Wall-e was up with her.

Peter, Mune, Sora, Oreius, Riku, Fuu, Roxas, and Cissnei sat mounted on horses on the front lines. Jack and EVE stood behind them with members of the Dutchman crew prepped with their bayonet rifles to add to the archer volleys.

Mune was clad in the armor of the Telmarine army, only gold to denote his claim as King of Telmar.

Peter and Edmund both were clad in Narnian armor.

The rest were still in their normal attire.

At that moment, Aslan, Susan, Lucy, Kairi, and Namine were on their way towards the Witch's castle, the girls were all mounted on horses of course.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the sounds of the White Witch's army heading towards them could be heard.

An army of dark armored and hideous beasts arose from behind the incline at the other end of the hill, with the White Witch at the head in a chariot pulled by a pair of polar bears.

Peter turned towards Edmund who gave him a reassuring nod. Peter then drew his sword, followed by the drawing and summoning of the weapons of the others with a mighty cheer.

"I have no interest in prisoners…" Jadis said as she glared at the army before her, "…Kill them all."

The Minotaur next to her roared and the dark army charged forwards. Up on the cliffs Edmund drew his sword as the archers prepped their bows.

Peter then waved his sword forward and a massive flock of gryphons and massive birds flew overhead as Luxa leapt into the air with her gunblade ready as she joined them in the skies. The Gryphons flew over the Witch's army and dropped large boulders down on the dark army below, with Luxa using her powers to add weight to the stones. The boulders pummeled the charging forces as Luxa simultaneously repelled the arrows launched from the enemy archers away from them while raining gunfire down on them as well.

The flyers flew back towards the cliffs along with Luxa who flew back at thunderous speed where she landed hard back on the cliffs where she had stood at first.

"Nice." Edmund said as Luxa ran her hand through her hair.

"Thanks…but I don't think I can do that again for a while though." Luxa replied as she wobbled a little.

"Are you guys with me?" Peter asked as he turned towards his friends.

"To the death…my king." Mune said with a smile as the others nodded in agreement.

Then Peter turned back towards the charging throng of enemy forces.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!!" he shouted as the rest of the army cheered and Peter lowered the visor on his helmet. The army then charged forwards with a cry of courage.

Cissnei and Fuu looked at each other and nodded.

They then began a joint limit break, using Fuu's chakram and Cissnei's shuriken, called double star. The two weapons came spinning together in a blue and red light and then started glowing bright white as they flew ahead of the charging forces then split off in their own directions as they mowed down dozens of attackers each before returning to their master's hands.

The spears lowered as the armies closed in on each other before finally clashing.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Aslan and the girls were heading the opposite direction from the battle as they raced towards the Witch's castle.

"I can sense your worry young Kairi!" Aslan said as he ran alongside of Kairi's mount.

"I'm worried for Sora!" she replied.

"You mean the father of your child?" Aslan asked as Kairi looked at him with a pleading look.

"Please don't say anything to him, or my father…otherwise it will-""Distract them both from the battles to come once this one is over, I know and you have my silence!" Aslan replied.

"Thank you Aslan!" Kairi said relieved.

"Eventually you will have to tell them!" Aslan replied as Kairi nodded.

"True…I would rather tell them after this war is over…and not just Narnia's war with the White Witch!" Kairi said.

"You may not realize it young one but this war will help to decide the outcome of the war you face in the worlds you know and cherish…if Jadis succeeds, she will pass along all she knows of you to her fellow Calamity…and she will be able to channel some of her power to him and make him nigh invincible." Aslan replied.

"But isn't he doing that with her now?!" Kairi asked.

"No, he doesn't know she's still alive…so at the moment she's vulnerable!" Aslan replied as they came to the top of a hill and beheld the slowly melting ice castle that Edmund had entered a few days before.

"There it is…the rest of the army lies inside!" Aslan said as they all charged towards the castle.

* * *

**End Chapter 47.**

I've received several questions from what I am now calling my "Personal review staff" (A.k.a. a bunch of my friends who have started reading my Fanfictions but choose to submit reviews in person) and they have read all the Reunion stories and what has been written of this one, and some of the most frequently asked questions is as follows…

Question: What is Mune's background before Aqua?

Answer: (See Aslan and Mune's explanation in the chapter above)

Question: Where are Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in this story?

Answer: Largely they're unaware of the goings on in the rest of the universe, but after Sora's injury they learned and will become more involved, albeit more in the background.

Question: How did Kairi become pregnant so fast? Doesn't it usually take 1 to 3 days? (This one was pointed out by one of the online reviewers as well.)

Answer: It will be explained in later chapters.

Question: What happened to Zack's father if he's still alive?

Answer: I refuse to answer because that is a surprise.

Question: Who is Marluxia's other?

Answer: See previous answer.

Question: Will there be a sequel to this story as well?

Answer: Possibly.

Question: Will Roxas ever meet "Vera" again, if so will he learn of her true identity as Minerva?

Answer: Yes to both.

Question: What happened to Rikka after she left the party for Edge?

Answer: That question will be answered in a later chapter.


	48. Judgement

The battle raged viciously between the two Narnian armies. The first wave of Jadis's forces obviously didn't succeed because Aslan's forces had hardly taken a casualty while first wave had been slaughtered with the exception of a few.

Finally Jadis had enough and her chariot started moving forwards with the rest of her army behind her. Edmund noticed and gave the signal to a beautiful red feathered bird which nodded back and (with Luxa's help) shot off towards the battlefront. As it approached it burst into flames, then turned and shot across the battlefield between the two armies, creating a wall of fire.

Aslan's force cheered as Mune and Oreius shook their heads.

"It's not going to work." Mune said as Peter squinted at him through his helmet visor. He then lifted the visor.

"Why not?" he asked as Mune motioned to where the White Witch could be seen on the other side of the wall. Suddenly a Blizzaga blast hit the wall and put out the fire as the black army approached.

"FALL BACK!! DRAW THEM TO THE ROCKS!!" Peter shouted as his forces complied.

"Archers!" Edmund shouted as Luxa prepped her powers. Down on the field Jadis sensed the gravity witch's powers strengthening and had seen firsthand how devastating she could be. Jadis waved her magic wand and thrust the long end of it towards the rocks, sending a blue beam of magic aiming straight towards Luxa.

Luxa quickly called her blade-lock to her hand in a vain attempt to deflect the blast, but the magic didn't reflect, and Luxa fell backwards to the ground as a stone statue.

Edmund then gave the order to fire arrows, but without Luxa's assistance they didn't have as great of an effect.

The Loyal Narnians on the ground returned to the rocks as Jadis's forces charged in after them.

Suddenly an arrow from one of Jadis's archers hit Peter's unicorn and caused Peter to fall to the ground.

"My King!" Mune and Oreius shouted as they noticed Peter on the ground. Jack and the Dutchman crew emerged from literally within the rocks as the immortal warriors started cutting down swaths of enemies in an effort to keep them away from Peter.

A Rhinoceros nearby grunted something in its language which Mune and Oreius understood.

"Shall we old friend?" Mune asked as Oreius nodded.

"To the death like old times." Oreius replied as they prepped their blades and rode back towards Peter.

"STOP!" Peter shouted as the three passed. He knew why. The White Witch was heading straight towards him and the three warriors were heading straight back towards her.

The Rhino took out a few before a small pack of ankle slicers took him down. Mune's blade glowed bright blue as he stood up on his horse and fired off a powerful blast of energy out of his and Oreius's path.

Oreius then spotted Otmin, the Minotaur general of Jadis's forces heading straight towards him with his axe raised.

Oreius held his twin swords ready and with a swift stroke ran the vile beast through.

"Oreius I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking!!" Mune shouted but Oreius ignored him and drew his broadsword as he charged for the White Witch.

He leapt over her and blocked one blow from her sword while she twirled her wand and turned him to stone.

"OREIUS!!" Mune shouted as Jadis turned her attention towards him.

Mune drew his flintlock and fired a shot at her. The bullet however was blocked by her sword as she aimed her wand at him and fired of another blue bolt. He tossed the pistol in the air as he dove to the ground. The pistol was turned to stone and shattered as it hit.

"I rather liked that pistol." Mune grumbled as he drew his cutlass, now wielding two blades at once.

"You could have been much more than Xehanort!" Jadis snarled.

"I never wanted to be anything more than a simple man Jadis…you and your kind ruined my life…but you are correct…I could have been much more that Xehanort, and I can easily become more than you." Mune growled.

Jadis then hurled another stone bolt at him but he sacrificed his cutlass for it. Like the pistol, the cutlass shattered as it hit the ground.

"You're running out of things to discard, soon the only thing left will be your life…or the life of your friends!" she roared as she turned towards Sora who was battling nearby and fired a bolt towards him but struck Mune who phased through the wall nearby.

Mune remained unaffected for a while but watched as his hands slowly turned to stone. He started channeling his strength towards his hands as the stone started to recede.

He then jumped to the ground as she hurled bolt after bolt at him. Slowly he charged towards her as he turned to stone little by little until all that remained human of him was his head.

"You haven't won yet Jadis…and you never will." He grunted as his head became stone.

Jadis snarled at him as his stone form toppled over backwards, but fortunately didn't shatter.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Aslan and the girls entered the "Stone garden" where the bulk of the Queen's victims stood frozen in stone.

Almost immediately Lucy and Susan located the stone Mr. Tumnus as Kairi stopped dead in her tracks.

"We need to hurry, I think dad's in trouble." She said as Namine nodded.

"I agree…I think my mom's in trouble too." Namine replied as Aslan breathed on the stone Mr. Tumnus, as he unfroze into his normal form.

"We must hurry; Peter will need everyone we can find." Aslan reported as he hurried off to find others.

* * *

**Later at the battle…**

Edmund was charging towards Peter's side when he spotted Jadis making her way towards him, He looked towards where Riku was fighting.

"RIKU!" Edmund shouted as he cut down an enemy warrior.

"Yo!" he shouted back.

"You have those magic powers right?!" Edmund asked as Riku nodded.

"Can you use them to distract her?!" Edmund asked as Riku glared at her.

"You got it." He said as he hurled a dark aura blast towards her which caught her off guard.

Long enough for Edmund to jump down and shatter her wand in two in a burst of blue magic. Realizing her wand was now useless, she proceeded to stab Edmund in the gut in anger. Peter had witnessed the whole incident and started charging towards her. He finally reached her and they started dueling. Jadis appeared to have the upper hand but a loud Lion's roar disrupted the battle.

"Impossible." Jadis said breathlessly as an army of once stone warriors appeared at the top of the hill. Aslan turned towards the stone Luxa and revived her.

"Ok, what did I miss?" she asked as she jumped up but Aslan leapt forward towards where Peter and Jadis had continued battling.

Just when it seemed Jadis was about to run Peter through, Aslan pounced on her.

Suddenly the sky turned black and then they saw a bluish glow streaking from the moon…or rather a heart shaped moon.

Aslan jumped off of Jadis as a heart shaped portal opened and out flew…

"THE SHERA?!" our heroes shouted as the gummy ship flew out over the field.

"Where the hell are we?!" Cid shouted.

"Beats me but…" Aqua said as she and the other two knights vanished in a blink of light and appeared on the field in their armor holding their Keyblades.

"_Jadis, White Witch of Charn, your reign is now over…the Calamities shall be no more, and now you shall join the rest of your kind…in death!" _The three knights said in unison as Jadis looked around in fear as Mune emerged from his stone appearance just in time to see the three knights aim their Keyblades at her and a beam of pure white light vaporized Jadis who screamed in agony and rage at her being defeated.

The sky then cleared as Kingdom Hearts vanished and the three knights returned to normal.

"Ok…I officially hate it when the Hearts does that." Aqua groaned as the armor vanished off of them.

"Welcome to Narnia, all of you." Aslan said as the three looked towards him.

"Whoa…big lion…big talking lion." Terra said nervously as he backed up slightly.

"Peace Terra, son of Rikujou…you have saved Narnia from a great foe, and made your mission even easier to accomplish." Aslan said as Ven looked at the lion curiously.

"This is all reminding me of something very familiar…something my mother told me as a child…when you meet a Lion, listen." Ven said as Aslan chuckled.

"Yes Ven son of Ventus and Helen…there is much to explain." Aslan said with a smile as the Shera landed nearby in the plains.

* * *

**Later…**

"You're kidding me? That old Wardrobe in the basement is how you got here?!" Ven asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently your mom was once Queen of Narnia…or at least the true queen of Narnia." Sora replied.

"Yeah Mom and Dad would always discuss things between each other that I never understood." Ven said.

"What ever happened to Grandma Dad?" Sora asked.

"She died son…when I was about your age…in fact she was the one who gave me that necklace you wear now." Ven replied with a smile.

"What was she like?" Sora asked.

"Oh I can honestly tell what dad saw in her. She was as beautiful as the sun with long flowing red hair and a heart as bright as the sun as well…I almost wonder if she was a princess of heart." Ven replied.

"Now that'd be cool." Sora said as Ven laughed.

"Kairi…" Aslan said as he approached the red haired princess who sat talking with Susan, "…There is something we must discuss."

"Yes sir?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure that you wonder why you are pregnant so soon." Aslan said as Kairi nodded.

"What is the reason Aslan…I want to know." Kairi asked.

"All things have a purpose in the universe, be it small or great. Your child has a great purpose ahead of itself and because of your half Cetra genetics your child will mature at almost twice the normal rate while in the womb but then proceed to mature at the normal rate once born…Cetra are known for their short pregnancies and usually whole bloods give birth in two months but since you are a half blood, it will last four." Aslan explained.

"What does that have to do with that talk about purpose?!" Kairi asked.

"Your adventures will put you and your child in grave danger, and it will fall upon you to defend yourselves when the need arises if the others are not informed…but by the end of the month your body will do the explaining for you." Aslan said as Kairi nodded.

"It was good to fight alongside of you old friend." Mune said as he and Oreius walked side by side down the hills.

"It brought back memories Mune…I pray that we meet again." Oreius replied as Mune nodded in agreement.

"As do I but we never know where the wind may lead us…but I do thank you for holding onto my sword." Mune said as he held up the Caspian Edge.

"I felt honored to carry it in your stead…I never used it unless the situation demanded it." Oreius replied.

"And I hope she swung brave and true for you." Mune said as the two hugged and then separated

"Someday I would like to see the world you call home…or any other world for that matter." Oreius said as Mune nodded.

"That can be arranged old friend…I'll see to it that one day you get to go with us." He replied. As Mune walked off her heard Oreius give a whinny and then shout…

"LONG LIVE KING MUNE OF TELMAR!!" He shouted as a large number of Centaurs repeated.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!!"

"King Mune of Telmar?" Aqua asked curiously with an amused smirk on her face as she approached.

"It is a long, long, long story." Mune replied with a smirk as they walked on.

"Hey has anyone seen Namine?!" Roxas shouted, suddenly there was a deafening roar as a large red dragon like gummy ship descended.

"What is that?!" Sora asked as the ship came in and started hovering over the entire field.

"The Ragnarok…the last of the Cetra's warships." Aslan said as Cid's cigar dropped from his mouth in awe. The large red gummy ship easily made the Shera seem like a small boat with wings.

"Thanks again for your help." Peter said to Sora as a large blue boarding beam shot down towards the ground from the Ragnarok.

"No problem Peter, and have fun being King of Narnia." Sora said as Peter shrugged.

"I'm going to need more luck than fun." Peter replied as Sora laughed.

"We will meet again soon young ones...take care in your travels…and never forget the land of your ancestry." Aslan said to the departing heroes.

* * *

**Later…**

"Better late than never you guys! Thanks for the rescue!" Namine said into the radio as the Ragnarok and the Shera emerged from a Kingdom Portal.

"_No problem, and don't scare us like that again ok?" _Cid replied as Namine chuckled.

"You got it, Ragnarok out." she said she hung up.

"Would you look at this…all you have to do is tell the computer where you want to go and it pulls up a 3D map of the universe…and it's up to date, including worlds otherwise inaccessible to gummy ships." Riku said from the navigation console.

"Put's your compass to shame eh Jack?" Sora said as the Pirate grumbled as he attempted to fix his broken Compass.

"Hey watch this." Roxas said as he pressed a button on the back wall and took the broken compass and its pieces then tossed them in a panel that opened. The panel then shut for a moment before reopening and revealing the compass back together.

"Now that's a fancy device mate." Jack said as he noticed his compass was working again.

"So where to next?" Kairi asked.

"I suggest we go to Edge…then we can inform Reeve of our new toy." Cissnei suggested as the others nodded.

"Ok then I guess it's off to Edge." Namine said as she punched the coordinates and almost instantly the gummy ship was there with the Shera right behind it after getting dragged in by the wake.

"Ok…now THAT is cool!" Roxas said as the Ragnarok moved in towards Edge.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Argento, Rosso, and Azul walked into Weiss's chamber and bowed, only this time Nero the Sable was standing next to him.

"You summoned us my lord?" Argento asked.

"Yes…those cursed Knights have killed one of my fellow Calamities…without her support, I am left to only my own strength to defend myself from them." Weiss growled as he looked upwards towards a view screen which showed the Ragnarok and Shera approaching Edge.

"And it would seem that the fools you tried to kill did indeed survive…but perhaps it wasn't so fruitless as we had thought." Weiss said as he scratched his chin.

"Are you sensing what I am sensing brother?" Nero asked.

"Yes…there is something that wasn't there before…a…a child? No, an unborn child of a Princess of heart…we must take this child for our own…we must capture the mother." Weiss said as he looked towards Argento.

"Take the fleet and attack Edge…your main objective will be to rescue Shelke…make it look that way, but your primary will be to capture the Crimson Progenitor." Weiss instructed as the three Tsvitets smiled and bowed.

"Nero will be in charge of capturing the Princess." Weiss said as the other three shrugged.

"I don't care if he gets put in charge of the whole operation so long as I get to slit as many throats as I can." Rosso said eagerly as Argento rolled her good eye.

"Then have fun Rosso…kill all you want, except for Shelke and your Progenitor." Weiss ordered as Rosso licked her lips with a smile as they departed.

* * *

**End Chapter 48.**

I didn't want the Narnia chapters to turn into another ten chapter long segment like the POTC segment. So I kept it at five.

Yes the Ragnarok is the Airship/spaceship from Final Fantasy VIII.


	49. 1000 Words

The Ragnarok being so large had to land on a massive airfield instead of one of the regular docking ports. As expected the massive warship made nearly every one of the WRO's scientists drool with eager anticipation to study the massive vessel.

The heroes disembarked from the boarding beam and were immediately greeted by Reeve, Zack, Cloud, Shelke, Shalua, and…

"Rufus Shinra, Sir!" Cissnei greeted as she stood at attention.

"At ease Cissnei." Rufus replied with a smile as Cissnei relaxed.

"I must say you gave us all quite a scare there when we heard that the Fahrenheit was destroyed but somehow Zack, Cloud, and the others just knew that you all survived." Reeve said as the group approached.

"The odds of you surviving an attack from the JENOVA were against you, but it is refreshing to know that what Zack has informed me about your ability to show up when others believe you dead is true after all." Shelke said in her normal emotionless state.

"Thanks…I guess." Sora replied.

"So what's new around here?" Riku asked.

"Well from what we can tell of the Intel that Shelke has given us, it was accidental that Deepground escaped their prisons beneath Midgar." Reeve replied.

"How is that?" Roxas asked as Mune came up with the answer.

"Wait, didn't the broken pieces from Meteor cause a few of the plates to fall?" Mune asked.

"Yes it did and we've been since leading salvaging expeditions to the planet to recover usable materials. Then about two weeks ago one of our salvage teams uncovered a massive doorway blocked by debris in what used to be the slums. Against the advice of our lead salvager we went ahead and opened the door anyway…after that the trouble started. We lost contact with our salvage teams and only the lead salvager managed to escape to inform us of what transpired, after that Costa Del Sol was attacked, then Rocket Town, then-"Reeve said as the others figured out the rest.

"The Destiny Islands." Sora finished.

"Yes…it was our fault that Deepground was released on the worlds, and we must do what we can to correct this problem…but the only way to truly do that is to wipe them out. We've tried negotiation but they capture everyone that we send to negotiate with them." Reeve said as Luxa raised her hand.

"Uh excuse me…but where in the heck did these wackos come from?" She asked.

"According to Shelke, Deepground was created over twenty one years ago, by the second to last president of the BNL corporation. He was a highly corrupt man and when the Board of Directors began to usurp power from him, he erased all of the data regarding Deepground from the files…however he was usurped five years after Deepground had been created." Reeve explained.

"Then what about the Tsvitets?" Riku asked.

"The first two of the Tsvitets, Weiss the Immaculate and Nero the Sable, were two SOLDIERs trained under the Founders, or the first SOLDIERS including your grandfather Riku." Reeve said as everyone but Zack, Riku, and Fuu arched an eyebrow at Riku.

"What? I didn't know until my mom told me a few days ago." Riku replied to the stares.

"Anyway, Weiss and Nero haven't been found in any sort of database or network; however we have reason to believe that these are merely new identities given to them so they couldn't be identified by previous records." Reeve continued.

"What about Shelke and those evil twins of ours?" Sora asked.

"Shelke was kidnapped during Sephiroth's attack on Midgar ten years ago mere minutes before Meteor and taken to the Deepground facility. I believe Mune can explain the other three's existence." Reeve said as Mune sighed.

"Ten years ago, while I was under Sanzun's control, I was ordered to collect blood samples from three particular toddlers…two four year olds and a five year old…the two four year olds I was relatively familiar with." Mune said as Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other knowingly.

"However Kairi's sample was degraded…partially due to me, but when I kidnapped both her and her mother, a demented BNL Scientist named Professor Hojo took the second sample from Kairi to ensure that it was untouched. Using your DNA he created three clones whom you have met. He found a way to accelerate the growth process to where they would be the equivalent of twenty years old in ten years." Mune said as Riku thought.

"So in thirty years they'll be one hundred." Riku said as Mune shrugged and nodded.

"Yes but I'd rather not see them die of old age if you get my meaning." Mune replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"New question…where the heck did you find that thing?!" Zack said pointing at the Ragnarok.

"That is the Ragnarok. Believe it or not, but that is an Ancient Cetra warship, and we found it on the Ancient Cetra homeworld of Narnia." Namine replied proudly.

"The Ancient Cetra homeworld? I thought it was destroyed." Reeve said as Zack shook his head.

"With all due respect sir, the Ancient Cetra homeworld was considered lost not destroyed…though it can easily be assumed by many that it was destroyed, but I like to remain true to the facts and thus say it was lost." Zack replied.

"Then how did they find it?" Cloud asked.

"Well…Kairi and I got sent to the Destiny Islands first, and we found a secret passage in some old wardrobe in the basement of my house." Sora explained.

"And the rest of us found our way to Neverland where we hitched a ride on the Flying Dutchman." Roxas added.

"**The **Flying Dutchman?" Reeve asked surprised.

"Is there more than one?" Jack replied.

"I must say I'm impressed…you must have some powerful friends." Reeve said as Sora shrugged.

"Eh, it's a living." He said with a smirk.

"They do indeed have powerful friends." Genesis said as he flew in out of nowhere.

"GACKT! How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me like that!" Reeve scolded.

"You mean sneak up on you…Zack and I knew he was coming by the rustling in his wing and the flapping of his jacket." Cloud corrected as Reeve muttered something indignant regarding "Know-it-all SOLDIERs."

"By the way, you mentioned Narnia…did you happen to encounter its protector?" Genesis asked.

"Protector? You mean Aslan?" Sora asked.

"So you did meet him…Aslan is one of the most powerful Cetra in existence, he was one of the masterminds behind Kingdom Hearts…despite what you may think, he wasn't always a physical Lion." Genesis replied.

"I kinda gathered that." Roxas said.

"So what's our next move?" Cissnei asked.

"We are currently in the process of mobilizing our troops for the attack on Midgar. With your permission, we would like to station a garrison of troops aboard the Ragnarok." Reeve said as the others shrugged.

"Sure why not…just remember I'M flying that bird so I don't want any backseat drivers." Namine said as Reeve smirked and nodded.

"Darn. So much for my game plan." Luxa said in mock disappointment.

"Anything you need us to do?" Sora asked.

"Not at the moment, feel free to go into town if you'd like. We'll inform you when we're ready to go, and that will be several hours." Reeve replied as the others shrugged and dispersed slightly.

"Hey Zack, did a woman named Rikka come through here recently?" Riku asked.

"You mean your mom? Yeah she's here alright; she got a job as a lounge singer at the Sector Seven Lounge." Zack replied.

"Mom? A Singer?" Riku asked confused.

"You never knew what your Mom did before she met your Dad?" Zack asked surprised as Riku shook his head, "She was exactly what she is now…a Lounge singer and the best in all of Midgar too. Oh man I remember clear as a bell when Mom and uncle Terra would take me with them to see her. Man I know it sounds weird but dude…if Uncle Terra hadn't fallen in love with her, I would have."

"Really?" Riku asked surprised.

"It's a real bummer that you never got to hear her sing. Her most famous song sold copies all over Midgar…I still have the CD." Zack said as he mentally reminisced, "Oh what was the name of that song? Oh I remember it was called, Eyes On Me."

"Wow…hey you wanna go hear her?" Riku asked as Zack checked his watch.

"Love too, can't…I've got to get all the jarheads moving for our little war to come, but you are more than welcome to go." Zack replied as Riku shrugged.

"Ok then…see ya round Zack!" Riku said as the black haired SOLDIER walked off.

"So…" Riku said to Fuu, who had been standing behind him the whole time, "…You want to go listen to my mom?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

"Hey wait up!" Ven yelled as he and Lulu approached.

"You want to go too?" Riku asked.

"Well Lulu says there's some reason that we have to go and that it's a surprise ten years in the making…whatever it is I'm rather anxious to see it." Ven said as Lulu motioned that her lips were sealed.

"Ok then let's go." Riku said as they headed off for town.

* * *

**Later at the Sector Seven Lounge…**

"Would you look at that, Mom already has her own event card." Riku said as they passed a sign advertising the current event…

"_Re-Introducing: Rikka, Midgar's Lady of the Lounge with guest accompanist Laguna Loire."_

"Whoa Laguna's still alive?!…he and Dad were still good friends for as long as I remember." Riku said as they passed into the Lounge area. It was more of a dinner theater than a Lounge, with a dance floor down front, and on the stage was a full band with grand piano and a small stool with a water bottle sitting on it.

The four sat down at different tables, yet they sat next to each other.

"Hey Lulu." Yuna said as she passed by, she was in a slightly different version of her usual attire. (Songstress Dressphere.)

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" Lulu asked.

"It's a part time gig…I usually sing back up for Rikka during that 'special song." Yuna said with a wink as Lulu nodded knowingly.

"Oh good." Lulu replied as the Master of Ceremonies appeared on stage and Yuna bolted for the door leading backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the Sector Seven Lounge!" the man said as the audience clapped.

"I know what you're all here for, so I won't waste any time, but first I must ask that there be no smoking or flash photography…also are there any birthdays or anniversaries in the house?" the man asked as a few people cheered and raised their hands.

"Ok then simply inform your servers and they'll bring our special gift to you from all of us here at the Sector Seven Lounge…now without further adieu, I give you Miss Rikka, Miss Yuna, and special accompanist Laguna Loire!" the man announced causing the crowd to cheer as Rikka, Yuna, and Laguna all appeared on stage and bowed to the crowd.

Rikka was in a beautiful tan dress. (Watch a YouTube video of Eyes on Me and look at Rinoa's dress. That is Rikka's only Rikka's is longer.)

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen it is great to be back." Rikka said as Yuna leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuna informs me that we have four special guests in the audience tonight. Two of whom I owe my life while the other two are my life." Rikka said as she blew a kiss to Riku which went largely unnoticed by the crowd as they searched around for who she was blowing the kiss too.

"But this first song is dedicated to my dear friends, Ven and Lulu. The bulk of the lyrics and the music to this song was written by Yuna here but the rest was written by Ven…oh and Ven…your wife wanted to me to say that this is for you from her." Rikka said as she turned and said something to Laguna who smiled and nodded and then he gave a signal to the band, as they then started the music…

"_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily."_

_"I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily"_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

Rikka pointed to Ven with a smile as she and Yuna sang the chorus in unison.

_"Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings"_

_"And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"_

Ven was stunned as he heard the lyrics to his poem from so long ago being sung….

_"The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say"_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"_

By this time, Ven was smiling and crying…he was truly touched…Lulu was the same way as they leaned in and kissed before turning back towards the stage

_"Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings"_

_"Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"_

Then Rikka started the chorus again with Yuna singing on her own. (Yuna is in parentheses)

_"Oh a Thousand Words (One Thousand Words)  
Have Never been spoken (Oh Yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home (carry you home)  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver Wings (On Silver Wings)"_

_"And a thousand words (oohh)  
Called out through the ages (called through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Making all of your lonely years to only days (only days)  
They'll hold you forever..."_

Finally it ended with Rikka…

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
One Thousand Words..."_

As the music ended, Rikka took a moment to collect herself. The song had gotten to her. The entire audience cheered as she beckoned Ven and Lulu down. They did reluctantly as Ven and Yuna hugged.

"Thank you." Ven said.

"Don't thank me…" Yuna said pointing to Lulu, "…thank her."

"Oh I have and will for the rest of my life…by the way can I get a copy of this on CD?" Ven asked as Rikka motioned to someone back stage. One of the stage hands walked out with four copies of Rikka's CD.

"Just a bit of shameless advertising here…" Rikka said, "…this is my newest CD it's available for purchase for an even twenty Munny, it includes the song you just heard, A Thousand Words, plus what many people call my signature song, Eyes on Me. Just ask a server for a copy or see the man in that small booth up there."

Rikka then handed a copy for them both.

"Riku, Fuu, get down here." Rikka said as the two could be heard groaning from reluctance as they trudged down towards the front as there was light applause, "My son and his girlfriend ladies and gentlemen."

"Catch." Yuna said as she tossed the other two CDs at the two teenagers.

"Did you just take out the girl's eye?" Laguna asked standing up from the piano.

"Huh? Oh…no, it's been that way for what? Four, five months?" Rikka replied as Fuu turned towards the audience and pointed to her eye patch causing laughter. Suddenly the ground shook violently for a moment.

"What the heck was that?!" Ven asked.

"Beats me." Riku replied as a WRO soldier burst in the door.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! ALL CITIZENS TO THE SHELTERS!!" the soldier shouted as the people started panicking as Ven, Lulu, Riku, Fuu, and Yuna made for the door.

The Battle for Edge had begun…

* * *

**End Chapter 49.**

Several people have asked if 1000 words was going to be featured in the story since BBS…well now you have your answer.

Also this answers whether or not Laguna was going to be in the story.


	50. Preemptive Strike

Deepground gummy ships roared overhead with WRO gummy ships in hot pursuit as the battle raged over the city.

On the Ragnarok, Namine fired up the controls as the WRO soldiers on board primed the other systems.

"Primary weapons online!" on soldier reported.

"Shields at…two hundred percent and rising!" a female soldier reported…surprised at the shields effectiveness.

"Thrusters operating at one hundred twenty percent and rising!" another female reported.

"All turrets are functioning at one hundred fifty percent and rising!" a male officer reported.

"How's our navigation?" Namine asked.

"Online sir!" one of the females reported.

"Good, ALL HANDS TO COMBAT STATIONS!! Turrets open fire on all targets of opportunity!" Namine ordered as the Ragnarok roared into action as she headed into space.

Then Reeve's voice came in over the radio.

"_Namine I'm giving you command of the fleet…try and take out their command ship!" _Reeve ordered.

"You got it, All WRO Gummy ships listen up! Focus all your fire on the JENOVA and try to avoid her firepower; she's pretty tough to deal with!" Namine said as the Ragnarok and a fleet of other gummy ships roared towards the significantly larger Gummy ship.

"Target locked!" one of the female Soldiers reported as Namine fired the primary weapons, a pair of powerful beam cannons.

A blue beam of powerful energy fired from the cannons penetrating the JENOVA's Shields with every shot.

"Enemy Hull is down to eighty seven percent!" one of the soldiers reported as the Ragnarok flew past.

"Let's hope that the boys and girls on the ground are having as much luck as we are!" Namine said as the Ragnarok came around for another run.

* * *

**On the ground…**

Roxas and Luxa were battling Deepground forces outside of the WRO headquarters in front of the Midgar Memorial.

"This is getting intense!" Roxas said as suddenly a flaming red chakram flew past and took out a small crop of Deepground soldiers.

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted as Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Xigbar, Marluxia, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng arrived.

"Marluxia good to see you again!" Luxa said as Marluxia ran up next to her.

"We can reminisce later Luxa, but we've got bigger things to deal with!" Marluxia replied as the former Organization XIII Members and the Turks started taking out Deepground soldiers like mad.

Suddenly Mune appeared on the battlefield wielding the Caspian Edge in his hand.

"Ah…Mune…good to see your light is back to you." Marluxia said as Mune looked at the pink haired man confused during a slight lull in the action.

"You know me?" Mune asked.

"I am your former Nobody after all." Marluxia said as Mune went wide eyed.

"You're my nobody?!" Mune asked as Marluxia nodded.

"Yes…but there's no time to explain!" Marluxia replied as he pointed towards an approaching large four legged combat robot.

"I think I know how it happened." Mune said as he sensed something and ran into through a nearby wall.

"Where's he off to?!" Axel asked as Larxene and Demyx double teamed on the battle walker and shorted it out, causing it to explode.

"Nice going!" Luxa said as she noticed Bayonets on the Deepground rifles. She then used her powers over gravity and lifted them in the air pointing towards the approaching soldiers. She fired all the guns simultaneously then hurled them all at the charging throng.

"Nice!" Roxas shouted as he turned and saw Zack and Cloud riding out on their motorcycles, Odin (Zack) and Fenrir (Cloud).

Roxas and the others leapt out of the way as the two SOLDIERS raced into combat.

* * *

**Inside the WRO headquarters…**

Mune emerged into the command center where Reeve, Shalua, Shelke Kairi, and Rikku stood monitoring the situation from a holographic projection.

"Reeve!" Mune said as he approached them, "I think I may know what they're after."

"What?" Reeve asked.

"They're probably after Shelke, they may think that she's been kidnapped so they'll be sending their forces to the prison cells." Mune replied as Shelke nodded.

"He's right…I am a liability to you." Shelke said as Reeve sighed.

"What do you propose we do? She knows too much for us to let her go! Unless of course we can rely on you to sabotage their efforts." Reeve replied as Shelke nodded.

"I shall Endeavour to do so Reeve Tuesti." Shelke said as Mune drew his sword.

"Something is very wrong here." He said as Kairi summoned her Keyblade and Shelke drew her electro rods.

"Quick Shelke, make it look like you're trying to kill Me." Reeve said as Shelke understood his meaning and leapt up onto the table as Mune morphed his clothing into a black Organization Robe and hood, and quickly donned his yellow contact lenses.

"No come with me!" Mune said as he grabbed Reeve and Shalua before running through the wall with them behind him. He then emerged from the wall alone.

"Where are they?" Kairi asked.

"The secondary control room." Mune said as he then felt something dark approaching.

"Kairi run!" Mune ordered as Kairi complied and ran towards the door, but before she could…

"Usher our Souls." A chillingly calm voice said before a black portal opened and closed revealing Nero the Sable in Kairi's path.

"Nero the Sable…I have been waiting your return." Shelke said as Nero looked at Kairi.

"She is the princess that I have been sent to retrieve." Nero said as his robotic arms moved forward and grabbed her.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Kairi screamed as Mune held his sword to Nero's throat.

"Make a move without my permission Nero…and you're dead." Mune said with Sanzun's unique vocal tones.

"Sanzun? You live? We thought you died along with your master." Nero said with interest.

"You were mistaken…I was merely imprisoned within these walls…your attack has given me the opportunity I need to make my escape." Mune replied.

"Then you should come with us then…my master has special plans for this girl and her unborn child." Nero said as Mune looked at Kairi with a surprised expression but said nothing.

"Lead the way." Mune said as Nero turned and opened a black portal back to Midgar and passed through with Kairi still in his grasp and Mune and Shelke close behind.

In the secondary control room, Reeve and Shalua watched on the monitors as the whole event took place.

"We must alert the others!" Reeve said as he turned towards the controls.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Sora, Riku, and Fuu ran through the streets with Ven, Terra, and Aqua close behind. Suddenly the severed limbs, heads, and torsos of WRO soldiers flew through the air and landed in the heroes' path.

"Ok now I think I'm gonna be sick!" Riku said as he and the others turned green.

"Rosso does nice work don't you think boy?" Azul asked as he emerged from an alley way.

"Azul!" Riku growled as he and Terra stood ready to face the beast just as Rosso emerged from where the body parts had flown from as she laughed sinisterly.

"Rosso!" Aqua growled as she and Fuu turned towards her.

"Which leaves Argento for you and me son." Ven said as Argento dropped from a Deepground chopper overhead.

"Right you are." Argento growled as the six against three battle commenced.

After a moment the three Tsvitets, obviously outnumbered and outmatched, fell back.

"You have won this six against three duel but we have technically won the battle! We have recovered our lost member and will soon gain another with the induction of a special member of your family boy." Argento sneered as she pointed towards Sora.

"What are you talking about?!" Sora spat.

"Oh…I think you know…if not…I would love to see your face when you do find out." Argento said as the three leapt into the air onto their special gummy ship as it passed over head and roared off into hyperspace.

All around the city the Deepground forces stopped coming and were quickly overwhelmed by the WRO and their supporters.

In space, the Ragnarok was coming around for another run as Namine detected a charge building up in the JENOVA's reactor.

"She's self-destructing! The blast will wipe out all the ships in the area!!" Namine said as she flipped on the radio, "ALL WRO GUMMY SHIPS GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE JENOVA AS YOU CAN AND NOW!!"

Instantly the WRO gummy ships turned and flew away from the exploding JENOVA. Finally the massive gummy ship exploded in a massive ball of fire.

"How many ships have we lost?!" Namine asked as the crew checked the data.

"Reports still coming in…we've lost six ships in the blast…a few more during the battle." One of the soldiers reported.

"The Shera and the Celsius?" Namine asked.

"They're good." One of the soldiers replied as Namine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok…now let's go mop up what's left of the enemy resistance." Namine said as the gummy ships returned to Edge.

* * *

**Later…**

The heroes had gathered in the main hold of the Ragnarok as Reeve and Shalua entered.

"Ok what is going on? Where are Kairi and Mune?" Sora asked confused.

"And where's Shelke?" Zack asked.

"They've all been captured by Deepground." Reeve replied with a heavy heart.

"Kairi? Has been captured?" Sora asked in shock.

"Mune and Shelke are acting as if they still work for the darkness, but in truth they're still working for us." Reeve reported as Shalua took over…

"There's more …at first we thought it was simply a preemptive strike, but upon reviewing their tactics, strategies, and other data we have reason to believe that it was a raid not an attack." Shalua said.

"A raid for what?!" Aqua asked as Namine, Luxa, Fuu, and Cissnei looked at each other as if they knew the answer.

"We have reason to believe they were after Kairi." Shalua reported.

"What?! Why?! Because she was a Princess of Heart?!" Aqua asked.

"Because she's pregnant." Shalua said as the room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"What?" Sora and Aqua asked stunned.

"We monitored a conversation between Nero the Sable and Mune, while the latter was impersonating his dark side…Nero said he had been sent to capture Kairi for her unborn child." Reeve replied as everyone looked at Sora.

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" Sora defended as Aqua turned angrily towards him.

"You…Got my daughter pregnant…even after that conversation we all had with the two of you?!" Aqua asked angrily as Ven moved in to protect his son from anything Aqua might do.

"We didn't think it would happen so fast!" Sora defended.

"He's right!" Namine said as they all turned towards her.

"You knew?!" Aqua asked in disbelief.

"Only us girls…myself, Luxa, Cissnei, Fuu, and EVE…we all found out in Narnia after EVE scanned Kairi to insure she was ok…Kairi didn't even know until that point." Namine replied.

"How does this change things?! You never told anyone!!" Aqua growled.

"We never told anyone because we felt it would distract all involved during battle!" Namine argued.

"This is unbelievable! We lecture, nay threaten you both to keep from doing it and what do you do?! One free moment and zip bang boom you two are lightin' luckys!" Aqua yelled at Sora.

"I have to agree with her there Sora…We did warn you!" Ven said as he turned to his son.

"Yeah and I now have the unfortunate right of saying I TOLD YOU SO!!" Aqua shouted as the room erupted into arguments. Ven, Terra, Aqua, Lulu and their group on one side of the argument with Sora and his group on the other.

"SHUT THE (NAUGHTY WORD) UP!!" Zack shouted as the group fell silent.

"Look at yourselves! Kairi and her child's life is in danger and all you can think about is how Sora and Kairi did one of the most natural things in the universe?! You should be ashamed of yourselves for putting your comparatively petty squabbles ahead of three…nay **four** people's lives!!" Zack yelled as the group realized he was right and returned to their corners.

"So…" Namine said, "…what's the plan?"

* * *

**In the Deepground facility…**

"Ah good the procedure is going along nicely…those growth acceleration hormones are working perfectly and the child is in perfect health along with its mother." A voice said as Kairi's eyes slowly opened. She could feel her arms restrained and her feet in a pair of stirrups.

"Where am I? Who's there?!" Kairi asked as she looked around then spotted a man in a white lab coat. He had black hair with streaks of grey in a pony tail and he wore glasses.

"Who are you?!" she asked indignantly.

"**I**…am Professor Hojo, and it is good to see an old subject back on the lab table once again." The man chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked angrily as Hojo motioned towards Kairi's stomach.

She looked down and paled as she saw that her stomach was much larger than normal, as if in the late stages of pregnancy, and she had a pair of strange tubes attached to it.

"What have you done to me and my baby?!" she asked outraged.

"Nothing except accelerate your pregnancy…I must say that I'm surprised it happened this fast however." Hojo said as Kairi could feel a great pain between her legs. She let out a roaring moan as she felt it hit.

"Ah! The time has come at last!!" Hojo said eagerly as he turned towards the door where Sanzun emerged from the other side.

"Sanzun! The time is upon us! She is about to give birth!" Hojo said as he started disconnecting the tubes from Kairi.

"Excellent…Lord Weiss will be pleased." Sanzun (Really Mune) said as he moved up to Kairi and ran a hand through her hair as she started breathing rapidly and heavily.

"Calm yourself my dear…everything's going to be ok." He said as he noticed Hojo's back turned as the doctor scrubbed up. He then turned back to Kairi and winked at her, giving her some comfort.

"Doctor I would like to request that both myself and Shelke the Transparent be present!" Sanzun ordered as Hojo groaned.

"Fine if it eases you're suppressed personality's conscience!" the mad scientist replied while still scrubbing.

"Have you ever delivered a child before?" Sanzun asked.

"A couple of times…five if you count Argento, Azul, and Rosso…but they were born in tanks!" Hojo replied as Kairi felt another contraction which lasted much longer this time.

"I'll be here Kairi, don't worry." Sanzun/Mune whispered as Kairi gritted her teeth.

"It's not the labor I'm worried about…it's what happens afterwards AUGGGHH!!" Kairi groaned.

* * *

**End Chapter 50.**

Will Kairi's baby be alright? Will Mune and Shelke be able to save them all? Will our heroes arrive in time?

Find out in Chapter 51!


	51. Blazing Hearts & New Life

It had only been three hours since the attack on Edge, and on the world of Midgar, all was silent…at the moment.

Suddenly and without warning an army of war machines and Soldiers stormed over the rock covered plains towards the ruined city with a fleet of Gummy Ships in the air.

The WRO was attacking.

"I sure hope we have enough troops for this!" Namine said as the Ragnarok took lead with Reeve sitting in the command chair behind her in front of a tactical readout.

"I agree with you there." Reeve said as the gummy ships started getting pelted with cannon fire from the Deepground forces below inside the city.

"Ok you guys! You all set back there?!" Namine asked into the headset. In the back, Sora, Ven, Luxa, Vincent, EVE, Genesis, and Riku stood on a set of hover boards as Sora and Aqua gave each other a distrusting look.

"We're ready Namine." Ven said as he noticed the look. A growing rift had been made between the three families.

"_Go!!"_ Fuu shouted over the radio as the boards slid down a set of small grooves and out the back of the Ragnarok and over the city below.

On the ground Terra, Zack, Cloud, Roxas, the Turks, Cissnei, Paine, and Leon raced towards the battle on their respective bikes, though with Roxas standing on a flat side car on Cissnei's bike.

Barrett and Tifa were leading the heavier vehicles into battle.

In the air suddenly Roxas spotted what looked like a beautiful red bird which then burst into flames as it streaked towards the battle he then looked around and saw entire swarms of them…Phoenixes.

Then all across the battlefield, a deafening Lion's roar could be heard as from a massive heart shaped portal, Aslan and a massive army of Narnian warriors appeared.

Then in the skies above, a fleet of Spiran vessels descended as Kimahri Ronso and an army of Ronso warriors arrived to lend a hand. Along with them swarms of Al Bhed flying machines under LeBlanc's control headed towards Midgar.

By the time the battle was in full swing, the WRO was bolstered not only by the forces listed above, but by Pirates from all of the Pirate Lords, Swarms of vengeful Rocket Town natives, a militia of Destiny Islanders and Radiant Garden citizens, and the remaining Nobodies that now fall under the control of the remaining Organization XIII members.

"And I thought we were alone in this!" Namine said with a delighted laugh.

* * *

**In the Deepground Base…**

Kairi screamed in pain as she struggled to give birth. Hojo was just about to move towards Kairi as Shelke entered.

"You called for me?" She asked as she saw Kairi in labor.

"Yes, I did Shelke; I have three questions for you…" Mune said as he turned towards the turncoat Tsvitet.

"And what would they be?" She asked.

"One…is there any security cameras in here?" Mune asked.

"Not since all available power was diverted to the defenses." She replied as Hojo paused.

"Two…do you know how to deliver children?" Mune asked as he headed towards Hojo with his hand on his sword.

"Affirmative." "Good." Mune said as in a single and swift move he drew his sword and beheaded the professor at the neck, ending the mad scientist's reign of terror. Kairi couldn't tell what happened because Hojo was behind a screen when Mune beheaded him.

"Three…will you help me deliver my grandchild?" Mune asked as Shelke smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll take down stairs, you provide the helping hand and monitor the computers." Mune said as Shelke nodded and moved over next to Kairi.

"Dad…I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you!" Kairi sobbed through the pain.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh…" he softly and caringly shushed as he pulled on a pair of gloves, "…it's not important right now…save your strength, you're going to need it."

"Mune? What sort of expertise do you have regarding childbirth?" Shelke asked.

"Not much uh…I was a bank teller at my Father-in-law's bank sixteen years ago." Mune replied as Kairi screamed slightly.

"Perhaps we should switch places." Shelke suggested as Mune shrugged and moved around to Kairi's side as he took her by the hand.

"Dad…I meant to tell you." Kairi sobbed.

"It doesn't matter now…what matters is getting this baby born and the both of you out of here before any of the Tsvitets show up." Mune replied as he cupped Kairi's cheek with his free hand as she gave him a smile.

"Promise me one thing…" she said, "…help me kill Sora for doing this to me!"

"I'll ignore that, because A, that's the hormones and B, despite what you may think, the two of you will make excellent parents." Mune replied with a smile.

"Really?" Kairi asked between contractions.

"I concur with Mune's assumption…from what I have observed of you and Sora; you would seem like the pair that would be excellent parent material." Shelke added in her own fashion as Kairi paused for a moment then screamed from another contraction. (WTH do I know about the birthing process, I'm an English major! So don't fuss about medical accuracy!)

"THANKS…for the vote of confidence." Kairi said after the contraction as she breathed heavily.

* * *

**Back on the Surface…**

Sora, Riku, Zack, Vincent, and Roxas, had met up along with Ven, Terra, and Aqua and were fighting their way through the throng of Deepground forces.

Finally they reached the door where Deepground had been released from, but blocking their path stood Argento, Rosso, and Azul.

"Stand aside!" Aqua growled.

"Make us." Rosso replied with a snicker.

"You'll be interested to know that at last report, your little girlfriend has gone into labor." Argento said as they looked at each other confused.

"Oh and before you ask how it was so soon…allow me to explain…you see she had help from our father…I believe you know him, one Professor Hojo?" Argento explained as the older warriors looked at them in disgust while the younger were confused yet didn't let their guard down.

"Well he's made several break through discoveries since our birth, such as a growth acceleration hormone that temporarily accelerates a person's growth…this works on anyone, including those who are…unborn. At last report, your beloved girlfriend was going into labor, and when we have her child in our possession she will die…and her child will become the greatest Tsvitet of us all!" Argento bragged as Ven noticed a hole in the plan and started snickering.

"What's so funny?!" Rosso growled.

"You mean in all your mountains of intelligence, you don't see what's happening here?" Ven asked as Zack caught on to what he meant.

"What are you talking about whelp?!" Rosso snarled.

"He means that when the child gets old enough and experienced enough, he or she will be trained to take each of your places…and to insure that he or she takes your place, who do you think he or she will be sent against to prove it?" Zack asked as Argento paused in thought as Azul and Rosso snarled.

"You thing that the Tsvitets are going to betray us? You think that Weiss will turn against us?! You're all wrong!!" Azul said as he lifted his cannon but was stopped by a buster sword.

"WAIT!" Argento ordered as she held her sword to Azul, "They may have a point…think about it you two…wasn't our initial purpose to be able to wield a Keyblade? Our intended purpose was to be the templates for a new clone army of Keyblade wielders that would allow Deepground to conquer the universe…but we can't…and chances are that the child of two Keybearers would undoubtedly be able to wield a Keyblade…and even if we win this battle, what's to guarantee that we won't get killed by that child?!"

"But…Weiss-" Azul said as Argento interrupted.

"-Weiss has only one thing on his mind, the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, and he will sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve this goal…including us." Argento said as Rosso glared angrily at her.

Suddenly Argento found a crimson double blade in her stomach.

"Treasonous flea!" Rosso screamed as she fired a shot from the double blade as she pulled it out and Argento fell to the floor.

"How DARE YOU!!" Azul growled as he pressed Rosso against the wall with the barrel of his gun. Ven ran towards the wounded Argento as the others ducked behind a large wall.

"Why do you do this!?" Rosso asked as she realized there was no escaping that one.

"Because you may have just taken away the one thing in this hell of a life…that I cherish." Azul said as he looked over his shoulder at the wounded but still conscious Argento as Ven carried her over to behind the wall. For a split second Azul and Argento's eyes met in a love filled look before Azul turned back and pulled the trigger.

The resulting explosion completely vaporized the two Tsvitets.

As the dust settled Argento grimaced.

"Azul…" she said sadly and weakly, "…I wish I had known."

"Argento…" Sora said as he looked at his "Sister," with concern, "…did you love him too?"

"I do…" she said as she started sobbing, "…I did."

"Sora…" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "…I am so sorry…I was just doing what I was told…like any soldier would."

"Argento I…" Sora said as he quickly cast curaga on her and the wound started healing itself, "…I forgive you."

"Promise me something…" Argento whispered, "…don't let Weiss get away with all that he's done…and when you find your girlfriend…live a good life…be there for your friends and family."

She then reached for her belt and unclipped a small card with her photo on it from her belt and handed it to Sora.

"Take this…it will get you inside." She said as Sora took the card.

"I'll come back for you Argento…I'm not about to let anyone die on me…except for Weiss and Nero that is." Sora said as Argento smiled weakly.

"I'll stay with her." Roxas said as the others stood up to leave.

"Promise me that you'll stay alive until I get back ok?" Sora asked as Argento smiled.

"I'm not making that promise yet Sora." Argento said as she closed her eye and fell unconscious.

"Let's go Sora." Riku said as they ran off into the Deepground facility.

"You do realize that she and Azul were in love right?" Riku said to Sora as they ran.

"Yeah so?" Sora replied.

"So that literally means that were Argento's DNA not bad and she were a guy that it would seem like you and I were-""GROSS!!" Sora screamed as they ran.

"Thank the goddess that's not true." Riku said.

"You can say that again." Sora replied.

Back outside, Roxas was kneeling next to Argento's unconscious form as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Long time no see eh Roxas?" a familiar female voice said as Roxas turned around to see…

"Vera?" Roxas asked as a migraine hit as the last of his forgotten memories returned.

"Yes Roxas…it's been a while." Vera said as she knelt down next to him.

"How did you get here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh…I'm just about everywhere these days…especially at wars…when there are so many who return…it's tragic." Vera said as Roxas furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked as Genesis landed nearby.

"Roxas, I see that you have disabled Argento…yet I still sense life within her? Why have you spared her?" Genesis asked as he approached.

"Genesis! Stay back!" Roxas ordered as he started to stand up but Vera stood up and moved between Argento and Genesis.

"Haven't we met before?" Genesis asked Vera.

"We have on numerous occasions Genesis Rhapsodos…I was the one who brought you into being! I am the one whom you have sought the guidance of relentlessly…I, am Minerva!" Vera replied as Genesis paused as if processing the information.

"You desire proof…then I shall give you proof." Vera said as in a burst of bright green light she appeared in full battledress as Genesis stood stunned.

"My goddess!!" Genesis said as he dropped to his knee, "I beg your mercy!"

"_You have no reason to require mercy…for you have done nothing to need forgiveness." _Minerva said as she faded back to her Vera form.

"Vera?! You are Minerva?" Roxas asked stunned.

"Yes Roxas…I have kept watch over you and your friends since before even Sora came into existence…and I became your friend to help to guide you on which path to take." Vera said as Genesis stood next to her.

"My lady…what is thy bidding?" Genesis asked as Vera turned back to him.

"Protect the wounded Argento along side of Roxas…I must leave to assist in bringing a new life into this universe." Vera said as she suddenly turned bright green and vaporized.

* * *

**Back in the Deepground Facility…**

"You're almost through Kairi!" Mune said as Kairi screamed.

"The head is almost out." Shelke reported as the sounds of Soldiers being slain in the halls was heard outside.

"Almost there!" Mune reassured.

"PUSH!!" Shelke ordered as Kairi gave one last mighty push and immediately thereafter was the crying of a newborn baby.

"It's over…you did it Kairi." Mune said with a smile and a laugh.

"Wha-What is it?" Kairi asked as Shelke wrapped a towel around the newborn.

"Unless my vision is impaired…it is a boy." Shelke said as she carefully cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the crimson red haired boy in the towel. She then handed the crying child off to Mune who beamed at his new grandson.

"Hello there…don't let these yellow eyes deceive you…I'm not evil." He said to the newborn as he handed him off to his mother as she cried with joy.

"In here!" Zack's voice called as the door was cut open in a large square block and fell in as Zack and the others entered.

"I take it this is the right room and AUGH!! Sorry! Didn't mean to see that!" Zack said as he recoiled from seeing Kairi's legs still in the stirrups. Shelke shook her head and rolled her eyes simultaneously as she lowered the stirrups.

"Zack can you be any louder you moron?!" Riku grumbled as Zack realized what was going on and clamped his cousin's mouth shut.

"Shhh…look." Zack said as Riku saw a noticeably exhausted Kairi holding a small bundled up towel with a smidgen of red hair sticking out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Riku asked as Kairi nodded.

"Oh, SORA!!" Riku shouted in a sing song manner out the door.

"WHAT?!" Sora replied as he finished doing in a Deepground soldier.

"You really want to come see this!" Riku shouted back as Sora groaned and grumbled down the hall.

"What could be so gall darn important that…" Sora said as he rounded the corner and saw Kairi holding a cooing towel.

"Is that?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded.

Sora then slowly approached and saw the child.

"Congratulations Sora…" Kairi said weakly and tearfully, "…you're a Dad."

Sora was speechless as he looked at the red haired bundle with adoration. Then Ven, Terra, and Aqua appeared in the doorway.

"Sora what are you-…oh my." Ven said as he realized what was going on.

"I'll take point." Zack said as he drew his sword and ducked into the halls.

"Ditto!" Riku added as he ducked out after him.

"Have you named him yet?" Sora asked.

"Not yet…I was waiting for you." Kairi said with a smile, "You want to hold him?"

Sora didn't say a word as he reached for the cooing bundle in his arms.

"Hello there…now don't you worry a hair…I'm going to be here for you…Son." Sora said as he looked up and saw that only he, Kairi, and Shelke were the only ones in the room as Riku ducked back in.

"The others have gone ahead to deal with Weiss and Nero…you need anything bud?" Riku asked.

"Actually there's one thing I need…" Sora said as he turned to Shelke.

"Shelke…is there any way to stop the growth acceleration process in the Tsvitets?" Sora asked.

"Affirmative, the solution is stored in here." Shelke said as she motioned to a refrigerator.

"Good…Riku, will you take one of the antidotes and inject Argento upstairs with it?" Sora asked as Riku nodded.

Sora turned back to see Kairi had fallen asleep. Shelke grabbed a small syringe filled with an orange liquid substance and placed it in a first aid kit, along with a spare just in case the other broke, before handing the kit off to Riku who ran out the door.

"I'm surprised you didn't question my motives Shelke." Sora said as Shelke shrugged.

"I assumed that you had your reasons Sora…and I calculated that I inevitably would have felt guilty had I not trusted you." Shelke said with a smile.

"Thank you Shelke." Sora said as he sat down in an office chair while he cradled his newborn son in his arms.

* * *

**End Chapter 51…**

I wanted Sora and Kairi's child to be born before the battle with Weiss and Nero.

The idea to have Argento, Azul, and Rosso turn on each other, was an idea of one of my friends. She asked me why Deepground would want Sora and Kairi's baby, and I started thinking.

"Wouldn't the child of two Keybearers be likely to wield a Keyblade too? And if so wouldn't that be reason enough for Deepground to want it, so they could clone it and make an army of Keyblade warriors?"

At least that's what I think.


	52. Endgame

Inside of the throne room Weiss sat on his throne watching the battle overhead on a view screen. He could feel his connection to Azul and Rosso had been lost and Argento and Shelke's connections felt severed yet he could feel them still alive.

At the far end of the bridge that led out to his throne, Nero stood patiently awaiting the arrival of the heroes.

Finally Zack, Mune, Ven, Terra, and Aqua arrived with their weapons prepped.

"Ah so you have all arrived." Nero said as he then noticed Mune, "Why do you stand with them and not with us?"

"Because I know my place…and that's with my friends and family." Mune replied as he raised his blade.

"Then you have chosen death for none of you shall leave this place alive." Nero said as his mechanical arms extended and darkness started swirling around him like electrons on an atom.

The three knights knew exactly what to do, Nero was insignificant compared to their combined power, as they all aimed their Keyblades towards him and a powerful white beam of magic shot out from the ends and hit Nero in the chest.

"Such light!" Nero shuddered as the light burned through him, and then turned towards Zack.

"Help me." He pleaded.

"Why should I?" Zack asked.

"Because I know what happened to your father!" Nero pleaded as Zack looked at him surprised.

"Where is he?!" Zack asked eagerly.

"I know where he is Zack…" Mune said somberly as he held the boy back, "…and we'll meet him as soon as Nero is out of the way."

Finally Nero's eyes filled with beams of light as he exploded in a powerful blast.

"Where is he Mune? Where is he?" Zack asked as Mune pointed towards Weiss's throne.

Zack and Terra ran towards Weiss where the white spiky haired man sat as he stared stoically at the two approaching.

"No…it can't be." Terra whispered as he saw Weiss.

"Weiss! Where is my father?!" Zack demanded.

"Even after all these years…" Weiss said as he looked emotionless towards Zack, "…you don't even recognize your own kin?"

"No…I refuse to believe that YOU are my father!" Zack said in disbelief.

"Whether or not you believe it, it is the truth." Mune said as he and the others approached.

"How? How is Weiss my father?!" Zack asked outraged.

"Many years ago…your father was born of a Calamity worshiping cultist family…they raised him and Xehanort to become merciless and cut throat towards all the Cetra…to complete the Calamity's goal of wiping out the Cetra and achieving pure uninhibited rule of the universe. In order to accomplish this he had to learn skills and tactics to achieve such goals…he assumed the identity of one Vernon Fair, and sired a son, that he was going to raise to become like him, but was secretly chosen for the Deepground project instead…as a result he was never able to instruct his son how to kill Cetra." Mune explained.

"Says the Prince of Telmar…the son of a tyrant." Weiss growled.

"It's not about me Weiss…it's about how you twisted the life of both you and your son…your son is engaged to be wed to an Al Bhed woman…and they delayed their wedding in the hopes that you could be there for it…well I hope your proud of yourself for ruing his hopes and dreams." Mune said as Weiss glared at him.

"I am indifferent…when he was taken in by his Cetra loving uncle I knew he was lost. I have no love for him now…he's just a lost hope...I was a fool to believe that he would continue in my stead…but the only thing to do now is to put him out of my misery." Weiss said as a gunshot rang out and Zack staggered back slightly.

"ZACK!!" Terra said as he caught his nephew in mid-fall.

"I'll take care of him!" Mune said as he lifted Zack up and phased through the wall as Weiss swung at the other two Knights with his gunblades.

The Knight's armor appeared over them as they blocked blow by blow from the Calamity as he fought against the three Knights of light.

"Watch it! This guy's packin' a whole lot of Calamity magic and brute strength!" Terra shouted as Aqua spun and unleashed a powerful blast of magic at him but he just shrugged it off.

"Going up!" Ven said as he caused Weiss to lose his balance and fly upwards towards and break through the ceiling.

The Knights followed after him as they flew up through the hole left in his wake until finally reaching the very top of the tower and flying through.

Aslan and Vera looked up towards the beast from a nearby cliff ledge.

"There he is old friend…the last of our old foe." Vera said as Aslan nodded.

"Yes…It is time to end the war that has waged for millennia." Aslan said as he let out a powerful roar and the sky turned black as Kingdom Hearts appeared over head.

Weiss and the Knights landed on the roof as Weiss looked up in shock at the ancient weapon appeared overhead. The ancient weapon who's only purpose was to kill Calamities.

Instantly a beam of light struck the knights as they spoke in unison.

"_Weiss the Immaculate! Too long has your judgment been forestalled! Too long have you caused pain! Too long have your kind lived! The Calamities shall end with you as they had begun with Jenova millennia ago!" _The Knights said as Kingdom Hearts unleashed a powerful beam of light down on the Calamity who screamed in pain and agony as he realized that his lifelong dream of killing the Cetra had failed and the war of those he worshiped was over…won once and for all by the Cetra as he exploded in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

**Later…**

In the medical ward Ven, Terra, and Aqua burst in to see only Mune sitting sadly in a chair with Zack lying alive yet unconscious in the same bed that Kairi was in moments ago.

"Where are Sora and the others?" Ven asked as Mune silently held up a note.

"What's this?" Aqua asked as she took the note and read silently for a moment before tears filled her eyes and handed the note to Ven.

"_Dear Ven, Lulu, Mune, Terra, and all those who once cared for us…_

_If you have received this letter this means that we are gone. You're obvious hostility towards us after learning which side of the argument we were on in terms of Kairi's pregnancy with my (Sora's) son, has just shown to us how much things have changed. We know now that we cannot remain under your care and face the friends we have on the islands with the truth if we are only going to endure constant and incessant reminding of what WE did to wrong YOU!_

_We're sorry if we haven't lived up to your expectations or lived the life you wanted us to…but you cannot change the past no matter how hard you try. We all feel like this is the right course of action. Make no attempt to find us, because by the time you receive this letter, we will be long gone._

_Forever with love…_

_Sora, Kairi, Riku, Fuu, Roxas, Namine, Argento, Luxa, Cissnei, Shelke Rui, EVE, Wall-e, M-O, and baby._

_P.s. We still love you and hope that you are able to find peace with our decision."_

"Mune is this true?" Ven asked as Mune nodded.

"They're gone…I checked it with Reeve…Namine and the others just hijacked a Kingdom model gummy ship and flew off." Mune said with a sigh.

"We never meant this!" Ven argued with a hurt expression.

"They know…but they've lived without us for so long…having us in their lives again after all these years is just too much for them." Mune replied.

"We have to go after them!" Terra said as Mune shook his head.

"No…they're following their hearts…I cannot help but feel like there is a reason for this happening…like there's some greater purpose for them to run off like this." Mune said as the others sighed.

"What do we do then?" Aqua asked.

"We let them go." Mune said as the others lowered their heads slightly in agreement.

"I wish he could have waited…" Terra said as he sat down on one of the chairs, "…I never got a chance to tell him that I was getting married again."

"They never gave us a chance to say goodbye either." Ven said.

"This won't be the last time you see them Ven…that I assure you." Aslan's voice said as the mighty lion entered with Lulu at his side.

"Aslan told me what happened…what do we do Ven?" She asked as she rushed into Ven's arms.

"Heed Mune's advice…wait and let them go. Let me tell you what I told Kairi. All life has a purpose be it great or small. Their purpose in life has only just begun, as has your purpose in their lives and vice versa. If you do not let go it will seem like a thousand years pass between each second that passes…but in truth time will fly past you and while you feel like you're standing still, you will be ageing away into nothing." Aslan advised.

"Do you at least know where they went?" Aqua asked.

"Yes…but it is not yet time for you to know…but I shall give you something to hold on to…a faint glimmer of hope to keep the fire in your hearts burning…they will return to you in ten years time and not a day more." Aslan said as their hearts sank.

"Another Ten years?" Ven asked despairingly.

"Some of us have waited that long just to see be with them again and now you tell us that it will be another ten years before we even see them again?!" Terra said.

"I am aware of that, but unlike the previous ten years, you will not be alone…that was what made waiting all the more difficult for you…to be alone can be a nightmare but to have the hearts of others surrounding you, life can go on…others will undoubtedly want to know of what happened to them and the burden will be on you to tell them…it is a burden that you all must bare together." Aslan finished as he headed for the door.

"I wish you all well…and I know we shall meet again…be at peace my friends." Aslan said as he walked around the corner. Terra headed after him but as he looked down the hall and saw nothing.

The Knights all gathered around as they consoled each other and worked together to keep Zack alive from Weiss's gunshot wound.

* * *

**On the surface…**

The Knights emerged into the light with a semi-conscious Zack amidst the cheers of the WRO and allied soldiers. The other soldiers were completely unaware of the heartache being felt by the heroes, but those that knew could tell and didn't cheer.

Reeve was unfortunately one of those who didn't know and greeted them with a smiling face.

"On behalf of the men and women of the World Regenesis Organization, and the free people across the universe…we owe you and your family our deepest and eternal gratitude." Reeve said as the heroes sighed amidst the cheers of the thousands of soldiers.

"You know what…" Terra said as he turned to his comrades, "…Aslan's right…we have to let them go…they have their own lives now...we should try and live for the day that they return…instead of dying for the opportunity to stop them from leaving."

"He's right…" Ven said as he and Terra both lifted their head up towards the sky as they saw the two stars representing Rocket Town and Costa Del Sol return to their place in the sky like so many worlds so long ago, "…live for tomorrow."

"Then after ten years together…we'll have the greatest reunion ever." Aqua said as she too lifted her head.

"That we will…For the reunion!" Mune said as he drew his sword and held it into the air.

"For the Reunion!" Lulu said as she drew her sword and touched it against Mune's.

"For the Reunion!" Ven said as his Keyblade touched the other two blades.

"For the Reunion!" Terra said as he joined them.

"For the Reunion!" Aqua said as she joined in and a beam of light shot straight up from the combined blades and hit the sky as the Lifestream rained down on the world and grass started growing beneath their feet as if by magic.

* * *

**The following evening…**

On the Destiny Islands, Ven straightened his black bow tie as he patted down his tuxedo.

"Ven are you ready?" Lulu asked as she poked her head in the bedroom.

"Yep, just let me get my boutonniere and I'll be all set." Ven replied as he plucked a red rose into his lapel.

"You look marvelous." Lulu said as they kissed. She was in a flawless white dress.

"You look far better." He said as they headed out the door and into the street where dozens of people were gathered in fancy dress at the end of the street.

At one end sat a flower covered ceremonial arch and a small white pulpit on a small stage.

"Excuse me, Bridesmaid coming through!" Lulu said as the crowd didn't budge, finally she reached into her purse and tossed into the air a plushy doll of Sephiroth causing the entire crowd to fall silent and step out of the way as Lulu caught it.

"Thank you." She smirked and power walked over to Aqua's house as Ven chuckled at the sight.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen quiet down!" Ven said as he walked up to the pulpit as the crowd fell silent and turned towards him.

"I need to make a statement here…TERRA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Ven shouted as the crowd laughed and Terra emerged from Ven's house in his armor which disappeared revealing him in a smashing tuxedo causing the people to clap.

"Sorry I'm late I was just dealing with an impromptu to wrinkle which apparently was visible to the whole worlds." Terra said as Ven arched an amused eyebrow.

"Like who would notice?" Ven asked as Terra pointed towards Zack and Mune who emerged from the house right behind him.

"Oh." Ven replied as the crowd laughed.

Then Selphie ran up and whispered in his ear. Ven nodded as she ran back towards Aqua's house.

"Ok then…your eminence." Ven said as he turned to the priest who they had encountered in Paris ten years ago.

The priest then turned to Mune and gave a nod as Mune nodded in reply. Mune turned and started playing on an old calliope as everyone made an aisle from Aqua's house to the pulpit.

(Music cue: Why – Ayaka)

Terra cleared his throat as Zack and Ven both gave him a thumbs up as Aqua, then Lulu, emerged from Aqua's house followed by Aerith in a simple white bridal gown.

It was the moment of both Terra and Aerith's life…but they and the others couldn't help but notice the row of empty chairs at the front, each with a picture or some sort of marker for who it was meant for.

Sora and Kairi's seat was represented by their photographs with a single blue baby blanket draped across the two seats. Riku's seat was marked by an extra one of his "Destiny Knight's" armbands, Fuu's was marked by one of her spare eye patches, Roxas his old Twilight Town jacket, Namine one of her blank drawing pads. Luxa didn't have a seat but instead was represented by a simple keychain of the Nobody symbol held by each of the former Nobodies. Cissnei was represented by a pair of black gloves as all of the Turks listed as MIA or KIA would be.

Yet in their hearts they still longed for them to come home…but knew that they had left a wound only time could heal…and they silently and reluctantly accepted this.

* * *

**End Chapter 52.**

Not a very heartwarming ending…but I never intended it to be.

Flame all you want but I wanted it to end this way.

But also as I intended there are plot holes left open and the makings for a possible future sequel.

I hope you have enjoyed this story as you have the others and I pray that you continue to read the stories I post and enjoy them just as much if not more.

It's probably going to be a while before I start a Reunion 3...so be patient and God Bless.


	53. Epilogue

**A/N: **As predicted…EPILOGUE!!

* * *

A red haired five year old boy wearing a gold crown necklace ran towards a large iron gate, before stopping and turning in fear as a tall brown haired woman with an eye patch over her right eye caught up to him and loomed over him.

"Ventus…have you yet to learn?" the woman asked as stoically as she glared down at him causing him to gulp nervously, "…that you can't escape…the TICKLE MONSTER!!"

The woman quickly started ticking the boy at the armpits as he disintegrated into giggles, with the woman smiling all the way as she then heard a younger voice call out to her.

"Avast ye rusty wrench!" a white haired four year old boy said holding a stick in his hand like a sword, "I…the mighty Captain Rikujou shall defeat you!"

"Oh no what shall I do!" the woman asked in mock fear, "Shall I parish at the hands of the mighty Pirate, Captain Rikujou the powerful?"

"Or will you be assisted by the mighty yet beautiful lady Marina? Almighty summoner of Spira!" a four year old girl with blue hair asked as she held a small book in one hand and a stick with a large foam ball on top in the other.

"I think she's got ya beat there Rikujou." The woman said turning back to the white haired boy.

"Nuh-uh, a Pirate is more powerful than a summoner." Rikujou replied as Ventus peaked around the woman.

"Nuh-uh, remember my grandma is a summoner and she's really strong!" Marina replied as the woman's head drooped and shook her head. It was an argument she had obviously heard several time before.

"Oh not again." She muttered.

"Are we still playing or what?" Ventus asked impatiently as an orange spiky haired ten year old in a pink shirt and blue jeans reaching her knees approached.

"Perhaps if you would allow some form of input?" the woman asked emotionlessly.

"Hey yeah! She can be uh…Shelly the Invisible of the evil Spits of Underground!" Ventus said as the two older women looked at each other.

"Oh for pity sake have you two been telling them those crazy old stories again?" a silver haired woman in black robes asked as she approached.

"Hey don't look at us…they came up with the 'Spits of Underground' on their own." The brown haired woman replied as a pair of spiky haired blond boys chasing a blond haired girl appeared from around a nearby tree.

"Come on Lulu let us see it!" one of the boys shouted to the girl as she ran towards the silver haired woman. She had what appeared to be a drawing pad in her hand.

"Sky! Sykx! (Sykes) you two stop chasing your sister!" the silver haired woman growled as the two stopped dead in their track in front of her.

"Yes grandma." They said in unison as they put on the "boo-boo face."

"Don't think that will wash with me boys…I am a heartless wretch after all." The woman said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh give em a break, they're only kids you know." A orange haired woman said as she approached.

"What are you doing home early?" the silver haired woman asked.

"Eh, some idiot bigwig decided that the stadium would be closed for renovation and only needed half shifts and I was one of the lucky few who got sent home early." The orange haired woman replied.

"I take it the Besaid Aurochs aren't too thrilled with that decision." The brown haired woman said as all the kids ran off towards the nearby mansion.

"Hey, HEY, **HEY!! **If you guys get into the graveyard again you'll be sorry!!" the silver haired woman shouted after the fleeting kids.

"Intercepting!" the orange haired ten year old said as she bolted after them.

"So any news from the outside worlds?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Well…oh you'll like this," the orange haired woman said as she whipped out a news paper, "Say's here that SOLDIER first class Zackary Fair successfully thwarted an attempt on President Tuesti's life with the aid of his wife Rikku, when he hijacked one of her Al Bhed machines and moved it in the path of a would be assassin."

"Ah, Zack and Rikku…a pair I will never understand." The brown haired woman scoffed.

"It's one of those things you'd have to have been there." The orange haired woman said with a shrug.

"Been there, sh-ven there Cissnei…they're just quirky." The brown haired woman replied.

"Oh come off it Silver. Zack can still beat you any day…besides how long has it been since you've even touched that buster sword of yours?" Cissnei asked as Argento sighed.

"Five years." She replied.

"See, you're probably rusty." Luxa said as Cissnei noticed something in the newspaper.

"Hey check this out!" Cissnei said motioning to the sports page, "the Destiny Island, Destiny Knights to come to Spira for interworld Blitzball tournament…players include Team captain and former captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie Tilmitt, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Rajin. Team sponsors are the Island Castle General store, store owner: Ven, and the Destiny Island museum of Telmarine history, head curator: Mune."

"Well what do you know…perhaps going to watch that game would be worth it." Argento said as she noticed the small pack of kids.

"Yeah, who knows it'll give their parents an opportunity to see their family again." Cissnei said as Luxa sighed.

"You both know full well that they would never agree to that…they still don't feel like the time is right…you know them, they keep saying that when the time is right **they **will find us." Luxa said as the other two shrugged then turned towards the gate as a 1951 navy blue Hudson Hornet approached the gates.

"Looks like Riku and Fuu, are home." Argento said as the gates opened and the Hornet drove towards the old Gracy Manor.

Riku proceeded to climb out of the driver seat and move around to the side door and open it for Fuu. Riku was now wearing what could be called the typical Turk uniform while Fuu was wearing a blue navy uniform with black pants and black boots. On the cuffs of her sleeves was a pair of yellow stripes, indicating her authority.

"Ahoy Captain." Argento said mockingly as Fuu gave her a silent glare.

"Insolence." She muttered.

"Easy Fuu, you know she has to get her laugh in…I mean it is ironic that of all the professions available, you become a captain in the local navy. And the eye patch only adds more to the humor and irony I suppose." Riku said as Fuu gave him an amused smirk.

"Traitor." She replied as Riku smirked back at her.

"BONSAI!" Rikujou shouted as he charged for them.

"Incoming!" Fuu said as she and Riku stood their ground.

"Ah come here you little pirate you!" Riku said as he picked up the charging four year old.

"Hi Daddy!" the boy said as Riku and Fuu both smiled.

"Sea Monkey." Fuu said as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm not a sea monkey, mommy, I'm a pirate!" the boy replied.

"Ship?" Fuu asked.

"Oh…uh…I don't have one…yet." Rikujou replied sheepishly as Fuu and Riku snickered as a red 1971 Plymouth Barracuda with the top up, came up the drive.

"Looks like the other four jokers are home." Riku said as he noticed the car approach and set Rikujou down prompting the younger to run off.

Namine got out of the front seat in a huff as the other three climbed out of their seats silently.

"Bad day?" Fuu asked.

"For Namine yeah." Roxas said as Namine huffed into the mansion and slammed the door.

"What happened?" Argento asked.

"Long story short…Namine's boss, miss Devil or De'Ville or whatever the heck her name is wants two more dress designs by tomorrow morning and Namine's wrist is killing her again." Sora said as Kairi blew her hair.

"Hey I didn't have as good of a day either." Kairi said as the other two nodded and Riku face palmed.

"Oh no, don't tell me your boss hit on you again?" Riku groaned through his hand.

"Twice…fortunately the second time Sora was there with lunch, after that it quit." Kairi said as Sora cracked his knuckles.

"All it takes is for me to show up and he stops instantly." Sora said as Roxas sighed.

"Fortunately for Sora and myself it wasn't so bad…plenty of customers and the like." Roxas said as Fuu thought of something.

"Secretary." She said.

"Translation?" the entire group asked.

"Meaning she needs a secretary…I'm just her bodyguard I don't count." Riku said as Kairi sighed.

"I will definitely think about it." Kairi replied as Argento's watch started beeping.

"Oh crap someone's coming up the drive!" she said as Kairi, Fuu, Roxas, and Cissnei ran for the Mansion door.

"Shelke get the kids inside STAT!" Argento ordered as Shelke replied with an immediate "Affirmative."

Riku and Sora both drove their respective cars around into an expertly camouflaged garage and took a secret tunnel back into the house.

Argento and Luxa both headed through a trap door near the steps while Shelke and the kids ran inside through another door.

After a moment a van drove up to the front gate which slammed itself shut and a chain quickly wrapped around the front as if by magic.

After a few minutes more, six very familiar people got out of the van and approached the gate.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a blue long haired woman asked.

"Positive…this is where we came searching for Vegnagun's sheet music, and it's the only place I could think of that they would come…Roxas does have the deed to it." A red haired man with an evenly shaded beard replied.

"Do you think they're here?" a spiky haired blond man asked as he approached.

"If they are, we sure ain't getting in…the gate's locked and I don't see a keyhole anywhere." A brown spiky haired man said as he examined the lock on the chain.

"Perhaps we should leave…the team's probably wondering where we are." A brown haired woman with a pink ribbon in her hair said as she looked at the old mansion.

"But if they are here…wouldn't we know it?" a raven haired woman with a few streaks of gray asked.

"We would but…there's a strong enough aura from the countless millennia of darkness that this house bathed in that I can't tell if there's any life at all inside…except…I can feel a flicker of light within…but what…oh." The brown haired woman said as she placed a hand on the gate.

"They are here…but, they're hiding…hiding from the worlds…hiding from…us." She said as Ven nodded.

"Then we should leave them in peace…but at least we know where they are now." Ven said as the others nodded and turned for the car.

"Wait…first things first." Mune said as he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small envelope, "Shall we put our John Hancock on the dotted line?"

"Sure." Lulu said as Mune unfolded a letter inside and placed it on the hood as they all signed it.

He then put it back in the envelope and wedged it between the bars on the gate and then returned to the van.

Shortly after they left the adults emerged from the house. Sora bent down and picked up the letter and unfolded it.

"_To those to whom our hearts still belong…_

_Long have these five years been since we last saw all your smiling faces, but we do not lose hope that we will see each other again. We will always keep the porch lights on for you, and we will never forget you. Our thoughts drift back to you all frequently, and we have yet to forget though our lives have definitely changed._

_To Sora…_

_You may be interested to know that the shop is doing well, and that the Destiny Knights have made the championship this year. Sora your mother has opened a diner and is making quite a profit on it._

_To Kairi…_

_We're still here as always…Elizabeth says hello, and she has a young boy now named William Turner III and they still await Will's time on the Dutchman to end. Your father has become the head curator of a museum of the ancient Telmar history, and is doing quite well while I've become the manager of the Destiny Knights, me being the Knight of the sea and all._

_To Riku and Fuu…_

_I never got a chance to tell you this but, I (Terra) married Aerith the day after you left…we really missed you guys at the wedding. Here's a surprise though, Aerith became pregnant with a little girl a week after our honeymoon…in other words you're a big brother now Riku…I'm not trying to lay on the guilt or anything…I'm just showing you what you've missed out on. Little Vera says hello to her big 'Brudda…she's been hanging out with Wakka for far too long. For myself I've become the business manager for the Telmar museum and Aerith is a professional gardener…no surprises there._

_To Luxa…_

_I can still feel that you are without a heart, but even if you did, I know that it would be in the right place. My thoughts still dwell on you my lady of levitation…I only hope that we are able to 'Gravitate' towards each other again soon…Signed Marluxia._

_To Shelke…_

_I know we didn't have much time to get closer after those ten years of separation but part of me knows that you're happy. I hear Argento went with you guys, and I hope she's gentile on any young ones running around wherever you are. Be safe sister…Love Shalua_

_To the grandkid(s)_

_We hope to meet you someday, and we hope your parents have said nothing but good things about us despite our history. We will try to send you something each year so you can get to know us in some form. Aqua (Kairi's mom) calls it bribery but we know she is only joking. We hope that you grow up strong and wise like your parents and our parents._

_To all…_

_Hope to see ya real soon…_

_We'll leave the lights on for ya…_

_May Minerva guide you all…_

_Love…_

_Ven, Lulu, Terra, Aerith, Aqua, and Mune."_

"Well…they've found us." Sora said as he handed Riku the note.

"It would seem that way." Riku said as they looked at each other.

"A part of me wishes that we hadn't left…but then again most of us have that part that feels that way…and yet at the same time I'm sure we all have the same feeling that we've done the right thing…lived on our own, raised our family…but we still have a long way to go. Let's try and give it another five years." Sora said as the others nodded.

Inside the house, under the watchful optics of EVE, Wall-e, and M-O, the six kids stood in the library on the couches.

"I'm telling you I can do it!" Ventus, Sora and Kairi's son, argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Marina, Ventus's younger sister, argued.

"He can too I've seen him." Rikujou, Riku and Fuu's son, defended.

"Yeah right." Sky & Sykx, Roxas and Namine's twin sons replied in unison.

"I've seen it too!" Lulu, Roxas and Namine's daughter, and the youngest of the crowd, argued.

"You're only three Lu, you don't know anything!" Marina fussed as the young blond looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey! Marina that wasn't nice!" Ventus growled at his sister.

"Then prove it Venny!" Marina replied as Ventus stretched out his hand and in a burst of light a long blue key shaped sword appeared in his hand.

"Whoa!!" the entire group exclaimed as EVE scanned the weapon then gasped.

"_Keyblade!" _She exclaimed.

"A what?" the twins asked in unison.

"She said Keyblade." Rikujou said as he leapt off the couch.

"I think it also has a name…" Ventus said as he looked at the big blue Keyblade carefully, "…I think it's called…Ultima Weapon."

"What kind of name is that?" Marina asked impatiently.

"A cool one." Rikujou and the twins said in unison.

"I think it's pretty." Lulu said as Marina scoffed.

"Uh-oh, Mom and Dad are coming! Quick hide it!" Rikujou said as the door opened and the Keyblade vanished.

"I thought I might find you guys in here." Kairi said as she entered the doorway.

"Yeah come on you barrel of monkeys let's eat something!" Argento said poking her head in the door as the kids in an instant bolted out the door and in towards the ballroom.

"You know it's taken me five years but I have just now learned that if you want to start a stampede, just mention food around those guys." Luxa said from the ceiling.

"Just wait until they get into college…then it will be much worse." Namine snickered as they headed into the hallway. As they entered the hallway they could hear what sounded like a barbershop quartet singing "When the Saints Go Marching in."

"Ugh, why did Kimahri have to bring those guys here?" Luxa groaned.

"Hey don't knock em…the kids love them." Kairi replied as they entered the ballroom and saw the four singing busts on four individual pedestals.

"Hey will you keep it down?!" Namine shouted to the singing busts who simply replied…

"_We'll keep it down! (We'll keep it down!)  
We'll keep it down! (We'll keep it down!)  
Oh yes, we will, will keep it down!  
Oh we're rappin' up the story! YEAAHHHHH!  
And we're tryin'! To! Keep! It! DDDDOOOOOWWWWNNNNN!!"_

* * *

**The End…**

**For now…**


End file.
